


Siphon

by ziamohammad



Series: Siphon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Cheating, Curse Breaking, Cussing, Depression, Drama, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Has A Bit Of Gay In Them, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Time, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Hook-Up, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Presumed Dead, Sad, Siphon Witches, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slut Shaming, Social Anxiety, Soft Draco Malfoy, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Witch Curses, Witches, siphoners, siphons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 85
Words: 146,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamohammad/pseuds/ziamohammad
Summary: CURRENTLY EDITINGLOTS OF LANGUAGE IS USED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED LOLLilith van Dyne is a normal girl. She is smart, pretty, a wizard, and a siphon. Yeah a siphon. Her parents were killed by voldy moldy when she was a very young. Because of that, her aunt and her have been on the run ever since. But then, Lily was accepted into Hogwarts. Since Lily was in control of her powers, her aunt let her go, on the condition that she was not to tell ANYONE about her powers. The first 2 years go smoothly, but things change when a certain Slytherin tries to befriend her.I don't know how to end this. I always hated summary's lol. But I don't own any characters except Lilith van Dyne/Stone, Zelena van Dyne, Regina van Dyne/Stone, Robyn van Dyne, Daniel Stone, Keira Valor, and Austin Bernard and a few others. Anyway have a good day.I do not own any characters except for the Van Dyne family and a few others but I do not support JKR in any way. She is a terrible person and if you like her in any way shape or form please don't read my story.Sorry if there are typos lol.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Graham Montague & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/George Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley
Series: Siphon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114625
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Cast and Story Info

Lilith Van Dyne as Naomi Scott  
Draco Malfoy as Tom Felton  
Cedric Diggory as Robert Pattinson  
Theodore Nott as Timothée Chalamet  
Graham Montague as Tom Holland  
Astoria Greengrass as Kaylee Bryant  
Daphne Greengrass as Jenny Boyd  
Hermione Granger as Emma Watson  
Harry Potter as Daniel Radcliff  
Ron Weasley as Rupert Grint  
Ginny Weasley as Bonnie Wright  
Luna Lovegood as Evanna Lynch  
Fred Weasley as James Phelps  
George Weasley as Oliver Phelps  
Pansy Parkinson as Scarlett Byrne  
Blaise Zabini as Louis Cordice  
Zelena van Dyne as Rebecca Mader  
Regina Stone (née. van Dyne) as Lana Parilla  
Daniel Stone as Hasan Minhaj  
Robyn van Dyne as McKenna Grace  
Chris Carmack as Derek Blanchard  
Keira Valor as Danielle Campbell  
Neville Longbottom as Matthew Lewis  
Austin Bernard as Louis Patridge  
Rest of HP cast Plays their respective roles

Name-Lilith van Dyne/Stone

Mom-Regina Stone(née van Dyne)

Dad-Daniel Stone

Aunt-Zelena van Dyne

Cousin-Robyn van Dyne

Uncle-Derek Blanchard

House-Ravenclaw

Takes Place-From 2019 to 2024

Blood-Pureblood but no one knows that

Accent-British, but has a great American one

Languages-English, French, and Hindi

Birthday-December 25th, 2005

Animagus-Yes

Metamorphmagus-Yes

Special Powers-Siphoning

Rich-Yes

Fashion sense-Preppy, basically Blair Waldorf with more black and purple

Lily(Lilith) is in the same year as the golden trio and Draco. This story takes place from years 3 to 7. Lily is a siphon which basically means she can grab onto anything holding magic(a person or an object) and take it for herself. She has learned to control and basically master it. In the first Wizarding War, voldy moldy killed her parents because siphons were a danger to him and her and her aunt went into hiding. Voldy thought he killed them but they have been on the run and because of that, they moved all around the world. They stop running when lily gets her hogwarts letter and goes to the school. Her aunt told her not to tell anyone about her powers, not even the heat Harry Potter because who knows what would happen if voldy came back and read into Harry's mind.

The first year she became friends with the trio and were practically inseparable. She was also good friends with the twins and Ginny(Pretend Ginny is in the same year as them. Same with Luna). Lily also made an enemy named Draco Malfoy. They hated each other so much because of his need to call hermoine a mudblood whenever he could. She couldn't help the trio with the sorcerers stone for some personal issues.(Robyn being born. Such an attention whore 🙄🙄). Her uncle also died in a car crash while driving to St. Mungos. That is how she can see thestrals.  
Second year, she spends the last few weeks at the burrow because she couldn't stand the baby. She became nicer to Malfoy but eventually slipped h because he called her Ginny and Ron blood traitors. She would also prank him with Fred and George whenever she could. This leads to them having a somewhat playful friendship, even though lily still couldn't stand him. She gets petrified for helping hermoine find out about the Chamber of secrets and is the first to awaken after getting cured.

**School information**

Roommates-No

Room info-Queen side beds with curtains, small bathroom you share with someone(Luna) and a closet. The room also has a desk

Technology-It works

Room of requirement-Found by Neville officially 3rd year. Lily find out about it and Neville says her and the gang can use the room to study and stuff.

This story will have comedic factors and everyone thinks Lily is kind of crazy for calling Voldemort Voldy Moldy. She also loves to make fun of his non-existent nose and she also calls Tom Riddle Hot and everyone is questioning her sanity. Just like how my parents question mine when i thirst over Kai Parker because he's a psychopath, but whatever.


	2. Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

Lily woke up at around 7:00 in the morning. She groaned.  _ Why did the train have to leave so early _ .

Lily was not a morning person. In fact, she spent all of last night reading a wattpad fanfiction. She sighed and got up from her bed. She went to the window and opened the curtains. She saw the sun come up from behind the London buildings. She smiled.

She got changed into a black skirt and white top and went to go make her hair and brushed her teeth and all that. Before she went downstairs she had realized something.

"Crap" she said, quietly so her aunt wouldn't hear. She hurried back up the stairs to her room, got out her trunk and started packing, quickly.

"I told you to pack your stuff a few days before going!" a voice said. She turned to see her aunt. "Sorry! I forgot"

"Alright then hurry up. We don't want to be late"

She smiled at her and left the room. Lily finished packing 5 minutes later and used a spell to lift up her trunk. When she reached the first floor, she saw a coffee and some eggs ready for her. She thanked her aunt and started to eat.

Afterwards, she went to The fireplace to travel to Diagon Alley. "I'll meet you at Kings Cross, ok?" Lily nodded. She grabbed the floo powder and said "Diagon Alley!" as she threw it on the ground. In an instant she was at the busy street.

She had told Hermoine that she would meet her at the stationary shop, because they both wanted some new quills and parchment. Lily went to the store and saw a bushy haired girl looking at some quills. "Hermoine!" She turned around. "Lily.” They ran towards each other and gave a hug.

"How are you"

"Terrible. I'm exhausted and hungry"

"Did you not eat breakfast"

"I did, but I want more food. Come on, let's get the quills and get out of here"

Hermoine nodded her head. They got the stuff they needed and went to the ice cream parlor. Florean Fortescue had been sorting the chocolate and had graciously given some to them, along with two butterbeer ice creams.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked as the girls walked in. "Lilith, dear, how have you been? Is your aunt doing well? I hope the baby isn't bothering her" Mrs.Weasley asked as she went in for a hug.

"She's doing well and so have I. And the baby is" she took in a sharp breath "Peachy". Lily hugged back Molly and went to go sit but the twins and Ginny. "Morning..." George said.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi,"Ginny said, giving Lily a surprise hug. "I missed you too Gin" and lily hugged her back. "How are you all"

"Amazing. So I have made a list of all the pranks we can pull on Malfoy and the rest of Slytherin house this year." Lily lifted an eyebrow.

"What about grease the musical?" Fred smirked. "I have a special list, just for him." "Perfect. They won't know what hit em" she said with a smirk.

♠️

It was now eleven am. Lily was anxiously waiting for her aunt to appear before she boarded the train. “Screw it” She murmured before going to board. "How are you gonna go and not say goodbye to your favorite aunt?" She turned to see Zelena and Robyn in her hand.

"You're my only aunt," she said with a small laugh. Zelena starts her yearly reminders on ‘how Lily must lay low’.

"Oops I gotta go" she said as she walked to the train. "Don't forget to owl me and-"

"I know and I will." She got on the train and waved by to her aunt and cousin. She smiled. She was finally going back after what felt like a century. She was so excited. She couldn't wait to see what the trio was planning, scheme with the twins, and annoying Malfoy.

She went to go find the trio and went to sit by them in the cart, but they were looking secretive and she didn't want to bother them. She walked past a few carts with people, hoping to find Ginny or the twins but she had no luck.

"Watch it you- oh it you." She recognized that voice easily. "Oh my god. It’s my favorite bottle blonde."

Lily noticed his change in appearance and looked concerned.

"Like what you see" he says. She rolled her eyes and said "No. You look like those 2016 ads." She was about to walk away when the train stopped. "What the-”he started.

"Be quiet" Suddenly the lights turned off. "In here" Draco said as he opened the door to an empty compartment. We closed the door and Lily started to hear voices. It was a woman screaming. She started to breathe heavily.

Draco, who was next to her, held his hand over her mouth to shut her up. Then the door opened. Lily had instantly recognized the creature.

"It's a dementor," she said quietly so only Draco could hear. "A what-" Just then, the creature had started to suck the happiness out of Draco "Expecto Patronum!" Lily screamed.

An silvery white occamy came out from the wand The dementor had gone and Draco laid on the seat next to her. He was unconscious. She moved closer to the other seat, letting Draco have the other one.

When Draco had woken up, he saw Lily resting her head on the window. “Van Dyne,” he whispered. Lily woke up abruptly. “What?” She snapped. “What happened?”

“I saved you from a dementor. Catch.” She threw some chocolate at him. “It helps.” Lily got up and left, now on the search for her friends.

She found Ginny in the same compartment as the trio and sat by them. "Hey guys." She looked at Harry. "Oh no are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just got attacked by a dementor." Lily's face went from worried to shocked. She went to reach her bag for some chocolate and gave it to Harry. "This will help." "Thanks but Professor Lupin already gave me some." Lily looked confused.

"Lily, you good" Ron asked. "Yeah, I'm fine". The train ride went smoothly, no dementors attacking children, thankfully. As the train ride came to an end, she re-met Lupin. He was good friends with her parents and aunt. They haven't talked for some time. She couldn't help but wonder if he knew about their powers.

The train stopped and Lily got off alone. She started walking towards the carriages alone cause she wanted some peace and quiet. She started scrolling through Instagram when she heard her name. "Van Dyne."

"What do you want Malfoy?" she said without taking her eyes off her phone.

"You passed the carriages"

"I know" she said in a sing-song voice

"Why are you still walking?"

"I walk to the school"

"Then you will be late"

"No I won't" she said in the same sing-song voice.

"Sure you won't"

Lily looked up from her phone. "Wanna bet." She said with a small smirk. "Winner does the others' bidding for the whole year. If I get there first, you and your posse become my minions and if you win, I'll be yours." She put her hand out for a shake. "Deal?"

"Deal" he said while shaking her hand. Draco got on the cart and rode off. Lily went into the forest and teleported into a cloud of smoke.

She had teleported to a broom closet and had walked into the Great Hall. Thankfully, the only people there were a few kids from each house. She went to the Ravenclaw table and saw a familiar face.

"Hi Luna" She said, walking to a seat next to her friend. Luna and her didn't talk much but they were friends in some way. They had a few classes together last year and got along pretty well.

Lily felt bad for her because everyone would call her names and make fun of her, but she always thought Luna was interesting. "Oh hello Lily. Are you doing well"

"Yes! Thanks for asking. How about you?"

"I'm doing well."

"Do you want to sit with us at the Gryffindor table after the sorting ceremony? I'll tell Harry to save an extra seat for you?" She smiled. "Thank you! That would be lovely."

They talked some more as the Great Hall filled up more. Whenever the doors opened, she would look to see if the trio, the twins, and Ginny had came. She also kept an eye out for Malfoy. She couldn't wait to see his face when he realized she beat him.

"Why do you keep looking at the door? The others have arrived."

"Oh sorry Luna, I just won something and I can't wait for the other person to realize it." Lily and Luna continued to talk and the doors finally opened to reveal, the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

His eyes scanned the Great Hall and when he saw Lily, his smile dropped. Lily saw him and smiled. She waved her fingers the way Damon and Klaus do in TVD. He rolled his eyes and went to the slytherin table angrily.

"You had a bet with Draco?"

"Yup and I won very easily"

"What was it? The bet"

"Whoever got to the castle last became the other’s minion for the year. I probably should have told him about the tunnels,” She lied.

Luna laughed. After a while, the first years came in and got sorted. Lily was bored and just wanted to eat. After all of them got sorted, the food appeared. "Finally!" Luna laughed.

"We will go in a little bit, the professors would probably tell us off.'' Luna nodded her head. They ate and when a group of kids stood up, we went with them and snuck to the Gryffindor table.

"You're here! Finally" Fred said. "We thought you were dead," George said sarcastically. Lily rolled her eyes and laughed. "Lily!" Theo shouted from the Slytherin Table.

Lily waved obnoxiously. Draco looked at her with disgust. “Guys, I think Draco’s mad cause I beat him in a race.” Pansy snorted. “That’s sad. How was your summer Lils?”

“You’re friends with her?” Draco questioned. “I’ve been friends with them since last year. C’mon Draco, catch up.”

“How’d you win?” Draco asked. “That’s a secret I’ll never tell. You know you love me, xoxo gossip girl.”


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

"Hello lily pad" George called as she entered the room. "I told you not to call me that, George" He rolled his eyes as Professor Flitwick came.

"Here you go Ms.van Dyne. Here you go Ms.Lovegood. You know, you should be at Ravenclaw table." "We were just going Professor." Lily said with a smile. "Send me a photo of your schedule" and her and Luna left to go to their table.

Her phone buzzed. "Alright, Hermione sent everyone's schedule."

She read quietly under her breath and compared their schedules. "We have Care of Magical Creatures, Defense of Dark Arts, Divination, and Potions all together. And with you Luna I have those classes, herbology, and charms. Woo hoo!" She put her hand out for a high five and Luna fist bumped hand.

Their first class was CMC with Hagrid. Lily was already there waiting for everyone to come. She was standing by Hagrid's Hut and saw the trio come from the steps. "Hi Lily"

"Thank god. I thought you guys ditched and then I remembered we are friends with Hermione" "Hey"Hermione said in an offended tone. "Calm down. I was only joking."

They went "C'mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me" said Hagrid.

"Gather 'round. Find yerself a spot. That's it. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books --"

"And exactly how do we do that?"

"Crikey. Didn' yeh know? All yeh've got ter do is stroke 'em."

Lily rolled her eyes as she stroked the spine. As Hagrid went to get the animal, she heard a familiar voice. "Oh yeah. Terribly funny. Really witty. God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." "Shut up Malfoy" She says in a sing-song voice. "Hoo hoo hoo hoo". She looks up giving him a death stare.

He is smirking but it fades as he looks up to the sky. He points at it and screams "Dementor! Dementor!"

Half of the students looked back, including Lily. Draco and his posse laughed and put their hoods from their robes on. *Insert Ghost Noises with weird hand movements*. "I'm surprised you would make that joke," Lily says, walking towards Malfoy. "Seeing as you were attacked by one and I had to save you" she said, mocking him.

He rolls his eyes and ignores her. "Pussy." She said under her breath. He turned around to retort, Hagrid cleared his throat.

"Dun duna da!" He motions to a large, chicken looking animal. Everyone had a shocked face. "Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid throws a dead ferret at the animal. "Say hello to buckbeak" The animal starts to devour the ferret.

"Hagrid, what is that"

"That Ron is a hippogriff. First thing you want to know is that they are proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult the hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do. Now, who'd like to come and say hello."

Everyone except Lily and Harry stepped back. "Well done you two. Well done. Harry, you will go first and Lily you can go after." She pushed Harry forward, giggling a little. "Good luck" she whispered to him.

"Now, you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So step up, give him a nice bow, then you wait and see if he bows back. And if he does, you go ahead and touch him. If not" he hesitates for a second. "Well we'll get to that later. Hagrid tells Harry to bow. He does and the animal starts to flap his wings and squak loudly.

"Back off Harry. Back off." Harry walks backwards but steps on a thing while trying to do so. Everyone's face either had a scared expression or one of amusement.

"Keep Still." After a few seconds, buckbeak had bowed down to Harry. "Oh! Well done Harry. Well done." Hagrid takes out another ferret and as he throws it for the animal to eat, he says "Here you big brute."

Lily was now bored and her attention shifted to a blue/black butterfly. She didn't even notice Harry was riding the Hippogriff until after it had ran and flew off.

"Where is everyone going?" Lily looked around. Where's Harry?"

"Were you even looking?" said Hermione. Harry is riding Buckbeak. A dirty thought came across Lily's mind and Hermione must have noticed cause she slapped Lily and said "You are disgusting"

"I'm sorry" she said fearfully. Harry came back a few minutes later. Hagrid took Harry off and as Lily was about to walk up to Buckbeak, someone walked past her.

"Yes, not dangerous at all, are you. You great ugly brute" Draco made his way toward Buckbeak. "Malfoy, No" Hagrid said. Buckbeak started going wild. The animal had pushed himself off his front two legs and was standing like a normal human. There were screams and Draco got a deep gash from Buckbeak. He fell to the ground. Hagrid calmed the animal down.

"It's killed meh! It's killed meh"

"Calm down, it's just a scratch"

"Hagrid, he has to be taken to the hospital"

Hagrid nodded and looked around. He saw Lily trying so hard not to laugh at Draco. "Lily. Since you think this is so funny, you should take Malfoy." Lily groaned. She didn't want to be stuck with Malfoy.

Ron snickered as she walked to help Malfoy up. Lily helped him up, put his good arm around her neck and dragged him across the school to the hospital wing.

He wouldn't stop saying it killed meh. Lily got annoyed half way there and said "Shut Up Malfoy. You're alive but I can leave you here to rot." He smirks. "No you wouldn't." I lift an eyebrow. "Watch me." She dropped him and walked back to C.M.C. "Fine. I'll stop" he said quietly.

"Just help me." She motioned for him to continue. "please" "I'm sorry I didn't hear that can you-" "I said please, NOW CAN YOU HELP ME OR NOT?"

She snorted."Woah calm down Jamal, no need to pull out the nine." Draco looked at her like she was crazy. It's a- Never mind" she sighed and walked towards Draco and helped him up.

She saw how bad the cut was. She saw a small bench and told him to sit. "No I want to go to the hospital wing"

"I will take you there but you need to sit so I can help right now." He sat down.

"Give me your arm."

"No. I don't trust you"

She tried to grab it but Draco kept moving. She gave him a death stare and the most serious voice she had, she said " Give. Me. Your. Hand." He got scared and gave it to her.

She took out a cloth from her bag. "Put pressure on it. It will help keep the bleeding to a minimum."

"Wait you're leaving."

"No you idiot." She started to walk. "Let's go" Draco stood up quickly and walked fast to catch up to her. "You know this is the second time I have saved your life."

"Shut up," he said, moodily.

♠️

It was now time for divination. She didn't pay much attention because the only reason she took it was to be with her friends. "Lily, you need to focus if you want to pass this class"

"Luna, I don't even want to be in this class" The class passed by. Lily was also distracted in this class because of the headache Professor Trelawney had given her.

The tea leaves in her cup showed a broom, meaning changes in life are near. It also showed a bridge and a tree branch. She didn't believe in the professor and ignored her.

Her last class was D.A.D.A. Lily was excited because this year, there was a professor who actually knew how to teach. Lily was one of the first few people there.

"Hello Professor Lupin" She said as she entered. "Ah, It's good to see you again Lily. I heard about how you saved Mr.Malfoy's life on the train from the dementor attack. Good Job. And how is your aunt by the way? We haven't spoken for some time to be honest."

"She's doing well. She's now a mom."

"Well tell her I send my congratulations"

The class started and Professor Lupin talked about what we were doing. Like usual, Lily wasn't paying attention. Then the doors opened. "Ah yes Mr.Malfoy, nice of you to join us."

"Sorry I was in the hospital wing" Draco stood by the doorway like an idiot. "Please take a seat next to..." Lupin scanned the room for an empty seat. "Ms.van Dyne."

Lily sighed and turned. Draco had annoyed her enough for today. She wiggled my fingers to wave at Draco and turned around to face the front of the class. "Well hello to you too" he said.

A few minutes later, we all stood up and went to another room. There's a wardrobe that was rattling. Lilly really didn't mind it. To her, it was peaceful. "Intriguing isn't it? Would anyone like to venture as guess as to what's inside?" "Thats a Boggart isn't it" Seamus said. "Very good Mr.Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows" said a voice. Lily and Ron turned to see Hermione standing in the crowd. "When did she get here" he whispered to Harry and Lily.

“Boggarts are like shape-shifters,” She continued. “They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes it so-"

"Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's Practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus". The whole class except Draco repeated after him.

"This class is ridiculous"

"Shut up" Lily said in a sing-song voice. He ignored her and continued to make snarky comments.

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?"

Neville hesitates but steps forward. "What would you say is the thing that frightens you most" "professor Snape" he says quietly. "Didn't catch that Neville, sorry" "Professor Snape" Lily thought it was weird that a teacher is his biggest fear.

Not Voldemort, not a dementor, but Snape. Lupin continued to talk and then she heard Neville. "R-r-riddikulus!" She saw Snape go from his dark cape and was now in a long lace trimmed dress, a towering moth-eaten hat, and a crimson handbag.

Instantly, the class starts to Roar with amusement and laughter. Lupin tells everyone to Line up. Lily is near the front of the line, before Harry.

Ron, Parvati, and Dean go now and it was her turn. She thought of the thing that scares her the most, and she saw Tony Lopez. "Who is that?" someone asked.

"Tony Lopez! Riddikulus" The class started laughing as it became clown. "It's still Tony." She went to the back as Harry stepped up. Draco was at the end, not in the line. "What are you-Holy crap!"

A dementor was near the front of the classroom. Lily was about to take her wand out but Lupin got his wand out and the Boggart turned into a Moon.

_ Weird. _

After D.A.D.A. was lunch. Lily was starving and basically inhaled the food. Since she had no other classes, she went to the library. As she was going there, she saw the wall open and Neville go inside. Lily walked over. Neville saw her come in.

"Hey Lily."

"Hey Neville. What is this place?"

"It's the room of requirement. I found it near the end of last year to get away from Crabbe and Goyle."

"How do you enter"

"You walk past it 3 times and think of what you want. It's pretty cool, don't you think so?"

"Yeah. Definitely cool." She nodded. She said she had to go to the library and left. Lily's day was going pretty good until she tripped on the stairs in front of her crush, Cedric Diggory.

Thankfully, she landed on her feet like a cat, and didn't embarrass herself too much. But people still saw. She quickly left, thinking the day couldn't get worse. She was obviously wrong.

On the way to the library, she felt her blood on her sleeve. She looked at it and ignored it because she really didn't care about it. She was almost at the library. As she was about to enter, someone pulled her to the side. "Let go of me!" She looked up to see who it was.

"What do you want Draco?" She said in an annoyed voice. "Your bleeding"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Will you let go of me now"

"It's getting all over the floor"

"First of all, where. And second, if you have such a problem then you go clean it up"

"How'd you get hurt?"

"Why do you care?"

He shrugged. "Do you need anything else?" She said "I just wanted to say thanks for saving my life."

"Which time? The one on the train or from the hippogriff?" His face went from depressed to angry. "Shut up you slut!" This was Lily's turning point. Her face went from sarcastic to dead serious.

"Don't call me a slut!" She grabbed his wrist with her free hand and started to siphon his magic away. Draco was screaming out in pain slowly falling to the ground.

A few seconds later, Lily noticed what she was doing and let go. She started to quickly walk away, far from Draco and the library. She made it to the great hall, where she had finally stopped running, and went over what had happened.

_ I should go back and tell him that whatever happened was all in his head.  _ She spun on her heel to go back to where he was.

_ but then he will start to be suspicious _ . She turned back around to go into the Great Hall.

_ But what if he tells someone. I'll use a memory charm. _ She spun back around.

_ But I don't know how to perform a memory charm.  _ She turned around.

_ I could ask Hermione. _ She turned again.

_ But then she will get suspicious. _ She turned again.

"Are you okay Lily" said Luna. Lily turned around once more. "Peachy" she said with a fake smile and strained voice. "Do you know where Hermione is?" "No, but didn't she send you her schedule" Lily's face lit up. "Thank you Luna" She got her phone out and ran.  _ Arithmancy AND Muggle studies. Is Hermione Ok? _

Lily was running so fast and panicking so much she didn't even hear Hermione call out her name "LILITH CORA VAN DYNE" Lily stopped. Hermione only called her by her full name when she was in trouble.  _ Did Draco tell everyone about my powers already?  _ Lily's heart was racing as she was trying to catch her breath. She slowly went by Hermione, her face terrified.

"Y-yes" "Why are you running away? You could get hurt! Professor Snape would have caught you!" In the same speed, tone and all that jazz, Lily said,

"I was looking for you! I need help with a memory charm!"

“What did you do?" Hermione asked. “It's about that." Hermoine's eyes widened. "Oh. What did you do." Lily looked around. "Not here, there are too many people." Lily took Hermione to the room of requirement. "What is this place?"

"Its the room of requirement, of course. I saw Neville walk into it and he told me all about it." Lily and Hermione preformed some privacy charms. "Now tell me, also give me your arm."

Lily gave put her arm out, and started to speak. "So I may or may not have siphoned Draco Malfoy." She said. Hermione's eyes widened.

"LILY YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE"

"I KNOW. WILL YOU HELP ME OR NOT" Hermione sighed. "Of course I'll help you. Stay still would you, I'm trying to heal your arm."

Lily and Hermione spent an hour in the RoR trying to perfect the memory charm. Lily still didn't get it so Hermione forced her to ask Flitwick.

"No Hermione, I’m supposed to be responsible and if anyone else finds out, they will tell my aunt..”

"Then I'll help you TOMORROW. I have loads of homework.” Lily could hear how happy Hermione was about the homework. "Fine. Are you going to the library, because I was going to go there before..."

"Fine." They left the room and went to the library. "Hi Lily" said Ginny. She looked at her arm "OH no what happened"

"That is unimportant." Luna came a few minutes later, and they started doing their Homework. Lily would constantly ask Hermione for her divination essay, but Hermione obviously declined saying that she would only proof-read it.


	4. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER IS EDITED

It was a few days after what had happened. Lily had been avoiding Draco all week and whenever she could, she would practice the Memory Charm. On Friday, Lily had decided that she would do it.

She didn’t have any classes so she stalked Draco all day. She turned invisible and followed him around the whole day.

Draco's only class was Transfigurations. Lily waited outside, hoping he would walk out alone, but she should have known better. Crabbe and Goyle were behind him when he walked out. "Crap" She whispered.

Lily was still following him, hoping they would leave him. They finally left when Draco was going to the Astronomy Tower.

Draco went by the balcony. She was standing by the stairs as cover. "I know someone is there. Come out" He said. Lily didn’t move. She thought about turning invisible, but it was too late.

"You!" He said in a shocked voice. He scrambled backwards, trying to get away from her.

"Me. So listen. I accidentally siphoned some of your magic on Monday. No one can know about that. I need to steal your memories so no one can find out. So I'm going to ask you this once" Lily pointed her wand against his neck, "Who did you tell."

He slowly walked back. "Answer me!"

"Ok, Ok. I didn't tell anyone." "YOU'RE LYING!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BELIEVE THAT YOU- DRACO MALFOY- DIDN'T TELL ANYONE?"

"I DIDN'T!" He pushed the wand out of his face. He smirked and said "I did however, write it down, so if you do use the memory charm on me, I'll tell Blaise to give me the letter. And then I'll expose you."

Lily started to panic. "YOU WROTE IT DOWN? ARE YOU AN IDIOT? IF THAT GETS IN THE WRONG HANDS IM SCREWED. I WILL DIE IF ANYONE FINDS OUT!" She bit her tongue. “Li-"

"BRING THE FUCKING LETTER HERE RIGHT NOW AND DESTROY IT OR I WILL TAKE ALL OF YOUR MAGIC AWAY AND YOU WILL DIE" He stood there. "DID I STUTTER! GO!" He started running down the stairs.

**_Draco's POV_ **

I was sprinting down the hallways, trying to get to my dorm.  _ I had never seen her so scared before _ . That thought shook me to the core. I had finally made it to the Common room. "Pureblood.''

The door opened. I rushed to get to my room and hopefully find Theo. "There you are! I read this letter- why are you panting"

"You READ IT?!"

"Yeah of course I read it."

"YOU HAD NOTHING BETTER TO DO?!"

"Chill out Draco it's just a stupid letter"

My blood boiled. If my arm wasn't in pain, I would have punched him. "Calm down, I was only joking. But maybe I should see as it is important to you..."

Theo took the letter from his drawer and started opening it. "Theo Just give it. Please" Theo looked up, surprised that I actually said that. He sighed.

"Fine. But will you tell me what's inside it." "No." I took the letter, turned around and ran to get to the Astronomy Tower. While running, I saw Granger.

"Is that it?" she asked. "Is that what it is?" I said while hiding the letter. "I know you know. Lily went to the great hall to eat and she told me what happened." "There's no way YOU of all people know."

She took the letter from my hand. She folded it up and started to hit me with the letter. "Are. You. An. Idiot." "Oh thank the lords for Hermione Jean Granger!" said a voice. I turned to see Lily.

"Thank god you're here" Granger handed her the letter. "Thank you Hermione.” Lily gave me a dirty look and pulled Hermione away. I waited a few seconds before following them.

Lily had made a fireball without her wand when I got there. She put the letter in the fire, destroying it completely. I heard Granger whisper to her and they disappeared. A purple cloud took them away.

But how did they teleport on school grounds. And where did they go? "I don't like it when people are stalking me."

"I could say the same to you" I turned. "If I find out you told anyone-"

"Yes Yes I know. You will take all my Magic away and I'll die. You know, I saved your life. One more time, and I'll be out of your debt."

She shakes her head. "No Draco... you technically are the reason I could have died. So you're at zero."

"Why do you call me Draco. Just call me Malfoy."

"Why"

"I asked first"

"I call everyone by their first name. Hell, I call Voldemort moldy voldy. So the real question here is why do you care?" I shrugged. "I don't know."

My face became confused. "Why do you call him by his name."

"Why not. I'm not afraid of him."

"You were worried about dying, 30 minutes ago."

"Yes but in those 30 minutes, I realize I'm going to die anyway."

"Are you mentally stable" She laughed and shook her head.

"Can a mentally stable person look this good?" She turned back around and teleported away.

**_THIRD PERSON POV_ **

"Where were you?" Luna asked as Lily sat at the seat in front of her. "I'm so sorry Luna, something happened, and I needed to take care of it before anything bad happened" Lily sighed.

"It's a very long story."

♠️

The weekend had finally begun. Fred, George, and Lily were using the room of requirement to plan their pranks for next week. "Alright so Snape leaves his office around 12am" said Fred.

"We will be outside, hiding in Harry's invisibility cloak" said George.

"You will sneak in pouring'' Fred takes a packet of god knows what.

"This in his drink."

"How do you know he has a drink? What if he has a sandwich?" The twins exchanged looks.

"A sandwich?" George said. "Yeah, a sandwich." The twins burst out laughing. "You think Snape eats a SANDWICH." Lily wacked one of them. "It is a possibility."

"No it isn't. Snape definitely drinks coffee."

"But he could also eat a sandwich"

"Fine then. If Snape drinks coffee at night, then you give us 5 galleons."

"And if Snape eats sandwiches, then you give me 5 galleons"

"And if Snape has both, then I want 5 galleons," said George. Lily laughed. "Fine." They packed up their stuff and left the room. Lily had realized when I her necklace was missing. "Crap, I'll be right back."

She went back to open the wall when she saw a figure. "We have to stop meeting like this." I sighed. "No, you need to stop following me" Lily turned to see Draco. "What is this place"

"Isn't that the million Dollar question." He looked confused.

"No? Okay." She continued on her path to look for her necklace. "But actually, what is this place?"

"The Room of Requirement.” Lily shuffled through stacks of papers. "The what?"

"You heard me." She saw a shiny object and picked it up. "Well how do you open it?" Lily turned around. "Why?" She asked slowly. "Why not.”

"No." He walks in the room. "Do you want something?"

"No. It's just fun to annoy you."

"What do you actually want?"

"I had a few questions-"

"No." He scoffed. "You don't even know what I was going to ask"

"You 're going to ask about my powers, weren’t you." His smirk fell.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes" he mumbled.

Lily scrunched her nose and smiled. She started to put the necklace back on. "What's that?" he said while pointing at the shiny piece of jewelry.

"A necklace."

"What does it do?"

"Not everything is a magical object."

"It is, isn't it?" She tilted her head and glared. "What does it do?"

"No." Lily responded. She started to walk towards the wall when she heard footsteps.

Draco, who was now sitting on the couch asked, "why'd you st-"

"Shut up." Lily ran back in, the wall closing. The footsteps got closer and the door was closing slowly. She held her breath. The wall closed and the footsteps stopped.  _ Crap crap crap. _

The footsteps went away and Lily let out a deep sigh. Draco stands up. "What are you doing?" She asks in a loud whisper.

"Leaving."

"No!" She snapped. "Is someone going to miss me"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, the person could still be close. Wait a minute."

"Fine."He sat on the couch, next to her. A few seconds later, he stood up and walked to the wall. "How does this open?"

"How does it open?" Lily questions in a soft tone. In a louder tone, She says "What do you mean how does this open?" She stood up and walked towards the wall. "You stand here and wait."

A few seconds had passed by. "Waiting time is over. It's not opening"

"Damn it!" Lily walked towards the door. It isn't as easy as the wall, but whatever.” She tried to open it. "Alohomora! Alohomora! ALOHOMORA DAMN IT!"

Draco walks over. "You're doing it wrong." Her hands turned to fists and she took a deep breath. "Draco! Now is NOT the time to be manifesting Hermione"

"Shut up. Alohomora. Alohomora." He sighed. "Alohomora Alohomora Aloho-'' Lily took his wand. "Give it back"

"No! I don't need to hear you scream that all night!" She goes to sit back down on the couch, Draco following. "Do you think the door will open?''

"Yes. Of course it will. Hermione comes here to study everyday." He lifted an eyebrow. "And if she doesn't?"

"Then she'll notice that I'm not there. We were planning to do something tomorrow anyway." It became quiet for a few seconds.

"Can't you use that muggle device"

"you mean a cell phone? And no I can't. There's no WiFi in THIS room?"

"What do you mean THIS room?"

"I mean, since we are not in a certain location, there's no way to tell if there's WiFi. The only way they could be is if you-" Draco's eyes widened. "Are you trying to get me to tell you how to open the room?."

"Um-"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why?" He whined. "Why not. Why do you want to know how to open the room?"

"...I just want some peace I guess." It became quiet again. "Why do you want to know about my powers?" Lily questioned "They seem cool. Most siphons are gone and I want to learn more about them"

"So I'm just a guinea pig wow Draco. Wooow-"

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just interesting" Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "What do you want to know." His face lights up. "Wait really?" I give an annoyed look.

"Ask me your questions before I change my mind." He took out a piece of paper. "Did you actually-"

His eyes widened, knowing he was screwed. "Shit” he said quietly. I started to slap him on his shoulder. "Your QUESTIONS? Are You An Idiot?"

Lily tried to slap him once more but he grabbed her wrist before she could. "Stop with the abuse. And I was going to let you burn it after I finished asking."

"What if it fell out of your pocket and someone picked it up?"

"Relax, your names not on here." She sighed.

"Just ask the questions."

"Alright. So, how did your parents die." Lily tilted her head and looked st him with disbelief. "That probably wasn't a good idea."

"Ya think? Next."

"Um... are you pure blood."

"Why?"

"Cause I read that there were 2 different types of sacred 28s. The normal pure bloods and the siphons. Also is the 2 sacred 28 things true?"

"I have been a pureblood, I just said I was an American one."

"How is your aunt alive? Wouldn't she be killed."

"She was a master of concealment when it came to her siphon abilities. She convinced the death eaters that attacked her that she had no powers. And before you ask, the same thing that happened to Harry happened to me, except I siphoned the killing curse" She lied.

"Ok then. How long does it take before you kill someone by siphoning them." I look at him with a concerned face.

"Bold of you to assume I've actually killed someone, let alone steal all their magic."

"So what happened yesterday was a threat. You can't actually prove that siphons can kill others without the curse."

"Draco, anyone can kill without the curse. There's a thing called guns in the muggle world. They hurt like hell and make death even more painful. The killing curse has nothing on that."

"You avoided my question."

"Look at siphon history books. The facts are all in there."

"Can you siphon my magic." Lily was confused. "Are you sure you want that. Last time it didn't go so well."

"Yeah, but I want to know how it works."

"What do you mean how does it work? I take your wrist and siphon. Then it goes in my necklace, where it is safely stored until I use it. I can't have too much magic in me, so the necklace holds some of it."

"Create a fireball."

"I'm sorry? I don't know I was a lab rat"

"Can you please do it?"

"Fine." She closed my eyes and her hands turned into a fist. She open it and a fireball floats above it. "Woah. Shoot it somewhere." I falsely throw it at him, causing him to yelp. "Calm down. I’m not a murderer." I shoot at the fireplace, causing it to light up.

"Now put it out."

"Yes master."

"I'm serious."

"No, you're Draco. Sirius is the guy who escaped Azkaban"

"Now is not the time for sarcastic comments."

"You're right. Stand up."

"Why..." he says in a suspicious tone.

"I'm transfiguring the couch into a bed. You were right. It's not the time for sarcasm. It's time for me to sleep."

"Please" he whined. "Let me think about it. No." Lily turned the couch into a king size bed.

I sit on the bed and lay down. I turn to look at Draco, who was still standing, and looking at the fire.

"Draco I'll answer them later. Right now though, I want to sleep." Lily turned the ceiling into the starry night that was usually in the great hall. She had slowly drifted to sleep.


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

Lily opened her eyes slowly. She looked around the room and saw Draco Laying on the floor.

"Finally you're awake."

"You know you could have left, right? Didn't I tell you how to leave the room?"

“Fuck off.”

“Gladly.” Lily got up and walked towards the wall. “Bye Draco,” she said before leaving to go to the Great Hall.

"Hey Luna.

"Well hello Lily. Where were you last night?" I took in a deep breath of air.

"I was in the room of requirement. Me Fred and George were planning pranks. We were about to leave, when I forgot my necklace. I went inside to grab it and Draco came in. He bothered me and then I heard footsteps. The wall closed on time but it wouldn't open back up. We tried the door too, but that was a dead end. We stayed the night and now I am finally free."

"That sounds..."

"Unfortunate, I know."

_ ♠️ _

It was around 11:30pm. Fred and George agreed to meet by the stairs leading to the dungeons where Snape's class was. Lily waited for a few minutes, then got impatient. She went downstairs and heard footsteps.  _ shit.  _ She tried to hide in a dark corner.

"What are you doing here?" Lily stopped and turned slowly to see Draco.

"That's not important. And why are you here."

"You're a ravenclaw. Use your head." She rolled her eyes and went looking for the twins. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." He grabbed her wrist. He immediately moves it so he wouldn't get siphoned. "What?" She scowled. "You're not pranking him, are you?"

"What if I am."

"You're going to get in trouble."

"That's never stopped me before."

"You're not doing it. I ban you from doing it." Lily laughed. "Okay dad" I say sarcastically. "I wasn't kidding."

"What's he going to do to me? Kill me? That's a one way ticket to Azkaban. If he wants to expel me, then he needs a reason, and I don't think putting the twins' equivalent of laxatives in his food is a good enough reason. Also, who said I'm getting caught?"

"Me. I'll tell Snape you did it." Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't. And even if you did, you have no proof." He took out a tape recorder. Lily looked at it with disgust. "What the hell is that."

"A recorder."

"No, that's an ancient artifact. Don't you have a phone."

"It isn't that old and for your information I do not." I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch. "Crap, well gotta run."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Um why do you care so much?"

"I asked first."

"And I gotta go." Lily turned and quickly went by the stairs. "There you are!" Fred said. "Come on now, it won't be long until he returns."

The trio rushed to the potions class, hoping to not get caught. "Now go! I want my 5 galleons." Lily rolled my eyes and snuck inside.

She went by his desk, and to my surprise, there was green tea. She poured the powder in the tea and quietly ran back outside. Lily found a dark corner, waiting for Snape, but I guess Draco got to him first because she heard Snape call for her.

"Ms. van Dyne, please show yourself. I know you are here."  _ Draco, you idiot. If I see him again I will kill him.  _ She stayed still.

Ms. van Dyne, I will not repeat myself. I move slowly out of the shadows. Please accompany Mr. Malfoy and I to the classroom. I slowly walked to the room, giving Draco the death stare when I caught him staring.  _ Creep. _

"Ms. Van Dyne, would you please tell me who you were pranking." I put my hand up, like I was taking an oath. "Sorry, I can't. Pranksters oath."

"Ms. Van Dyne, 30 points have already been taken from Ravenclaw. It would be a shame to take away more. Now tell me what u were doing and who you were helping." He had a small grin on his face. It was barely noticeable. Lily sighed. "If you must know, I was snogging Malfoy." She smiled and turned to face him. He was shocked and angered at the same time. She made another 180 and turned back to face Snape.

"Ms. Van Dyne, I heard the tape." Her mouth opened in fake shock. "You recorded it, you perv." Lily backhanded his arm. "Ms. Van Dyne, if you will not answer I will take 50 points away and give you detention for one week."

"What about him?" She whined while pointing towards Draco. Under her breath, but loud enough for them to hear, she said "it's the house favoritism for me"

In her normal voice, Lily said, "oh oh oh! Wait until my father hears about this" while putting my hands in a defensive way. Mocking Draco.

"Fine. Mr. Malfoy, you will accompany Ms. Van Dyne during the one week detention." He groaned as Lily smirked.

Draco and I left the room, while Snape stayed back. "My father will hear about this."

"Your father can suck my non-existent di-"

"MS. VAN DYNE! THAT WILL BE ANOTHER WEEK OF DETENTION"

Lily screamed back, "MALFOY HELPED ME TOO!" Draco pushed her lightly and she smiled. "TWO WEEKS FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

"Why would you say that!" Draco asked quietly. "Which part. The snogging, the favoritism, my father will hear about this? Oh I know, the non-existent dick-"

"All of it!"

"Calm down. Nothing bad happened. It's only detention"

"ONLY?"

"You house didn't get points deducted, and me and the tens have had many detentions with Snape. All he makes us do is clean and organize. Also why did you tell him"

"Cause it was dangerous."

"No, it was funny. And it's not like I'm going to face mr. no nose."

"No it's no and stop making fun of him."

Lily sighed. "Draco, this is why we can't be friends. You're boring.  _ "  _ She started to walk the other way to get to the stairs. "Night Draco."

"Bye," He said quietly so only Lily could hear.

"There you are!"

"How could you guys leave me!"

"I have 2 weeks of detention, I got 50 points taken away from Ravenclaw." The twins looked at each other. "So what was he eating or drinking?"

"Green tea"

"No!"

"Yeah" I said while shaking my head. "Let's go, before he gives me another week. And no, I didn't blow your cover, so you guys are safe."

"How will we ever repay you for this very courteous act of yours." Fred said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you guys tomorrow bye" She waved. "Goodbye lilypad" they said in unison. While walking away. she flipped them off.


	6. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

"You will not believe what happened last night, and i am sorry in advance” I said as Luna entered the Common Room.

"What did you do..."

I told her what happened and she started screaming at me. "50 Points! And 2 weeks?"

"I'm sorry! but it was hilarious. I also got Draco in trouble, so to me it was worth it."

"Well to all of Ravenclaw house, they will think it is stupid and irresponsible."

"Irresponsible is my middle name. Come on. Let's go before the others hunt me down." We went to the Great Hall and sat at Ravenclaw table, by the trio.

"Pst Lily. Did you actually do that to Snape." I turned to see Ron amazed. "Yes. Yes I did." I say proudly. "Lily! You could get in trouble" said Hermione. "I did get in trouble," I said while staring at the twins.

"But it's fine. It was worth it," I repeat. Snape comes up to the table a few minutes later. "Ms. Van Dyne, you will be accompanying Mr. Malfoy tonight, after you eat in my classroom."

He left. I changed my face to a stern look. "Ms. Van Dyne you will be accompanying Mr. Malfoy tonight after you eat in my classroom."

"Lily stop!"

"Hermione, you need to loosen up, it is funny!"

"How are we friends?"

I take a bite of my food. "Opposites Attract."

About 15 minutes later, Luna and I stand up to go to our classes. Classes went by quickly, and I was just waiting for the day to be over. We didn't do much in DADA.

Everyone who didn't get to see the boggart faced it and since I had already, I waited impatiently for the class to be over. I still took a mental note for everyone's fears.

After lunch, I went to the library to do my homework and study for transfiguration. I wasn't the best in that class, but I managed.

It was time for dinner and I sighed. I should have ratted the twins out. At least detention would have been fun. After dinner, I left the Great Hall and walked up the stairs to Ravenclaw tower.

**_DRACO’S POV_ **

I saw Lily leave the great hall, and followed her, thinking she was going to Snape's classroom. I was wrong. "Where are you going?" She turned around. "To sleep"

"We have detention."

"I know. But I'm not in the mood."

"So you set me up for a detention which you caused only for you to not go?"

"Um... basically!" She smiled and turned. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs. "Let go of me!" I kept dragging her down the stairs. She twisted her arm, making me let go of her and her grabbing my arm. She started to siphon my magic for a second. She let go and poofed away. I hated when she did that.

I couldn't care less about where she went.  _ Lies.  _ I went down to Snape's class. To my surprise, Lily was already there.

"Mr. Malfoy, nice of you to join. You will be cleaning all the cauldrons by hand. No magic will be used. Then you will organize the potions in alphabetical order. After that, you may leave." Snape left the room.

"I thought you ditched" I whispered.

"I was. Then Filch caught me. I told him I was getting something from my dorm. But he threatened to take more points away and well, here I am."

She gave an annoyed smile. She stood up and went to get a bucket and a mop. She took a cauldron and started cleaning. She looked up.

"Come on. I'm not doing all this alone."

"You're the reason I'm here."

"For another week. The first week was allll you. So," she throws a rag at me.

After cleaning a cauldron, Lilith said, "I'm bored"

"You're not ditching"

"I'm not going to ditch." She took her phone out"

"So.. you're going to not do anything."

"No. I'm playing music" she took out a marshmallow looking box. Inside were earpieces. "What's that"

"You really don't know?" she sighed.

"These are headphones. They play music and only you can hear it so it doesn't play out loud." I put a confused look on my face. "Here." She took out one of them and gave it to me. "Put that in your right ear." I hesitated but listened to her. "Now the song I'm about to play is made by Harry-"

"Pottah is a singer"

"Don't interrupt me and No, by Harry Styles. The song is called Kiwi."

"What kind of name is that?"

"Shut up and listen." She tapped the screen and the song came on.

_ SHE WORKED HER WAY THROUGH A CHEAP PACK OF CIGARETTES _

_ What is this. It's absolute garbage. I thought _

_ HARD LIQUOR MIXED WITH A BIT OF INTELLECT _

_ AND ALL THE BOYS THEY WERE SAYING THEY WERE INTO IT _

_ SUCH A PRETTY FACE ON A PRETTY NECK _

_ SHE'S DRIVING ME _

"CRAZY"Lilith screamed. I took the headphone out. "What did you do that for?" She asked. "This song is horrendous."

"Fine if you don't like it, I'll play one that maybe you'll enjoy." I knew she was kidding from the tone of her voice.

_ Hey call me back when you get this _

_ Or when you've got a minute _

_ We really need to talk _

_ Oh wait you know what Maybe just forget it _

_ Cause by the time you'll get this, your number may be blocked _

_ Stay and blah blah blah _

_ You just want what you can't have _

_ No wait I'll call the cops _

_ If you don't stop I'll call your dad _

_ And I hate to do this to you on your birthday _

_ Happy birthday by the way _

_ It's not you it's me and all that other bullshit _

_ You know that's bullshit _

_ Don't you babe. _

_ I'm not your party favor. _

_ " _ You made me listen to rubbishy now you're making me feel depressed"

"Weird I thought that was the only emotion you portrayed. Anyway, if you know so much about music, how about you choose a song."

She hands me her phone. "How do I find the song?" She takes the phone back. And taps a few things.

"This is a search bar. You type whatever you want to look up. These are letters. You tap on them and it spells out a word. Above that is hell. It's called autocorrect." I roll my eyes. I type a song and click the play button.

"What is this!"

"Music?"

"Where are we, in the 1700's. Oh! I know the perfect song for you."

*insert farmers refuted because I'm too lazy to type it out lol*

"What even is this?" her face goes into shock.

"You don't know the masterpiece created by the god Lin Manuel Miranda in 2016? The musical that took over 10 years to make? The one which the intro took one year, and the second song took another? I'm talking about  _ Hamilton" _

_ " _ You mean that fake American story about their revolution?"

"No I'm talking about Josh Hamilton, the baseball player. Of course I'm talking about that. And don't insult it. I hate the founding fathers as much as any other brit back then, but the musical was impeccable."

"Never seen it."

"Good thing we have two weeks of this." I noticed how much She had cleaned and I felt bad because I had only cleaned one.

I started to quickly clean. After, we went in the potions closet. "Can't we use magic" she asked. "No you idiot. Snape will find out." She rolled her eyes at me.

The first few potions went by. Then we go to a certain potion. "Oh my god. This is Amortentia." She said. They held the bottle, and turned. "Should I steal it!?"

"No! He's going to find out. You'll get in more trouble. And me included."

"Calm down I was only just joking." She opened the bottle. "Apparently you smell what you're attracted to."

**_LILYS POV_ **

"What does it smell like'' Draco said awkwardly. "Hm? Oh. I smelled a fire, citrus, and butter beer. What about you?" I handed him the Amortenia. "Um Chanel'' he quickly stopped. "Come on. Continue."

"I'm Chanel, watermelons, and roses."

"Why'd you hesitate?"

"What do you mean"

"You hesitated. Who did you smell?"

"No"

"No" I mocked him. "Come on, I know it's Harry. You guys have had sexual tension since first year."

"That's disgusting"

"You didn't deny it..."

"No. I did not smell pottah and I don't like him."

"Then who did you smell? Cause the only thing you are not lying about is Chanel, right before realizing who it was. So tell me." He said something quietly under his breath. "What?"

"Another Slytherin" I laughed. "Okay then. Whatever you say."

"What about you? Who did you smell?"

"My crush."

"Who?" I stared at him while lifting my eyebrow.

"Why would I tell you?" This angered Draco. "I told you!"

"You just said ‘Slytherin’!"

"Please tell me!"

"Why?" He stared at me. "Why should I tell you?"

"You can't threaten me."

"I wouldn't do that. In fact, I'm actually avoiding the pranks the twins are pulling on you!"

"Why?"

"Maybe because I don’t need you to expose me." I organize all the potions in alphabetical order. "Or did you forget."

"You don't trust me" he said in a soft voice.

"I’m going to be deadass serious, no shit."

"I hope you are finished, unless you both would like to stay here all night."

"We're done professor" he says while leaving the closet. I follow behind. I quickly go up to Ravenclaw tower and fall into a deep slumber.

The next few days of detention went by dreadfully. We hadn't spoken, and when we did, it was only for supplies to clean. Snape had made us rearrange the potions in different orders each day so we decided it would be best if I did one thing while he did the other.


	7. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

**_*MENTIONS OF DRUGS AND DRINKING*_ **

**_LILYS POV_ **

The 2 weeks had finally been over. I was excited for the back to school party the Slytherins always hosted. It was for 3rd years and above, and I had been invited this year. The party was Friday night, the week after my last detention with Snape.

It had finally been Friday, and I got dressed for the party. I wore a grey, long sleeved dress, with some black combat boots, and my hair in a ponytail. I didn't wear makeup because I knew I was going to come off one way or another. After getting ready, I teleported outside the Slytherin common room, in a dark corner.

After arriving, I waited a few seconds before stepping into the light. There was a line which included mostly Hufflepuffs, some Ravenclaws, and about two Gryffindors, excluding Fred and George, because they texted me that they were already there.

The line moved quickly and after 5 minutes of waiting, I got in the room. I saw the twins and sat by them. "Oi! Lilypad."

"You look like shit” I said.

George put his hand to his heart. "You hurt me right here."

"You dumbass, your hearts at the center of your chest, not by your freaking elbow." Fred laughed. Alright, I'm getting a drink, do you guys want anything?"I say while standing up. "No, we got ours already."

"K I'll see y'all later!"

"I walk over by the table with all the drinks. Under my breath I say "beer, beer, beer, champagne, vodka.." in my normal voice I say, "Yes, wine." I go to grab it when someone snatches it. "Hey!" I look at the person and see Cassius Warrington.

"Shut up little girl" he walked away with the wine. I groaned. I looked for another bottle but no. I then took the vodka. Opened the bottle, and drank it. While doing so I walked over to the twins.

"That's disgusting."

I turned around. "Did I ask for opin- oh hello" It was Draco. "Hi. I'm going to need to put that back."

"Why, everything's more fun when you're drunk and high. Speaking of which, do you have any, ya know" I made the hand movements for smoking weed. He looked at me, confused.

"Never mind I'll ask the twins." I take another big sip of the vodka. It was now halfway done. Draco had snatched it from my hand. "Give it back!"

"You're going to die"

"On the contrary, I've never felt more alive!" He sighed. "Follow me"

"Are u taking me to your bed? Draco, I'm sorry, but no"

"Shut up, I'm taking you to my room, yes, but you look like shit and are drunk as hell."

"I've never been drunk before, and it feels great! Now can I have my drink back" I lowered my voice. "or should I siphon you until I get it back."

"Come on, you're not safe here, Pucey was eyeing you earlier, I think he was going to drug you."

"How do I know you're not going to? "I said while pointing his wand at him.

"How did you get that?"

"Focus on your surroundings, not just yourself. Anyway I'm going by the twins and I would like my drink back."

"I guess we're doing this the hard way"

"What do you mean the hard- DRACO LET GO OF ME!" He had grabbed both my wrists and started dragging me up the stairs.

“Let go” I whispered. Draco let go of my left hand.

"Lily you good?" Said Fred.

Me being drunk and exhausted said "Peachy, but do y'all have the" I did the weed hand movement and George gave me a thumbs up.

**_DRACO POV_ **

"Lily you good" Said one of the twins.

"Peachy, but do y'all have the" Then the other one gave thumbs up. I quickly glanced at her. she was doing the weird hand movement again. This idiot.

We reached my room and I let go of her wrist. I looked through some drawers. "Are you some lightweight?"

"No, pre party drinking. What are you doing?"

"Just don't bother me."

"What are you doing?"

"Shush."

"No I'm a bad bitch you can't tell me what to do."

"Take this" I say while giving her pain meds. "No"

"Take it before I shove it down your throat" she glared at me. "What is it?" She said while taking it from my hand.

"Pain meds. Also this." I take out a water bottle. "You need to stay hydrated." She took a pill and a sip of the water. "Alright, I'm gonna go..."

She stood up and closed her eyes. She was still there. She reached for her neck. "Did you lose it again?"

"No, I just left it in my dorm. But I can take your magic." She smiled. "No." Her smile dropped. "Then how should I get to my room."

"You're not going to your room"

"This is why I think you're going to drug me."

"Calm Down."

"AND GET STRAIGHT! IT'S IN OUR EYYYEEEEESSS ITS HOW WE OPERATE!"

"Shut up! I'm not going to drug you and I'm not letting you take my magic. You're staying here. End of discussion."

"Draco Shush." she reached in her pocket. "What are you doing?"

"Calling the twins. They'll get me."

"Not the Blood Traitors"

"Draco, be nice. That reminds me! I need to show you a song" A few seconds later, a sound came out from her phone.

_ Bullying, Knock it off. Racism, Knock it off. Bigotry, Knock it off. Crime, Knock it off _

"How is this relevant to me?" "You call people the M word"

"You mean Mudblood"

"Oh my god! I'm canceling you! You bully mostly everyone in this school. There's more in this song you want to liste- Give it back!"

"No! be quiet!'

"I'm trying to call my friends!" I searched for the calling app. I called her aunt. "Hello, is this Lilith's Aunt?"

She sat down on the bed, eyes widened. In a whisper scream, she said "Give it back, Give it back!" I shaked my head no. "It is, okay well, she is drunk and she told me to call you."

"No I didn't, someone just stole my phone and called you to get me in trouble!"

The person on the phone said "LILITH, Excuse me but I would like to talk to my niece." I gave her the phone. I could hear her aunt scream at her, "WHY ARE YOU AWAKE, DID YOU GET IN DETENTION ALREADY, ARE YOU DRUNK, ARE YOU AT A PARTY, ARE YOU HIGH..." This went on for a solid 5 minutes, and I had to hold back my laughs. She gave me a death stare and said "Shut up evil spawn."

"Anyway if you are at a party, make sure you are safe. People these days."

"Don't you mean men," Lilith sneered while looking at me.

"Especially men." Said her aunt.

"alright byee" she hung up the phone. "Are you NOT in trouble?"

"No sorry. My aunt and mom loved parties and would get drunk at each one. she won't admit it, but she's happy I'm like them. I think. I zoned out until the end. Now can I call one of the twins?"

"Why?"

"I don't have to tell you shit."

"Shh."

"You're the one talking to me!"

"Fine call them. The party's over anyways. Snape is patrolling the hallways."

"And you know this how..."

"I saw Fred's text"

"YOU READ MY TEXTS!"

"Yes. And if u do try to pull any of those pranks, I'll tell Snape."

"Snape doesn't scare me"

"You didn't let me finish. I'll also tell Dumbledore that you did it and it traumatized me. You will get expelled"

"I don't care if I get caught. And Dumbledork won't believe you, I am basically his mentee. He taught me how to control my powers. So he wouldn't do that to me. Now if you don't mind, I would like to leave." He moved.

"In a shocking turn of events, Draco let's me go. Round of applause for you." I start clapping. I walk out of the room. "Watch out for Snape though."

"Okay." She leaves. I wait a few seconds before following her. She was about to reach the common room, when Snape yelled "Mr. Parker, 50 points from Hufflepuff, and 3 weeks of detention.

She turned slowly, and saw me. She put her finger against her lips and quietly walked up. "Who's there!" She froze. "Come out, right now." I walk down the stairs, passing her. She looked at me with concern. "It's me professor."

"What are you doing here?"

"I like to sit by the fire around this time"

"Go to your room. No one is allowed in the common room at the moment." I nodded and went by Lilith. I grabbed her hand and we ran to my room. When we reached, she started laughing.

"You think this is funny? I could have gotten in trouble."

"Snape loves you. He wouldn't do that." It became quiet. "Thank you. I don't know why you did that, but thank you."

She sat down next to me on my bed. "Actually I do know why, but it's kindaaaaa sus" I looked at her in a confused face.

"Suspicious. You hate me and all of a sudden you have a sudden interest in me. I can't help but wonder if it is because of my powers." I stay silent. "And people wonder why I have trust issues."

She starts to stand up. "Okay, Yes. I did befriend you because of your powers, but you're actually decent." She looked at me for a few seconds, like she was psycho-analyzing me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Aww you melted my frozen, tiny shriveled up heart. If you want me to be your friend, treat me and my friends with respect." I smiled at her.

"Is that a yes to being friends-"

"Acquaintances"

I stand and open my drawer. I take out a shirt and some shorts. "Here" I throw her the clothes and she catches them.

"Thanks." She sits on the bed and we stare at each other. Hers being an annoyed one. "Can you go? I'm not changing in front of you."

"Sorry." I go to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and change my clothes. "Are you done?" I ask.

"Yeah you can come back" I walk out of the bathroom. Her hair was in a bun, and the shirt going half way above her knees, unable to see the shorts. She later lay down on the bed. I sat next to her. "Can you please give me some vod-"

"No go to sleep" a few seconds later, she said "I can't sleep."

"It's only been a minute."

Why aren't you going to sleep?"

"I don't sleep easily." She sat up. "Close your eyes and count to 100, or hum. It helps. A lot." She laid back down. A few minutes later, she made no noise except for the breathing. I assumed she was asleep. I laid down and started to hum. Specifically to the depressing song she showed me the first day of detention.

**_LILY'S POV_ **

I closed my eyes and didn't move. I made no sudden movements. A few minutes had passed, and I wanted to hear Draco sing. Surprisingly, he did. It was my favorite song. The one I showed him a few weeks ago. His humming was calming, especially to this song. It was my go to crying song.

Hr kept repeating the part of the song I showed him. He even started singing, right before I fell asleep.


	8. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owlin' for you
> 
> I will now be having songs.
> 
> It basically tells you what song gives off the right vibes and shit.
> 
> Sometimes chapters don't have songs because I can't think of any or a song will be playing in the story like at the yule balls
> 
> So comment for the empty ones

**_Song- Howlin' for you_ **

**_LILYS POV_ **

I woke up with a pounding headache. I try moving my arm to give myself a forehead massage, but I can't. Draco’s head was laying on my stomach. He looked so peaceful.

I slapped him. "Wake up"

"What was that for?" He groaned.

"I'm suffocating right now." He was still holding on to me. "Sorry" he mumbled. He lets go and I take a deep breath and get off the bed. I took the water he gave me last night and drank it. "You good?"

"I'm not dead, so no" I laughed.

I look outside the window. "What time is it?" I say with a hint of panic in my tone. "9 am, why?"

"I need your magic. No one needs to know I was here."

"No"

"No?" I say in a high pitched voice.

"No. I'll let you use my robe, but that shit hurts." I sighed. "Give me the robe" I said quietly while putting my hand out and face down.

Draco went to go brush his teeth, while I changed back into my grey dress. He came out of the bathroom.

"Good luck" I gave a sarcastic smile. "Luck is never on my side." I put the robe on and untied my hair.

No one needed to see me walk out of the Slytherin Boys dormitory. I quickly went down the stairs, and rushed out of the common room. I saw Pansy and ran up to her.

"Hey lil-"

"Walk with me"

"Ok why. Why do you smell like Draco? Why are you wearing Slytherin robes? Oh my god did you guys-"

"No Pansy we did not. I would never do that. Snape was in the common room and I had to hide. So if anyone asks where I was, will you cover me?"

"Yes, but what if someone saw you walk out of the dorms?"

"I'll say I was I'm your room." We laughed and talked for a bit. She went to go talk to Astoria Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. I quickly went up to Ravenclaw tower, and took a shower.

_ Do I really smell like him? Does he put that cologne on all his clothes?  _ I quickly got out and changed into my robes. I folded Draco's and put it in my bag. I put the necklace on, and teleported to the dark closet next to the hall. I cracked the door open to check if the coast was clear. When it was, I slipped out quickly and walked into the great hall.

I saw Luna sit with Hermione at Gryffindor table and joined them. A few seconds after sitting down, I heard Graham Montague say "I saw Van Dyne slip out from the Slytherin dorms. I wonder who it was?" He was looking at Draco. "Maybe the Slytherin Prince himself." He said in a mocking tone. I turned around.

"Bold of you to assume that Montague."

"You didn't deny it," he said with a smirk.

"I was with a Slytherin, but not him." I look at Draco trying not to laugh.

"Go on. Tell us." I didn't say anything. All I did was look at Pansy and wink.

"You and Parkinson." I smiled and turned around to talk to Hermione, Luna, and Ginny, who had joined while I was distracted.

"You and Pansy?" Hermione said with a surprised tone. I took my phone out.

_ Bad Bleeps Only _ 😈😤🥰💋

Me

No

It's a cover up

Google

Then who were you with

Me

That's a secret I'll never tell

You know you love me

-Xoxo gossip girl😈😈

Gin gin

Now is not the time to make "cultural references"

Me

It's always the time😤😤

Moon girl

Lily do be offended by tho

Anyways so I'm putting my bets on Malfoy

She smells like him

Google

No def Montague

He's salty she didn't admit it

Me

Wbu gin gin

Who do you think

Gin gin

Theodore Nott

He isn't here, so whatever Lily did must have been good

Me

Stawp

I'm blushing

"This is all lies" a voice behind me said.

"The fuck. How long have you been here"

"Lily. Don't say that in the great hall. You could get in trouble" Hermione said. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. "How long have you been here? Better yet, why are you here."

"I need my robe back," Draco said loudly so that all of Slytherin and Gryffindor could hear him.

"Give me my money" Luna said.

"You were with him?" Hermione said with shock.

"I knew it. I fucking knew it." Graham Said from behind Draco. "Oh shut up." I take the robe out from the bag and give it to him. "Didn't have to do this in public"

"No, I did." He walked away.

"The second hand embarrassment" Ginny said while laughing.

"Shut up. Snape found out about the party last night, and I was in Draco's room because he KIDNAPPED ME" saying the last part loudly while turning so everyone could hear. "And I wasn't going to get in more trouble with Snape." They were speechless.

"Did you do i-"

"No we did not do it Ginny."

"Lily, is it true? Did you and Malfoy-"

"No Ron, it's fake. Like all y'all." We started laughing. "Can I eat in peace now, or am I going to starve all day?"

"Be our guest."


	9. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

**Song- Only angel by Harry styles**

**_LILYS POV_ **

It was the next day. I was sitting in the library, staring at the parchment that should be my transfiguration essay. I would pick up the quill, about to write, then put it down. I didn't even know what we were supposed to write about. I zoned out that day.

"You have been staring at the parchment for 30 minutes now. What are you doing?"

"Avoiding my transfiguration essay." my eyes widened. "Draco can I see yours?"

"No"

"Why"

"Mcgonagall will find out"

"I'll change a few things up."

"No" he walked away as Hermione came into the library. "Hermione! Can I see your essay for transfiguration."

"I can help you with it."

"Screw this. Where's Harry? Or Luna."

"Harry's at quidditch practice and Luna is in the forest."

"I'd rather be in the forest and face aragog then do the essay." Hermione looked at me in disbelief. "Yeah your right I wouldn't. Ron, who was sitting at the table we were at, was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Calm down Ronald. I was only joking."

"Lily, I can help you but I'm not giving you my essay. That is cheating and I don't want Gryffindor house to lose points."

"Hermione, Harry's going to win those points and get you guys in first place anyway so i don't know why you're stressing out."

"Sure he will," Ron said.

"You don't get to speak. You got 50 points the end of first year for playing a chess game! 50!"

"Stay mad"

"Shh the least they could have done was make it decent. Like 50 points to Ron for his bravery and sacrifice. Even though the only sacrifice you gave was a day of no school. And I know you loved that."

"Lilys getting salty," Harry said while walking to the table. He was in his quidditch uniform, and was sweating. A lot. "You stink. Like really bad. Go take a shower. I'm begging you."

"Lilith Van Dyne, begging for me to do something, that's not something you see everyday."

"Please. It's getting unbearable."

"No. I think I am gonna stay." He sat down and I stood up. "That's my que to leave. Also Harry." A smile appeared on my face. A I want something to smile. "Did you do the transfiguration essay"

"Crap. I forgot. Hermione"

"No I will not give it to you!"

"Okay then. Peace out. Oh before I forget, what did we have to write about?"

"Really. Lily!"

"Hermione, tell me please. I don't want to fail." She sighed. "It's about how being an animagus is dangerous and why we should register."

"Thank you. Muah" I gave her a fly kiss and ran up to the room of requirement. When she walked in, she saw someone already there. "What are you doing."

"My transfig-my charms homework"

"We don't have charms homework. You didn't do the essay!"

"...no"

"Move"

"Why?"

"Move. I'm sitting down"

"I'm not letting you copy me"

"Move. I won't copy you. I already have the essay planned out in my head." He moved and I sat down next to him. "How long does it have to be again?"

"1 normal sized peace of parchment." I was shocked.

"You're joking right?" I take my phone out and text Hermione.

Daddy Her-muah-knee🥰🥰

Me

Hey bae

Google

No

Me

I wasn't gonna ask for your essay

How long does it have to be

Google

3 parchments

Me

Thanks bby

"Liar!" I slapped Draco on his shoulder. "Why do you slap me so hard!"

"First of all I slap everyone. Secondly that wasn't hard. Third I usually slap people on the face so consider yourself lucky." I begin to write. I wrote a lot, considering that Draco kept bothering me every 5 seconds.

Half way through my essay writing Draco asked "How are you a registered one? Only 17 and older can be registered."

"That is need to know and you don’t."

"Cool. Can I see your essay now?"

"No"

"Hmph." I finished my essay, right before dinner. Draco was almost done, so I decided to wait. "Lilith, waiting for me. Such an honor."

"Don't call me that. Call me lily"

"No, Lilith."

"No, Lilith." I said in a mocking tone.

I sat at the Gryffindor table with Luna, again. Shocker. I heard a voice behind me. "Van Dyne."

"Yes Montague" I say while taking a bite of my salad. "You think Tom Riddle is hot right? And you would get with him?"

"Only young him. Not no nose, voldy moldy." I say with a smile, taking another bite.

"So what are the requirements for me to bang you?" I choked on my salad. "I am very uncomfortable with the energy we have created in the studio today."

"But actually"

"Murder someone. Then I'll think about it." After he left, I pushed my salad away. "You know, I'm not hungry anymore." I say in a high pitched, uncomfortable voice. Ginny said, "You sure. Cause I'm pretty sure you want the di-"

"I'm not hungry." I said in an even more uncomfortable voice.

♠️

"Lilith" Draco called behind me.

"Yes Draco"

"Are you and Montague, you know."

"Over my dead body"

"Really?"

"Yes. Why"

"Cause he said-"

"Where is he?" Draco tried to reason but I pushed him out of the way. "Where is he! You know what. Never mind. I'll find him myself" I poofed away.

**Lily can Slyther in 😉**

**Me**

Where tf are you

**Walmart Romeo**

Why

You wanna hang

Bang*

**Peter Pansy**

Lily bout to beat his ass up

And not the way he wants it

**Teddy bear**

Graham

You're screwed

**Walmart Romeo**

She wouldn't do that to me

She loves me

**My father will hear about this**

Loved*

You won't be able to kill for her

If she kills you first

**Storia**

She yelled the password

Graham better hide

**Gargoyle shit**

She has murder in her eyes

I can feel the bad vibes

I think she has a knife

**Walmart Romeo**

SHE HAS A KNIFE1!1!1!

SHIT

**My father will hear about this**

I'm running to the common room

I want to see this

**Walmart Romeo**

Bitch

**My father will hear about this**

... to stop it

Yea

**Me**

I don't have a knife

I tried to get one tho

**Walmart Romeo**

WHAT

**Me**

Jk

But Me and Romeo are gonna have a nice civilized talk

🤜🤡

**My father will hear about this**

Lilith, come to the common room

Please

**Me**

No I don't think I will

**My father will hear about this**

In the common room

Running up the stairs

**Me**

Congrats

Try out for track

Maybe you'll be better at that then Quidditch

**Daffodil**

Van Dyne calling u out rn

**My father will hear about this**

Thanks daph

**Walmart Romeo**

I'm locking my door

Protection charm has been placed

She can't get in

**Dragon**

**Me**

Can I poof in the room and beat him up then erase his memory

**My father will hear about this**

No

He will wonder how he got beat up

Then you'll have to mind wipe everyone

**Me**

Wait when'd you get a phone

**My father will hear about this**

Yesterday

It's old but whatever

**Me**

So can I

**My father will hear about this**

No

**Lily can Slyther in 😉**

**Peter Pansy**

IM DYING I CANT

SHE'S STANDING OUTSIDE YOUR ROOM

SHE HAS FOOD TOO

**Teddy bear**

BITCH CAME PREPARED

Storia

Soccer mom vibes

**Maleficent**

How tf r u a ravenclaw and not Slytherin

**Zabikini**

She competes with Hermione and Draco to see who's at the top

Grangers winning

She's second

Dracos last

**My father will hear about this**

She'd be tied with her if she didn't suck at transfiguration

**Me**

Didn't have to call me out like that 😔🤚

Romeo come out

**Walmart Romeo**

No

I don't want to die

**Me**

Ig were doing this the hard way

**Walmart Romeo**

Tf does that mean

**My father will hear about this**

Your screwed

**Peter Pansy**

For sure

I smiled and stood up. I siphoned the magic from the door, making it openable. I twisted the handle open and pushed it hard, almost breaking it. "Bloody hell" He walked backwards.

"You bitch!" I walk to him quickly about to throw a punch, when I'm held back. "Let go of me!"

"Lilith No!"

"Lilith yes! Draco let me go!"

"No!"

"Let me go!"

"I will if you don't do anything!"

"We both know somethings going to happen, and the end result is Romeo here with a bloody nose!"

He throws me over his shoulders and takes me out of the room. When the coast was clear, I teleported away from Draco and went back to Graham's room. "How the fuck did you escape?"

I walked towards him and punched him in the nose. He was in pain. "Lilith!" I would have punched him a few more times if Draco hadn't come. He held me by my wrists and pulled me out of the room, locking me in, and taking my necklace and wand so I couldn't go anywhere.

**_DRACO'S POV_ **

I locked her in the room, taking her necklace and wand so she couldn't escape. I then proceeded to go to Montagues room and take him to madam pomfrey.

"She's bloody crazy! It's Hot."

"She could have killed you, idiot"

"I know." Theo had a napkin out for Graham and he held it to his nose to lessen the bleeding. We got to madam pomfreys. She was asking what happened had Montague said he fell. As he should. The nurse fixed his nose quickly, and we left.

**Lily can Slyther in😉**

**Siphon**

Pansy

Can u let me out

**Parkinson**

Aight

Where r u

**Siphon**

Dracos room

**Parkinson**

Omw

**Montague**

Don't let her out

She'll come for me

**Siphon**

Should have thought of that before what u said

**Me**

She can't get out

Blood magic only

**Siphon**

What In the once upon a time is happening

**Nott**

I LOVE THAT SHOW

**Siphon**

Stan Theo for clear skin

The rest of y'all are uncultured swines

Anyway I won't hurt you Romeo

**Montague**

Bitch yes you will

**Siphon**

No I won't

I just punched you

Seeing you in payne makes me smile

But don't do that again

Or I'll Avada Kedavra your ass

**Montague**

......

"Let's go." We reached the common room. I took Graham to my room because he wanted to see Lilith. I opened the door, and she was organizing my room.

"Your room is too clean. Ah Romeo. Bestie."She says sarcastically. She walks over to him and he flinches. "Don't worry. My anger is now directed to another person" She looked at me. I take the necklace out of my pocket. "I'll destroy it."

"Give me the damn necklace." She takes it from me, and puts it on. "What is it?" Graham spoke. "Wouldn't you like to know Romeo? Well I gotta go. I'm starving. Bye hoes."

"Bye" we say in unison.

**_LILYS POV_ **

I walked down the stairs leading to the Slytherin common room. "Did you punch him?" Pansy asked. "No, but I almost punched Draco though." We start walking to the great hall.

"Ugh. Men. Imagine being attracted to them"

"Can't believe I like men."

"Can't relate. Women all the way."

"Ha. Bi things. The best and worst from both worlds."

"Nothing good comes from men"

"Exactly. Only babies. And I can't stand kids."

"We should start a club. Kill all men. I know a few people who would cry about it"

"Few! I can name at least 20 people. Let's begin. Cormac, Romeo, Pucey, Flint, Percy Weasley, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Ben copper, lavender brown, terry boot, Marcus Belby, Zacharias Smith, should I continue?"

"No. But what about Blaise and Theo?"

"They definitely would agree that men need to be killed. So we spare them" she looked at me with skepticism. "I'll prove it one sec"

**Lily can Slyther in 😉**

**Me**

Petition to kill all men 2019

👁 for anyone who wants to join

**Peter Pansy**

👁

Storia

👁

Daffodil

👁

**Maleficent**

👁

**Zabikini**

👁

**My father will hear about this**

Not you Blaise

**Teddy bear**

👁

**Walmart Romeo**

THEO

**Me**

Pansy I want my money

**Peter Pansy**

What money

We didn't bet on shit

**Walmart Romeo**

Women are unbelievable

Me

I can't wait until female to female reproduction happens

To rid the world of men

Except the respectful kings Theo and Blaise

**My father will hear about this**

Actually

That's impossible

**Me**

Pack it up

God don't you hate it when men

**My father will hear about this**

Your attracted to men tf

**Me**

✨ _ b i s e x u a l t h i n g s  _ ✨

**Peter Pansy**

But I love it when women

**Walmart Romeo**

When men what

When women what

Explain!

**Teddy bear**

I do hate it

**Daffodil**

I'm not explaining the joke

**Maleficent**

Same

It's not funny when you have to explain

**Me**

Ok

Bye

_ Lily is offline _

_ Pansy is offline _

  
  
  



	10. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know what song-
> 
> I gave Graham Montague a personality and now I'm in love with him.
> 
> And I changed what year he is in so now he is in third year atm

**_LILYS POV_ **

It was finally time for our first Hogsmeade trip. I was planning on going with the twins, but they stayed back to plan more pranks on some Slytherins. So I went with Ron and Hermione.

After staying with them for a bit, I went to explore the town, mainly because I didn’t want to feel like a third wheel. Before exploring, I went to go get a butter beer. I went to the counter and asked for one and sat at an empty table. After a minute of waiting, my drink arrived.

As I was about to take a sip, I heard my name. "Van Dyne’s paying for our butterbeer? Count me in!" Standing by the door were Draco, Pansy, Astoria, Graham, Theo, Blaise, and Millicent.

"Hello Montague."

"So," he sat in front of me at the table I was at. "What are we scheming today?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll punch you again." Everyone else sat down at the table. Draco sat next to me, so I don't ‘accidentally’ murder Montague. "So are you paying or no?"

I sigh. "I'll pay"

"The great Lilith Van Dyne. Our savior" Theo said while resting his head on my shoulder. I smiled and they ordered their butter beers.

I drank mine while they waited. "Where are your goons Draco?"

"Couldn't come. Detention," he responded

"Be happy Harry's not here. He would have beat you up." They all stared at me like I was crazy.

"I'm sorry. I meant PoTtAh."

"I don't need their protection. I can handle him myself. They're just there so if something does happen, at least someone knows. The half blood will get expelled if anything does happen." I turned to look at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Why do you care so much about Van Dyne? Do you have a thing for him?" Graham asked. I looked offended. "Maybe because he's like my brother. And no I do not. I fancy someone else anyway."

"Malfoy, come get your girl," Astoria said.

"He is not Taylor Swift" "We are just friends." We say at the same time. Their butter beers came, and I paid, because I am such a kind soul. "So, who do you fancy Van Dyne?"

"Sorry Romeo, I'm taking this one to the grave."

"So you're not going to shoot your shot?" I smiled. "Why would you say that?" Draco said to Graham. "What's the big deal?"

I'm a whisper, I said "I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Ayo I'm just like my country I'm young scra-"

"What are you doing."

"That's irrelevant."

"Like your life" Graham said. I rolled my eyes at him. "It's from a musical. And no I won't shoot my shot. He's out of my league anyway."

"This is a fun guessing game. Uhh Me!"

"Definitely not You Romeo."

"Weasley!" Pansy said

"Which one?"

"Draco, wait no," Millicent piped in.

"It's not a Slytherin"

"Damn. I don't know anyone else." Astoria said.

"I know what they smell like," Draco said with a smirk on his face. "Shove off" I sang.

"It's Fire" I tried to block his mouth with my hand, but he kept moving. "Citrus..."

"Shut up"

"and butterbeer"

"I think I know someone who smells like that. Don't you Blaise?"

"Maybe a certain hufflepuff seeker."

"No.” I took a sip of my butterbeer.

"There is no point in denying it. We know it's true."

"Too bad I lied about my Amortentia" I lied.

"You sly bitch" Draco said while staring at me.

"Do you guys want to know what Draco smelled”"

"That's enough"

"No, I don't think it is Chanel. That part I know for a fact is true. Next is watermelon. And lastly Roses. He never stated who it was."

"Chanel. You smell like Chanel" Theo said while pointing at me. "So does Astoria and Pansy and Millicent."

"Watermelons"

"Maybe it's Harry Styles!" Me and Pansy laugh. "Too bad I ship Larry. But if you guys are soulmates, can I get free floor tickets?"

"No"

"And Roses."

"Who the fuck smells like roses" Theo asked.

"Um well... does anyone here have rose perfume and love watermelons. No? Then your lover is Harry Styles. Can I have free floor tickets now?"

"How do you know he smells like Roses and watermelons." I give a guilty smile.

"I found out one of the songs he is releasing is called Watermelon Sugar. And Harry has a rose ring"

"Stalker much?" Draco asked

"Yeah, pretty much." I responded.

"So who did you smell in your Amortenia Van Dyne?"

"I will tell you guys if Draco tells us who he smelled." I turn my head to Draco.

"So who'd you actually smell?" Blaise asked

"Wait what did you smell, first?" I cut in.

"I smelled Chanel, cherries, and chocolate."

"Who is it?" Theo asked eagerly.

"Someone for Beauxbatons. Her name is Juliet."

"Are you sure that's not Romeo's Soulmate?" I say while pointing at Graham.

"I'm sorry, what even is a Romeo?" He asked.

"Uncultured Swines I tell you. It's a tragic love story. The lovers are Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet. They are from rival families and they fall in love. They die in the end."

"Is that why you called me Romeo?"

"Yes. Anyway so Juliet."

"I don't think so Van Dyne. You didn't tell us why you smelled." I make a face.

"See, I don't know how that's relevant."

"I just- I told every- the fuck?" Draco spit out.

"It is very relevant, Van Dyne. Tell us. Who did you actually smell."

"I really don't know. The scent was unfamiliar, but I don't know who it was"

"Then tell us what it smelled like at least!" Pansy said excitedly.

After a long moment, I sighed. "Fine. Let me remember. Oh yes, snake skin, like Gucci snake skin. The second thing was, oh yes, the smell coins make when they are out of your hand immediately. The last was, oh yes, a cave." I said with no emotion.

"Good Snape impression Lils," Astoria said.

"Now tell us. What did you actually smell." Millicent said.

"Young Tom Riddle." I say with a smile.

"That's not it. I know for a fact." Pansy said.

"Tell us who it is. We know you know" Blaise teased.

"I can't. It's one of my friends in your house. Could be one of you. I don't know. I don't want another friendship sunken."

"But what did you smell?" Graham asked.

"Cologne. That's all I'm giving you."

"What brand?" Blaise asked.

"You guys remember when you hated me first year. Now you all want to know what my amortenia smells like. It's funny how bitches turn to my fans."

"What brand" Theo asked.

"Diorwellwouldyoulookatthetime.igottogobyeeee"I left the shop as quick as possible.

**_DRACOS POV_ **

"Diorwellwouldyoulookatthetime.igottogobyeeee" she said, before rushing out of the shop.

"She definitely said Dior." Montague said. We all looked at him. "Don't look at me. I don't use that. Burberry all the way"

"Me neither" Blaise and Theo said in unison. Everyone looked at me.

"Draco definitely uses Dior." Pansy said.

"She didn't specify. Also, Pucey uses Dior. Same with Flint, Higgs, and Laurens."

"I only see her talk to them in the groupchat or if she needs something." Graham responded.

"Again. I still think it's you." Astoria said.

"You know what. I am gonna leave." I stood up and walked toward the door. "Go get her Draco!" Graham said. I flipped him off while walking out of the store.

I walk to Madam Puddifoots. I want to get my mom some tea from here because her favorite one is only sold here. I go inside and see Lilith sitting in a booth, reading a book and drinking some tea. I buy the tea bags, and sit in the seat in front of her. "Hello" she looks up, and looks around. "Why are you all alone?"

"No reason I just needed to get something for my mom."

"Ooh what." I show her the tea flavor. "Good choice. Celestial root is one of my favorites. It makes me feel high." She went back to reading. "What are you reading?"

"Um, Chronicles of the Dark Star: Last day on Mars by Kevin Emerson."I looked confused.

"It's a Sci Fi book about how the human race fucked up and they have to find another planet to live on in another solar system because the sun is messed up too. And it's about to go boom!" She went back to reading.

"You good?" She looked up from the book. In a whisper tone, she said "I would be if you didn't bother me every 5 seconds while I'm trying to read a book." The door opens. It was Granger and Weasley.

"Where were you Lily?!" Weasley asked. "We thought something bad had happened!"

"I'm still alive, sadly" she gave a thumbs up.

"What's he doing here?" Granger sneered while looking at me.

"I was hanging out with Him Pansy and some other Slytherins. Then I wanted tea and I like to make fun of couples when they walk in so I came here. Draco wanted to get some tea for his mom, and we started to talk some more."

"Well tell Pansy I said hi," Hermione said. They left and I turned my attention back to Lilith, who went back to reading her book. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

I stared at her for a few seconds. She looked up and said "Do you want something?"

"No. Nothing." I looked at my watch. "We got to go. The carriages will leave in a bit." She closed her book and stood up. She started for the door. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah." I got up and we went outside. It was raining. She put her hand out. "Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"So we can teleport you idiot. I'm not walking in the rain." I put my hand in hers. She closes her eyes and a second later, we are hiding in the trees near the carriages. She quickly ran to the carriages. "Come on you idiot!" I followed her to an empty carriage.

She wiped off the rain from her jacket. The door had opened, to reveal the Slytherins from earlier. "Look guys! They saved us a carriage." They all came in, and sat down. "Peachy. Just peachy." Lilith said under her breath. I chuckled quietly. "What was that Van Dyne"

"What? Oh nothing." She said with a smile. "So... what were you doing before we came?" Graham asked. "Living a peaceful life. Graham do you have a superpower which makes everyone uncomfortable whenever you talk?" Lilith asked.

"What can I say. I have that effect on people" he responded cockily. "Ok well, wake me up when we reach the castle." Lilith said while laying her heads on Pansy's lap and her legs in my lap.

She fell asleep, and I took her shoes off. "Draco is definitely boyfriend material."

"No" Lilith and I both said at the same time.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was. Then I remembered how loud you were Romeo."

She sat back up. "Have we even moved yet?"

"No we haven't" Theo said while looking out of the carriage window. I'm pretty sure Lilith did a mental headcount to see if anyone was missing. The doors had swung open instantly. It was Daphne, Astorias twin sister.

"There you are. Move." We all moved to make space. Because the carriage was so small, we were pushed together. I was in the corner, then Lilith, Pansy, and Theodore. Daphne sat in our row, facing her sister.

Lilith was basically about to sit on the floor, so I picked her up, and sat her on my lap.

"Look! Malfoy is boyfriend material!" Pansy screamed

"God Pansy, can you be quiet. I am trying to sleep" Lilith said in an annoyed voice. "Fine. I'll be quieter." She smiled at her.

She lays her head back, so it is touching the carriage window. She fell asleep rather quickly. I pull her head closer, so she can have some comfort.

"Not a word about this. To anyone." I said.

"My lips are sealed," Graham said while "zipping them up."

I laid my head back on the seat.

**_LILY'S POV_ **

I laid my head on the window. It was cold. I kept my eyes closed so I could sleep, but no luck. I didn't want to open my eyes cause that's awkward. I felt Draco pull me close to him. "Not a word about this. To anyone."

"My lips are sealed." Graham said.

I opened my eyes, barely noticeable, except to Graham, who was sitting in front of us. He gave a quiet laugh.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure Granger and Weasley are together. The tension was real." I held in my laugh. I couldn't agree more.

"How much longer?" Theo asked.

"15 more minutes," Draco said with his eyes still closed. By now everyone except him knew I was awake. "I think." He opened his eyes and I quickly shut mine. He moved to look outside the window, still cradling me.

"Yes. 15 more minutes." He said. He rested his head again and closed his eyes as I opened mine. Astoria laughed.

"Malfoy, How did you know what she was singing?"

"What?" He said.

"How'd you know what she was singing at the 3 broomsticks"

"She sang the whole album. Every day during detention. Every fucking day. Just to annoy me. She sucked"

"My place in frog choir says otherwise" I say.He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Bold of you to assume I was sleeping" I say while scrunching my nose. I sit back up and put my shoes on. "I'm so hungry. Anyway, does anyone have any food? Specifically candy. I was gonna go to Honeydukes but I couldn't."

"What do you want?" Astoria started. " I have Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, exploding bonbons, pumpkin pasties, charm choc-"

"I'll have the charm choc." Everyone looked at me. "What?" I sigh. "Can't I like chocolate and not be Draco's soulmate?" saying soulmate in disgust.

"No, you very much can not." Graham said, mocking me. "No you very much can not- its the fan behavior for me! Can I have the chocolate, please?"

"Someone's mad," Blaise says.

"I'm not mad, I'm freaking hungry!" They laugh and Astoria gives me the chocolate. "Lila, what's your favorite fruit?" Theo asked.

In the most sarcastic voice I had, I said "cherries."

"But actually Van Dyne, What is it?"

"Kiwis for the love of my life, Harry Styles."

"I thought that was Draco's soulmate?" Millicent said, jokingly.

"We'll share" I say with a smile.

"Out of all of us, who would you get with?" Graham asked

"What is this Kiss marry Fuck kill"

"I don't know what that is but yes."

"Kiss Pansy Marry Pansy Fuck Pansy and Kill you" I say.

"No from us guys" I cross my arms and lift an eyebrow.

"Fine. Kill you, kiss... Blaise, Marry Theo, and fuck Draco."

"Why that order"

"I hate you, Blaise is neutral, Theo because he is a king and would treat me with respect, and Draco because he gives off good in bed vibes what have I gotten myself into."

"Ok then." Graham looks around. "Draco! Out of all the girls here, who would you marry kiss kill fuck and leave for dead."

"Um kill Pansy. Leave Millicent for dead, kiss Daphne, Marry Astoria and fuck Lilith."

"Why"

"Pansy and Millicent annoy me too much sometimes. Pansy more. Kiss Daphne because she isn't my type. Marry Astoria because she's nice I guess and fuck Lilith because why not"

"Van Dyne, what's your type?"

"Murderers who get redemption, mostly. That's why I'm in love with Bucky Barnes and Loki" I say with a smile. "Also Klaus, Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Enzo, kai, kol, Rebekah, Hayley, Killian Jones, the whole queen family, the lance family, Lena Luthor, the list goes on."

"In real life"

"Oh." My smile became a disappointed face. "Depression with some dark academia. Also, who think too highly of themselves. That or soft boys."

"That reminds me of someone" they look at Draco. "What about you Draco, what's your type."

"Mostly outgoing people, but it can change for some people."

"Oh look at that. We're back" I say with a sigh of relief. Our carriage stopped and we all got off. "Ok. Pansyyyyy lets go I need food." She walked with her to the great hall.


	11. Three More Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

**_DRACO POV_ **

Lilith and Pansy went to the great hall. "That's suspicious," Theo said.

"How?" Blaise asked.

"Just is" Theo said while still looking at the two girls.

"Alright. I'm going to the common room." And I left.

I walked down the stairs to get to the Slytherin Common room. On the way there, I heard Snape talking. I look through the crack in the door, to see who it was.

"Ms. Van Dyne, that is unacceptable! 1 week of detention and 20 points from Ravenclaw!"

"20! All I did was make a joke! What's wrong with that?!"

"It is inappropriate! Now go unless you want more points and more detention!"

"Fine!" She stormed out. I quickly moved to the side while she opened the door. She slammed it shut after leaving, and she noticed me while doing so. "Yes? Do you want something?" The anger was gone, like it never was there. "What did you do?"

A smile appeared on her face. "I said I'd let Snape rail me and how we should have a simp for Snape club. Some Ravenclaw thought it was real, and the bitch ratted me out. Snape’s a greaseball, I could never."

"I swear. What is wrong with you."

"Everything lol."

"You know what I can't" I turned around and walked away. She could be so annoying sometimes. I heard her laugh but I ignored it.

**Lily can Slyther in 😉**

**Siphon**

Hey

Anyone want to join me

In detention

**Parkinson**

What did u do know

**Me**

Simp

For

Snape

All I'm gonna say

**Greengrass**

Lily we talked about this

No

**Montague**

What's a simp

**Nott**

What u r for lily

**Siphon**

lol

Anyway who's coming with

Romeo?

**Montague**

I searched up what a simp was

No

**Siphon**

Daphne

Astoria

Pansy

Millicent

Anyone

Please

I'm ✨ _ b e g g i n g _ ✨for someone to come with

**Greengrass**

No

**Parkinson**

No

**Greengrass 2.0**

No

**Bulstrode**

No

**Zabini**

No

**Nott**

No

**Siphon**

Draco

???

**Me**

No

**Siphon**

😤😤

All y'all fake af

_ Lily is offline _

**Parkinson**

Love u too

♠️

It was now Monday. I had all my classes with Lilith and my other friends. I had care of magical creatures first. Nothing really happened. Pottah was teacher's pest, like always.

Blaise and I kept mocking the oaf while he was teaching. I kept getting glares from Lilith during class and I'd stop for a second before going back to mocking him.

The next class I had was divination. We continued with the tea leaves. I got a down arrow which means the wrong direction. I didn't believe tea leaves predicted my future.

It's kind of stupid and boring. I only took it because no one else was taking the class I wanted.

After that class, I had Defense Against the Dark Arts. In the class, we talked about Grindylows. Lilith had to wake me up every few minutes. She took notes during that class, with a weird looking marker, I think.

"What is that" I say while looking at the marker. "It's a brush pen"  _ What the actual fuck.  _ My face became confused. "It's a muggle writing thing." She went back to taking notes. "Why are you using it?" she looked at me.

"Cause it looks pretty." She went back to taking notes while I fell back asleep. I woke up at the end of class with Lilith waking me up and the Weasley girl waiting for her. "Come on Lily! I'm hungry!"

"Wait Ginny." I didn't know what was happening, but a second later, I was drenched in water. "ahh. What the hell Lilith"

"Wake up! It's lunch time." Turned around and walked back to Weasley. They left the room as I stood up and got my stuff. I left the room a few moments later and went to the great hall.

"No way. No Fucking way" I heard from the Gryffindor Table. It was Lilith. "They actually did that?"

"Is it that hard to believe"

"No, Actually. But I'm pissed they didn't tell me!" I sat down at the Slytherin Table, behind her. I got an apple and took a bite of it. "Who did what?" It was Granger. "Fred and George. Put bleach. In Snapes Shampoo."

"Oh no! They will have gotten in so much trouble! They probably got lots of points docked! We won't win the house cup this year!" She said in a sad tone.

"How much do you want to bet?" Lilith asked. I couldn't see her, but I knew she had a smirk on her face.

"What"

"How much do you want to bet? I know for a fact Harry will get you all the points you need by the end of the year. So how much do you want to bet?"

"Um I-"

"It's not worth it." Astoria cut in while turning around. "The bitch always wins." I take another bite out of the apple. Lilith turned to face her and scrunched her nose. "She's right. For once. I always win. So how much do you wanna bet?"

"5 galleons."

"Ok. If Harry gets the points to win, then I get 5 galleons. If he doesn't then I'll give each of you 5 galleons." She said while pointing to Weasley, Lovegood, and Granger.

"Alright."

"Also! Hermione. The twins only have to do LINES. I have to clean cauldrons!"

"cough cough sexist cough cough" Granger said. "Alright. I have to go." She said.

"Where? You just got here!" Lilith responded.

"Um... somewhere. Anyway bye!" Granger was about to go, but Lilith stopped her.

"Wait!" She stood up. "I need to talk to you."

"Right now?"

"Yes. Right now!"

They walked out of the great hall and I stood up to go follow them when female Weasley stopped me. "Stalker much Malfoy?" I sit back down. "No. Just curious. And what is it to you? They're hiding something from you. Why don't you care?"

"Cause there's this thing. It's called  _ privacy  _ and I respect theirs."

I scoff and turn back around to face the Slytherin table.

**_LILITH'S POV_ **

"Right now?"

"Yes right now!"

We walked out of the great hall and into an empty hallway.

"Let me see it," I say.

"See what?" Hermione says while trying to sound innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about. The Time Turner."

Hermione's face was shocked. "Ho-how did you know"

"I'm not an idiot. You have different classes at the same time. I'm just mad I didn't find out sooner." Hermione's face became softer. "You're not mad at me for hiding it?" I laugh.

"I mean, it is supposed to be a secret right? So can I see it?" Hermione took out the time turner. It had a golden chain and the actual turner had 2 rings and inside the 2 rings was a pendant that had an hourglass shape.

"This is so cool! How'd you get it?!" I asked in complete awe while still staring at it. "It took lots of convincing. All the professors had to vouch for me, saying that I am responsible and that I won't use it for anything other than classes."

"Wow. Snape vouched for you?"

"Yes, surprisingly. Now I need to go! I have class and I don't want to be late."

"Says the girl with a time turner."

"Bye Lily" she said while walking away.

"Bye Marty McFly!"

"Shh!" She said while turning around. I went back to the great hall and sat back where I was. "What happened!" Draco said too excitedly. "Nothing happened. I had to ask her something. Calm down." I say in an annoyed tone. "Anyways..."

♠️

It was now time for potions. I walked with Ginny to Snape's class and we sat down in our seats. We sat in the middle row, me on the left and Ginny next to me. Hermione and Ginny sat in front of us, and Draco and Graham to the left.

"Pst. Pst. Van Dyne?"

"What Romeo?" I said while turning my head to face him.

"Did you do the homework for D.A.D.A.? I didn't and I need the answers." He said in a whisper.

"Well then next time do the homework!" I turn back to face the front of the classroom.

"Mr. Montague, for cheating you will have 3 days in detention" Snape said with no emotion from behind us.

"3 days only! I got house points taken away for a joke! Again. House. Favoritism!" I say, while standing up and with some annoyance and anger in my voice.

"Ms. Van Dyne, I will not excuse interruptions. Now, be quiet or more house points will get taken away!" Luna looked at me, and shook her head no.

I sat back down in my seat, looking even more annoyed and angry. Snape walked to the front of the class and I did The I'm about to choke you hand movements.

I heard people laugh under their breath, some snickered. "Ms Van Dyne, stop!" Snape said with his back still turned. "Sorry" I mumbled.

The class went on, we made an easy potion, so I was finished rather quickly. The first to finish actually, which came as a surprise because Draco was usually the first to finish.

"Good job Ms. Van Dyne," Snape said. He walked to Draco's desk. "Mr. Malfoy! You have not touched your cauldron this entire class period!" I look over to the table, and see Draco staring at his desks, not giving a shit about the potion.

"Maybe because this is stuff for first years! We don't need to be learning stuff for children!"

"This stuff is curriculum. It must be taught!"

"No, this stuff is shit!" The whole class looked at him in shock. Draco hating on potions. In front of Snape. And also cursing in front of him?! That's not something you see everyday.

Snape huffed. "Would anyone else like to join Ms. Van Dyne, Mr. Montague, and Mr. Malfoy during detention?" He said while looking around. I had to choke back the laughs. Draco getting detention from Snape?

I was about to laugh out loud, but Luna gave me a death stare, and I got scared. Luna never gave death stares, and when she did, you know whatever you were doing or about to do, you had to stop.

I lowered my head, hiding it from Luna and laughed quietly. I looked at Draco, who looked angry and I bit my tongue to stop even more laughter. The class went on for about another 15 minutes of me trying not to laugh, Draco ignoring the work, Ginny chopping and asking for my help, and Graham asking me for answers.

Potions ended and I went to quidditch practice. I tried out last year and got the spot of reserve chaser, and this year I became an actual one. I had quickly changed in the "locker room" and ran to the field. "I'm here" I say in a sing-song voice. "You're still late." Roger Davies, our captain, said. "And you're still salty." He chuckled and started talking about his gameplay this season.

"Everyone got it?" We all nodded. I went up to Cho. "Hey Cho!"

"Hi Lily!" She said cheerfully.

The practice went well. This was the first time I had played quidditch since the beginning of July, and I was so happy I could play again. I reached the "door" Ravenclaw tower.

"What came first? The chicken or the egg"

"Neither. An older version of a chicken evolved over time to become one."

The door had opened, and I walked in. I ran up to my room, took a shower and changed into a clean pair of clothes. It was a black long sleeved shirt with black mesh as sleeves and pearls on them. I wore a black sundress that reached above my knees over the shirt and put some black boots on. I kept my hair opened and walked to the great hall for dinner.

"Lily what are you wearing?!" Said Hermione as I walked by the Gryffindor table.

"Um clothes."

"You shouldn't have worn that!"

"So you want me to go to detention naked sweetie?"

"Where's your uniform?"

"It's not class time, it's ok to wear other clothes after classes!"

"Fine. If you get in more trouble, I'll be here telling you I told you so."

"Ok" I say while putting my hands up.

I had finished eating and went with Fred and George to the dungeons. "So we have Snape's schedule planned out." Fred said. "We will sneak you out when he leaves, okay?" Said George.

"I appreciate it, but I don't want to get in more trouble. Being here for a week is torture enough." We went down the stairs that lead to the dungeons.

We went into the class. Draco and Graham were already there, and Snape was sitting at his desk. "Ah the Weasleys and Ms. Van Dyne have decided to join us. Have a seat.

I held back my laughs while the twins and I went to go sit down. "Today, Mr. Montague will write lines saying I will not cheat, Mr. Weasleys will write lines saying I will not prank professors, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Van Dyne will be with Professor McGonagall." We stood there like idiots.

"Come on. Go to her classroom. There is no need for you here."

We left the classroom and went up the stairs.

"Why'd you do that? Get in detention. You would never willingly do that."

He shrugged. "I didn't want to do the potion."

"Cut the crap. Why?"

"I didn't want to do the potion. Is that really hard to believe?"

"Um, Yes. yes it is"

"I just didn't want to, ok?!" He said.

"Ok. So what do you think we're gonna have to do?"

"I don't know." He said in the most dreadful voice possible.

"You sound like Snape. What's wrong."

"Nothings wrong"

"Somethings wrong and I'm taking it upon myself to be your therapist. Have some chocolate?" I pulled out a Hershey's bar and Draco looked surprised. "How do you always have chocolate?"

"That's a secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Xoxo gossip girl." Draco looked confused. "Do you really no know where that's from? Gossip Girl? No?" I sighed. "When do you have quidditch practice?"

"Why"

"Cause I'm going to force you to watch all of my favorite shows so you can be educated and can understand my pop culture references. Ok? Ok."

"Bu-"

"No buts"

"Uh"

"No"

I-"

"Do not argue with me. I will win. And if I don't I'll drag you to the room of requirement."

"Pl-"

"No! This will cure your depression or make you more depressed. I'm making you do this."

He sighed. "Whatever." I smiled. "Okay then. When do you have practice?"

"Wednesdays"

"On Wednesdays we wear pink."

"I'm not going to wear pi-"

"It's a reference! You'll understand when we catch mean girls."

"Are we going to watch Hamilton too?"

"When it comes out on Disney plus, yes." He sighed.

"Also. I need you to listen to this playlist. It has all of my favorite artists and I need you to listen to them."

He took a deep breath in."Why?"

"Why not?"

"How am I going to listen to it."

"I've already logged into my Spotify Netflix and Disney plus on your phone. Don't ask how. I stole it." I say with his phone on my hand.

"Stop doing that," he said while grabbing his phone back.

"No. Now the first show you will watch is called friends. Ok? Ok."

"Wha-"

"And then we'll watch every single MCU movie in release date order for you to get the full experience. Then my favorite shows like OUAT, The TVD universe shows, greys anatomy, and so on. Much. More."

"I'm regretting this already."

I laughed. "As you should. Also. I am going to teach you what certain stuff means. First of all is fairy comments."

"I don't even want to kn-"

"Fairy comments are when you say something nice and make it go down a dark road. For example, Sis popped off✨🧚‍♂️💕 so did my eyes💖💋🥰. Another is chair🧚‍♂️✨ but make it electric💖✨💋"

"This is disturbing."

"That's the point you fooking idiot. I will also teach you about one direction and some of the memes like gotta zayn."

"I'm good."

"This is not something you can walk out of." I swing my arm on Draco's shoulder. "You're stuck with me."

He said something under his breath but I couldn't hear him. I pushed it off and ignored his remark.

We reached Mcgonagall's classroom. She was sitting at her desk in cat form. "Hello Professor!" She transformed back to human. "Hello children. Today you will be organizing my transfiguration closet. I must warn you, it is quite a mess." We walk over to the closet.

"Professor, it can't be that ba-" I looked in the closet. "Never mind."

"Please clean quickly. I will be back in a few hours to dismiss you." She left the room and I was still shocked at the sight of the closet.

"We need to- this- I can't I- what?"

"See what you got us into?!"

"How is this my fault?! You're the one who cursed and talked back?!"

He mumbled something again, and I couldn't hear him, again. "Bitch speak up!" He ignored me and said "Let's start. I don't want to be stuck in here with you."

"Oh come on. I know you're obsessed with me" He looked even more confused than before. "You know what? Once upon a time can wait. We are watching TVD first."

I took out my phone and AirPods. I gave one to Draco and put the other one in my ear. I put on the first episode of the vampire diaries. "Who is that."

"Shut up and listen!"

We watched and cleaned. We were halfway done when Mcgonagall came back in the class.

"Put it away!" I say in a whisper scream. He looked outside the closet and turned it off quickly and handed back the phone and headphones.

"Have you guys made any progress? Oh, it seems like you have. Good job Ms. Van Dyne and Mr. Malfoy. You will have detention here tomorrow too. Please do not be late."

We nodded and left. "So how much did you watch?"

"I'm on the episode where the drug girl turned it whatever. This show is-"

"Let me guess. Rubbish and my father will hear about this! And what not?"

"It is satisfactory." I was shocked.

"I'm glad you liked it too."

"I never-"

"You said it on a spiritual level. Don't deny it. Anyway I expect you to finish season 2 by Saturday. Actually no, season 3." Draco looked at me with disbelief.

"You're joking, right?"

"No. I very much am not. You are on episode 7 after 4 hours of this. You'll manage. Anyway. I gotta go. I'll see you later." I gave him a peace sign before walking to Ravenclaw tower. I got to my room and started watching Thor:Ragnarok.

**_DRACOS POV_ **

_ Three more months  _ I thought. Three more months and I'm done with her.

_ But she's actually nice. _

_ That doesn't fucking matter. She's a pain in my ass. _

_ But she doesn't treat me like I'm her superior. _

_ We are her superiors. _

_ She's a siphon. _

_ And we are Malfoys. _

_ She treats us like a.... friend. _

_ We're not backing out from this. _

_ Whatever. _

I must have been walking cause I had reached the Slytherin common room. "Pureblood."

The portrait opens and I go in. Blaise is sitting on the couch along with Graham and Pansy. "And she was like no and I remember thinking I'm about t-"

"Malfoy! How was detention" Blaise asked.

"He obviously must have loved it. Him and Van Dyne had to go to Mcgonagall's class. All by themselves." Montague teased.

"I'll be free in 3 months" I said quietly under my breath so no one can hear. "It was a living hell. I had to watch this show-"

Graham gasped. "The vampire diaries?" He said with excitement.

"How did you know"

"She made us watch it too." Blaise said.

Was it... good?"

"Lowkey fire. The amount of drama in the shows is astronomical," Graham said.

"Uh.. shows?"

"Yes. There are 3. The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, and Legacies." Pansy exclaimed.

"3 more months. 3. More. Months" I said under my breath. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Night". Blaise said while writing. I walked up to my room and lay down on my bed. A few minutes had passed and I knew I wasn't able to sleep.

I took my phone out and went to the net app. I started to watch the next episode. This Lexi figure seems decent. Probably a Hufflepuff, maybe Gryffindor.

Lily can slyther in

Siphon😈

Draco

Are you watching it

????

Montague

Porn?

Siphon😈

No you idiot

Tvd

Parkinson

Your watching it

Finally

Anyway what episode

Me

Episode 8

Season 1

Greengrass 2.0

Good luck

This show is an emotional train wreck

Siphon😈

Next you'll watch TO then Legacies

Anyway who's your fav character

Mines not here yet but she's a bad bitch

Greengrass

Little wolf???

Siphon😈

Yessirrrrrrrr

Me

Mines Bonnie

I hope Caroline dies

Annoying asf

Bulstrode

Wait until season 2-3

Char

Act

Er

De

Vel

Op

Ment

Siphon😈

Period

Anyway

Thoughts on Damon

Me

Also needs to die

Siphon😈

Burn in hell

Anyway

Night hoes

_ Lily is offline _

_ 3 more months. 3 more. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter so much
> 
> some travel back in time and slap old me please
> 
> i hate this
> 
> so much


	12. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED
> 
> THE VAMPIRE DIARIES SPOILERS AHEAD
> 
> Song- sweater weather

**_LILITHS POV_ **

**Lily can Slyther in😉**

**My father will hear about this**

What is this

Lexi died

Wtf

Only good character

After Bonnie

I'm suing

**Me**

Who tf r u gonna sue

Julie

O wait

Your gonna tell your father aren't u

**Zabikini**

Lily calling him out rn

**Peter Pansy**

Shush

I'm trying to sleep

But that's only the first death

Important death*

**My father will hear about this**

Wtf

**Walmart Romeo**

Is no one gonna talk about how Malfoy knows what I'm suing is

**Daffodilf**

My fault

✋😔

I kept saying that

**Me**

The effect I have in all of you guys

I'm ✨ _ i c o n i c _ ✨

Anyways I'm making Draco listen to music while he does hw

Which playlist

Bc I wanna do my main one

But he needs to admit he's bi

So should I do the bi one

**My father will hear about this**

IM NOT BI

🤬

**Me**

I THOUGHT I WASNT BI BUT LOOK AT ME NOW

ALSO

NO ONE LOOKS AT HARRY THE WAY YOU DO

**Daffodilf**

...

She's not wrong tho

**Me**

Am I the only one who thinks Draco radiates I tHiNk wE aLl SiNg vibes

**Teddy bear**

I'm glad you bring that up because I've been dying to talk about it

**Maleficent**

LMFAO

NOT CARDI

**My father will hear about this**

Imma continue

I'm not listening to your crap music

**Me**

Pack it up Beethoven

**Storia**

BAHAHAHA LILY

**my father will hear about this**

LEAVE ME ALONE

**Walmart Romeo**

I hear crying

MY ROOMS NEXT TO DRACO

DRACO ARE YOU CRYING

**Me**

AWWW

DRACO HAD HIS FIRST TV CHARACTER HEARTBREAK

ITS FINE

THERE ARW MORE TO COME

**I'm Peter Pansy**

Draco rn:👁💧👄💧👁

_ Draco left the chat _

_ Lily added Draco to the chat _

_ Draco Blocked Lily _

_ Draco left the chat _

**Me**

Overdramatic bastard

_ Pansy added Draco to the chat _

_ Draco unblocked Lily _

**My father will hear about this**

Indecisive Whore

**Me**

Bastard

**My father will hear about this**

Whore

**Me**

Bastard

**My father will hear about this**

Whore

**Peter Pansy**

Old married couple

**Me**

No

**My father will hear about this**

No

_ Lily created a new chat with 19 other people _

**Lilys birthday**

**Walmart Romeo**

Tf is this Van Dyne

**Me**

B-day gc

You're invited to my b-day

In 2020

**Peter Pansy**

Who's here other then the Slytherin gc

**Google**

Pansy's here?

Heyyyy

**My father will hear about this**

Not you

**Main character syndrome**

Not you

**Teddy bear**

This gc is....

Confusing

**Me**

Well your all invited

To my birthday

In 2020

Your welcome

**Daffodilf**

What are we gonna do

**Me**

My house

In America

Movie night

**Won Won**

We're going America

Blimey

**Gred**

Why is Ronniekins here

**Forge**

Mornin

**Maleficent**

Who else is here

**Zabikini**

Hello

**Storia**

I'm here 2

**Lee the bee**

Me 3

**Moon girl**

Well hello everyone

**Gin Gin**

Omg

my wifeys here

**Me**

...

Ship

Linny is real

I will not be accepting any criticism

**Google**

Period

Otp

Sorry Harry

**Won Won**

Teaaaaa

Wait I already knew that

**Main character syndrome**

..........

**My father will hear about this**

Heart:broken💔👿⛓ 🥀

**Peter Pansy**

DRARRY IS REAL

LILY WE DID IT

**My father will hear about this**

NO

HARRY IS A JOE

HOW*

HOE**

**Main character syndrome**

Shove off Malfoy

**Me**

STOP

DRARRY IS REAL

**My father will hear about this**

I DONT LIKE HARRY

IM WITH SOMEONE ANYWAY

**Walmart Romeo**

*insert gasping sounds*

Whooooo

**My father will hear about this**

No of your concern

**Daffodilf**

Is it a guy or a girl

**My father will hear about this**

Girl

**Me**

tell us

Who

_ Draco has left the chat _

**Me**

Bitchass needs to stop pulling a zayn when he's being targeted

Pussy

_ Pansy added Draco _

**My father will hear about this**

Bitch

**Me**

Pussy

**My father will hear about this**

Bitch

**Dean the bean**

What did I miss

**Seamus**

Apparently Malfoy is dating someone

Lilys birthday

And Dean and I are together

**Me**

Called it

**Innocent bby**

Hey guys

**Forge**

Ello Neville

**Peter Pansy**

Neville

!!!!!!!!

Bestieeeee

**Me**

Heart:broken💔👿🥀⛓

Anyway

Can you guys spend all of Christmas break with me

I'll show you around

**Gin gin**

I'll have to ask

But we can most likely

**Me**

Yay

**My father will hear about this**

Sure ig

**Peter Pansy**

I can

**Zabikini**

Same

**Lee the bee**

I can 2

**Main character syndrome**

I stay here anyway

**Walmart Romeo**

Are there drinks

**Me**

Is it a party without any?

**Walmart Romeo**

Ok then

**Daffodilf**

Me and Astoria can

**Dean the bean**

Me and Seamus can come

**Innocent bby**

I'll have to ask

**Google**

Luna and I can come

**Maleficent**

I can come

**Teddy bear**

Same

**Me**

So

Everyone is asking or coming

🥳🥳🥳🥳

Aight bye

I'm hungry

Also

@draco

**My father will hear about this**

What

**Me**

Who is it

Please tell me

I need to know

And don't leave

**My father will hear about this**

.......

The persons in this gc

_ Draco is offline _

"Draco!" I say. He's walking in front of me. When I called his name, he started to walk faster. "I know you heard me!" He hung his head down and turned. I scrunch my nose.

"Yes?"

"Who is it?"

"Stop being so nosey"

"I can't. It's just who I, that's just who I am" I sing the same way the Disney channel ad goes.

"I feel like it's Astoria."

"No it's not"

"Tell me. Pleaseeeeeee"

"No"

"Ok then. I'll just add some veritaserum"

"You wouldn't" he gave me a glare.

I smirked "Try me."

"I guess you'll have to put it in my food" he walked off.

I followed him and sat in the seat in front of him. Pansy came over and said, "what are you planning?"

"Do you know where I can get some Veritaserum?" I say with a smile. "No Lily" I heard behind me. It was Hermione.

"You don't even know what I'm going to do!"

"She's gonna sneak Veritaserum into Draco's food so he can tell us who he's with?"

"Lily!"

"Hermione! It will be great!"

"If by great, you mean terrible!"

"Lilith, is she like your guardian? Making sure you don't die?"

"I can't die you idiot. Not unless I do. You can’t prove my death until I actually die. She is like my mother at school. Making sure I don't 'accidentally' get expelled.”

"Lily!"

"Hey guys" Ginny said while walking to the table. Hermione and I smiled at her while Draco scowled.

"Draco is that type of person who barks when someone bothers them. Then he pulls a Zayn because he's too sensitive."

Ginny gave a small laugh. "Anyway what episode are you on?" Pansy asked.

"Ooh what are you watching?" Ginny asked.

"He's watching TVD" I say excitedly.

"Malfoy. Watching TVD? Never thought I'd see that day" Hermione scoffed.

"Shut up mud-"

"Don't you dare continue" I said while pointing at him. He put his hands up in a defensive way. "Sorry" he mumbled. "We don't stan wizard classism thank you very much."

"Wizard cla-"

"It's when you call a muggle born the other word. We don't say it. It's disrespectful."

He scoffed. "To muggle borns? I don't care about what they-"

"Pansy! Did you know Draco had a crush on you first year?!"

He got angry. "You little prick!" He reached across the table to yank my robe, but I moved just in time. "Welp. Gotta Zayn. Bye my sweet children." I ran off and Draco followed behind.

**HAVE A GOOD DAY AND STAY SAFE**


	13. Electrocution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED
> 
> Song-Electric Love

**_LILITHS POV_ **

It was now Saturday. I had one more detention in Snape's room. Draco also had detention with him from the stunt he pulled Monday.

I walked into his classroom to see Draco sitting at a desk while Snape was writing something in a book. "Snape! Is that a diary! Can I see it!"

"Ms. Van Dyne don't you think it would be better if you kept your mouth shut?" He said, still looking at the book and still writing.

"Take a seat." He said in his depressing voice. I was surprised because we usually cleaned, well I usually cleaned. I went to go sit by Draco as Snape stood up. "Today you will be writing lines. I will be back in 2 hours and I expect 200 lines done." He left the room before I could complain.

"Ughhhhh. I don't want to!"

"Just do it," he grumbled.

I ignored his remark and said, "what episode?"

"Season 3-"

"Aka the best season"

"Episode 14"

"How far in?"

"I just started, why?"

"Well I got you headphones. Not the ones with wires, but the ones I have!"

I took them out of my pocket and handed the case to him. "Thanks."

"I'm watching with you. This is my favorite episode."

"We need to do lines! I don't want MORE detention!"

"Multitask. Now come on." He turned on the phone and we started to watch the episode as we did lines. I kept a huge smile on my face the whole episode and Draco kept looking at me like I was on drugs.

About an hour later, I started to draw Klaus and Caroline at the Mikaelson Ball, ignoring the detention work. "Lilith! I'm not going to be stuck in here another day because you want to draw Klaroline instead of doing lines!"

I gave him a glare and went back to doing lines. When Snape came back, we both had finished our lines. Snape dismissed us and we left. "It was a decent drawing" he said under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear. "I know it was. You're a good singer" he looked at me with confusion.

"You remember when you kidnapped me-"

"Saved you from Pucey."

"Kidnapped me? Well I pretended to sleep so I could hear you sing. It was worth it. You should audition for the frog choir."

"I'm not going to audition for the frog choir. It's a stupid group of kids that want to prove something. It's for people who have no social life."

"That's rude" I say while rolling my eyes. "I have a social life and I'm in frog choir."

"Do you really?"

"Yes. I do, unlike you mr. My only friend is a girl in Ravenclaw because everyone else is my goon or an enemy."

"That's not true-"

"Do you really consider Montague, Pansy, The greengrasses, Theo, Blaise, and Millicent your friends? And don't get me started on your enemies-"

"Ok ok. Calm down. I don't have any friends" he mumbled.

"Except me" I said arrogantly. "Anyway. Goodnight."

"Where are you going?"

"My dorm, the fuck?"

He looked at the wall next to him and saw the entrance for the Slytherin common room. "Good night." He said to me before I walked up the stairs.

"Lilypad. Pst. LILY" I turned to see Fred and George hiding in a broom closet. "WHAT" I whispered loudly. "Come here" George whispered. I rolled my eyes playfully and went in the closet. "Yes?"

"I have an idea," Fred said. George elbowed him in the stomach. "WE had an idea" George corrected. "Well tell me!" They whispered something in my ear.

"Thats a stupid prank. I expected better from you two!"

"Yes it's terrible but it's the only way he will notice you!" George said. "And plus, you can finally show us the cool muggle device!" Fred said.

"I'm still confused. How is he even going to talk to me! I'm a third year. He's in his 5th year!"

"2 years. And leave that to us." They said together.

"This is a terrible idea. I just go and shake his hand and electrocute him!"

"Well when you say it like that it sounds like a murder plot" George says.

"No. We need another plan. And I have a better one."

The twins looked at each other and looked back at me with an eyebrow lifted. "YOU have a plan? Ms. I have the confidence to probably slap you know who but can't talk to the guy she likes? Enlighten us." Fred said. "Didn't have to call me out. God. But it's better than yours!"

"Go on," George responded.

I told them the plan and they actually agreed. Tomorrow will be the day I actually talk to Cedric Diggory.

The next day, I went to the great hall to eat. Fred and George met me half way there. "All we need is something to get attention" Fred said. "Where ever will we find that" I say dramatically. We heard a crash and focused our attention to where the noise happened.

It was Zaharias Smith, aka the biggest asshole in the school. He was taunting Ginny for who knows what reason. "As much as I want to beat him up, this is your chance to shine, lilypad" George said.

I sighed. "Fine. Give me the buzzer." I put my hand out. Fred placed it in my hand and I slid it on. I walked over by Ginny and Smith. He was talking about how she opened up the Chamber of Secrets.

"What are you doing Smith?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're harassing her."

"She opens up the chamber-"

"Maybe because she was fucking possessed! You can't blame her for something she had no control over! It's like blaming the keeper on the hufflepuff team for losing when your sorry ass couldn't score any points!"

"She almost hurt-"

"SHE did nothing! Blame it on Voldemort! But do not. I repeat DO NOT blame Ginny." I put the hand with the buzzer in his shoulder and he gets electrocuted lightly. I moved my hand and he ran away.

I laughed and Ginny looked at me confused. "What was that?" I showed her my hand. "This is a buzzer. You can electrocute people. It's pretty cool."

"Well can I use it? I would like to see him in pain more when he bothers me!"

"Fred and George are making some. They should be out in a few weeks"

Ginny looked behind me and she said she had to go. "Weird." I turned to see Cedric Diggory standing in front of me. In the most normal voice I had, I said "Hello."

"Hi. That was quite the stunt you pulled."

"Which one? The lashing out on Smith or me almost electrocuting him?" He looked at me with concern. "Oh! Nothing bad is going to happen. It just sends a jolt down your spine. Smith was just overreacting."

He chuckled. "I'm Cedric" he said while putting his hand out. "Lily" I said while putting the hand with the buzzer out by accident. He got jolted and my eyes widened. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I took the buzzer out of my hand and put it into my pocket.

"It's fine. And you're right. Smith was overreacting." I gave a light laugh. "Well I gotta go. Bye Ced." I said while walking backwards.

"Please don't call me that."

"Sorry. I can't. Everyone I talk to has a nickname. You're the newest edition." I turned around and went to the Gryffindor table. "Well then. That went well" Fred said. "I shocked him with the buzzer! It did NOT go well!" I said in a strained voice.

"It went decently" Hermione said. "Well I think you did wonderful'' someone said from behind me. I turned to see luna and Pansy standing there. "Did you guys see too? Loooveee that'' saying that last part sarcastically.

"Was it really that bad?"

"I mean..."

"You sounded like you were nervous and you were too nonchalant," Pansy said.

"Lemme just go take a nap forever."

"RIP lily. Cause of death. Embarrassment." Ginny said. "Also thank you."

"Right, well you welcome. Imma go. I have lost my appetite."

They started to talk, but for me it was inaudible.

I left the Great Hall and started to walk to the courtyard, but someone pulled me to the side. "Are you an idiot?" It was Draco.

"You saw that too? Welp catch me falling from the astronomy tower."

"No. I'm talking Montague." I gave him a confused look.

"I didn't do anything! Can I go now?"

"No! You're coming with me!"

"Why? I didn't do anything!"

"You're still coming with me!"

I crossed my arms against my chest. "Fine. Let's go."

We went to the Slytherin common room to see Graham's nose had bite marks on it. "Romeo!"

He looked up at me with horror. "What did you do!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then who did this!" He pointed at his nose. "I look hideous!"

I snorted. "You always do!"

"Help me!"

"Why me!"

"Cause you gave me this teacup!"

"That's from second year when I was starting to become friends you idiot! Of course I was going to give you a nose-biting teacup!"

"She just admitted it! You're taking me to the nurse lady!"

I sighed. "Fine let's go!" He stood up. "Draco!" He turned to face me. "You're coming too!"

"Why?! I didn't do this!" I pulled his arm and Graham's. "Let's go!"

We started to walk up the steps. When we reached the top, I let go of their arms as Graham said, "I heard you talked to the seeker today. How's it going?"

"Peachy. It was peachy." You said annoyingly. I looked at him. "How'd you know? You were sulking in the common room crying about your nose."

"Pansy told me. She also told me you electrocuted him." Draco chuckled. "You electrocuted him?"

"I electrocuted two people. You're going to have to be more specific than that."

"Who else did you electrocute?" Graham asked with some concern.

"You know that dick Zacharias Smith?"

Graham snorted. "What did he do?"

"He annoyed me. And I had this in my pocket so I shocked him" I held the buzzer out for them to see.

"I put my hand on his shoulder so it stung more. And let me tell you. It was worth it. He ran away before I could sting him again. Then the seeker came and I accidentally shaked his hand with the one the buzzer was in." I give a strained smile.

They laughed and I turned back around. We started to walk to the other side of the school where the hospital wing was, but we got stopped quickly. "Lily- oh. Hello." It was Cedric.

"Hi again."

"What happened to him?" Ced asked, his question directed to Graham.

"She got me a nose biting teacup! And it hurts!"

"I got you that last year!" I said while turning to face Graham. I quickly turned back to face Cedric. "He decided to use it today and now he's being over dramatic about a nose bite."

"I'm NOT being over dramatic!"

I turn back to face him. "Calm down. I was bitten by one first year because of Fred and George. It barely hurt."

"Can we go! It hurts more every second!"

I give him a death glare before yanking Draco and Graham’s wrists.

I started to walk and said, "I hate you so much."

"I know you love me." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up" I said in the same sing-song voice.

We reached the hospital wing and I left them there. Draco followed me though, much to my dismay. "You're an idiot."

"How exactly?"

"Well you shocked the guy you fancy. Second, you always get caught while doing pranks-"

"Not always" I say with my hand in a stopping position.

"And plus, I like to bother Snape. It's basically my personality trait"

He scoffed and walked away.  _ Overdramatic _ . I walked to my dormitory and started doing homework.


	14. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

**_LILITH'S POV_ **

.I had just left the great hall after breakfast. "Where are you going?" I turned around. "Draco, you need to stop following me. It's getting quite annoying." He ignored me and said, "Where are you going?"

"It's halloween. I'm putting spiders in Rons bed."

"That's..."

"going to be hilarious. I'll film it for you!" I turned around and walked away.I was walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, but I saw a dog and I immediately knew who it was.

"Sirius?" The dog turned around and saw me. It transformed back to human form, into Sirius Black. He gave me a smile, and made his way to me, but we heard noise, so he ushered me to leave. I was smiling like an idiot.

My aunt's best friend. My best friend. Finally free. He was innocent. I knew for a fact he was. I was one of the only people who had gone to visit a prisoner because of my aunt's place in the ministry. We would go visit him once a year, on his birthday.It was calming to see him.

When I came back to reality, he was gone, and the voices were louder. I quickly ran away so no one would see me. I went to Professor Lupin's class, in hopes to find him. Thankfully he was there.

He was eating at his table. I stood on the other side of it. "Sirius is innocent." He looked up at me and sighed. "Did Zelena put you up to this? Cause if she did-"

"He is innocent!" I said. He brushed the crumbs off his hands. "How do you know?"

"The twins have the map. I saw Pettigrew on the map" He looked confused. "How did you see him? We charmed it so only marauders could see?"

"It wasn't hard to get by! I siphoned just enough magic to show it. I knew Sirius would try to get in, so I used the map to find him, but I saw Peter in the Gryffindor common room too."

Lupin looked at me for a minute. "Can I see the map?"

"I don't have the map! The twins are using it right now!"

"I need proof if you think he is innocent." I scoff. "You still think he's guilty? My aunt told me about Peter. How he stood behind powerful people. It's not hard to connect the dots. He went to voldemort because he didn't want to die!" He looked at me again. "Bring me the map. Then we'll talk." I sighed and left the room.

I walked through the hallways, trying to find the twins, but everyone was running around. I saw a second year and asked her what happened. "Sirius Black is in the Castle! We are getting our stuff and going to the great hall to sleep!" She scampered away and I went to an isolated area. I was about to go, but I heard my name.

"Lilith!" I heard someone whisper. "What Draco?!"

"Can you take me to my room?" I snickered. "Are you.. scared? This- wow." I clapped.

"Please" he said quietly. "Fine." I put my hand out for him to hold and we vanished into his room. After waiting for him to get his stuff, we went to get mine. We poofed back to the isolated hallway and went to the great hall. There were sleeping bags and we were instructed to get some.

I set mine up by Luna and a second year girl in the Ravenclaw section, though I didn't sleep because Pansy kept sending me 8 ball games. I eventually did fall asleep though.

The next morning, I was one of the first people to wake up. I looked at Gryffindors side and saw that Fred and George were not there. I left the Hall, in hopes to find them. I saw them, thankfully, outside the room of requirement. "Fred! George!"

They turned to face me. "Where's the map?!"

"Lee had it!" Fred said proudly.

"Well when can I get it. I need it!"

"Relax Lilypad. We won't tell anyone you're snogging Malfoy." I looked at them with a puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about? I'm not having make out sessions with Draco!"

"You don't have to lie. We see you outside the room of requirement," George said.

"The potions class," Fred continued.

"The hallway yesterday."

"His bedroom."

"The infirmary."

"The library."

"Calm down," I said, stopping the list. "I am not snogging him! He keeps on following me. That sounds creepy, but it really isn't."

"Sure it isn't." They said at the same time. I rolled my eyes and asked, "When can I get the map?"

"In a few weeks." Fred said.

"Weeks! Why weeks!"

"Lee's looking for secret passages," George said.

"We need to find more so if Snape finds them, we will have many more!" Fred exclaimed. I slapped my forehead and groaned. "Okay. Well I need it when you guys finish. Alright? Alright." Giving them thumbs up for the last part.

I turned around and headed to my dorm. When I was safely in my room, I wrote a letter to my aunt, with ink. Anyone could look at her phone, and at the moment, letters were safer for the situation we were in.

I used pencil to write on the parchment and after the pencil, I used my quill and invisible ink and wrote over the pencil. I don't know why more people do this.

I headed to the owlery and saw Draco. I was about to go by him, but he was saying something along the lines of girl, her, and here. I wondered who he was talking about. From the tone of how he said it, it was probably his dad.

I left my spot and walked to my owl. Draco jumped. "How long have you been here?" He snapped. "I just got here. Why?"

"No. Nothing." He left the owlery. I went to my owl, Romanoff, and tied the letter to her foot. "To Aunt Zelena." The owl flew off and I walked back down the stairs. Thinking about who Draco was talking about.

While walking I bumped into someone. "Oh my god. I am so sorry!" I said. ****


	15. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE YULE BALL IS AN ANNUAL THING. ONLY THE YULE BALL NOT THE TOURNAMENT.
> 
> ALSO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW RICH LILY IS THE NUMBERS ARE BELOW
> 
> GALLEONS-10,800,000,000,000 or 10.8 trillion galleons
> 
> MUGGLE(American)-71,712,000,000,000 or 71.7 trillion dollars

**_LILITHS POV_ **

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" I looked at the person and it was Cedric Diggory. "We have to stop meeting like this," he said. I gave him a confused look. "Where one of us gets hurt when we talk."

"Did you get hurt? I am so sorry" I said sarcastically. He gave a laugh. "I need to go. Au Revoir." I walked away quickly but calmly to the Gryffindor common room. Kids were standing outside the door for some reason. "Hey you, yeah you the blond kid, what's happening?"

The kid responded with a simple, "painting change." The fat lady is getting replaced." He turned around to face his friend. I walked closer to the front and saw Hermione. "Who's the new portrait?"

"The crazy guy from our first day of school" Ron replied. "Damn. The lady was nice but I don't think this guy will notice that I'm not a Ravenclaw, so that's good." I whispered, "can you distract Ron while I put fake spiders in his bed?" Hermione hesitated but nodded. I gave her a smile.

I ran up to Ron's room and put fake spiders on his bed. Then I hid in a closet and texted Hermione to let him go. I opened the camera app and started to film. Ron came in and sat on his bed. When he did though, the fake spiders came "alive" and started to crawl.

He screamed and Fred and George came through the door and laughed. "Lily, this is gold" one of them said. I came out from the closet and Ron looked at me in fear. I started to laugh and the twins laughed harder.

"Wh- why would you do that?"

"It was for yesterday but I had to postpone." I gave him a smile and walked over to him. He flinched. "Ron calm down. That's all I had for you. The spiders were fake anyway. I just charmed them so they would move when you came."

He looked away from me. "Ron! Don't be like that! It was a prank!"

"I could have died!" He shrieked.

"No you wouldn't. Calm down."

He left the room, pushing past Fred and George on the way out. We laughed for a few minutes and walked down to the common room. "You guys! Look!" I showed them my phone. Ron was nowhere in sight, so he wouldn't get mad.

Seamus and Dean started to laugh and Harry chuckled. Ron came into the common room and I quickly put my phone away. "Well I've got to go. Later" I left the common room and saw Remus.

"Remus!" He turned and saw me. "Did you get the map?"

"I don't have it at the time. But i will in a few days" I gave him a thumbs up and walked away.

I turned my phone back on and started to watch the video. I then turned it into a Live Photo. And laughed even more to see it sped up. "Why are you laughing like a maniac?" Without looking up, I said, "That's how I laugh. Are you making fun of how I laugh? This is Slander! And I’m laughing because I am a mastermind."

He lifted an eyebrow at me. "Do you want to elaborate?"

"No. I don't think i will" I said while shaking my head no. "I have some new nicknames for you", emphasizing ‘you’. "No merlin please no" he groaned. "First, Ceddy,'' I said with laughter. "No. don't ever call me that."

"Then you should never piss me off." I said while smiling and scrunching my nose.

"Ok then lithe."

"Are you testing me right now? That's not a good idea."

"She's right," I heard someone say from behind me. We turned to see Draco walk towards us. "You don't want to test her"

"Hello Draco."

"Why doesn't he have a nickname?" Cedric asked.

"He does. Dragon, my father will hear about this, green apple, dray, closeted bisexual, bleached hair, blond prat, the boy without a choice, daddy's boy-"

"I don't dye my hair!"

"Well you didn’t deny the bisexual part so I’m just gonna add you to the group chat."

“Yes! The girls and the gays rise!” Pansy said from behind me. "Am I in trouble? Did Ron already tell McGonagall? Damn it. Welp gotta go before she gives me detention." I was about to walk away when Draco grabbed my arm.

"What did you do?"

"It was harmless- wait. No one here knows?" They shake their heads. "Why are you two here? Did Romeo open another gift from second year?" I asked, saying the last part dreadfully.

"No. But you need to come with us. It is important." Pansy said while linking our arms together. "Laughs in scared. Goodbye peasant."

"Bye lithe" we walked away and reached the dungeons. "Why am I here?What's so important that I had to leave."

"I-" Draco elbowed her. "Fine WE even though I did it, got you something."

"I'm still scared." I said. They said the password for the Slytherin common room. The portrait opened to the common room. Pansy hurried over to the couches and picked it up. She handed it to me and I slowly opened it, flinching every few seconds.

Inside the box were candies. I picked one up and smelled it. "Nothings going to happen Van Dyne." I heard Graham say. "That's what they all say. As far as I know, these could be laced with laughing potions." I say, my eyes slivered, looking at them.

"How did you know?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Let me, let me test them. If they aren't laced with anything, then I guess Romeo would be okay with eating them. Right Romeo?" I said while looking at him with a smile. He gulped. "I'm just kidding. I'll test them on... others. Thank you again I guess?" "Who are you going to get it on?"

"I'll sneak it into Draco's food." Graham snorted and Draco gave him a death stare. "It was a joke! Calm down. I'll test it on Zacharias Smith!" I said too excitedly. "Wait. Can you at least tell me what it does?" The all shaked their heads at the same time.

"Fine. Thank you. But I feel bad, I didn't get you guys anything?"

"It's fine. You got us phones and stuff" Graham said. "You got phones?" Draco asked.

"We are not in that place in our friendship yet. And also, it doesn't make much of a dent in the money I have. I have to go give this to one of the house elves. Bye!" All three of them waved at me.

I left the common room and to the kitchens. I went in and went to Larry, one of the elves in the kitchen. I helped him charm it so it would only go in his plate. I took the remaining candies and was about to leave, but people came.

"And I was like- oh looks like someone beat us to the snacks" said a hufflepuff boy. "Hello" I said in an awkward voice, giving a small wave. "Lithe!"

"Don't call me that Ceddy! Well. Au revoir." I did a two finger salute and walked toward the door, but another Hufflepuff boy took the box of candies out of my hand. "What's this Van Dyne?"

"Candy- No don't eat that! I don't know what it does, so I'm testing it out." They looked at me confused. "On my friend. And when I mean friend, I mean the guy I hate and is on my to kill list." They looked more concerned than before.

"Saying that out loud, it does not sound very appealing. I'm not going to murder someone. And these are harmless. My friends would not give me candy laced with poison for me to eat unless they hated me. And I am ninety percent sure they don't."

They looked at me, even more confused. "Right so can I get my candy and go," I said while pointing at the door. "No you may not. Unless you tell us who it is." Cedric said.

"I can't. Cause then you'll tell him."

"10 galleons it's Zacharias smith." One of them said.

In the blandest voice I had, I said, "wow you're soo smart. You should be a ravenclaw. Can I go now, I want to know what the candy does!"

Cedric handed me the box and I smiled. "Well. Bye." I walked out of the kitchen and poofed away when I was out of sight. I went to the closet and walked out. I quickly sat at the Slytherin table by Pansy and Astoria.

"Lily!"

"Astoria! I love your nails."

"Thank you! Yours are so cute!" I gave her a smile and looked at the Hufflepuff table. Smith was already sitting and was about to grab some food, when Cedric came by him. He whispered something in his ear and they laughed.

Cedric looked over at me and smirked. Yes made choking hand movements with a stern look plastered on my face. He rolled his eyes and took a seat. I mouthed, 'why would you do that'

'Poison'

'It's not poisonous!'

'How do you know?' I turned to Pansy. "What's in it?"

"The candy? Oh nothing. We just wanted to scare you."

"What! I wasted perfectly good chocolate! On scum!"

"It was for you to eat."

"That's rubbish. I never try products on myself! I give it to Draco or someone I hate!" I turned back around to face Cedric.

'It's just normal chocolate!'

I'm pretty sure he chuckled, but I wasn't sure. I turned back to Pansy. "I feel conned. I'm suing. Hmph."

"It was chocolate!"

"Damn good chocolate!" I said while taking one out and plopping it in my mouth.


	16. Fake ass bitch

LILITHS POV

It was now mid November. I was walking around the hallways when I heard two people talking. "You can't do that to her! She trusts you!" It was Pansy. "I have to do this this!" That was Draco. "No you don't! You have a choice. You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do! It's the only way my father will trust me!"

"Who gives a damn about your father!"

I poofed away, to the top of the stairs to make it seem like I was coming down them, trying to be loud. "Lily! What- What are you doing here?"

"I'm walking around, why?" Pansy looked at Draco and he shaked his head. "No reason." She gave a sincere smile. I walked away, wondering about what they were talking about.

I went to my dorm after that and started to do my homework. A few minutes later, I got a message from Pansy.

Daddy Pans❤️

Peter Pansy🥰  
We need to talk  
Meet at astronomy tower  
9pm

Me  
Ight

I went to the astronomy tower to meet Pansy, but because of her lack of patience, she was at the bottom of the staircase. "Draco's lying to you."

"What are you talking about? What's he lying about?"

"I know about your powers."

"God damn it! Did he tell everyone?"

"No I found out on my own. He lied about your friendship. His dad told him to befriend you for your powers." I looked at her. Confused. "W-what?"

"I'm sorry. He didn't want me to tell you, but I couldn't lie." I gave a sad smile. "Thanks Pansy"

I walked away from her. "Where- where are you going?"

"I'm going on a trip to confront a stupid bitch."

"Lily, you can't do that!"

"Watch me" I poofed away to Dracos room to see him sleeping. "Wake up!" I pushed him off his bed. "GET UP!"

"Lil-what the hell! I was sleeping!"

"Does it look like I care! Get! Up! You know what?! Nevermind!" I grabbed his arm and poofed to the astronomy tower.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up."

"Not until you tell me why I'm-"

"Shut! Up! It is not your time to speak!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Take a wild guess!" He looked at me for a second and sighed. "Pansy told yo-"

"Of course she did! She's one of my best friends! SHE wouldn't stab me in the back! She wouldn't befriend me to please her family! SHEwouldn't become friends with me because of my-"

"Can I tell my si-"

"I told you to SHUT UP!" A wave energy erupted from my shout. I expected Draco to fly backwards, but he stood there. "Now you're going to defend like I don't exist?! That's low. Even for you." I snapped my fingers at him. "Hello?!" He didn't move. I looked across the railing to see people frozen.

Oh my god. I froze time! Oh my god! Can I unfreeze one person? I tried it on Draco, letting some of my magic go to him so he would unfreeze. "Let me explain damn it!"

I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at my hands, laughing. "Wha- why are you laughing?" My smile dropped. "That's none of your concern. And even if I did tell you, you'd probably go tell your father" I scoffed.

He looked across the railing and saw everything frozen. "You froze time?!"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Is this the first time?"

"Why? Are you going to tell your dad?!"

"I just want to know!"

"Take a wild guess." I started to walk go down the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Leaving!"

"Why are you leaving?! You need to unfreeze time!" I glare at him. I put my hands up in fists and open them, sending another wave of energy. Draco fell back during this one, and while he tumbled, I vanished away.

"Lily! There you are!" Hermione asked a few minutes later.

"Yes? Is my presence required?" I asked blandly.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you! You look sad!" Ron said.

"Thank you captain obvious." I took a price of toast and sat at Gryffindor table. I took a few bites and took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Lilith there you are!" I ignored him and took another bite of my toast. "Lilith!"

"I'm sorry. Do you hear something?" I said, looking at Hermione. "No? Well then," I put the toast in my mouth and collected my stuff. I took out the toast and said, "I got shit to do" I threw a peace sign and left the great hall quickly. I heard footsteps, but I vanished before they could catch up to me.

I second later, I was outside the room of Requirement. I went it, hoping no one was there, and thankfully, no one was there. I sat down and started to cry.

————————

When I left the room, it was 11 pm. I was walking around when I heard, "Lily?" I didn't have enough magic to poof away so I turned around. "Hello? Who is stalking me today?" I asked. "Lithe. It's me!"

"I'm not an element ceddy!" I said in a strained voice. "What are I doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm a prefect." I snorted. "Okay Percy. Well I'm here because I wanted to cry. Now can I go to my dorm to cry more, or will I be stuck here for the rest of eternity?"

"Why are you crying?"

"We are not at that stage of our friendship ceddy. Welp. Goodbye." I walked past him, but before I could go, he grabbed my arm and my heart skipped a beat. "Yes?" I said nonchalantly. "Why are you crying?"

"Last time I checked Cedric, you were not my therapist." I gave him an annoyed smile. "Can I go now? Or will this conversation end with you getting a bloody nose?" He smirked and let go of my arm.

"By ced"

"By lithe"


	17. My Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED
> 
> Song-Rules by Doja Cat
> 
> A filler. Yes.

**_Song-Rules by Doja Cat_ **

**_LILY'S POV_ **

It had been a few days since that fiasco. I stopped crying after that day, making myself feel better. I spent most of the day in the Room of Requirement so no one could find me, and if someone did come, I'd poof away.

I ignored Draco in all our classes, but that was hard, especially in D.A.D.A. because we sat next to each other. The twins still had the map, and Lupin believed me less and less everyday.

It was Saturday. I was in the room of Requirement doing my homework while listening to music. I looked up and saw someone leaning against the door. "On this episode of 'you', Cedric is now watching Lily while she works! That's not creepy at all" I say sarcastically. He started to walk towards me while saying, "I would never stoop that low."

"I'm getting a serious Deja vu moment" I say under my breath. He sat down in front of me. "Would you like something?" I said with a hint of annoyance. "I have been following you all week."

"Joe is quaking," I say sarcastically while looking back at my homework. "Whenever I do, you always disappear."

"It's called an invisibility cloak" I said, still writing down words. "Okay but why do you hide? Who are you hiding from?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?"

"I'm guessing it's Malfoy." I stopped writing but continued again after a second. "It is Malfoy! Do you... fancy him?"

"Oh god no!" I say while looking up at him, my face having a disgusted look. "Then who do you fancy?" I stare at him, my face looking neutral. "I don't see how that's any of your concern" I said while going back to my homework. "Are they in Ravenclaw?"

"No"

"Gryffindor?"

"Low chance of that."

"Slytherin?"

"Maybe."

"Hufflepuff?" I look up at him and I see one of his eyebrows lifted up.

"Last time I checked, this isn't a game of 20 questions."

"Ahhh So it is a Hufflepuff. Do I know them"

"Don't you know every Hufflepuff?"

"So now I will guess names. Zac-" I gagged. "Let me stop you right there. I'd be dead before that happens."

"Ernie Macmillan."

"No"

"Hannah Abbott"

"Thank you for taking my bisexuality into account, but she is not my type"

"Susan bones?"

"I don't even know her"

"I thought you were friends with everyone," he said sarcastically. "I wasn't friends with you until a few months ago." I say blandly. He moved his head in agreement. "Justin-"

"Stop. I never. NEVER trust j names. Thank you very much I will not be accepting any criticism."

"Casey Lynn"

"The fifth year?"

"I'm a fifth year"

"No shit Sherlock" he chuckled.

"Me?"

"No." I said blandly. "Ouch. That hurt"

"How is that relevant in our conversation? I'm not even hiding from the guy I fancy."

"Then why are you hiding?"

"In the simplest way I can say, he was using me."

"Wait so you guys were a thing?"

"No sir. Like I said. That was the simplest way to describe the situation." He put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. "I got time." I lifted an eyebrow at him. "Don't you have prefect rounds or some shit?" I say while looking back at my homework.

"It can wait." I look back up at him and stare at him in an annoyed way. "Cedric. My therapist is on speed dial. And I have... homework" I take a sip of my water. "Calm down Spider-Man." I spit my water out. "You- you're an MCU stan?"

"Are you not?"

"I am but I actually do have homework so," I shoo him away, "Good day kind sir."

"Bye lithe."

"Hmm don't call me that ceddy" I say in a strained voice.

♠️

It was now Monday. I was walking down the hallway to dinner with Pansy, Blaise, Graham, Astoria, Daphne, and Theo. "I'm just saying! I feel like Regina George right now. You guys are my bitches at this moment." I said with excitement.

"We are not your bitches!" Montague exclaimed.

"Then why are we following her like we are?" Pansy asked while laughing. I laughed with her. "Blair Waldorf has nothing on me." I heard a click and turned around to see Colin Creevey taking a photo of me. "What are you doing?" I snapped.

"Taking a photo! I heard you stood up to Malfoy and he is speechless. I wanted to take a photo of you..." I gave him a death stare. "So you think it's fine to take a photo of me cause I did that? You didn't even ask me if I was okay with you taking a photo of me!"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Oh you didn't mean too? Well what you said a minute ago contradicts that! Don't take another photo of me again or it will be the last thing you do!" He nodded slowly. I turned to face my friends when I heard another click.

I turned quickly to see Colin shaking. "I-I'm sorry I hit the wrong thing."

"No 13 years ago your mother gave birth to the wrong thing!" Before I could do anything, someone held me back. "No Van Dyne!"

"Let me go!"

"No! You can't murder a little kid! Even if he is a mudblood!" I glared at Graham and then at Colin. "Go! Before I get released and come after you!"

He ran away and I started to kick Graham. "Let me go!"

"Pansy can you take her? She's-" he didn't get to finish his sentence cause I kicked him in the balls. He yelped and let go of me. Everyone else tried to get me but I escaped and ran after Colin.

I ran in the direction he ran. I saw him at the bottom of the stairs and hurried down there. I was about to run after him until I saw Draco. "Colin!" He turned around slowly. "You're safe. Come here." He walked slowly over to me. "Can you take a photo of me punching the blond prat."

Draco stood up from the bench and started running and I ran after him. "Get back here you bastard!" He started to run faster. He started to take peoples books and throw them at me. I dodged them, apologizing to the people. He even pushed a few people, but I jumped over them.

I got my wand out, about to hex him, but someone yanked my wand out of my hand. "Professor Sn- CEDRIC! I need my wand!" He held it up higher than it was before. "Bitch give it back!"

"Why are you running?"

"Exercise."

"Then why do you have your wand?"

"You're right. I don't need my wand!" I reached in his pocket and grabbed his wand and started running towards the direction that Draco ran. I saw him a few minutes later, leaning against the wall, catching his breath. "You twat!" He looked up and saw me. His eyes widened and he started to run.

Surprisingly, Draco used his pea sized brain and stayed in populated areas in the school, so I couldn't jinx him without someone seeing. I almost caught him, but he ran into the great hall. I gave him death glares and sat at Ravenclaw Table, away from everyone except Luna.

"Hello Lily. How was your day." She said calmly.

"Peachy. Just peachy." I said with a strained smile. I went to go grab a piece of bread, but I was stopped by my wand.

"I need my wand back" Cedric Said.

"You stole mine first" I say, looking up at him.

"Maybe because you were about to curse Malfoy."

"Awww since when did you two become besties? Is there now a Fuck Lily club? Where the activities consist of plotting my murder and ways to piss me off?"

"Stop with the sarcasm."

"Sarcasm is the only language I speak." He glared at me for a second. "Your wands in your hand." He looks at his hand and back up. "How did you-"

"It's best to leave these questions unanswered" I said while taking a bite of the bread. I turned my attention to Luna, who was smiling at me. Cedric left, and we conversed for a bit.


	18. Yule Balls and After Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED
> 
> Very long.
> 
> Also I am sorry about how cringy this chapter is.
> 
> I COULD NOT EDIT THE AFTER PARTY CAUSE IT IS SO BAD

**_LILITH'S POV_ **

It was now the 18th of December. Most kids had gone back home in fear of Sirius Black trying to get back in. But I stayed, hoping he would. It was also the day of another eventful Hogsmeade trip.

I was by the shrieking shack with Hermione and Ron. I was about to go, when Draco and two of his goons came.

"Well well, look who's here. You two shopping for your dream home? Bit grand for you Weaselbee. Don't your family sleep in a one room?"

Was I invisible or some shit. "Shut your mouth Malfoy." Ron said glumly.

"Ooh not very friendly. Boys I think it's time we teach weaselbee how to respect his superiors," Draco said cockily.

Hermione made a mocking laugh. "Hope you don't mean yourself!" I took a sip of my butterbeer. "How dare you talk to me! Filthy little mudblood!"

Just then, a snowball hit Draco's face. I snickered but hid it with coughs. Everyone looked at the area where the snowball originated from. They all looked confused, but I had my bets that it was Harry.

"Who's there?" Draco said with some fear in his voice. Then another snowball came. More and more came. "Don't you stand there! Do something!" Draco said.

"What-" Dracos other goons' cap was now covering his eyes and Crabbes pants were pulled down. I started to laugh out loud. "You think this is funny, don't y-" he was cut short because Crabbe fell in the snow, and Hermione gave a genuine laugh. Then goon number twos scarf moved, making him turn around over and over again.

Draco tripped on Crabbe, and was now sliding down the slope. He stopped sliding, stood up, and ran away, pushing Crabbe and his other goon out of the way.

I laughed with Hermione and Ron. Hermione's hat had started floating, and she said "Harry!

He revealed himself and we laughed.

♠️

We were walking the streets of Hogsmeade. "Are you guys going to the ball? I know Harry has too so the teachers can watch him, and this year every student in the castle can come for once. Not just fourth to seventh years!"

"I am going. Ronald here doesn't want to."

"Well Ronald is coming, even if I have to drag his ass to the ball, he will come." I stared at him and he sighed. "Fine. But I'm only doing this out of fear. And because it's on your birthday."

"I knew it! So who is your date, or should we be that friend group that has no dates but we say our friend is our date so no one will bother us?"

"Option b" Hermione said.

"Great! I call Harold! Sorry Ronniekins."

"Why me?" Harry asked from under the cloak.

I whispered, "Because Romione is real."

"You're still on that?" He whispered back.

"Would you rather have me ship YOU with Hermione?" I whispered again. He gagged.

"Why are we whispering?" Said a voice from behind all four of us. I recognized it instantly. "Luna! Wait am I late?" I checked my watch. "Sorry guys. I gotta go. I promised Luna we would look around the shops"

I said with a smile. I waved at the trio and they waved back. Or Ron and Hermione waved back. I think Harry did too.

Luna and I walked the streets of Hogsmeade. We would go into a few shops occasionally, but we didn't buy anything until we came across a jewelry shop.

Luna had liked a charm bracelet that had different creatures on it, and I told her that I'll pay if she wanted. "Lily no. It is fine. I don't need it." She said calmly.

"But I want to get it for you!" We argued for a bit, but she gave in. "Um excuse me?" I called for the owner. He walked over to us and said, "what can I help you with today ma'am?"

"How much is this bracelet?" I said while pointing towards the piece of jewelry.

"That would be around 300 galleons."

"We'll take it." I reached in my purse and took out some galleons while the owner rang it up. I was walking towards the counter, when I saw a pretty necklace with a silver chain and an emerald gem. There were a few rings around the gem, making it protected in some way.

"Excuse me? How much is this necklace?" The shop owner looked at it and said, "that one is one of a kind. It would be about 1,400 galleons."

"Can you put it on hold? I didn't bring enough"

"Sorry ma'am." He gave a sincere smile. "It's fine. I'll come back tomorrow and get it." I went to the counter and paid for the bracelet. While the owner was bagging it up, someone walked in.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy! Here for your order?" Draco nodded and looked at me. He smirked and I scowled at him.

"Luna let's go." I said while she grabbed the bag. We went to the three broomsticks and got some butterbeer.

♠️

It was now the next day. I got ready quickly and poofed to a dark corner near the jewelry store. I hid under my cloak and ran to the store.

I went in quickly and the owner was sitting down and reading the daily prophet. When he heard the bell ring, he looked up.

"Hello again! Are you here for the necklace?" I nodded politely. "Well I'm sorry dear. Mr. Malfoy already bought it. Said it was for someone important." I was pissed. "Thank you," I said politely.

"Sorry again."

"It's no problem." I walked out of the store and to the dark alleyway. I poofed back to my dorm. I changed again, to leave no trace of the outdoors and went downstairs.

"Oi! Lilypad!" George said while I sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Yes George?"

"Are you going to the Yule Ball?"

"Yes. Yes I am. With romiry"

"Who the fuck?" Fred asked.

"My husbands and wife, Ron Harry and Hermione. Pansy is also my wife, but she has a date!" I said while glaring at her. She smirked and I laughed while getting coffee. "Lily. Cedric’s staring at you" I nodded. "That’s so nice. I have fans."

“For once.”

"Ronald! Don't talk while chewing! Disgusting! Anyway Hermione. Did you get a dress for the Yule ball?"

"Yes I did actually! It's this red one-"

"Shhhhh! Don't spoil it!"

"You just- you wanted- never mind."

After breakfast, I went to Lupin's classroom. "Remus! Good news. I will get the map in a few days time-"

"It's fine."

"What- do you believe him?"

"I believe that Peter is alive, yes." I smiled but the smile turned into a confused look. "How do you know?"

"Harry. He had the map and got caught by Snape. I was there in time and I saw the map. I confiscated it for 'safety purposes', and I saw Peter. I watched him on the map, running around. He is here."

"So you believe me?"

"I believe Peter is alive." I sighed. "You still don't believe Sirius..."

"No I don't."

"Okay. Well. At least you know Peter is alive and is a lying cu- bleep." Lupin chuckled. "Lily, you know, Harry and I are having Anti-Dementor Lessons. I was wondering if you would like to join us, you know."

"Cause I can make one?" I nodded. He gave a lighthearted smile. "The first one is on Thursday after the break ends." I nodded and headed for the door. "Bye Remus" I say while waving. "Goodbye Lily.

♠️

It was now the day of the Yule Ball. I was frantically getting ready in my dorm when someone knocked on my door. It was Hermione. "How'd you get in here?"

"The riddle was too easy." I laughed. "Of course it was." I looked at her hands which held a clothes cover hanger thing. "You can hang it up in the closet. Luna and Ginny will be here soon." She nodded and went to the room. I heard a gasp and bolted to the closet. Hermione was ogling at my dress.

"Lily! This is amazing!" She held up a golden dress with star designs all over it.

"Thank you very much," I say. A few minutes had passed and Luna and Ginny had entered. "There you are!”

All of us did our makeup and while everyone else made their hair, I kept changing it to different styles and colors and lengths. I finally chose one.

It was short, curled, brunette hair, with some of the front pieces pinned back. By then, the others had started to change into the dresses.

"Lily, come on!" I heard Ginny scream. "Okay wait!" I slipped off my pajamas and put on the dress. I quickly re-did my hair and exited the closet.

When I entered my room, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were staring at me. "I know I'm beautiful" I say with a cocky smile.

"Oh be quiet! Were staring at the dress!" Hermione exclaimed. "You all look ravishing. Stunning. Spectacular. Other words to describe how beautiful you are but I'm too lazy to list them out." They laughed.

Luna was wearing a purple dress that had lots of butterflies. I felt like it represented her very well. Ginny was also wearing a purple one that was plain and simple. But it went nicely with her hair. Hermione was wearing this red floor length gown that had a few diamonds here and there.

"Can I steal the dresses you have on? They are so freaking pretty!"

"Says the girl richer than that muggle billionaire." Hermione said.

"Well next year, we will all go Yule Ball dress shopping and I will get you guys the best outfits for the ball. And if I don't then my name isn't Lilith Cora Van Dyne. I am the imposter.

All four of us went by the stairs near the Great Hall. Ginny and Luna left. We saw Ron and Harry at the steps. We walked down them, our arms linked.

"This was a terrible idea. My anxiety is through the roof!" I whisper screamed.

"Why are you nervous!"

"People"

"You know everyone in this school. There is no reason for you to be nervous!"

"Well I don't wear stuff like this! I mean I should, I look great, but it's too bold, even for me!"

"Oh calm down! You love this. Also, I have a gift for you." She reached in her purse and took out Star and moon earrings. "I got these when you and Luna went around the shops. Happy early birthday!"

"Thank you so much! I love them!" We laughed. We reached the bottom of the stairs and Ron and Harry were already there. "Blimey Lily! You look-"

"Amazing, I know!"

"Terrible!" I slap him on the arm. "Ron!" I say while laughing. "Let's go in. I don't want black to attack us, since we are the only people out here." Harry said glumly. I frowned but quickly went back to smiling.

"Harry, if he does come, I'll attack him."

"Lily, not to be rude, but I don't think you could take him." Ron said.

I looked at Hermione and she snickered. "Yes I can. Hermione knows."

We walked into the great hall.

**_LILYS POV_ **

We walked into the Great Hall and we were all in shock. The warm toned room was now cool toned and... snowy. There was a ginormous christmas tree and 2 smaller ones next to it. There were decorations lifted up by magic, flying in the air and it looked like snow was falling.

"This is.. fucking amazing!" I said. "Hermione lets go." I pulled her hand, but before I could go, Harry asked, "where are you going?" I turned to face him and I said, "dancing of course.”

I was going to let Hermione go with Ron, but she mentioned you were mad at her Ron. For something her cat did. Quite idiotic if you ask me." Ron grumbled and pulled Harry away.

Hermione and I laughed and went to the dance floor. "I got to choose the music this year! They said if everyone liked it, I could help plan the Yule Balls for the coming years!"

"Wait what song is-" before she could finish her thought, Harry Styles had said the Hey! Hey! Part of only angel.

"Lily! Did you choose this?" I turned to see Pansy dancing with Daphne. "Yes. Yes I did." She gave me a smile and turned back around to her date.

**_DRACO'S POV_ **

I was sitting at a table with a drink in my hand. It had taken all of my energy to get someone to come with me, and that was especially hard because mostly everyone had left in fear of Sirius Black. However, I stayed. Mum and Dad had stuff to do, which I would not want to be part of.

Then a familiar song started to play.

_ Open up your eyes shut your mouth and see _

_ Siphon bitch.  _ Of course she chose this... abomination of music. By that abomination of a person.

_ That I'm still the only one who's been in love with me _

God can someone turn it off. It is giving me a headache.

_ I'll guess I'll be getting use to you in between my teeth _

I deserve this headache

No you don't. You did what father had asked and you did it correctly. For once.

I'm going to apologize.

Don't you dare stand up- and we are walking her way.

_ And there's nothing I can do about it _

She must have seen me because her and that Mudblood Granger had scurried away.

_ Broke a finger knocking on your bedroom door. _

I looked around for the dynamic duo and saw them sitting at a table

_ I got splinters in my knuckles crawling across the floor _

"Look at that. Weaselbee has gotten decent clothes. Oh wait, is that a hand me down from one of your brothers?" I said while walking over to them.

_ Couldn't take you home to mother in a skirt that short _

"Shove off Malfoy. Your presence isn't needed." Pottah said.

_ But I think that what I like about it _

"Is that the only response you two have? Pathetic."

_ She's an angel _

"Like you" I heard Liliths voice from behind me and turned to face her. "Ah yes. Just who I was looking for."

_ Only angel _

"Well, I'm not looking for you. I'm actually trying to have a good time and you're ruining it." She made the shoo-ing motion with her hands.

_ She's an angel _

I scowled at Granger and quickly put the note in her bag when leaving.

_ My only angel _

I saw her sit down and rummage through her purse. She took out a muggle candy and started to piece it apart and eat it. I watched her so carefully, that the music drowned away and all I could hear were my thoughts.

I of course didn't make it look so obvious. My eyes would roam around the space near her, making it look like I was admiring the decorations.

"Stop staring!" I heard Astoria say while slapping my arm. "It's annoying, and quite frankly, creepy as hell."

"Why do you care?"

"Well as your quote unquote date that you forced me to go as, I feel like I have an opinion on this. And before you say anything, no I am not jealous. Like I said before, it is creepy."

"Well I'm trying to..."

"Get back on good terms or some shit? She's not the apologetic type."

"Well I am going to try!"

"Can you tell me how? So you don't screw it up?"

"I won't screw it up!"

"Sure, Jan." She stood up and left. I turned back to face her but she wasn't there. Granger wasn't either. I scanned the room for them, and I saw Granger dancing with some guy, but Lilith was nowhere to be found.

**SONG FOR THIS PART-ALL OF ME BY JOHN LEGEND**

I stood up and looked around. Then a slow song started to play. I grabbed the hand of the nearest girl I saw. "What the fuck Draco!" It was Lilith.

"Dance with me."

"Why? I'm here with Hermione."

"She's dancing with someone." She looked around for her. I'm pretty sure she saw her because she was mouthing something.

_ What would I do without your a smart mouth _

"Why am I here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

_ Drawing me in and you kicking me out _

She shook her head. "No it isn't."

"I'm here to apologize."

_ You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down _

"Well then. Apology not accepted. Goodbye." She tried to move, but I was holding onto her waist.

_ what's going on in that beautiful mind? _

"I guess it's time to charge you with assault! What would you prefer, a restraining order or jail?"

_ I'm on your magical mystery ride _

"Charming"

"I'm always charming."

_ And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright _

I twirled her. "So you're here with Astoria. Is that the girl from a few months ago?"

I smirked. "Is that Jealousy I hear?"

_ My heads underwater but I'm breathing fine _

"Just asking."

"No it isn't"

"Then who is it?"

_ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind _

"No one. Just needed you to get off my back and not follow me."

"Oh look. Another thing you lied about."

_ Cause all of me loves all of you _

She looked around the room, avoiding my gaze. "My face is here."

"Exactly."

_ All your curves and all your edges _

"God when is this song going to end"

"You don't know? I thought you chose all of this?"

_ All your perfect imperfections _

She faced me. "I do know. But I want it to be over so I can go."

_ Give your all to me _

I pulled her closer. Surprisingly, she didn't try to break free.

_ I'll give my all to you _

_ You're my end and my beginning _

_ Even when I lose I'm winning _

_ Cause I give you all of me _

_ And you give me all of you _

"Do you like this song?" She nodded. "It's the perfect slow song." The music started to drone out while talking to her.

"Well that's depressing"

"Like your life."

"You don't have to be that salty"

"No, I do." I sighed. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't know maybe because you're the reason I could have almost died. Twice."

"You need to stop being overdramatic."

"No YOU need to stop being insensitive. If you did tell your dad and Voldemort did return, then I would be screwed. My aunt and my cousin would be screwed because you couldn't be a decent human being and think about others for once!" She let go of me. I moved my hand off her waist and shoulder.

She walked away, back to the table Potter and Weasley were at. I went back to mine, where Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, and Graham were sitting. "You screwed that up." He said. "Shut up Montague."

"Wait why is she angry at you? It's been a month." Daphne asked.

"That is... not important" then another song played.

**SONG-LOW BY FLO RIDA WITH T-PAIN**

"Not this song" I groaned.

"Let's go Draco." Pansy said while pulling my arm and Daphnes. "All of you. This night is supposed to be fun! I'm not letting you ruin it Draco."

I got up and went to the dance floor. We made a small circle, only us five.

_ Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (jeans) _

I saw Lilith on the dance floor with Granger, 4 of the Weasleys, Potter, and Diggory walking in that direction.

_ Boots with the fur (with the fur) _

She didn't notice him, and she was dancing like nobody was watching. I think that's the phrase.

_ The whole club was lookin' at her _

I started to move, mainly because Pansy was forcing me too. I also noticed she charmed her dress to become shorter.

_ She hit the floor (she hit the floor) _

_ Next thing you know _

"Draco! Stop fucking staring!" Pansy said from behind me.

_ Shawty got low low low low low low low low _

_ Them baggy sweat pants and the Reebok's with the straps (the straps) _

Then Diggory came. She looked very awkward. I saw her say 'hi' to him.

_ She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (a smack) _

I saw him mouth something along the lines of 'want to dance?'

Her response, if not obvious, was 'I am dancing with my bitches.' I snorted.

_ She hit the floor _

He said something that I couldn't translate and she said 'You can join us, but only if you have vodka'

What is this obsession over vodka

_ Next thing you know _

I watched them talk. 'I'll buy you some'

'It was a joke, but if I insist'

_ Shawty got low low low low low low low low _

They started to dance and Pansy and Graham went by her, followed by the Greengrasses. I looked around and saw that no one was by me.

_ I ain't never seen nothin' that'll make me go, this crazy, all night spendin' my dough _

I Went by them, hoping I would not get shunned from the group.

_ Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go _

Lilith looked up and shot me a glare, but she didn't say anything.

_ Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show _

They all started to dance, but I just swayed there. Then a dance circle formed around us.

_ So sexual, she was flexible _

Thankfully, a few fifth years went in the circle first. One of them was Cedric Diggory.

_ Professional, drinkin' X and O _

He was urging Lilith to join him, but she hid behind Pansy and Granger.

_ Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I whoa _

Granger pushed her in and Diggory held his hand out for her.

She hesitated and froze time. How did I know this? Because I was unfrozen. I stayed still, watching her. She walked to a table and sat down on a chair. "I know you're not frozen Draco."

I relax and walk towards her. "How'd you know?" She looked up at me. "I'm the reason you're not a frozen idiot."

"I thought you hate me?"

"Oh I do! But I need to talk to someone I hate." Her head shot at the direction of the crowd. “What’s wrong?” She shook her head. ‘Nothing.”

"Okay..."

"Do you know any dance moves that won't make me feel embarrassed? And don't say anything that will make me feel insecure, cause I don't need that."

"Um what about those dances you taught us?"

"Haha the tiktok ones? Those only go with a certain song. And don't say fortnite" she said, gagging when she said fortnite. "Then no. I do not."

"So you're useless? Just, go back where you were and let me contemplate what I will do."

"Don't go if you don't want to."

"I want to but I don't want to embarrass myself. Did Low have to play? Like couldn't it have been o children? That song is exquisite."

"Then dance. Just memory wipe everyone if you think you failed miserably." I smirked at her as she stood up. She walked to where she was standing before and I went to where I was.

"First of all, stop staring. It's creepy. Second, I still hate you."

"Keep lying to yourself." She rolled her eyes and unfroze everything.

_ Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I whoa. _

She took Cedrics hand and he spun her around. "Can you please stop the music Lee?" Diggory said. I saw Lilith give a sigh of relief then looked confused.

"I would just like to say Happy Birthday to the dumbest bitch I know. Happy Birthday Lily!"

"Happy birthday!" Everyone said.

She looked like she was about to die of embarrassment. I laughed silently as happy birthday music played. "Happy Birthday too you!" Everyone sang. "Happy Birthday to you!"

"Happy Birthday to Lily! Happy Birthday to you!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BITCH" Pansy screamed.

A few other songs went by. Then a slow song came on. I looked For Lilith from my seat, but she was dancing with Cedric. She looked nervous. I laughed quietly. "Graham's a better dancer."

"Sorry Greengrass. I was... occupied."

"I saw. How was it? Singing in front of everyone?"

"Calming, even though I am drunk as hell"

"That hangover won't be calming," she said in a laugh. Blaise came to the table. "Where have you been?" Astoria asked. "Bathroom with Kayla Andrews."

"Of course" said Theo from behind him. "Nott welcome back. How was whatever you came from?" I said.

"I was on the dance floor with Abbot and Bletchley. Nice singing by the way Malfoy." He said while sitting down. "You sang? And I missed it?"

"Yes Blaise he did. And it was spectacular." Daphne said while sitting down. Pansy also sat down.

"Did someone record it?"

"I think Lily did." Pansy said. "Draco, ask her for the video."

"Why me?!"

"Do you want to get on good terms?" I sighed. "Fine. I guess I will." I stood up and went by Lilith. "Van Dyne! I need the video of me signing."

"Ask someone else." She said while looking at her phone.

"You have the full video." She looked up at me. "Fine let me just unblock you." She pressed random buttons on her phone and I got a text message. "Thanks."

I sent it to the Slytherin group chat without Lilith, mainly because I was removed from the other one. I watched Lilith look through her bag for something and saw her take out the note.

My eyes were focused on her. She opened it and read it. She looked up and around to find whoever it was. I looked at my hands, making it look like I was busy. I then looked up and around to make it less obvious that it was me.

About 5 minutes later, I got up and left. I went to the Hufflepuff common room for the after party.

**_DRACO'S POV_ **

I walked towards the Hufflepuff common room. I see Everyone there already. Mostly everyone had changed except for a few kids. Me being one of them.

I saw Montague and Lilith talking, looking at the table that a few Hufflepuff guys stood on. I walked over to them. I heard someone scream, "this bitch empty! Yeet!" And a beer can flew to where Lilith was.

She laughed and said, "Whoever threw that can, your moms a Hoe!" I heard many people laugh as I reached where they were standing.

"I'm just saying Romeo, I see you more as a brother then a hook up or fling. I'm like Meredith Grey and you're Alex Karev."

"Well. At least you don't hate me as much as you did."

"Bitch I never hated you. It's just fun to bully you lol."

"This is.. shocking." I said.

"Graham, protect me! The demon has come!"

"Are you drunk?" I asked her.

"Graham, protect me! The demon is going to kidnap me like last time!"

"I'm not missing this out. You can stay as drunk as you want."

She dramatically turned back to face the table with the boys. "So we will be playing games! We have the contestants here!" Ansel Hemingway screamed while holding a bag up. "First is Spin the bottle!" Luke Ruffalo screamed. "I think everyone here knows how to play! Spin the bottle and you kiss whoever it lands on!" Diggory screamed.

"Why are we screaming?!" Lilith asked in a scream.

"So everyone can hear Dumb bitch!"Hemingway picked out a name. "Daphne Greengrass!"

He called out a few more names. "Draco Malfoy!"

"Dumb bitch Lily!"

"Shut the Fuck up Hemingway!" Lilith screamed. A few more names were called including Pottahs, Weaselettes and Notts. The last name called was, "Cedric Diggory!"

"Come on now! Make a circle and sit down!" We all sat in a circle. "I will spin first!" Hemingway stated.

He spun the bottle, and it landed on Ginny. "Thats a child!" Lilith screamed. "And that's an ugly pickly bitch!" Ginny said while laughing. They kissed for a second and I think I saw Pottah turn red.

Then weaselette spun the bottle. It landed on Pansy. They make out, longer then Her kiss with Hemingway. It landed on Lilith. "Fuck yes!" Lilith said. They made out for about a minute. "Okay stop. Everyone is waiting." Rodger Davies, the Ravenclaw, said.

They stopped making out and Lilith spun the bottle. It landed on me. "Can I, you know, spin again? I'd rather go to Azkaban then kiss the closeted Bisexual with bleached hair."

"Sorry Van Dyne, rules are rules." I gave a small snort. She walked over to me, and we kissed. It was passionate, but she broke it. She walked back to where she was and I spun the bottle. I almost cried when it landed in Pottah.

"No!"

"Yes!" Lilith screamed. "Draco! This is your bisexual moment!" I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. I quickly sat back down. Pottah spun and it landed on Diggory. They kissed and He spun the bottle. It landed on Lilith. "Question. Is that even allowed? Do I spin again or some shit?"

"You taught me this game!" Hemingway said. "So.. I'll spin again?"

"Why the fuck not." She turned to face Cedric and they kissed. It lasted for about 30 seconds and when they stopped and Diggory turned around, her face was shocked and happy. Her eyes were widened and she was smiling while walking back.

She looked at Granger, who was squealing with excitement. She spun the bottle and it landed on Some guy I didn't know. A few more people went and the game ended.

The same guys from before went back on the table. "Next is Truth, Dare, or Veritaserum!" Corbin Williams said calmly.

"ISN'T THAT FUCKIN ILLEGAL?!" Lilith asked. "NO IT ISN'T. AND YOU ARE PLAYING THIS ONE TOO!" Williams fired back.

"BITCH WHY?!"

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT! YOU PLAY EVERY GAME!"

"I HATE YOU ALL!"

"WE KNOW YOUR OBSESSED WITH US!"

"SHUT UP DAMON SALVATORE WANNABE!"

A few more names were also called like Grangers both Weasley twins, Lovegoods, and Woods.

"So the Veritaserum is edited to only show the truth of the question. Van Dyne will go first."

"Truth dare or Veritaserum?"

"Truth"

"Who is your crush?"

"Chris Hemsworth"

"At this school."

"Well I'm basically married to like 10 people so..."

"Get the Veritaserum!" Williams screamed. "Do it. Deadass." Hemingway got the veritaserum and Lily took it. “Who is your crush at this school?”

“I don’t have one. Next question” She smiled.

"So you wouldn't mind if we tried the Veritaserum on your friends, just to make sure."

"You wouldn't mind if I charged you with assault." She said with a smile. "You're feisty as always."

"You're annoying as always," she said moodily.

"George! Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare!"

"Run around the hallways screaming there's a dementor."

"Bet." He stood up and started running out of the Common Room and into the Hallway. I peeked my head out with a few others. "Mrs. Weasley! Stop with these shenanigans! 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor!" McGonagall said while turning into cat form and running after him. I snorted.

I went back inside and Lilith was drinking a bottle, scratch that, finished a bottle of bourbon. She stood up and went to get a snack. When she came back, Diggory bumped into her. "Stahp! I coulda dropped my croissant!"

"You don't even have croissant," he chuckled. "It's a vine. Do I need to teach you too? God this is getting annoying." She took a bite of the snack which was a chocolate cupcake. With her mouth full, she said, "I have an announcement to make, excuse me!" She gave Diggory the plate to hold and brushed the crumbs off her hands. She then ran up to the table.

"Hello Fuckers! I have an important announcement to make. So tomorrow when you wake up, all of you will have a gift on your bedside table. Well, most of you, but that's besides the point!"

"How will you get the gifts inside our rooms?" A kid said.

"That's not important." She said while smiling.

"So you're going to sneak into the rooms..."

"No you dumbass, Dumbledore is helping me! He's like a mentor in some way and he is kind of in my debt."

"Wait how is he your mentor? He's mine!" Pottah asked. "Well Harold, he taught me how to cast a corporal Patronus. Ask Draco, I had to save him from a dementor. Now, it will be there tomorrow and if you don't have one, then I hate you." She said while smiling.

"So you can cast a patronus?" Hemingway asked. "Did you not hear what I just said? Of course I bloody can!"

"Prove it" Diggory said while crossing his arms and smirking. "Okay."

She closed her eyes and screamed "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery white occamy came out from her wand, flying in the air. There were gasps and wows around the common room. She got off the table and walked towards Diggory.

"Wait what's the-"

"Shush I'm trying to have a civilized conversation her. Where's my cupcake!" She said to Diggory.

"It's on the table!"

"Someone could have drugged it!"

"Why would someone drug your food?"

"American men drugged everything!"

"You're making us go America and you knew this would happen?!" I scream asked her. "You got uninvited dumb bitch!" She said. "I have a spot on the plane! Who wants it!"

"Let's play who know you the best, and whoever wins will get the ticket!" Hemingway said.

"Then Hermione is going to win!"

"Anyone who's coming can not play!" She thought about it and said, "Fine! But Hermione and Pansy are asking the questions!"

"Okay! Whoever wants to join, stand there!" A few people from every house, including me, went there.

"Okay! So let me evaluate the questions with my side hoes!" She said. She conversed with the 2 as Hemingway passed a whiteboard and marker around.

"First question! What was Lilys favorite childhood show! There are twelve, name two!"

Everyone started writing. I wrote Calliou and Dora the explorer. "So there was a charm placed on all of you and if you got it right, you will glow green. If not, it will be red." Pansy said.

"Show your answers!" Lilith screamed.

Everyone put theirs up. "So my favorite shows are Clifford the Big Red Dog, Wild Kratts, Sesame Street, Super Why, Calliou, Arthur, Dinosaur Train, Word Girl, Curious George, Sid the Science Kid, and the best, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Dora the Explorer!"

I glowed green, along with a few others including Diggory, Davies, both Patil twins, Vane, Wood, and Hemingway. "Next! What are Lilys two favorite vine?" Granger asked.

I quickly wrote down the I didn't get no sleep cause of y'all and the vodka vines. Lilith cleared her throat and she had two cookie trays I think. "I DIDNT GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF YALL! NO YALL NOT GONNA GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME!" She screamed while hitting the trays together. "The second one is," she got out a bottle of Vodka. "Two shot of Vodka" she said while pouring the whole bottle in a cup, not breaking eye contact with the crowd.

I glowed green again, with the same people except wood, vane and Hemingway. Abbot also got it correct. "This is an easy one. What is Lilys preference when it comes to dating."

I quickly wrote down bisexual. I glowed red. "The correct answer was bi, with a preference in Men" Pansy said while gagging at men. "You need to be specific. Next question is what is Lilys favorite song?"

I wrote down Bellyache by the depressed girl. I glowed green. "Any song by Billie Eilish. But to be specific, Bellyache."

"What is her biggest secret?" I wrote that she's a siphon. I glowed green. Everyone else glowed red. "Wait how does HE know?" Diggory asked.

"It's the reason I hate him." She said while smiling. She drank all her Vodka. "Wait, I want to see what everyone wrote" Hermione said with a mischievous grin. Lilith got her phone out and pointed it at me. Granger came by me. "Get away mudblood!" She slapped me on the face.

"Thank you Hermione! Anyway this is a Hermione Granger Fanpage! And a Draco Malfoy hate page!" she held up a peace sign. They went back on the stage and whispered in her ear. I saw her whisper 'wait really?' Her face brightened. "Who is Lilys comfort characters?" I scribbled down Jo Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Bonnie Bennett, Tony Stark, Enzo St. John, Mark Sloan, Killian Jones, Klaus Mikealson, Natasha Romanoff, Lexie Grey, Caroline Forbes, Regina Mills, Zelena Mills, Emma Swan, and Hayley Marshall. I glowed Green. Everyone else also glowed green, but it was fainter. "Is Draco the only one who knows all of them? You can list them all out Draco."

"Jo Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Bonnie Bennett, Tony Stark, Enzo St. John, Mark Sloan, Killian Jones, Klaus Mikealson, Natasha Romanoff, Lexie Grey, Caroline Forbes, Regina Mills, Zelena Mills, Emma Swan, and Hayley Marshall" I said while looking at the board. "Thank you."

"Lily would let this person destroy her, and she would thank them." I wrote down Chris Hemsworth. I glowed A bright green, as did everybody else. "Name all of Lilys wife's and husbands that go here!" Granger said. I wrote down Lovegood, granger, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Potter, the Weasleys except the head boy prat,both greengrasses, Graham, and Longbottom. I glowed green, along with Diggory. "So you two are the only ones who got them all? Damn."

"What is Lilys favorite food?" I wrote down donuts. Everyone glowed green. "Who would Lily use the unforgivable curse on?" I write down my name. I glowed red, along with everybody else. "Wait it's not Malfoy?" Diggory asked. "It's Zacharias Smith." She said while smiling Murderously at Smith.

"What is Lilys obsession?" I wrote down candles, and I glowed green. "Candles was the correct answer! What companies does Lily own?"

"I'm sorry. Did you say companies? As in more then one?" Ruffalo asked.

"Yes. Yes she did. The more you get, the brighter you'll glow." Lilith said with a smile. I wrote down apple, Gucci, Chanel, Google, and prismacolor. I glowed faintly. "Do you want me to list all of them? Gucci, Chanel, Bath and Body Works, Walmart, Target, Google, Apple, Samsung, Prismacolor, Crayola, Louis Vuitton, Burberry, Sephora, YSL, Amazon, Netflix, Disney, Marvel, Starbucks, Microsoft, Coca Cola, Lego, and Nike are a few."

"Wait is that how you get all the phones? You own the company so you get them for free?" Graham asked.

"No I pay. They just get their money back."

"Next question, if lily had a superpower, what would it be?" I wrote down invisibility. Everyone glowed red, including me. "If I had a superpower it would be reality shifting to GET RAILED by Loki Laufreyson and Bucky Barnes at the same time."

"An actual superpower Lils" Pansy said.

"Time travel I guess." Diggory and Vane glowed green.

"Wait, so you would rather travel through time, then be a Siphon witch?" Some kid asked. "I would travel back in time and kill Voldemort myself, but before I do kill him, I'll date him during our time here, and when he does kill me, or tries, I'll murder him."

"That's... specific" Davies said.

"What is Lilys favorite show?" I wrote down once upon a time as fast as I could. I glowed green, as did many others. "What word does Lily have a copyright on?" I stared at the board. I then wrote down depression. "The word is Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" she sang. "The song?" Abbot asked.

"Yes. I bought that song and put a copyright on the word. Well, my mom did, but she put it in my name."

"What is Lilys favorite color?" I write black and purple. I glowed Green. "Purple is the best, then black. And when put together it is a work of art."

"What is Lilys favorite song from these artists- Ariana Grande, Harry Styles, Taylor Swift, The Hamilton Musical, Girl In Red, and The Neighbourhood?" I put down In My Head, Golden, Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince, Satisfied, dead girl in the pool., and sweater weather. I glowed green, brighter than mostly everyone else other than Diggory.

"In my head! Golden! Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince! Satisfied! dead girl in the pool! Sweater Weather!"

"What is Lilys iconic catchphrase?" I wrote don't test me and I glowed green. Everyone did.

"Last question! List all the places Lily has Lived, and for how long!" Granger said. I wrote down...

1.London, England-almost 2 years

2.Sydney, Australia- 1 year

3.Paris, France- 3 years

4.New York City, New York and Houston, Texas- about 5 years

5.London/U.K.- 3.5 years

I had gotten most of them right. "I was born in London and lived there for about two years. Then my mom died and my aunt and I moved to Sydney Australia for a year. Then Paris for a good three years and for the next three to four years, I from Houston to New York and back. Lastly, before I came to Hogwarts, I lived in Milan for a year and a half. Now I'm here."

"You never mentioned Milan!" I screamed. "What happened in Milan stays in Milan." She said while widening her eyes and then going back to normal.

"So we will be finding the winner, have fun!"

They had a piece of parchment and a quill and were counting something. "There is a three way tie between Draco, Cedric, and Cormac"

"Well Cormac is not coming. I really don't care about the others" Lilith said while drinking a bottle of rum.

"You guys can come. I really don't care if I have to buy another ticket. We're going on a private jet." She said. She had finished the bottle of Rum and got up on the table stage. "Okay motherfuckers! Well it is late and I would just like to pour my heart out!"

"First off! Do you know Snapity snap snap is in love with Harry's dead mom! It's disgusting! Also, I am 100 percent sure McGonagall is a Closeted Lesbian! I saw Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey snogging in the infirmary in the middle of the night! Dumbledork is gay! He was in love with Grindelwald!"

"Wait really! Dumbledore is GAY?!"

"Yes he is! And we Stan! In this house we do not support Homophobia, Transphopia, Racism, what's another thing we don't like?!"

Weasley said "spiders! We don't like spiders!"

"Cancel spiders! Aragog is QuAcKiNg!"

"QUACKSON!" Abbot screamed.

"TOM HOLLAND IS DADDY!" Lilith screamed.

"DID SHE LIE THO!" Diggory screamed.

"NO I DID NOT!"

Cho Chang then fainted. "SHE NEEDS SOME MILK! BUT LIKE SOMEONE HELP HER!" Diggory went to help the girl and he put her one of the couches.

"Have you guys seen Wattpad? Cause I Hope most of you haven't. It's... disturbing."

"It's true. She followed me around for a week reading a story about me and Malfoy!" Pottah said. "At least your excited to talk about it" she said while giving him a thumbs up. "I am not excited about it!"

"Okay boomer. I would just like to say thank you. All of you and good night! I got shit to do tomorrow!" She went to the table with alcohol, took the bottle, and took a sip. She passed out a few minutes later.


	19. Another Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED
> 
> Another Long Chapter
> 
> And lots of POVs
> 
> Graham Listens to Country Music

**_LILITH'S POV_ **

I had woken up and felt like I was in a different place then I usually was. I slowly opened my eyes and saw... yellow. I'm in the Hufflepuff common room. That's great. Then I felt arms wrapped around me.  _ shit! _

"Language" the person whispered.

"Fuck!"

I accidentally rolled off the couch and saw Cedric getting irritated from the sun. I tried stopping time, but I didn't have my fucking Necklace. "shit shit shit. Have you seen an um necklace? You know. Silver Chain with a he- heart pendant." I said stuttering and panicking. "I kinda need it to, you know, survive!"

"Malfoy took it I think."

"Thanks"

"Happy birthday by the way" he whispered.

"Thank you" I whisper back.

I got up and headed out of the common room and went to the Slytherin one. "Salazar!" The door opened and I saw the prefect, Cassius Warrington, sitting on the couch, reading. "Cassius! Where's Draco!"

"He's sleeping! It's 5 am!"

"It's- it's not 5 am," I said, reaching for my pocket for my phone. I then realize I do not have my phone. I wasn't even wearing my clothes. I was wearing some green sweatpants and an oversized black shirt. "What the- what happened last night?"

"You got poisoned. Happy birthday bitch!" He went back to reading.

"Do you have your phone? I lost mine."

"You mean the one you gave everyone? Yeah here I guess." He handed me his and I started to text Pansy. I had her number memorized, obviously.

_ New contact Pansy _

**Pansy**

**Me**

Pansy are you awake

It's me lily

Please come to the common room

**Pansy**

Are you ok

I heard about you and pretty boy

**Me**

I lost the necklace and I'm panicking

Apparently Draco has it

I'm in the common room

**Pansy**

I'm on my way

Stay there!!!

**Me**

Ok

A few moments later, Pansy was in the common room. "Happy birthday! And thank you for not attacking the git"

"Took all of my energy not to" I said with a worried smile. "Let's go"

"Wait! Whose clothes are these? And I was poisoned?"

"I'll answer these later. It's a long story."

We walked up the stairs to Draco's room in silence. I was basically shaking.

"This is a great way to start off the day" I whisper. We chuckled. "It will get better. I have a good feeling." She said with a sympathetic smile.

We reached Draco's room and Pansy used the alohomora charm because I also didn't have my wand. "Draco was awake, under his blanket. "Draco!" I whisper screamed. He didn't respond. "Draco wake the fuck up!"

I moved the covers and saw a pillow instead of the blond. "Where is he?" I said while turning towards Pansy. "He just said to give this to you." She gave me a note. She left the room and I opened the note.

_ Dear siphon bitch, _

_ Happy Birthday from yours truly. You know, the person who stole your stuff. Sorry about that. But I have a hunt for you. A scavenger hunt. If you can follow the instructions correctly, you'll get your stuff by the end of the night. If not... then well, who knows what will happen. _

_ -yours truly, Bleached Hair. _

"Fucking Draco" I grumbled. I looked at the back of the page and saw a riddle.

_ If you want your stuff and to proceed, _

_ Find a brown bottle filled with mead. _

_ The object is at the place you dislike the most, _

_ With someone you hold real close. _

_ If you find it before 8 am _

_ You'll get the next hint, and closer to the end. _

Who do I hold close? Auntie? No she couldn't be here. Right? Which place do I despise the most? Potions class? It's worth a try I guess.

With the remaining magic I had, I poofed to the potions class. "Professor Snape?" I ask. "Hello?"

"Miss.Van Dyne! It is 5:30 in the morning! Would you care to explain why you are awake?"

"I have to go on a scavenger hunt to find my wand and phone and stuff. Someone stole it. Is my aunt here?" I said while looking around the room.

"Miss.Van Dyne is not here. Why would she be here?"

"It's my birthday professor. If she's not here, then can I go to the divination tower?" He stared at me with annoyance. "If I catch you one more time, I will give you detention Miss.Van Dyne." He turned around and went to his desk. I quickly made my way up the tower steps and to the classroom.

I saw the professor. "Hello professor!" She gasped. "Hello my child!" She said fearfully. "I was wondering if anyone was in the classroom? I am looking for something."

"If I am seeing correctly, then no one is in the room and you are wrong!" She quickly went in the room and shut the door in my face. I walked back down the stairs and around the castle thinking of the place I hate the most. Then it hit me. The forest! I hurried over to Hagrid's Hut and looked near that place. "Lily! Happy birthday Sweetie how are you!" I turned to see my aunt. "Auntie! I am doing... well. How are you? How's Robyn!"

"Good, Good. She's still learning how to control her powers though. It's feeling hectic."

"Do you have a bottle of mead or something?"

"Do you have the note?" I took it out and gave it to her. She opened it and made the bottle appear. There was writing on the glass. "Your second objective is there." I looked at her and smiled. "Thank you auntie!" I gave her one more hug before she poofed away.

I looked at the bottle of mead and lifted it up to the sun so I could see what it said.

_ Congratulations you found the first clue _

_ To proceed, here's what you have to do. _

_ Ten steps from your favorite place _

_ You will find a hidden vase. _

I put the bottle in my bag and ran to the Room of Requirement, dodging everyone going to eat and thanking the people who said happy birthday. I reached the seventh floor and went to the room's wall. I looked around and found the vase. I flipped it over and a note came out.

_ I assumed you would find this soon _

_ But now head to the Black Lagoon. _

_ There, set by the oak tree _

_ Lies the prize you wish to see. _

_ After that head to The Great Hall _

_ And have some food so I can stall. _

_ Does he mean the lake? _

I ran down the stairs and outside to the lake. I went by the only oak tree and looked around. I climbed the tree and saw my wand perched on one of the branches. I took it and jumped off the tree, landing on my feet.

I went back inside to the Great Hall and saw Hermione. I walked towards her and was about to sit down next to her when she said, "You can't sit with us."

"Ok Karen Smith."

"I'm serious. You need to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Just for today. Please." I looked at her with one of my eyebrows lifted.

"Are you on this too? Can't I just get my stuff?" She gave me a stare. "Fine. I'll go." I sighed. I walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down by Luna. "Happy Birthday lily. I have something for you when you finish eating." She said with a smile. "Thank you!" I took a bite of my croissant and a sip of my tea.

After I finished eating, Luna handed me a small box, nicely wrapped. She also gave me a parchment piece and hurried off. I opened the letter because I guess it was the polite thing to do.

_ Good morning, at least you ate _

_ But we have so many more activities on our plate _

_ Near your dorm you will see _

_ A candle lit, with your next hint to be _

_ A certain redhead stands near the door _

_ Give them the note or the game will be no more _

_ What the actual fuck? _

I opened the box and inside was my watch. I gave a relieved sigh, mainly because I was happy I didn't break it last night.

I re read the note and ignored the weird rhymes and ran to the common room. "Gin Gin!" I said, looking around the common room. "Happy birthday Lily! You have arrived! I need the note before I can give you your next hint."

"Can you tell me why I'm doing this?"

"No I can not." I gave her the note and she gave me hers.

"Can you at least tell me where you got your dress from last night?"

"I thrifted it!" She walked away. I opened the note.

_ Congrats you're on the fourth one _

_ This time you won't need to run _

_ Go to your dorm to take a nap _

_ Five hours should work like a snap _

These riddles will be the death of both of us.

I went to my room and changed into some leggings and a shirt. I laid down on my side and stared at my clock, counting the ticks.  _ This is pointless. I'm not going to sleep easily. _

A few minutes after staring at the clock, my eyes began to feel droopy and I started to fall asleep.

♠️

It was about 4 and a half hours since I fell asleep. I was awakened by a loud knock outside my door and my alarm clock. I hated that thing. I got up and saw a note on my bedside table. I opened it and started to read it.

_ Hope you had some good sleep _

_ Get up and on your feet _

_ The Great Hall is where you seek _

_ The next clue will help your help your streak _

_ Please don't have any food _

_ It'll just ruin the mood _

_ Love is what you'll feel _

_ Unlike the product it makes this game real _

_ What mood? I swear if he gives me one more riddle- _

I didn't get to finish that thought because there was a knock on my door. I walked to it and opened it, seeing Terry Boot of all people. He stood there, staring at me. "Would you like something? Or are you going to stand there like the idiot you are?"

"I- I wanted to um ask if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"Why? This is the first time you've said a word to me since first year when I lost 20 points for putting laxatives in your food."

"I- um-"

"Did you have amortentia? You know what? Never mind." I pushed past him and walked down the stairs. Micheal Corner then came up to me. With a flower. He held it out and I continued to walk, saying, "shut it blondie" while walking past him.

In the hallway, 10 other guys in all different years came up to me, asking for stuff like 'my hand in marriage' or 'if I fancy them'.

_ Fucking Draco. Stupid ass amortentia. _

When I reached the Great Hall, another 30 people had asked those questions. I was about to go in, when someone pulled me to the side.

"Cedric what the heck! No! Did you have the amortentia too? I can't do this anymore. No. I will not go out with you or take your hand in marriage or whatever."

"Why is there a camera following you around?" He asked while looking at the Drone following me.

"I’m narcissistic and I like to have edits of me so I can feel better about myself."

"And you're okay with it?" He asked, looking at me with concern. "Cause last month-"

"Last month was me chasing him because he would take photos of me without my consent. I felt bad for lashing out on him and he apologized for taking photos like that. I hired him. Now, is there a reason you have pulled me aside and stopped me from eating some chips and guac?"

"The note said you can't eat. And no. I wanted to talk to you about this morning."

"What happened this morning? Cause all I remember was me waking up and a note taking me on this tunnel of exhaustion." I said, sarcastically. "I'm not kidding."

"No Sirius is the guy- why'd you ruin my joke?" He ignored it and said, "We do need to talk about it."

"No we don't. I got poisoned, mainly because of Draco, and I woke on the couch and you were there. See. Nothing to talk about." I walked backwards and gave him a thumbs up.

"Would you actually go out with me?" I pretended to think.

"Maybe. Just don't die then turn into a vampire and move to America and get in a love triangle with Bella and a disgusting werewolf." He looked confused. "Can't wait to make you watch Twilight!"

I turned back around and walked into the great hall and to the Slytherin table. "Where is he." I said pointing to Draco's Empty seat.

"Lily, your eyes are so pretty" Graham said, staring at them. I ignored his comment and turned to Pansy. "Where is he?"

"Lily, your hair looks so nice today!" She said.

"I hate you all." I turned around, trying to leave, but 2 fourth years blocked my way. "No." They frowned. "But-"

"Do I need to spell it out for you? N-O! Now get out of my way before I hex you!" They moved and I walked past them. People from the Gryffindor and Slytherin table kept calling my name, which I ignored.

I was in the next hallway, when I forgot my note. "Damn it!" I turned around to go back but a bag was put on my head, my arms tied, and was lifted up. "The fuck! This is kidnapping! You will be hearing from my law-" I didn't get to finish because a silencing charm placed on me. I still kicked my legs to bother them.

I was then thrown over their shoulder. They walked for about fifteen minutes when they let me go. I was put on a bed I think and the bag was lifted from my head. I gave a WTF look to my kidnapper, which was Cedric. He removed the charm. "What the fuck!"

"You didn't listen to the note."

"I didn't eat anything! I was told to go to the great hall!"

"You didn't get the note and the object."

"Can I go back to the Great Hall to get it? Wait where are we?" I looked around and sighed.

"If I had a nickel for every time someone threw me over their shoulders and took me to their room this year, I'd have 2 nickels, and it's not a lot but it's weird that it happened twice." He looked at me, confused.

"God I hate people. Can I go?"

"No you can not." I took my wand out. "Stupefy!" I stunned him and walked towards the door. I tried to get past it, but there was a barrier spell. "That is not going to work." I turned around.

"How'd you- I stunned- the fuck?!"

"Wandless counter charm. You can't leave." I sighed. "Can you at least turn some music on?" He went to get his phone as I siphoned the barrier charm. "What do you want to listen to?" He turned around and saw me stand up and go to the door. "Highway to hell. It's where I'm gonna go after I kill Draco." I walked out of the door.

I rushed down the stairs and saw kids from every house sitting in the common room. "What the-"

"You guys she's back!" Some 2nd year screamed. All of them stood up and walked towards me like zombies. I rushed back up the stairs to Cedrics room. "Put it back up!"

"I told you'' he sang again. "Fine! I'll do it myself!" I took my wand out and whispered an incantation and swished my wand. A light blue color was going over the door. 2 whole minutes later, the people came.

They couldn't get past the barrier. "Can I close the door? I don't need people staring in my room."

"I really don't care. We're watching Twilight anyway." He looked surprised. "What now?"

"Yeah. You've never watched it and you look like Edward Cullen." I gasped. "New nickname things"

"I don't want a new-"

"Shush Edward! I need your phone so we can watch it. I got you a new one. Come on." I put my hand out and he put the phone on my hands. I went to the texting app and put Draco's number in.

"That doesn't look like Netflix..." I looked up at him and gave a fake smile. "Oh it is! It's just the new update!" I said sarcastically. I clicked the voice recording thing.

"DRACO GIVE ME MY FUCKING STUFF BACK BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH! I FUCKING PROMISE YOUR IT WILL HURT MORE THAN THE FUCKING CRUCIATUS CURSE! GIVE IT BACK YOU WHORE ASS BITCH ASS PUSSY ASS MOTHER FUCKING CUNT BAG HOE-"

"Alright I think that's enough." He said while taking the phone from my hand.

"You're not my dad! He's dead!"

"We're watching that movie." I laughed. "I don't think you want to see the vampire version of you fight for some girl with a werewolf. You really don't."

"It might be interesting!"

"Not the honeymoon scene"I murmured. He looked at me with a mix of confusion and shock. "The honeymoon scene?"

"That is NOT important... Yeah. So how long does amortentia last again?" I said while staring at the hoard of people outside the door. "2 hours max. Or at least that is what Malfoy said."

"Knowing him he probably lied" I walked to the door. "Hello- What is your name?" I said to a first year, I think. "Cameron!"

"Okay cam. Can I call you cam? Imma call you cam. When did you eat?"

"I didn't eat yet! I heard people were going to get you and I don't want anyone to take you from me!" I stared at her with confusion.

"I think someone has a crush on you" Cedric whispered in my ear. I felt butterflies in my stomach. "you think" I whispered back. "That's... never mind. You!" I said pointing at a 6th year. "When'd you eat lunch?"

"I'll tell you if you go out with me!"

"I will when hell freezes over." I said in an annoyed tone. He frowned. "About 30 minutes ago."

"You! Brunette 5th year! When'd you eat lunch?"

"An hour ago!" He said cheerfully. "An hour ago" I said, mocking him. I turned to face Cedric.i stared at him for a second before saying, "we're watching FRIENDS. Give me your phone. I need to create an account for you." He looked at me with more skepticism. "How do I know you're not going to spread hate messages to Malfoy?"

"I guess you're just going to have trust me." I said with a smile and while putting my hand out. He slowly put the phone in my hand and I went to Netflix, or, I went to download it.

After it was installed, I created an account and clicked on the FRIENDS home screen thing. I gave the phone to him while saying, "here you go. I've seen it about 15 times so you can watch, I'll just recite every word for the first episode."

"Is this our first date?" I smile awkwardly. "Okay?" I said in the most normal voice I had.

He ignored me and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry, but we have a snogging date planned." I choked and looked at him. He was smirking. There were groans from the people outside the door. "I don't believe you!" Cam said. "Uh what?" I said, looking at him with confusion.

"I don't believe you!" she repeated. "What do you not believe?" I asked. "That you too are together! I have ears, you know." Cedric looked at me.

"It's our first date, yeah" he said while turning his head and nodding. I could feel my cheeks turn more red.

"Prove it!" I snorted. "Why do I have to prove something to you?" She looked angry. "Prove! It!"

"This is why I hate people." I murmured. "Well I don't see any harm in not proving this" Cedric said while walking towards me.

"What the-''I was cut off by a kiss from Cedric Diggory. I closed my eyes and kissed him back while wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist. It was very passionate. It lasted longer than the one from last night, and felt better than that one. He pulled back after a minute or two. I was in shock.

I looked at the door and mostly every person had left except for Astoria. "Did you have it too?" I said in a high pitched voice. "No, but I have your next clue!" I looked at Cedric who ushered me to go by her. I looked back at her and she held out a note and 2 boxes. "Punishment time!"

"No red heart emoji. This amortentia thing was traumatic enough." She ignored my comment and said, "there are two boxes. Choose one, and you'll get your phone, choose the other, and you'll get A potion. And no I will not tell you what it is!" She said. I looked at her. "Can I hold the boxes, or..."

"No you may not." She held the two boxes out for me to see. One was a nice refined brown box and the other looked like it was from a dollar tree. I analyzed them. "You may be using reverse psychology on me so I think u put the phone in the dollar tree one, but you may be using revere reverse psychology on me! But you could also be using reverse reverse reverse psychology on me!"

"Just choose the damn box!"

"Um um dollar tree! No wait!"

"Too fucking late Lils! Your special prize is, drumroll please!" Cedric drum-rolled and I mentally flipped him off.

"Polyjuice Potion! Woo Hoo! To find out who it is and to move on, you must drink the polyjuice potion! Then you will receive the note and the two prizes, the one from earlier and this one!"

She held the box up. I took it from her hand. Then I gasped. "The barriers down! Is the amortentia effects over?!" Astoria nodded.

I opened the box and saw the potion. I looked at her. "Why is it.. red?"

"Drink it to find out!" I took it out of the box and opened it. I smelled it and gagged. "Why does it smell like this?"

"Drink the damn potion!" She said. I drank it, trying not to smell it. I put the bottle down and felt my face change. I went to the bathroom and saw myself turn into Harry Potter.

**_Song-_ **

**_LILY'S POV_ **

I was turning into Harry Potter. "ASTORIA!" I heard her say, 'excuse me, I have to go!' to Cedric. I peak my head, or in this case, Harry's head to see where she went. She was walking towards me. "Why am I Harry!"

"Punishment."

"Harold would never agree with this! Did Draco steal his hair or some shit?"

"No, it was just him asking Pansy to ask one of the Weasley's to cut Potters hair. Now come on, I want to hear your impression of the git!"

I ignored her comment and cleared my throat. "I'm Harry Potter. My life gets threatened every year here, whether I'm in control of it or not. Cries in mentally unstable! How was that!" I said.

"Spot on. Now come on, why is the potion wearing off?" I hadn't noticed, but I siphoned the magic from the potion. I went back to the bathroom and looked at myself. My face was coming back. I went back out.

"Tell Draco he made it wrong. Also tell him that I will gladly be accepting my stuff and the note." I said while putting my hand out for her to give it to me.

She reached into her bag and got out my clothes. She then opened the other box and I saw my phone sitting in the box.

I quickly took both of them. "Oh how I missed you!" I said while holding my phone close to me. "And here's the next clue!" She gave me the note and I opened it.

_ I hope your punishment served you well _

_ Here's some of what I know and what I can tell _

_ A gift lies at the base of the class _

_ You wish you wouldn't have a hard time to pass _

_ I wish you good luck, Wait no actually I don't _

_ Hope you fail whatever you find a joke _

_ Either Draco got smart or Hermione is writing these. Both are unlikely.  _ I sighed and looked up to see me standing alone in Cedrics bedroom. "I hate my life"

♠️

I was outside McGonagall's classroom, looking at the base of it, or whatever. Then I saw something. Well, something out of the ordinary.

"Nick! What's that!" I said while pointing at the thing behind him. "That, fair lady, is a dragon figure as Mr. Potter likes to say!" He floated away.

I walked towards it, looking at it with skepticism. I picked it up and shook it. I heard a rattle and shook it harder. Something fell out. It was a key and a note. I opened the note.

_ Well that was quick _

_ Hope you don't like to quit _

_ Cause the place where you will go to next _

_ Is the answer to all the events _

_ That took place today _

_ And I am hear to say _

_ Sorry for all the shit I've caused _

_ No I'm not, but you won't get lost _

_ The astronomy tower is where you seek _

_ The answers that will haunt you till you sleep _

I looked at my watch. It was about 8:30 pm. I looked around to see if the coast was clear and when it was, I teleported away with the magic from the barrier spell and the polyjuice potion. A second later, I was there. I saw a table and my favorite muggle candy, kit kat.

I looked around. I dumped the candy out of the bowl and saw a note.  _ Mother fucker _

_ Last one, I promise this time _

_ Don't poof cause that will be a wild ride _

_ The room of requirement is the place you seek _

_ Get there before the clock strikes a multiple of three _

_ P.S. look under the table _

I slowly lifted the tablecloths and saw a glass box with my necklace. I gave a relieved sigh. I put it on and I started to walk to the 7th floor to the room. I was half way there when I realized I had 10 minutes until 9. I cursed under my breath and started to run.

When I reached the floor, I saw the door opened. Walked in the room, slowly. "Surprise!" Everyone screamed.

"Expecto Patronum! Holy crap Harry!" The spell had hit him and he was laying on the floor. My Gryffindor friends went to go help him while the Slytherins laughed. I gave them a dirty look and they shut up. While sitting beside him and trying to hold back laughs I said, "don't scare me like that!"

"We wanted to surprise you!" Ron said. "No, I tried to surprise her!" Draco bellowed. "You!" I stood up and walked towards him while pointing my wand at him. He walked backwards and looked like he was about to cry.

"You made my day a living hell!" He whimpered. "But thanks I guess." I lowered my wand. He held his hands up in a defensive way.

"I'm not going to hurt you! But Harry might." Everyone looked at me.

"Didn't you give me a poly juice potion with his hair?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I would never go near Pottah!"

"You kissed him last night!"

"You stole my hair?!" Harry shouted. "God help me. Who was I supposed to be then?"

"Snape!" the twins said at the same time. "But Astoria gave me the potion with Harry-"

"I was here for the past two hours!" she said. "And it only lasted for three ish minutes.'' Hermione gave me a stare. A ‘stop making it obvious you're a Siphon’ stare. "Well who did it?" I looked around. "Can we do a psychoanalysis thing where we look for clues and shit? I'd rather do that then get another hangover."

"No Lily! You're supposed to be the fun one!" Theo slurred. "Well someone's already drunk.."

"I have an idea! We split up into teams and whoever finds the culprit will get the gift we got you." Pansy said.

"I got you," Draco corrected. I looked at him.  _ Was it the necklace? No it can't be. Right? _

I nodded my head and said, "I'll go alone-"

"Teams! I have the names right here!" Graham said while shaking a bowl. I could hear papers rustle inside. I did a mental headcount. "There are twenty people."

"We can do groups of three and one with two." Blaise said while taking a sip of fire whiskey.

Graham picked out a few names. "Granger Pansy and Daphne!" He picked out three more. "Astoria weaslette and Theodore!"

"Millicent Thomas and Blaise!"

"Me Potter and Lovegood!"

"Finnigan and the twins!"

"Lee Ron and Neville!"

"Van Dyne Draco and Diggory!"

"Someone called for me?" We turned to see Cedric standing near the doorway.

"Do the hunt they said. It'll be fun they said, your day will get better they said" I said so only I could hear. "We're finding out who changed the potion" Fred said. "It was supposed to be dear old Snape, but it became Harry!" George said.

I gasped. "Colin! Excuse me!" I went over to the laptop and turned off the drone. I connected it to the laptop and went over the footage. I clicked some things and got to the horde of people outside Cedrics room. I quickly fast forwarded to the part after our kiss. I heard Graham snicker and I shot him a glare.

"Is that supposed to be me? You didn't do very well." Harry Said. "Did I lie though?" He stood there. "I'm looking for Astoria, or in this case, fake Astoria. And why are you all here?"

I turned around. "DIY bitches. Do it yourself. Now run along children." I shooed them away. Everyone left except Draco and Cedric.

"Oh. You can rest. I'd rather do it myself anyway." I said in a cheerful way.

"I got you the gift. I'm not gonna give my money away to Pansy or someone."

"He got you a gift?" I turned to face Cedric. "Yes he did. To show how he was sorry I'm sure. I forgave him already though. That's why we're having a conversation."

"You forgave me?"

"Yeah last night" I turned back to the laptop and slowed down the video and zoomed in on the people.

I closed the laptop and took it with me. "Where are you going?"

"Slytherin Common room. Brunette guy with a Slytherin robe didn't leave but he didn't stay." I continued walking. "I was gonna have a seance but noooo." I said under my breath.

"We were gonna do a seance?" Ginny asked. "Yeah I was going to try to contact James Potter. I've contacted Marlene Mckinnon and it worked."

"Why didn't you try you mom? Or dad?" Theo asked. "Why are you all here?" I asked while looking around. Everyone had been following me. Or in this case, my group.

"Anyway, I tried to contact my mom, it did not work very well. I was throwing up black goo for a week. Then I tried my dad. Same result."

"Can we perform a seance then?" Graham asked.

"No, I want to know who tried to make me Harry Potter." Everyone frowned. "Pleaseeeee!" Pansy begged. Everyone was looking at me.

"Okay! Fine! This is peer pressure. Lets go back to the room. we need a place to perform it." I turned around and walked back. Footsteps followed me from the group of people I call my friends.

When we reached, I got some candles. I walked back to the group. They were all sitting in a circle. "This will not do! This is the wrong formation. One minute." I took my wand out and took the papers with our names. " _ Sila remoro _ " i whispered. The papers separated and flew to their person. "Follow the paper my dudes." The papers flew to a spot to create a circle.

The order was Draco, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Millicent, Theo, Blaise, Astoria, Ron, Daphne, Pansy, Hermione, Fred, Graham, Seamus, Dean, George, Lee, Cedric, and lastly Me.

"Now this one will hurt more, but the other one is easier and less power draining. But I get possessed and I don't think Harold over here wants to see that. Now I must warn you, I was in lots of pain after contacting the dead. But you won't feel most of it. I think I have only contacted the dead by myself so..."

"How'd you contact the dead?"Theo asked.

"I don’t sleep. And because of that, I would watch my aunt contact the dead. And magic. So everyone, sit down and hold hands, and yes, I did put Draco and Harry together." I said while smiling at them. I put my hands out for Draco and Cedric to hold. "Draco, come on. I want to contact Lily Evans. Oh wait Draco! Do this!" I did the hand thing.

He did it and it was very wide. "Graham are you seeing this!" I said while dying of laughter. He was trying not to choke. "Is Graham the only one who knows? damn. Hands please." I put them out again.

"You and Harry have to hold hands Draco." He grabbed Harry's hand and I laughed. He glared at me. "Now, I will start the incantation and after I have said it once, you will say it with me. got it?" they nodded.

"Phesmatos Incendia Incarnam" I said.

"Phesmatos Incendia Incarnam" We said together.

"Phesmatos Incendia Incarnem"

"Phesmatos Incendia Incarnam"

a blue light erupted in the middle of the circle. "Wh-" Draco started.

"Shh!" I interrupted. The light took the form of a man. "Prongs?"

"Prongs?!" The twins said at the same time. I nodded. "Lilith Van Dyne? How's Mum?"

"Dead."

"Really?" I nodded. "But you know who isn't? Your son." I ushered him to where Harry was sitting. He faced him. "Um, Hello?" Harry said. "Son?"

"Y-yes?" I winced. Both Draco and Cedric let go of Harry and Lee. The connection glitched. "Hold their hands idiots! I told you both this is a side effect!"

I looked at Pansy and mouthed 'I got the bitches' and she laughed. "Who are your friends?" James said while looking around. "I wouldn't call them my friends." James looked startled. "What he means to say is that it's my birthday and everyone here is my friend" I said. James faced me. "How's Dad?"

"I don't know. He is also probably dead. How’s Lily!"

"She's good. Tell your aunt I said hi. Or is she dead too?"

"No she's alive. But she doesn't know I'm contacting the dead." I gagged. "Harry, your friend looks like she's about to throw up blood. I remember Calling the dead with your aunt Lily and it wasn't pretty. Remember Padfoot is innocent Moony knows o-ok-"

He disappeared. "Someone give me a bucket. No, I'll get it myself" I said while holding in my gags. I ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up blood.

Someone held my hair up and rubbed my back. I liked a few more times, the black goo turning into blood, but then eventually stopped.

"Thank you" I said to Hermione. Who wants to try again?!"

"No! You could die!" Ginny said worriedly.

"She's right lils. You could get hurt" Daphne said softly. "Fine. But does anyone have-"

"Vodkas on the table" Draco said. "I was going to say chocolate but vodka works" I walked towards the table and took the bottle. "Are you really going to get drunk again? You remember last night, right?"

"It’s fine. Can someone turn on some music? I'm bored."

Graham took out his phone and started to play music. The song was a blur. So was the party and everyone really. I got drunk so fast that I didn't remember the party.

**♠️**

It was now the morning. I was in my room with a group of people.

"Wake up! All of you!"

"What the hell Van Dyne" Graham said in a groggy voice. "Wake up! Why is everyone in my room?" I looked around to see Graham, Pansy, Daphne, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Harry, George, and Cedric.

I was on my bed, sleeping the normal way, Daphne and Pansy cuddling on the floor, Graham sleeping in my chair, Ginny and Harry had their backs to the wall and her head was on his shoulders, Blaise was on the other side of the room, playing something on his phone. Theo was watching him play said game and George was sitting by the restroom, trying not to throw up. Cedric and Draco were lying on my bed, the opposite way.

"Okay well, half the people from last night. Why are all of you in my room? This is some Hannah Montana shit right here."

Pansy started to say, "What the actual fu-"

"We do not say any unholy words in this humble household you bitch" Daphne said. I laughed and threw a pillow at her. "Blaise how are you not sick?"

"I don't get sick, Reincarnation of Potter's dead mom. It's for the weak." I threw a pillow at him. "Why do you have so many pillows?"

"Back support. And I feel elegant. Oh I hate that word," I said while laying back on my pillows.

"So what did happen last night?" Theo asked, his eyes still on the game. "I don't know. Did Draco Poison us?" I said while looking at him. "No." He said blandly.

"No." I mocked. "What's that bowl thing? What's it called?" I rubbed my head. "Hermione!" I called out. "Oh she isn't here. Damn it!" I took my phone out and called Hermione. "Hermioneeee what happened last night!"

"I don't know. The Gryffindors, Luna, and some Slytherins are all here except- OH my god! Harry Ginny and George!"

"They are here. Don't worry. But I'm surprised you don't remember. Wait where'd you get the drinks Draco?"

"I don't know, ask Montague," he said while yawning.

"The ones you gave me. Remember?"

"I never gave you any drinks. When was this?"

"End of last year.” His head was still resting on the table. "Oh shit!"

"Lily what did you do?"

"I can't hear you Hermione you breaking up I can't hear you-" I hung up.

"So. Hehe. Those were enhanced. You get drunk faster and you have a hard time remembering the events of when you drank the drinks. And before any of you say anything, Graham asked for some strong drinks and I did advise him to only have a few sips"

I gave everyone a thumbs up. "Okay then." I winced. A memory came flooding in.

_ We were in the Room of Requirement and I had finished a bottle of Rum. The enhanced one. I was walking towards the group, and everyone was as drunk as me, maybe even more than me. I had to hold on to the wall to help me from falling. _

_ I had made it to the group and let go of the wall. I stumbled but Cedric caught me. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH TO DRINK!" _

_ "HOW DO YOU KNOW!" ASTORIA SCREAMED BACK. "CAUSE I'M ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING REALLY STUPID!" _

And just like that, the memory stopped.

**_Song-Last Friday Night_ **

**_GEORGES POV BUT IT'S ACTUALLY FRED_ **

"Li-ly? Wake up" Montague sang. He was poking her head and I was trying to hold in my laughs. "Hello-ow!" He said while looking when head harder. She grabbed his wrist. "Oh my fucking Merlin bitch!"

"Don't do that again and I'll cut your finger off" she said while not letting go of his wrist. She let go after giving him a death stare. "Did any of you black out?"

"No, why?" Nott asked. "I had a flashback from last night. I was about to do something stupid, which is weird, cause everything I do is stupid."

I snickered. "Shut up George!"

"I'm sor-"

_ Now I was in the Room of Requirement from last night. This is definitely a flashback. _

_ "So Lee, who do you fancy?" I heard Fred ask. "Don't tell Fred, but Angelina" he slurred. _

_ At that moment I realized I was Fred and that I was walking towards the two of them. "Fred No!" I heard Lily shout. I ignored her and to Lee I said, "You fancy my girlfriend eh?" My hand formed a fist and that's when I came back. _

"GEORGE! What did you see?" I heard Lily say loudly. "That I'm not George and I have to commit a crime." I was about to leave, but Harry closed the door. "No you can't!" Ginny said in a worried tone.

"Will you at least tell us who you're going to murder? If it's one of you Gryffinwhores then let him go" Zabini said, still playing his game.

"Those gryffinwhores are my friends, blaisikins." He put the phone down and stared at her. "Don't call me that" he grumbled.

I tried to sneak out during this Mini argument, but I was caught. "Fred of you take one more step, you'll wish you were the person you're trying to murder," she said while pointing her wand at me.

"But I need to go! This is a matter of life or death!" She stared at me for a minute. A 'if u do anything stupid, I'll crucio you' look. "Graham go with him."

"No! You know what, I'll stay. Yes. Staying in this room will be more fun."

"No no no! You want to go, right? Well Graham will make sure you don't do anything idiotic" she said sarcastically.

"Graham, as the Meredith in your life, I need you to make sure he doesn't murder my friend. Okay?"

**_CEDRIC'S POV_ **

_ "IM ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING REALLY STUPID!" Lily turned towards me. "CEDRIC. I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" She screamed. _

_ "WHAT?" _

_ "I-" _

And the flashback was over. "Yes! But I don't want certain people there, you know. Oh Good morning!" Lilys said to me as I sat up. "What did you see?"

"The stupid thing was related to me. What were you guys talking about?"

"I have to go to some New Years thing. And I don't want some people, cough cough Draco cough cough, to be there. But he has to go because it's his family."

"Wait why are you going?" She was about to say something, but Parkinson cut her off. "In her words, she said that Narcissa Malfoy and Zelena Van Dyne are friends."

I slowly nodded my head. "Where are the others?"

"Daphne Blaise and Theo went back to their dorms. Fred and Graham went to murder someone and Harry and Ginny went with them to actually make sure they don't do anything stupid. And we're here because it's my room and I need sleep. Pansy's here because why not. Draco... I really don't know why he's here."

"I'm leaving!" Malfoy stood up. "Cedric, go with him."

"Why me?"

"Cause I know for a fact this bitch will fall to his death if he gets a flashback." Parkinson snorted and Malfoy looked furious. He walked out of the room and I followed him.

When I had exited, I saw him lying on the floor with blood coming from his head. "Lily!" I screamed. "Swear to fucking god!" She walked over to him. "Oh. It's a small cut."

"Should we wait for him to wake up?" I asked. "No. Let's leave him here and write a letter saying he wasn't worth our time" Parkinson said. The two of them laughed. "No but actually, can you like, carry him or some shit?"

Parkinson asked. "You can also drag him. I think the second option is the better choice" Lily said sarcastically.

**_DRACO'S POV_ **

_ I took a sip of the tequila. I saw Lilith walk up and fall into Diggory's arms. She screamed something and he screamed something back. "I REALLY LIKE YOU AND I'M TELLING YOU STRAIGHT UP I WANT YOU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND! DO YOU ACCEPT-" _

I woke up and saw Diggory Pansy and Lilith sitting on the stools in the Hospital Wing. "What the-"

"You're awake! What did you see?" She asked excitedly. "Um-"

"Miss.Van Dyne! Let Mr.Malfoy rest! His concussion can have serious effects on his brain!" The nurse lady said. She looked at Pansy who was now sleeping. "Did any of you get sleep?!" She lifted Pansy and put her on a bed.

When Pomfrey walked away, I had sat up. "What did you see?" Lilith asked. "Is that all you care about?" I asked back. "Yes. It is all I care about. So what did you see?" I thought about telling her. And I was but Pansy had woken up.

**_PANSY’S POV_ **

_ "AND I KNOW THAT YOU'RE SCARED BECAUSE I'M SO OPEN! YOU'RE SO GOLDEN! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! YOU'RE SO GOLDEN!" I turned to see Lily singing on a table. Everyone was swaying to it or trying not to feel sick from the alcohol. I turned back to lily. _

_ She had a bottle of finished rum, I think and she was trying to hold onto the wall, which is idiotic because there was no railings. She fell into Diggory's arms. _

"So.. what did you both see?" I winced at how loud she was.

"I saw you sing golden by Harry Styles."

"Golden supremacy. That's all I have to say. See Draco, it isn't hard to say what you saw."

"I'm just looking out for you. I know that I do not want anyone to know what happened. Ok Lilith!" She took the pillow behind me and hit Draco with it.

"I still want to know. Text me."

"Why do you guys always bicker!" I asked. "It's getting annoying!"

"That's my only personality trait. Bicker."

"Can I go now?" Draco asked the nurse lady as she walked this way. "No Mr.Malfoy! You must stay here. The three of you may leave" she said to me Lily and Diggory.

"Have fun, Bottle blonde" Lily said to Draco while standing up and flipping him off.

Lily and I linked our hands and walked out of the room. Diggory went somewhere. Lily had convinced me to go to Gryffindor common room, but only because she was worried about everyone. We had reached and she had said the password.

In the common room, Jordan sat there with an ice pack to his nose and One of the Weasley twins, who I was suspecting was George, was on the couch. "Why did you let him out?" Weasley asked. "What did he do?"

"When he got here, Lee was having some vision thing and he punched him while in that state!" I choked back the laughs. "Montague didn't help at all. He stood there screaming fight fight fight! Ginny tried to stop him, and Harry did too, but Fred still punched him. He broke out of our grasps."

"Are you okay Lee? And if you are, what did you see? I'm trying to put the night together and shit, you know." The boy nodded and took the ice pack off his nose. It was red. And blistered. I was about to gag when Lily elbowed my stomach.

"I just remember Fred coming at me and Hermione stunning him."

"Of course she did. Did you see anything George?"

"Yeah. I saw you singing Golden. Like you got on the stage and started singing."

"Did anyone else see anything?" The two guys shook their heads. "No. Hermione made everyone go with a friend and shit."

"Who went with who?" I asked.

"Bulstrode and Greengrass, Dean and Seamus, Hermione and Lovegood, Neville and Ron, and we are stuck together. Montague was forced to take Fred away and Ginny and Harry went with them."

"Thank you. Can you both come to my room. I am going to text everyone to meet there. And don't worry Lee. I will make sure Fred doesn't do shit. I just need to make sure no one dies."

**_HERMIONE'S POV_ **

20 people who hate each other and Lily

**Lilyroni**

Everyone come by the Ravenclaw common room and make sure someone's with you

**Disgusting Blood supremacist**

No ones with me

**Ronald**

That's not our problem

**Harry**

Lol

**Lilyroni**

I'll come get you

Luna can I stand outside the common room and let ppl in

**Luna**

Yes I can

**Me**

What if someone asks why people are coming in the common room

**Lilyroni**

They won't

I put my phone down and walked to the common room with Luna. I saw kids come up from breakfast. I was starving, but I knew Lily had some food in her room.

Luna stood by the entrance and I went inside. There were a few Ravenclaws sitting in the common room, and they didn't seem to notice me.

I quickly went up the stairs to Lily's room and looked through her drawers. I found lots of muggle and magical candies.  _ This girl is going to get a lot of cavities  _ I thought.

After looking for another minute, Harry Ginny, Fred, and Montague arrived. Fred's hand was still bruised from earlier and Ginny looked nervous while being around Harry. I laughed to myself.

"Can't believe I'm stuck with you Gryffindors" Montague said. "Graham for once in your life, don't be a dick" Pansy said from behind him.

"Daphne texted me that Her, Blaise Astoria, Theo, Millicent, and Blaise are on their way. I don't know about your friends though." She said to The group of Gryffindors.

I took my wand out and started to say an incantation. "She's trying to hex us!"Montague screamed.

"No, I'm trying to make her room larger! She taught me this and it's also the same magic used for the magical tents. The girl can do the most ancient spells and most complex magic with ease but can't perform a simple memory charm." I laughed.

As the minutes passed by, more and more people came. The rest of the Slytherins came first, then Ron and Neville, Cedric, Dean and Seamus, Then George, Luna, and Lee.

The two of them were on different sides of the room, which thankfully, wasn't as small as before.

The last to arrive were Malfoy and Lily. Lily looked like she was going to die of embarrassment. "Sis, you okay?" Astoria Greengrass asked her.

"Peachy. Just peachy. Just a friendly warning, if you saw me do some embarrassing shit don't tell anyone. I don't need that negativity in my life. Thank you. Anyway, has anyone seen anything, or have had any flashbacks?"

Everyone shook their heads. Everyone except Daphne Greengrass. "I saw everyone leave in two groups. From the you know," She did the fighting hand motion and Fred scoffed.

"Okay then. Here's the plan. We watch Slexie the story for the next 30 minutes. I will be sleeping my sadness away or crying it out. Just a warning. Everyone here has finished Grey’s, right?"

All of us nodded in agreement. "Good, because I was not going to wait for all of you to watch the show. So" She took out her wand and whispered, "Accio Projector." A White and yellow projector came out of her drawer. She grabbed it and connected it to her phone. "There are blankets in the drawers and pillows under my bed, but feel free to use the ones on my bed."

Graham opened one of them and saw the diaries. I forgot to put them back. "Van Dyne, what's this?" He took out a diary and held it up for everyone to see.

"Graham put it down." she said calmly. "Lily, why are you so calm?" Ginny asked. "He won't be able to open it. Only I can. And the people I allow, of course. And you, Romeo, can not, so don't waste your energy."

Montague did waste his time and for the remaining time that Lily was connecting the projector, he tried to pry the book open. He had, surprisingly. He cleared his throat before reciting, “Holo again, you have opened my book so no you will get pepper sprayed.”

He dropped the book as Lily finished setting the projector up.

She walked to her bed and laid down. She wrapped herself in a blanket . "Good night my children and Draco."

"Wait! Can we talk?" Cedric asked. "Without everyone." She sighed. "Fine." He opened the door and they walked out of the room. The door then closed and Malfoy stood up.

"Alright fuckers." He put up a privacy spell. "Let me tell you what I saw. And don't tell her or Diggory you know about this because then we will all die from her revenge driven wrath. She admitted to having feelings for Diggory to his face. She quoted that tik tok audio thing."

"Wait really?" Montague asked. He stood up and opened the door and peeked outside.

**_GRAHAM’S POV_ **

I peaked my head through the door. Theo was behind me. Then Pansy Blaise and lastly Draco. She saw us but quickly focused back on Diggory. She flipped us off in a subtle way so he couldn't see.

"I know I'm a day late but I got you this." He took out a red box. On top there was a small note. I think. Girl was holding it so we couldn't see shit. She was about to open it but he stopped her. "Don't open it now. When you're alone." I think he gave her a smile. She looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you."

_ "DO YOU ACCEPT OR DE-" Diggory kissed her. They started to make out and then I saw Jordan and A weasel twin talk. _

That was when I woke up. "Grahammmm Wake upppp" Lily said in the same voice I had when I woke her up.

"Stop." I whined. I was lying on the floor in Lily's room. "Not fun right? Anyway was what you saw embarrassing in any way? Or no?"

"It's good blackmail material. So I would say yes. yes it is." She sighed. She snapped her fingers and gave a thumbs up.

"Tell me. Like whisper it." I whispered what I saw in my flashback and she gave a fake laugh. "God I don't know if I should be happy or scared."

"Bitch tell us!" Millicent said. "I would if I could. Draco, I would love to know what you had to address to everybody. You know, before you put a privacy spell."

"We all have blackmail material on you know. Except Diggory. But I'm sure you will find out sooner or later." Theo said while watching the projector. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Wow. You guys finally have learned. I feel like a proud mother. I really don't care."

"Let me just tweet it..." the youngest weasel boy said. Lily laughed. While laughing she said, "not Twitter! But don't do that. I'll abide by your laws or whatever."

"What rubbish is this?" Blaise asked. "Lily said something and she is now embarrassed. There. Can I-"

**_BLAISES POV_ **

_ "Oh my god Fred!" Lily said in a worried tone. _

_ "Can we all, you know, split up? 2 groups or some shit?" Jordan asked, clutching his broken nose. "Okay, Fred, come on! And anyone else who wants to come I guess. Anyway, stay clear of anyone and shit." _

"Our memories should come back around this time tomorrow-welcome back Blaisikins! As I was saying, tomorrow. I won't be here, and I won't have any" she took a deep breath. "Any WiFi. Because Lucius is a dick. Sorry Draco. I hate your dad with a passion. So don't try and contact me. I will be off the face of-"

"Calm down." Weaslette said. They laughed.

The rest of the day, we all watched movies and talked. I wasn't paying attention, I was trying to hide the sickness, but it was fun overall. No one else regained any memories, so everyone had to wait another day. Everyone had gone to their common rooms with the exception of Diggory and Granger.

**_LILITH'S POV_ **

"Bye Hermione!" I waved. I thought everyone had left, but Cedric was still there. "Yes?"

"Are you going to open the gift?" He ushered towards it. "I thought I was supposed to open it alone." I walked towards my dresser and picked it up. "I knew your friends were there. I saw you flip them off." I laughed. "Wow. You're observant." I walked back to my bed and sat down.

He walked towards me and sat on the edge of the bed. I opened the letter and paper butterflies flew out of it. I watched them fly around.

A few seconds later, I started to read the letter.

After finishing it I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." He smiled back and took the letter. "Now open your gift." I took off the lid of the box and saw a black locket shaped like a star. I took it out of the box and opened it.

The photo inside had been enchanted to change to someone close to me. I saw my aunt then my cousin and then my friends. I reached over and gave him a hug. "You didn't have to get me anything" I said, still hugging him. "I did" he whispered.

I broke the hug and she left the room. I smiled to myself. I quickly got my backpack out and started to put my things in it.


	20. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED

**_Song-East Of Eden by Zella Day_ **

**_LILITH'S POV_ **

I woke up around 12 am. I had not eaten a proper meal since the morning after the Yule Ball. That was two days ago. I got off my bed and put my jacket and shoes on. I teleported outside the kitchen and went in.

Inside was Pansy, Graham, Theo, Blaise, and Draco. "Why are you all here? It's the middle of the night!"

"We could ask you the same thing Lily!" Graham whispered back. "I haven't had actual food since the morning of my birthday! And where are Astoria Daphne and Millicent?"

"They were too tired. I tried though," Pansy said quietly. "What are you guys eating?"

"Chicken!" Theo said excitedly. "And soup!" Blaise said while taking a sip. I darted my eyes between the two. "Where are the plates?" While chewing, Theo pointed to some cabinets and said, "There."

"Close your mouth when you chew you disgusting idiot!" Pansy screeched. The remaining of us laughed while Theo scowled at her. "Pansy Let him eat in peace. The elves only make healthy shit. I would change it but mother-"

"Do not slander my third mother figure! How dare you!" I said to Draco. I took a chicken wing and some sauce. "I don't want to goooo," Graham complained. "Why! I'm excited!" Theo responded. "I'm with Theo. I'm excited." Blaise added.

"I'm kind of dreading it because they don't have any WiFi or Internet, but it's the six of us. We will find something out"

"Thank you Pansy! I have a name for us and I think you all will love it, Mostly. I told Pansy this."

"He's gonna hate you, you know that right."

"It's fine. We are now called DGLPTB which basically means Draco Got Little Penis Things Bitch!"

"No!"Draco said angrily. "I think it's great." Blaise said while swinging his arm around Draco. "Little Penis Things really defines you Draco" he finished. Theo, who was having soup, spit it all out. I was wheezing. "Theo! What the heck! It's all over my food!"

"Pans, calm down. There's more!" Graham said while trying to control his laughs.

We finished eating, we cleaned up, mainly because I made them, and we left the kitchen, trying, and failing to not make any noise. "But I don't understand how they are related!"

"Graham shut your fucking mouth! I don't want Snaps to give me more detention! He hates me already!" I whisper screamed.

"Who's there!" We heard Peeves sing. "If you won't reveal yourself, I will call Snapee!"

"Lils Go!" Pansy whispered. "Why me?!" I whispered back. "He likes you I guess! Wasn't he obsessed with your great great great great great great great great grandma?"

"I forgot about that! But No!"

"I can hear youuuu!"

"Invisique" I whispered so only I could hear. And just in time. Peeves walked through the wall. We also got out of the way so we wouldn't 'walk through' the ghost. When he left, I gave a sigh of relief. "That was close." Theo said. "No shit Sherlock!" Blaise whispered to him. "I'm going to go. I don't want to get in more trouble." I said. "Wait! Don't you think it's weird Peeves didn't see us?"

"Non-verbal cloaking spell" Draco and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and I smiled. I couldn't see his face clearly, but I think he smiled too. Or at least smirked. "Lils, I think it's safer for you to stay with us. We weren't gonna sleep anyway." Graham said. "And you can tell us what Graham saw, because he wouldn't tell us" Blaise added.

I sighed. "I was going to anyway. I love your common room. It's a very dark academia. It just needs some Ravenclaw."

"Draco Got Little Penis Things Bitch, Arise!" Pansy said excitedly. "Let's go before Peeves brings Snape."

We had reached the entrance to the Common Room. "Salazar" Pansy whispered. The five of them hid me, even though the painting allowed me in, regardless of my house. Unless I was a Gryffindor.

When we had successfully gotten in, we all collapsed on the couches and chairs. "Anyone want something to drink?"

"Graham I don't need to be hungover for the third day in a row. I can not handle that. Especially if they are the enhanced ones."

"Where did you get those anyway?" Blaise asked. "I may buy a few."

"Aunts cellar. She experimented with drinks when she was younger and she made these really strong ones and shit. Graham wanted some drinks and I sold them to him."

"I'm bored." Theo said while standing up and pacing. "Theo's spirit animal is a toddler and I'm here for it" Pansy said while watching him. "But he's right. I'm bored."

"Wanna play a board game?" I asked. "What the fuck is a board game?"

I laughed. "Accio Monopoly!" Pansy conjured. A board game box emerged from the Girls dormitory side and was set on the table in front of us.

I explained the rules to them and we started to play the game.

After playing a few rounds, Draco suggested we explore the castle. "We could make it a competition! Whoever finds the coolest thing gets.."

"I don't want to be blackmailed. If I win. I don't need any of you to blackmail me with that information. For the next few hours of course. Until everyone gets their memories back and shit." I said glumly. "Anyway lets go! We will meet back here in 2 hours. Is this like a team thing, or.."

"Teams! I call Graham!" Theo screeched. "Theo, I don't think the martians heard you. Scream that a little louder. But Blaise lets go!"

"Pansy! Why!"

"Do you guys hear something?" Theo said while leaving the common room. "Let's go. We've already won." Draco looked confused. "What?"

"I already have a place. Let's go."

We walked out of the common room and went to an isolated corridor. It was concealed by my magic, which I siphoned away. The wall opened and we went inside.

There was a pathway with rocks and at the end was a cave with a bioluminescent pool/lake. I looked at Draco who was in awe. "Come on. Let's go." I pulled his hand and we poofed to the dark corner near the common room.

"I know for a fact we won!" Graham said while we entered the common room. "Oh really? What did you guys find?"

"Snape's room. He has Potters dead mom all over it. He wasn't there. Kinda weird not gonna lie."

"What about you two?" I asked Pansy and Blaise. "An isolated tower. Very calming." Blaise said.

"Why did you find it?"

"Hidden lake. Bioluminescent." They stood there in silence. "That is cooler than what we found," Theo said quietly.

"Are we going to sleep? Or is it non-existent?" Draco asked.

"Non-existent. And if Cissy asks, We'll blame it on you." Draco scowled at me while the rest of us laughed.

We talked all night, and we must have fallen asleep because then I was being brutally woken up by Astoria. "Wake up! You guys will be late!"

"Wh-what time is it?" I asked groggily. "It's 5! Wake up!"

"Stor, it's fine! Breakfast star-" Pansy looked at her watch "-ted about 10 hours ago- Guys get up!" She took a pillow and hit them all in the head. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

"Shit my stuff- I'll be back!" After Astoria and Pansy said quick goodbyes, I rushed out of the common room and poofed to my dorm. I finished packing my stuff, putting the necklace Cedric got me in the box, and poofed back outside the common room. I wandered for a few minutes so no one got suspicious.

A few minutes later, I went back to the common room and everyone was there, except Graham. "Is Romeo taking longer than needed to pack? Swear to Merlin-"

"I'm here! My presence is here to give you grace!" Graham said from the top of the stairs rather cockily.

"Let's go you dumbass-"

_ I took a sip of the drink. There was still black goo on my lips after I finished the bottle, so I wiped it off. I took another drink. "Draco! Can I get my present?! Or will I have to go through another one of your hunts?" _

_ "You're safe. But I think I'll hold on to your present for a little longer" he said, watching the crowd. "Who wrote the clue things? I know you were to idiotic to do so. Then my mind was like what if it was Hermione and then I remembered you are a disgusting blood supremacist and would never ask for her help." _

_ He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Why do you always think the worst of me? I wrote the " _

_ "You are a disgusting blood supremacist. Now who actually did?" _

_ "Me!" _

_ "I don't believe you!" I went on a table and cleared my throat dramatically so everyone would pay attention. "Who wrote the clue things? Hermione?" She shook her head no. "Malfoy did, surprisingly!" She shouted back. _

_ "Oh my- GrAhAm I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT TURN OF THAT CRAP YOU CALL MUSIC I WILL MURDER YOU!" He quickly changed the song to Golden by Harry Styles. _

**(a/n I am too lazy to type it out so just imagine her singing the whole song, kinda like Kai in season 8 of TVD)**

_ I left the stage because I had the sudden urge to say some stupid shit. And I did say some stupid shit to Cedric which led to him and I making out. _

_ Then Fred punched Lee and we left in two groups. I led one group to my dorm and Ginny to hers. We all agreed it would be better if we stuck together so no one would do something irresponsible and shit. _

_ Surprisingly, we all fell asleep quickly when we got back to the room. _

"Fuck! We need to go!" I said. Everyone woke up when I did. "Lilaaaa! We know what happened now!" Theo said too enthusiastically. "Don't call me that Ted!" I said annoyingly.

He grumbled something I couldn't understand. "Lilith's right, let's go. I don't need Mum asking about where we have been. Or worse..."

"Come on child's. I don't need more embarrassing things to happen this week." All of us walked out of the common room and to Snape's office. Halfway there, Cedric called for me. "Lithe!" I didn't turn back. I picked up the pace, and everyone did the same.

"Shit! Okay. When we turn the corner and I'm putting a cloaking spell. Okay?" Graham and Theo snorted but agreed. Blaise and Pansy nodded. Draco was being Draco and trying to gain Cedrics attention.

"Draco if you don't stop, I'll make sure you won't make it back for the next semester." He stopped and we walked faster.

When we reached the hallway intersection and went into another one, I whispered, "Invisique" and just in time, again. Cedric had turned the corner and thankfully, he couldn't see us. We continued on our path to Snape's office, hoping Cedric wouldn't go there.

When we reached, Snape had the floo powder out. "I assume you all know how to use the floo powder." All of us nodded. "Whoever wants to go first can-"

"Me!" Theo screamed. He scrambled to get to the fireplace. He stepped in and took some powder. "Malfoy Manor!" He threw the powder and green flames erupted from it. Pansy went after, then Graham and Blaise. I was next.

I stepped into the fireplace and took the powder. Cedric cane in the room, but he spoke to late."Wait lil-"

"Malfoy Manor!"

A second later, I was in a room with dark colors as the walls. "Lily! How are you dear!" Cissy said as I appeared.

"Cissy! I'm good! How are you!"

"I'm good darling, where is Draco?"

"I think Snape held him back," I said, hoping it was Snape and not Cedric. A minute later, Draco came through the fireplace. "Draco!" She went to go give him a hug.

"Ugh! Mum!" He tried to push her off but he complied and hugged her back.

"Calm down Draco. How is school going?" She asked.

"Good. Now can we go," he grumbled. I laughed and he gave me a stare. "Okay. Lily, you know where your room is, the rest of you, there are rooms in the same hallway." We nodded and went up the stairs.

"You lived here?"

"Yes. I did for a few weeks when my aunt was looking for places to live in London. That's when I first knew I hated Draco."

We reached the top of the stairs and Draco showed the others where their rooms were. When everybody had put their stuff away, We went downstairs to eat.

"Hello Draco. Others." Lucius said. "Hi Lucy! How are you!" I said. "Miss. Van Dyne. Surprised to see you here. How's your mother? Still dead?"

"Could say the same to you. How's Dobby? Still free?"

Pansy snorted and The other three held in their laughs. I could have sworn I saw Narcissa crack a smile but she quickly hid it. Draco looked like he wanted to die. Lucius had murder in his eyes.

I walked past him to sit at the table. Everyone followed and the house elf's brought the food. I hate how they were treated, especially by Lucius.

For dinner, we had salad. Draco, who was sitting next to me kept on bragging about how expensive it was. He whispered so he wouldn't be scolded. Every time he said something, I would kick him in the legs and he would Yelp.

Graham thought I was giving him a boner and I kicked him, leading him to give the same reaction. For dessert we had cake. After dinner, Narcissa said she would let us go shopping tomorrow in London **.**

All 6 of us retreated to my room, which was bigger than the others, Draco's being the exception. "Why do you have a door connecting both your rooms?" Pansy asked Draco and I.

"Draco had 2 rooms but he had to give one up." I said. "He acted like a brat when he was told this tragic information. Almost cried."

Draco lunged to attack me, but I rolled off the bed before he could. "Bitch!" I said while getting up. I took a pillow from his bed and hit him in the head. "Did he barge into your room at like 3 am? Or was he just watching you sleep?"

"He did when I visited for a few weeks before second year. Barging in, commanding random stuff. I have no idea about stalking. But he probably did watch me, based on his recent history."

"Draco where were you?" Pansy asked him. He looked confused. "I mean why did you take a whole ass minute to get here? Did Snape hold you back for something?"

"Not Snape." He looked at me. "Shit. What did he want?" He took out a note and gave it to me. "Diggory told me to give you this. I was going to burn it."

"You should’ve." Everyone stared at me. "Yes?"

"Are you not going to open it?" Graham asked. "I'm sorry I didn't know we were having a circle time moment" I said sarcastically. "We have no entertainment. The drama you get into is our only entertainment." Blaise responded.

I thought about it and agreed. Yes yes, very irresponsible and there may be stuff that was private, but I wasn't going to show them it.

I opened the note and in Cedrics somewhat messy handwriting, it said,

_ ᴸⁱˡʸ ʷᵉ ⁿᵉᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵗᵃˡᵏ ʷʰᵉⁿ ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ _

_ Great. I hate my life. _

"What did he say?!" Theo asked.

"We need to talk. That's all. Can I sleep now?"

"You got 12 hours of sleep today. How are you tired?" Theo asked. "I barely got sleep this week. I'm surprised I even woke up. Good night my children." I laid down on my bed and everyone had left except Draco. He was still sitting on my bed.

"Yes?"

"If my parents know you, then why did he need me to find you? Wouldn't he know you were a siphon?" I sighed. "I'm an American with a British accent. I moved around a lot. Anything else?"

"That's... interesting."

"Are you going to tell your dad this? Do I have to obliviate you? Cause I'm not in the mood."

"No you don't. I won't tell my father." I gasped. "Your Father Won't Hear About This? That's a shocker."

"You know what maybe he will hear about this!"

"No if I obliviate your memory first" I sang.

"I hate you" He murmured while standing up and going to his door. "Hate you too!" I said while laying down.


	21. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep open the AnacondaxToxic audio from Youtube.

LILITHS POV

It has been a few days since we came to the Manor. We had gone shopping for outfits. It was a Masquerade ball and dark colors only, probably chosen by Lucius. I bought this black ballgown that was full length and had these intricate diamonds placed around the dress. I also got a white mask to contrast it in a good way.

Pansy and I were getting ready in my room. "I don't want to be here" I said while putting on mascara. "I know for a fact you would rather be here than at school" she said in response. "True"

I made my hair straight and side part. Very bland, but I'm not suppose to stand out. Pansy was wearing a green ball gown with a black mask to go along with it. "But the one good thing about being at school is that I don't have to be stuck with Draco. I can't believe I have to 'go' with him" saying go with air quotes.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have to go with Graham."

"I would rather go with Graham than Draco. I know you can hear me!" I said, shooting the last part to the connecting door. "Rude!" Draco screamed back. "Who are Blaise and Theo going with?"

"Some random girls from America. Lucius is friends with their father."

"Oh my god. I just noticed. We will be in America in a year watching the ball drop in New York City! It's not much but it's... nostalgic. I can't wait!" I said with a bright smile.

Pansy stood up and grabbed my hands. "Lets go. We can't be late. Lucius would throw a tantrum!" She said sarcastically. I stood up and we linked arms, our masks in our other hand. We left the room and the other four members of our group were waiting outside.

"Hello peasants" Pansy said. "We are not peasants!" Draco said in an irritated tone. "Oh yes. Draco the servant. How could I forget." He scowled. "Let's go before Lucy gets mad." Draco held his hand out. "No." I walked past him and went down the stairs. He quickly walked to catch up to me.

"You can't do that." I turned my head to face him. "I just did." I continued walking down the stairs, Draco following me. We reached the bottom and went into the hall. "Wanna ditch" I asked him.

"Why would we ditch?" I looked at him. "Pansy and I don't want to be here. I'm going to ask her and the boys if they want to ditch, and they will most likely come with. So do you want to come?"

"No. I don't want to get in trouble" he grumbled. "What fun is life if you din't get into a little trouble?" We walked over to the appetizer table.

I took a mini sandwich. "Are you not going to eat?" I asked him.

"I am not hungry" he said while looking at the food. "You look like you're going to cry if you don't eat. Whats wrong?"

"I can't tell you."

"Now I want to know even more." He set his attention on me and sighed. "You're too stubborn. I can't tell you right now. There are too many people here and telling you right now is dangerous." I widened my eyes. In a sarcastic voice, I said, "Is that, No! Draco Malfoy caring for me? I am honored to know you care."

"Shut up." He took a glass of punch and drank the whole thing. "Don't go so fast." He ignored me and walked over to Blaise, Theo and their guests.

I looked for Pansy or someone I knew. I saw Graham and Pansy talking so I walked over to the two of them.

"So Van Dyne, you going to ditch?" Graham asked.

I chuckled. "You know me so well. I have a place we can go. It's this karaoke bar place. I already have your fake ids." Pansy tried to hold in her shock, but she ended up choking on her drink. "How do you already have- never mind."

"I always have fake ids. Now we will leave after... when should we leave? And are the two wannabe groupies joining us?"

"Are you talking about Theo and Blaises dates? Cause I say we ditch them." Pansy said. "Alright. When do we leave?"

"After Lucys speech. The one thats a hour before 12."

"Lilith!" I turned to see my aunt with fury in her eyes.

"Oh I'm in trouble." I sighed. "Yes you are. Come with me." Her tone was dark. She walked away and I followed her. We went to an isolated corridor.

"You need to stop slowing time down!" She whisper screamed. "Slow down? I thought I was stopping it"

"That's not better! You slowing it down does not affect siphons! I thought Robyn was doing that unknowingly but then I realized how would she be able to to that if she doesn't have anything to siphon."

"I thought I was the only one who wasn't affected from the time. And I sent an owl telling you this. Did you not get it?" She was taken aback.

"Shit! Where is Romanoff right now?" She asked while looking out for others. I was about to say something, but I heard a scream. I think my aunt did too because she pulled me to another corridor. "What was that? It sounded like another person?"

"Probably a house elf. They treat them terribly here. Especially Lucius." I nodded and looked back at the spot we were once standing at. "Romanoff's at school." She sighed and said, "Did you send any other letters to me? Or anyone?"

"I sent the Halloween one to you. Thats all."

"I responded to that one, thankfully, but stay cautious at school." I nodded. "Lets go. We can't go missing for too long." We left the corridor and went back to the party. I wouldn't call it a party though. The music was depressing, the food was the fancy type, which basically is just shit, and it was quiet. Everyone was whispering and it was depressing.

"Lila! It's almost time. Do you have plan?" Theo asked when I entered. "Plan for what Theo?" I said with a strained voice and while bringing his attention to my aunt. "For... the new years kiss thingy. Are you and Draco, you know" He said while looking at my aunt in fear.

"No, I won't have a new years kiss." I looked at my aunt and she whispered, "you can ditch, but don't get in trouble." A mischievous smile made its way on my face. "No promises." I grabbed Theo's wrist and rushed to our friends. "Plan. We play the Toxic remix with Anaconda and when everyone is distracted from the music, we run away."

"Graham that's a terrible plan. We gotta go out with a bang. I like the song part but you should sing it" Blaise said.

"Then how will I escape?" he asked. "Leave that to Lils. She got it covered."

"I do Pansy?" I gave her a confused look. "Magic. You can do that, right?" I sighed but nodded. "Let me get my bag-"

"Why do we need a bag? And one of us can get it. I don't need to waste another minute here." Draco asked. "It has an undetectable extension charm placed on it. It's a black backpack. It should be on my dresser."

"Film Graham singing for me." Blaise ran to the stairs. Pansy was bursted out laughing. "He just zoomed away-"

"Look!" Theo pointed at back of the room. There was a spiral staircase and Lucius was near the top. He was tapping the champagne glass to get everyones attention.

"Good Evening everyone. With one hour left, i would just like to say, this year has been a journey, but next year will favor us in many ways. That is all for now-"

"Wait!" Draco ran up to the staircase. "I have something to say."

Dumbass.

He scanned the crowd and when his eyes meant mine, he smirked. I gave a confused laugh and quietly clapped slowly. "Go ahead Draco" Lucius said out loud. He also whispered something incoherent. Draco nodded. He cleared his throat as Lucy went down the stairs. Pansy, pulled my hand and took me to a hidden spot in the room.

"I think that this party is full of shit. I mean, the food, disgusting! The decor, bland! And don't get me started on this atrocious music! So a mysterious friend has agreed to play a song that will liven it up."

(Click the song right now and while listening, read the next few parts. I dont have the energy to type the lyrics)

I created the mist, only a little bit because I wanted to see Draco sing. I saw Lucius try to stop Draco. Because he was a the bottom of the stairs, I made him slip, making him fall to the floor.

Draco, who was lowkey vibing to it almost fell, but me being me, saved him. He gave me a thumbs up and I chuckled. I also saw a few kids dance but were immediately stopped by their parents.

After the 'this dude named Micheal' part, Lucius ran to get him but Draco dodged him and ran to where I was. He grabbed my wrist and we ran. I made it foggier while Draco screamed, "Thank you very much! That was Nicki Minaj and Britney Spears for all you!"

Pansy Graham and Theo joined us and and Blaise was waiting outside with the bag. "That was extreme" Draco said while panting. "If I took that out of context with the fact that your panting-"

I started taking out jackets and shawls for us. "Blaise! And Draco we ran for like a minute. Where are we going?"

"Lily, we thought you knew where we were going..." Theo said. I sighed. "Lets go before someone takes us back and shit. I can't go back in there." I shuddered at Draco's comment.

"I know a place. It's a walk, but we can change our of these depressing outfits." They nodded and we went quickly walked away from the house.

A few minutes later, we reached the parking lot of a hotel. "What is this place?" Pansy whispered. "A hotel. Act normal, like you're staying over at a friends house and you are talking to your friends mom. And remember, we're 21 or 22. We are all tall-ish, so they will most likely believe us. I can change my facial features, so I can look somewhat older, so thats that. Now" I changed myself to look more like the ID. "We can use a room here and we can come back after exploring the city.

"But it's almost midnight. What transportation will be open now?"

"Taxi, Uber, walking-"

"Taxi it is." Theo said while walking in. We followed him and the receptionist was sitting there, on the phone. "Excuse me, my friends and I would like to book a room. Whats the biggest one you have?"

"We have the royal four bedroom apartment, but that may be outside your budget" she said, making it obvious she was shading us. "We'll take it! How much is it?"

"Are you sure? Because it is around 6,000 euros"

"I can afford it. Now if you don't mind, I would like to pay for my suite." I took out my credit card and handed it to her. She typed something and was shocked when it went through and that I could afford it. She opened her mouth to say something, but words didn't form. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Um name please"

"Lilith Van Dyne." She typed my name and gave me two sets of keys. "Thank you." We left the desk and made our way to the room.

"That was bold." Draco said. "Bold is my only personality trait." I clicked the button to go up in the elevator. When the doors opened, Theo gasped. "Lila! What is this contraption?"

"Theo! Don't scream that. This is an elevator. It goes up and down to different floors. We are on the top floor." We went inside and I pressed the button to the top floor. W started going up.

"How long is it going to take? I want to go to a bar." Blaise said while looking at his watch. "About 30 seconds. But we also need to change so that would be another 20 minutes."

"Okay." We reached the floor and there was only one hotel room. Inside, there was a kitchenette, 4 rooms, and 3 bathrooms and a living room area. "Sis you got us a whole ass apartment!"

"What about it Graham?" I went to the biggest room and but my bag down. I took out clothes for all of us and changed into mine. I wore black jeans, a black cropped hoodie and a black puffer jacket.

I went outside and everyone was waiting. I threw their clothes at them one at a time. "There is a mini bar and we can restock it if we finish. Do you guys still want to go out?"

"No. It's too cold." Pansy said while taking off her shawl. "Blaise?"

"I didn't know there was a mini bar." I nodded in agreement. "Okay go change and not here." All of them stood up and went to go to a different room. I took off my jacket and got a few drinks out.


	22. Tears

LILITHS POV

After that hectic break, it was time to go back to school. We went by train with all the other students. My aunt dropped us off, much to Lucius' dismay. Everyone else had boarded the train except me.

"Tell Robyn thank you and I won't miss her- Jokes only. And yes I won't reveal my secrets and I will write to you and I will take care of myself."

"Lilith," She said in a hushed tone. "It is coming up. Are you sure you don't want me to tell Dumbledore to cancel all your classes that day? I think he will understand. It has been 2 years since..."

"I will fine auntie. Like you said. It has been 2 years. That is enough time to get over it."

"The event has only happened once. And you go petrified when it happened."

"It's fine. And don't worry, I have plenty of time to worry about it. It is in a few months. That is enough time to bury all those feeling and not worry. I will be alright. I promise." She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You both were so close. You were heartbroken when your uncle died. You were so hard on yourself."

"I'm fine. Honestly." She smiled at me again. This time her smile wasn't fake and full of pity. "Goodbye Lily" She pulled me in for a hug. "I am dreading a few thing if you must know. But thats just teen drama. Nothing important really." She broke the hug. "Drama! I need to know!"

"Lila! The trains gonna leave!" Theo screamed from a compartment. "Coming Ted! I'll write to you. Goodbye!" I rushed to the train and got on, waving to my aunt after boarding.

The train had left and all six of us were sitting in the train compartment.

"I have to agree. Cedric from Sofia the First is fine." Graham said while looking at his chocolate frog card. "Ugh. I got Dumbledore again! Where's the trolly lady?"

"Sit your ass down. I'm not paying for your chocolate again. And thank you. He is. I am not crazy."

"Yes you are. You find an animated character from a kid show attractive!" Draco exclaimed. "At least I have good music taste Mr. Beethoven!"

"Why do you always bring that up! It was one time! I have changed!"

"I have access to your Spotify and for the 2020 wrapped your top genre was classical! Then Country! You're a brit!"

"My top genre was country" Graham said quietly. "Graham your music taste explains a lot so I can't really judge you, I just hate country music, but really Draco? Did you not listen to me these past few months? Country and classical are a NOO!"

"If you dont mind, we are trying to play exploding snap!" Some 6th year with a Scottish accent said from outside our train compartment. "If you don't mind, my friends and i are trying to have fun before each of us face the thing we're dreading the most." Pansy retorted.

The boy was about to leave but turned to me and said, "Diggory wants to talk to you. Said it's urgent. I told him to tell you himself but he said he couldn't get into contact with you." He walked away and I sighed. "I kinda almost forgot about that while we were having our conversation."

"Are you gonna go see him?"

"Yeah. I'm going to face this and not be a coward." (I'm the complete opposite of this I run from my fears 👁👄👁)

The time on the train went by so fast, and I didn't even think about how I was actually going to go talk to him. Ignoring him is like leaving someone on read and that shit sucks.

We got off the train and went on the carriages. After that, I rushed out and to my common room. I would have slowed down time, but I was told not to and after the break, I don't want to get in more trouble.

After I reached, I unpacked my stuff and took a shower. I nice, long, warm shower. After that, I snuck downstairs to the great hall for some actual food. Shitty idea, but me without food is worse than anything really.

Before entering, I changed my hair to look more dirty blonde. I sat at Gryffindor table, facing the Slytherin table. 'Where's Pansy' I mouthed to Draco, who was facing me. 'Idk. Her dorm prolly'

"Lily!" Ginny gave me a surprise hug from behind. "Ginny! I missed you but shhh. I'm trying to be nonchalant."

"You're never nonchalant." I snorted. "I have a few stories to tell you! Sit down." I pat the empty seat next to me and she sat down after I moved my hand. "We kinda ruined the party." Her eyes widened.

"Lucy threw a fit!" We bursted out laughing. In between laughs, I said, "Basically. He said if we do anything like that again, he would kick us out. I was forced not to do anything stupid by my aunt and Pansy, but before leaving I may or may not have but something in his food. I am waiting for a howler from my aunt about that."

"I remember Ron's from last year."

"I can recite the whole thing! RoNaLd WeAsLeY hOw DaRe YoU sTeAl ThAt CaR! i Am AbSoLuTeLy DiSgUsTeD! yOuR fAThErS nOw FaCiNg An InQuIrY aT wOrK aNd It'S eNtiReLy YoUr FaUlT! iF yOu PuT aNoThEr ToE oUt Of LiNe We'Ll BrInG yOu StRaIgHt HoMe! Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud."

"Don't repeat that bloody thing" Ron groaned. "I should say it again, just to bother you."

"No red heart emoji" Harry responded. "We dont need to hear that again. It was traumatic enough hearing it twice." Hermione said while sitting down next to me. I gave her a hug. "I missed you! Tell me what happened. Harry I heard you got a firebolt! Did you-"

"We couldn't use it because someone made McGonagall take it!" Ron said while looking at Hermione.She frowned. "Well I'm sure she had good reason-"

"Because she thought it was hexed" Harry said. I whispered to her, "should have waited for me. If there was a jinx or hex I could have taken it out." She whispered back, "I realize that now. I just thought quickly." I let out a laugh.

I looked around the Great Hall, and every noise had amplified. I let out a small scream and Hermione and Ginny came to my aid. "Are you okay? That was a nasty scream" Ginny stated. "Was I that loud?"

"No not really, but the people around us heard you scream. What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, every noise in the room went to 100 and it hurt." I looked at Hermione. She nodded. "It was probably just me and my headache." The two of them nodded and I tried to use my new powers of super hearing. "I heard that Parkinson and blonde Greengrass are together"

"Snape is making us brew a potion on the first day back and making us write an essay for it"

"Apparently Malfoy has a thing for Van Dyne" Disgusting.

I shuffled through a few more conversations and I heard Cedrics voice. "I have to go. Sorry." I discreetly turned my head and saw him stand up and walk towards the exit. "Do you hear that?" I asked the two girls. They shook their heads. "I have to go"

"But you didn't eat anything-lily!" I left the hall and followed Cedric to the Hall by the Hufflepuff common room. "Cedric?" He turned around. When he saw me, he faced the other way and wiped his tears and put away a piece of parchment. He turned back around. "What do you want?" He snapped. "You were crying-"

"No shit!" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He avoided my gaze and looked around the corridor. It became quiet and he began to sob. I walked closer to him and cupped his face. I stared into his eyes and gave him a hug. He fell to the ground. I sat by him as he cried on my shoulder.

After a few minutes I asked him if he wanted to go to his room. (Stop you disgusting fuckers jkjkjk ily all) he nodded and we quickly went there.

When we arrived, he laid on his bed and started crying. "Do you want me to tell u a story?" He nodded. "Would you like spiders or Milan?"

"Spiders?" He said slowly. I sat next to him. "Good because if you chose Milan I wouldn't have answered. So, Ron, Harry, and I were discreetly told by Hagrid to follow spiders before he got sent to Azkaban. When we did, there was this big ass spider, like this mother fucker was about the size of a... king sized bed. No, wait yes. A king sized bed. And he was like who the fuck are you and we were like Hagrid's friends and he was like kill them and all his spider baby things attacked us but the car Ron stole came to rescue us and we escaped. And then I got petrified the next day, but it's okay! The noseless bitch is gone. For now"

"For now?" He got up and looked at me. "I mean, Harry's life has been just Voldemort trying to kill him, and I would not be surprised if he came back to life..."

"Especially with Black on the loose" He added. "Yeah." I said in a dull tone. "Would u like another story? I have lots from America." He nodded and rested his head on my lap. I got butterflies.

"I remember going to Florida once and there was a grown ass man who was riding a motorcycle while laying on his back. Happened on my friends birthday." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I nodded. "Search it up. Florida Man August 22nd." He went back to staring at the ceiling. "Do you have anything you would like to bring during storytime?" I asked him. He chuckled as I yawned. I didn't sleep last night, worried about basically everything.

"Yes actually. It was when I was three years old." I laid back on the headboard of the bed and closed my eyes. "I went to the Quidditch World Cup and, it was amazing." I nodded. I was so drowsy, the last things I heard before sleeping was, "the mascots were..."

CEDRICS POV

"And I am so excited it is being hosted in the UK this year. What about you?" I looked at her and she had fallen asleep. I got up and covered her with a blanket and laid down next to her.


	23. Trust issues, don't know her

LILITHS POV

I woke up around 5 am for the second time that week. I looked at my surroundings and saw yellow. This needs to stop happening to me. I turned around to see who my kidnapper was this time and saw Cedric.

Shit. He heard me wake up. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me. "Hi. Thank you for your hospitality. I am gonna go now. Goodbye!" I got off the bed and collected my stuff, which was just my phone and wand. He gave a lighthearted laugh. "Say it back you rude bitch!"

"Goodbye-Wait"

"Too late! I have to leave now. You said bye." I waved and left the room. After making sure I wasn't being watched, I teleported in front of the room of requirement. I thought of a mini movie theater and the room opened to that. To my surprise, Draco was there.

He saw me and paused the show. "I'm going to leave.."

"No you can't. We need to talk." I sighed. "Doesn't everybody" I whispered to myself. "What do you need to talk about?" I say in the seat next to him. "New Years. Before we ditched, I had to tell you something but I couldn't because of the people there. Remember?" I nodded.

"Well my father wanted me to update him about the siphon." I frowned. "An I gonna die? Do I need to write my will? Um do you have-"

"You need to calm down. You won't die. I told him 'the siphon' moved away. You were not mentioned in any way. You're not going to die."

"Oh thank merlin. You didn't. mention my name?"

"No. I'm not going to let you die. I have a heart you know." I think gave a light chortle. "I know you have a heart. and thank you."

"You do have manners!" I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I saw you go follow Diggory. Did you, do anything?"

"No! God, Draco!"

"You followed him! It was the go to answer!"

"He was crying! I comforted him in a way!" We laughed. "Why do we argue so much?" Between laughs, I responded with a, "That's just how we function. Argue with each other. That's why... I really don't know why. What episode of FRIENDS is this?" We looked at the screen.

"I think this is the cheesecake one." I smiled. I teleported to an HEB and got the chocolate lovers cheesecake.

"Where did you go? You can't just vanish like that!"

"I got cheesecake! It's chocolate and whenever I watch this episode, I need to eat cheesecake. To get in the mood for it."

"You are most definitely on drugs." I looked sarcastically shocked. "We do not talk about drug usage in this humble home! We are all children of God and-"

"Do you always do this?"

"Yes" I said while opening the container with cheesecake. I gave the lid to Draco and gave him a piece of cheesecake and took one for myself. We watched a few more episodes before going back to our separate dorms.

\------------

It was now the first day of this term. I had double potions, DADA, Herbology and Astronomy at night. I mad my way down to the potions class after changing into a clean black skirt. The other one had pumpkin juice because Fred and George had the audacity to spill it.

While walking down the stairs, I readjusted my hair, tying it up neatly. "There you are!" Shit. It was Cedric. He was walking backwards down the stairs. "You're going to fall you know." He ignored my comment. "We still haven't had a conversation about-" He fell backwards. I laughed. Thankfully, we weren't too far from the bottom, so he didn't feel much pain. "You good?" He got up.

"I would be if you didn't keep ignoring me."

"Wasn't talking about you falling but.." I started to walk, he stopped me from walking away by gripping my elbow. I looked at my watch. I had at least fifteen minutes before potions started. "Oh no. I am going to be late for potions. I can't have Snape give me detention for being late." I wiggled my elbow out of his grasp. "Bye." I walked away and he followed me.

"Why do you always walk away from conversations you don't feel like talking about. You're going to have to face them sooner or later. It is inevitable."

"And I am Ironman so let me just snap my fingers," I prepared to snap my fingers but he grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Stop with the witty comments."

"It's more of a cultural reference so..."

"That's not the point. You avoid conversations that are important. You can not just leave it off, hoping it will go away. It won't."

"Yes I know it won't go away. I've tried that already. But you don't need to call me out on my flaws. That is just who I am. And I also don't want to be late to potions. I have ten minutes left and it's a walk." He let go of my hand. "Thank you."

He scoffed as I walked away. I made it to potions and sat in my usual seat next to Ginny. "Get up. All of you. There will be new seating arraignments for the second half of the term." I whispered to Ginny, "I will miss you child. Don't do anything stupid." She laughed.

"I can't. You're taking all the stupid with you." We silently laughed. "Granger and Weasley. Lovegood and Weasley. Potter and Montague. Malfoy and Van Dyne." I picked up my stuff and went to Draco's table.

"Hi bestie!" Harry and Graham, who were sitting at the table in front of us, turned around, confusion painted on their faces. "I thought you were not on speaking terms?" Harry asked. "Eh. We're now besties."

"Don't call me that." I rolled my eyes. "Today we will be writing about how to brew the poly juice potion. Next class, we will start brewing, but only if you get high marks. If not, then you will be doing extra credit. Due tomorrow at this time. Open your textbooks." I took mine out and got a piece of parchment. I picked up my quill, dipped it in ink, and started to write.

I had finished a piece of parchment and was half way done when it was time for DADA. I made my way up to Lupins class with Hermione. The boys were still angry at her, so they kept their distance. "I may stay back a few minutes so go to Herbology without me. I will catch up." She nodded. "I whispered, "Hows the time turner classes thing going."

She whispered back, "Why are you saying that in public? I don't want to get in trouble!"

"You're not going to get in trouble Hermione. If they trust you with it then you can't get in trouble. and also, if you do just change time. It's not hard you know."

"How would you know?" She looked at me in confusion. I forgot to tell her about slowing time down. Hermione would help me control the newly learned powers and I forgot to tell her about it.

"Room of Requirement. 9. I'll tell you." She nodded and we went in the room. "Lily. Don't forget. The dementor lessons. They are Thursday night." I nodded.

DADA went by quickly. We learned about hinkypunks and I made many jokes about how hinky sounded like kinky. Draco didn't talk to me all of class because of them.

I waited for everyone to leave to ask Lupin something. "Professor. Are you a werewolf?"

He looked taken aback. He sighed and said, "Did Zelena tell you?"

"No actually. I found out by myself. You went missing every month on the full moon and Snape hated you. I didn't ask my aunt anything because I didn't know if she knew."

"You're aunt was angry that I didn't tell her. I had told James Peter and Sirius, but not her and your father."

"My father? You guys were close?" He nodded. "Your father and aunt were honorary members of the Mauraders. Your father wasn't as hostile as your aunt. She said, and I quote, 'I use to find it insulting that I wasn't allowed in your special little club. But now I realize I lack the flexibility to become a member. I could never get my head far enough up my own ass.'" She really quoted Klaus.

"But the originals wasn't a thing back then?"

"What's that? Your aunt funded that show. Remember?" I shook my head. "I should get to class. Your secret is safe with me. Bye Professor!" I waved. "Goodbye Lilith."

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I sat at the same table. There was lots of tension between Ron and Hermione, making Harry and I uncomfortable. I whispered to him, "Harry! Why is he angry at her again? It is your Firebolt. And she did have a good reason for it. She was just looking out for you."

"I know. But Ron's mad because he thinks Crookshanks hurt Scabbers." He whispered back. I sighed. "Ronny!" He turned his attention towards me and stopped glaring at Hermione. "Yes" he asked nervously. "It is in a cats nature! Cats eat Rats. Not that hard to understand!"

"The cat has all this food and IT chose my rat!"

"IT eats rats. It's fucking natural! Research bitch!" He ignored me and went back to glaring at Hermione. "Are you still mad at her?" Harry shook his head. "Not really, no." I slowly nodded and went back to the plants.

Around nine, I teleported outside the Room of Requirement. Hermione was already waiting outside. I walked next to her and the room opened. After the door closed and we were in a room with all of siphoning history, Hermione asked what I meant earlier.

"Around the end of November, I slowed down time. I thought I stopped it, but it was just slowed down. Then, at the manor, when I was alone, the wall started to melt from the touch of my hands."

"And the super hearing? Also from siphoning?" I nodded. "I forgot to tell you." I gave an 'I'm sorry' smile. "It's fine. You had lots of things on your mind. Have you learned how to control the melting and super hearing?" I shook my head.

"Thats why I thought of this room. It's getting harder to control them."

"Well, best we research then." She stood up and took a book from a shelf. I did the same and we studied. "You don't need to do this. I can ask my aunt or Pansy or Draco. You have loads of work that needs to be done. Go do it. I don't want you to overwork. I can't let you do that for me."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Yes I am sure. Now go."

She gave me a sympathetic look, got up, and left the room.

\---------

"Did you find anything?" Hermione asked the next day. "Yes, for the melting. Apparently with the melting, there is freezing, so I have to watch out. And I think I can control the hearing, but I haven't tested it on others."

"Try during breakfast. Focus on one person and one person only." I nodded. We sat at Gryffindor table. "Oi! Lilypad!" Fred and George said together while sitting on either side of me. "We're going Zonkos next Hogsmeade trip. We're taking you."

"Woooow. Where is my option. I may have a date and need to cancel that shit."

"All of us know you don't. You're too cowardly to score one with the guy you fancy" George said. "George. Don't do her like that." Harry said. "Is that a yes though?" Fred asked, ignoring Harry. "Why are we ignoring the main character! But it is a yes. I will go to Zonkos."

They nodded. "What were you going to do anyway. Hang out with the golden trio?" Fred said.

"I was going to skip. I wanted to know more about the virus the Americans are probably going to make worse. I will most likely reschedule the trip to America to the summer."

"The 'virus' is fake." Ron responded. "When you catch it, don't come crying to me. And they may reschedule Black Widow. Blood will be spilt if it gets cancelled."

"Lily. Try it now." Hermione said. "Try what?" George asked. "shhh" I said. I closed my eyes and focused on.. Pansy. "There's going to be a new girl and she's an Ilvermorny transfer. People say she's a bitch. A literal bitch. She bullies seventh years into doing her homework and dirty work. She's in our year!"

"Lils would not get along with her. Im stalking her" Theo said. I turned to see him take out his phone and press the screen multiple times. I went back to the conversation happening at Gryffindor table.

"What we're you doing Lily?" Ginny asked. I thought fast and said "Trying to do this telepathy thing. It's advanced and I haven't cracked it yet."

In my defense that was partly true. I was trying out something, but telepathy is one of the easiest siphon tricks in the book. I have been able to do that since I was five.

I had Divination first. I went before everyone else, so I was alone. I stepped on to one of the moving staircases and someone stepped next to me. I could smell the honey and butterbeer. I sighed. "Not again." I quickly climbed up the stairs as they moved. Cedric hurried to catch up to me.

"You can't ignore me forever." Not looking in his direction, I said, " I'm still going to try!" I reached the top of the stairs, and the stairs stopped at the landing I needed. I was about to step on it, but it started moving again.

"Yay!" I sat down on the stair case. He sat down next to me. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Hogsmeade with the twins. And I have made the sudden decision to go get candy too." He laughed. "You're going to spend 4 hours at a joke and candy shop?" I nodded. "Basically, why?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the three broomsticks" he mumbled. Without thinking, I said, "My trust issues would say no, but you're paying." I stood up and stepped on the platform leading to the Divination tower.


	24. Not A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is a Starwars fan confirmed.
> 
> Song-Yellow by Coldplay

LILITH'S POV  
After class on Thursday, I rushed to finish my homework. I had patronus-ing in a few hours and I had to do my star chart for Astronomy.

After finishing, I teleported into Lupins classroom. Auntie told me that he Knew and would keep our secret safe. I sat at a desk and waited for Harry to arrive. Lupin didn't really care if I chilled in his class. I would spend some afternoons after classes in the classroom. He basically treated me like his adopted child.

The doors opened to reveal Harry. "Hello there."

"General Kenobi" I responded. "Now that both of you are here, we will go in the other classroom."

"But sir, dementors aren't allowed on campus. Last time that happened..." I thought about Harry falling of his broom. "Don't worry Harry. In that trunk there is a boggart and it will take form of the dementor. It will replicate the feel, but no actual harm will come."

He nodded. "Now Lilith. Your aunt taught I how to do the patronus charm, correct?" I nodded. "Her and Professor Dumbledore helped me."

"And your patronus is an occamy, correct?" I nodded. "Would you like to help Harry on his first try?"

"Of course. Okay Harry. The first thing you need to think of is a happy memory. And not something like I found a sickle lying on the ground or I got chocolate from honeydukes, but something like a memory with friends. I find it best to close my eyes and try." He nodded and got his wand out.

He stood there, thinking. Lupin asked him if he was ready and he nodded. He opened the box and Harry opened his eyes. It took the form of a dementor and Harry went back to his happy memory, I think.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Blue whisps came from his wand, but they weren't enough to stop the boggart dementor. Harry fainted and lupin stopped the boggart.

I sat on one of the steps. "I also found out because of the boggart on our first class day. It was a moon."

"Do you reckon Hermione knows?" He asked. "She probably does, knowing her." He nodded. "Well if she does, I'm thankful she hasn't told anyone. I quite like this job."

"You are the only good one we've had so far. First year was basically Voldemort and second year was an idiot who committed plagiarism in a way." It became silent. "Why don't you believe Sirius?"

"He admitted to the crime."

"No he did not. Her didn't even get a fair trial. He as sent straight to Azkaban." Remus looked at me with a confused face. "Did you not know?"

"I tried to visit him, but I was denied access for being a...werewolf. I wanted to ask why he did it. Why he betrayed his best friend. The same friend who took him in when he was kicked out, stayed by him, no matter what. But there was no trial?" I nodded.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Harry had woken up. "Chocolate." Lupin said while handing him a piece. "I want to try again." Remus shook his head. "You did good for your first try. You got wisps of the charm. Most people can't do that on their first try."

Harry looked over at me. "Did you get it on your first try?" He asked. "No. I couldn't even get wisps until the third or fourth."

"But why did it not work?" He asked. "There are a few reasons. The memory is not powerful enough and you may not in the right headspace to form one. We will try again next Thursday. You both are dismissed."

Harry and I left the room. "What did you think about?" I asked him. "Riding a broomstick for the first time."

"Definitely not powerful. Why didn't you think of getting your letter?" His eyes brightened. "Good idea. Leaving the Dursley's for a whole year."

"If I could I would ask my aunt to adopt you, not gonna lie. We would be that iconic sibling duo."

"Please take me. I can't spend another summer there!"

"Okay. I will let you stay at my place the first month of break. If they don't I'll burn Petunias Hair and put whiskers on Vernons face. Dudley, I'll poison his food with a prank product. Then you have to go back and I'll come pick you up for the world cup."

"What? The World Cup? Here?"

"Yes The World Cup! Did Ron not tell you! The Quidditch World Cup is being hosted in England. We're all going, and you're coming with us." He nodded.

"Thank you. I can't spend another summer there. The horror." He said dramatically. I laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow- wait can I go in I need to tell the twins something." He nodded and said the Gryffindor Common Room password.

After the portrait swung open, we went in. Fred and George were on the couch, plotting something. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but," I jumped over the couch and landed in the space between them. "I can't come to Zonkos." They looked up from their clipboards.

"Wow. You guys staying organized? Hermione and I are rubbing off on you." I said, trying to change the topic.

"Don't change the topic lilypad. You're not coming?" I shook my head. "I can't. I have..plans."

"With Cedric" Ginny said from the lounge chair. "You're plotting with them too? This prank better be big."

"Yes. That is why we need you at Zonkos! You can't go on your date!"

"Not a date. We're just two friends hanging out and chilling while drinking butterbeer."

"Sounds like a date to me." Ron said. "No it isn't. And you can bring Ginny and Ron and Hermione and Lee and maybe Harry if he wants to sneak out again. Have you and Lee made up yet?" Fred nodded. "Yes."

"Then I don't see the need for my presence. Goodbye." I left the common room and went Ravenclaw tower.

—————-

"Lily are you ready yet? Hermione and Ginny are waiting outside for us" Luna said. "Yes I am let me just slip on my boots and- were done!"

I wore a black blouse that was tucked into black jeans. I had a black Leather Jacket on top. I added a black purse finish it all off, black ankle boots.

"I don't think that has enough black. Add more!" She said sarcastically. "I'm only wearing it because it's cold and black attracts heat." We left my room and met up with the two Gryffindor girls.

"Lily really say goth." Ginny stated. "No. I just don't want to be cold. Now let's go."

We had reached the carriages and got into one. "Where's Diggory?" Ginny asked. "We're meeting at the Three Broomsticks" I said while getting in.

The ride was about 30 minutes to the town, as usual. When we all of us got off, they ditched me and ran to Zonkos. I sighed. "There you are." I jolted around and saw Cedric standing behind me. "You need to stop becoming Edward. Next thing you know, you'll die and watch people while they sleep and shit."

"I have been looking for you for 5 minutes."

"I should have mentioned that I am a terrible time keeper. I can never do things on time." I gave him a thumbs up. He slowly nodded. "Should we go?" I asked. "Yes. We need to get back in an hour."

We went inside and I saw the twins, Graham, Blaise, Theo, and Draco sitting at two different tables. I mouthed, 'What are you doing here?'

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked. "Yeah let's find a table." We sat at one of the booths, I was facing the boys. Madam Rosmerta came over. "Is there anything you would like dears?"

"I'll have a hot tea. Belladonna."

"And I'll have a hot butterbeer." I cringed as she walked away. "You don't like hot butterbeer?!" He sounded shocked. "The only way to have butter beer is cold. Warm is just disgusting."

"But it's cold outside! I don't want a cold drink added to that!" I did the stop hand motion. "It's a price I would be willing to pay." He looked offended. "You just got hot tea and you're telling me hot butterbeer is disgusting?"

"Because there is hot tea and cold tea! Butterbeer isn't!" He gave a nod. Our drinks came and Cedric took a gulp before spitting a bit out on his napkin. In between laughs, I said, did it not stand up to your expectations?"

"Shut up" he said while wiping the butterbeer from his face. "no red heart emoji. So what was wrong with it. Too hot? Too... I don't know the word to describe it but bleh."

"You were right. The cold version is the only good one."

"Thank you!" I looked at my friends and they were all focused on us. They looked like those creepy stalker photos when the guy is just staring into your soul. But make it 6 times the guy.

"What are I looking at?" He said. I snapped back to our conversation and said, "I thought I saw someone from Ilvermorny."

"Do I know said Ilvermorny person?" I shook my head. "Probably not." I looked back at my hidden friends. Theo was giving me a thumbs up, Graham Draco and Blaise looked like they were going to beat the shit out of him, and Fred and George were a mix of making fun of me and trying not to think about murder.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I nodded. He got up and left, and I turned my attention to my friends. I took my phone out and started texting them.

7 People

Me  
Why are you guys here?

Knockoff Romeo  
Making sure he doesn't try something

Me  
WHat is he gonna do  
The room is filled with people  
Make it make sense

Teddy Bear  
Im excited for you  
You got the balls to ask him out

Me  
Not a date

Georgie  
He didn't say if it was

Freddie  
l i l y e x p o s e d

Me  
He implied it tho  
Draco what do you have to say about this

My Father Will Hear About This  
That he is coming back

I looked and saw Cedric walking towards our table. He sat down and asked if I wanted to leave. I nodded.

We got up and left, leaving the boys to ponder.

\--------

It had been a few hours since Hogsmeade. I still had some cheesecake in the mini fridge and decided to eat it. "Is that the cheesecake?" Draco asked. "How the fuck did you get in?!"

"It's a riddle. And I changed my robes. Not very hard."

"Yes it is the cheesecake. There's another piece you want it?" I held out another fork. "How was your date?" He asked while taking it.

"Not a date." I took a bite of my piece and sat on my bed. "You sure? And why is your room like this?" He say on the other side of it.

I looked around and remembered that I changed my room layout so that my bed was by the wall and now I had a sitting area in the empty space.

"I needed more space. And I'm sure. If it was a date, I would have said no." He sighed. "Why are you like this? He's into you!"

"Commitment issues. That simple." He nodded. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Star Wars. Or I'm leaving." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "The new one? Cause I know you didn't watch it yet."

"Sure."


	25. New Bitch

THIRD PERSON POV

Lily was in her room, Draco sitting next to her, while watching star wars. "Can I see your rings?" She asked. "My rings?" She nodded. "Your rings are cool." He took off his rings and gave them to her.

She observed them, looking at the intricate details. After a few minutes, she gave them back. "Which ones your favorite?" He asked while putting them on, one by one.

"The one with a snake." He observed that one. "Same. Here" He took it off and handed it to her. "No! It's yours. And it's your favorite!"

"I'll buy for another one. There are many in stock." He lied. The ring was one of a kind, and he gave it to her. "Take or so help me merlin I will-"

"What. marry me" she said sarcastically. "Yes" he joked. He held it out. She sighed and took it. "I hate you for this."

"Keep lying to yourself" he sang.

There was a loud screech. Draco and Lily covered their ears to block out some of the noise. "Attention students! Please make your way to the Great Hall at once! There is a new student who will be sorted today!" The screech stopped.

"Swear to god if it Valor I will commit a crime."

"You know who that is?" Draco asked her. "Yes, sadly. She was a 'friend' but she was a shitty person and she kinda almost exposed me for being a siphon. We knew each other because her mom was my aunts business partner. I got a letter for Hogwarts and Ilvermorny. I was suppose to go to Ilvermorny, but when visiting, she told the whole school I was a freak, in a bad way. That's why I am here and not there."

"I almost exposed you. Why are you still here?"

"First of all, you love my presence. And second, your father made you do that." He nodded. "Also! I have to tell you about my powers. I have super-hearing now. Awesome! And I can freeze and melt things with the touch of my hand."

"Cool. Now can we go. I don't want to be late and she may be hot."

"All her other qualities would make you feel disappointed." she said while getting off the bed. "C'mon. Hand. I don't have the energy to walk." She held her hand out and he grabbed it.

A second later, they were in an empty corridor. They walked towards the Great Hall. "Please sit at your house table! I'm looking at you Miss. Van Dyne!" McGonagall said. Lily slapped her hand on her chest. "Minnie! Don't call me out!"

Draco and Lily separated and sat at their house tables. "Good evening students!" We have a new student today. Her name is Keira Valor. She is an American transfer." The doors opened for a dark haired girl to walk through.

She strutted towards the sorting hat. McGonagall was standing there, hat in her hand. No one could hear what the hat was saying, leaving the students to wonder.

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat screamed. She walked over to the table and sat next to Daphne and Astoria. She saw Lily and gave her a sly smirk. A second later, the tips of Keira's hair were set ablaze.

Lily's friends giggled while she tried to stop it. Lily did her wave and gave a sarcastic smile.

After a few minutes, Lily and Luna went to the Gryffindor table. "Nice hair Valor. Looks a little crispy though." She said while taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Someone set it on fire. Do you have any Idea who would do such a thing?"

"I don't think I do."

"Would be a shame if that person got exposed." Lily cupped her ear. "You hear that? Sounds like expulsion. Would be a shame if that happened." Lily made a fake pouty face.

She scoffed and turned towards Theo. "I'm Keira. And you are?"

"Not interested. Now if you don't mind, I would like to eat without your filth near me." Lily laughed. "Hope you fall off the stairs Valor" She said while turning to the table. "What is she talking about?" Keira asked. "Nothing!" Daphne said. Lily could feel her fake smile.

After eating, Draco and Lily thought it would be a great idea to show everyone the pool they found a decade ago.(You get it? Because its 2020 in the story now. I'm sorry I'll shut up)

Valor insisted on following them. "I swear to god, if you don't shut the fuck up and leave us alone, you won't make it til the end of the day. Now mind you own god damn business and stop harassing my friend group."

She let go of Theo's arm and he brushed off her germs. "Now then. Would you all like to go on an adventure-Not you Valor!" Draco said. Keira sat back on the couch while the rest of us left the common room. "You guys go. I want to test something." Lily said.

"I'm staying." Draco concluded. "They don't know where it is."

"Blaise does. I showed him when we got back. I am staying." Lily sighed and nodded. Theo, Graham, Astoria, Daphne, Millicent, and Pansy followed Blaise as Draco and Lily stood by the common room entrance.

A minute later, Keira came out, quietly. "Following us, were you?" She looked dumbfounded. "How the hell-"

"I know tricks Valor. Thats why i will always be one step ahead. Now shoo." Lily did a hand motion, leading to Keira flying back into the common room. She whispered an incantation. "What did you do?"

"She won't be able to see or hear any of us. And if she calls a professor, they will now see us sleeping soundly in our beds, deeming her a liar and us successful."

He nodded. "Lets go." They ran to catch up to the group.

They had already reached the pool when Draco and Lily found them. The group was in shock when they found it.

"Isn't is beautiful?"

"Not beautiful, astonishing!" Astoria said. "Where did you find this! And why would you keep it from us! And why did you!"

"To be fair, you guys are the only people who know. So please don't tell anyone."

They nodded. "So do you guys want to stay or.." Draco asked. "Valors on to us."

"She's creepy. Ten seconds here and she's all over Theo." Graham added. "Lets make a bet. Whoever gets her expelled first wins 20 galleons. And if we fail, we will be nice to her seventh year." Blaise proposed.

"So the bet ends sixth year?" He nodded. "Okay then. I'm going to be 20 galleons richer. 7th year do be looking good right about now. Even though it will be our last."

"We have four years Lils. We have four years until the end. That's a lot." Pansy responded.

"She's right. We have all the time in the world." Millicent said. "True true. Do you guys want to stay or no?" Lily asked.

"Leave. It's musty here. And I don't have a bathing suit." They left the cave, avoiding everyone. When we had reached the common room, Snape and Valor came out form the dorms. "But Professor! They left! I don't know how they got back.

"Can they not see us?" Daphne whispered to Millicent. "No one can see or hear us. Courtesy of yours truly" Lily said.

"Go to your rooms and one of you come down the stairs so it doesn't look like a charm." She continued.

"I'll go down. I want to see her shock hen she sees me." Theo said. "Text me when you get there and I will remove the charm." The nodded and went to their dorms as I left to go to mine.

Everyone had texted me they reached and I took it off.


	26. Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a filler.
> 
> No I am not sorry.
> 
> Song-Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles
> 
> I hate it too but it goes

THIRD PERSON POV

Lily was walking the halls on Monday. She had potions and was looking for Draco and Pansy so they could go together. "Hi" Cedric said while putting his arm around her shoulder. Lily got butterflies.

"Hey" she said, hiding the panic in her voice. "Why are you alone?"

"Why are you alone?" She asked.

"I'm not. You're here" He said calmly. She nodded. "So, you know the new girl?"

"Yeah. Don't bother with her. She's a real bitch."

"She asked me out to Hogsmeade." Lily took in a sharp breath.

"What did you say?"

"Told her I'd think about it." She nodded slowly. Almost like he was summoned, Draco came. "Sorry not sorry Diggory, I'm going to need your girlfriend." Lily turned red, as did Cedric. "Lets go."

"Bye Ceddy" she said while waving. "We're not dating."

"He is into you! Why can't you fucking see it!"

"I don't want to see it! I cant with relationships!" He laughed.

They reached potions and took our seats. "We will be continuing The Poly Juice Potion. Get the proper ingredients from the back." Snape said. Keira raised her hand. "Ah Miss. Valor. Don't you think you've bothered me enough this weekend?"

"I'm sorry professor. But I don't know what we are doing and-"

"You can work with Van Dyne and Malfoy"

"Snaps. She can't work with me. I can't stand that insufferable backstabbing-"

"Work with Smith, Valor. I can't stand either of you. Van Dyne, meet me after class." Draco snickered. Lily rolled her eyes and got the ingredients.

\----------------

"A little birdie told me you were jealous of Keira."

"Why would listen to those annoying ass chirpers. And we don't call her Keira here. It's Valor. We hate that cunt."

"Didn't deny it." Lily turned to face the Hufflepuff. "Does this look like the face of a jealous person? No. It's the face of someone who has a murder plot planned because the person she hates most in the world has come to her second home. So no I'm not jealous. I'm fucking pissed. Okay Cedric?"

She walked away, and Cedric followed. "Why are you following me?"

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not going to murder someone. I Just need to talk to Dumbledore. Expel the bitch." Cedric didn't respond. He just followed her.

They reached Dumbledore's office. "How are you going to get in?" He asked.

"Perks of my aunt being friends with Dumbledore. I don't need an invitation. Sherbet Lemon." The Griffin moved and revealed a staircase. She went up the stairs. "Ah yes. Miss. Van Dyne. I assume this is about Miss. Valor coming?"

"Yes. You do know she's the reason I'm not at Ilvermorny, right?" He nodded. "Her mother moved here this year. Work reasons, of course. She insisted Miss. Valor come here instantly. The minister also requested this."

"Well Corny knows we have rules, right?"

"He does. But Her mother is an important ministry member." Lily nodded. "Okay. Thank you." She left the room. Cedric wasn't there when she reached the corridor. She looked at her watch and saw that it was time for dinner. She went by the moving stairs and ran down them tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Cedric, who was with his friends walking down another set of stairs, saw her going to the great hall. He was so focused on her that he missed a step and fell. His friends laughed at him as he got up, shouting, "Diggory's got a crush! oooooo! Wait until we tell her!" He blushed.

Lily didn't notice, mainly because her mind was on food and not anyone. "Lila! C'mon! We aren't waiting fo you!"

Lily rushed to The Slytherin table and sat in the empty seat between Draco and Graham. "I'm here!"

"I am too!" Keira said. "No one asked."

"You're in my seat." She said. "Is your name on it? No? Okay then."

"There's seats by the first years."

"That's where you belong sweetie" Lily gave a sarcastic smile. "She really said" Theo laughed.

"Why are you judging me? You don't even know me!"

"It's called insta stalking. You can find a lot about one with it" Graham answered.

"I didn't tell them anything Valor. Only Draco. And that was Saturday evening, right before the sorting."

Keira scoffed and stomped away. "That was dramatic." Daphne said. "I love how we all collectively don't like her because of her vibes and what we found on google."

"Actually Pansy, Lilith and I hated her before actually getting to know her. Me being a few minutes before but I still didn't like her."

"Why don't you like her L?" Blaise asked. "I don't go to Ilvermorny. I should be thankful though. Of it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Wouldn't be the worst thing" Theo said. Lily threw a French fry at him. He threw a slice of pie at her, but she dodged it, hitting Snape. He took a chicken wing and aimed it at Theo, but hitting Fred. "Food Fight!" The twins screamed together.

Before you know it, cakes and soups were flying all around the Great Hall. Pansy, Graham, and Theo kept throwing cake at Keira. Blaise joined them after smushing rice in Draco's hair.

Hermione tried to stop it, but gave in and dumped Pumpkin Juice on Lilys head. Hermione, Harry, the twins, Lily, and Ginny threw food at Ron, leading him to cry because of all the wasted chicken wings.

Lily was laughing so hard that she didn't notice ketchup being poured on her head until Draco splattered it on her face. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Try me!" She took a whole cake and threw it at Draco's face. It hit his face, which was now fully covered with white icing. Lily laughed. She took a packet of salt and poured the whole thing in Draco's Hair. "No!" She did the same thing, but instead of salt, he took paprika and Pepper. The two of them could not stop laughing.

Cedric, who was on the other side of the room throwing food at his friends, saw the two of them laughing and having a good time. He couldn't help but feel jealous. He went back to his friends, trying not to think about them.

Draco threw an apple at her, but she created an unnoticeable portal aimed for his balls. Draco fell to the floor at Lily hung onto Pansy for support.

At the teachers table, McGonagall was trying to keep in his laughs while Snape looked angry about what he caused. Dumbledore, without causing too much attention, poured some juice on Snapes head. He looked around the hall to see who did it and when he saw Lupin, Minnie, and Dumbledore laughing, he straightened himself up and watched the chaos unfold.

After thirty minutes, the fighting had ended. "That was quite eventful, wasn't it. Everyone please go back to your dorms and get cleaned. Good night." Students had left the room in groups. Draco and Lily were some of the last people to go.

"Lilith if you don't move your ass I will throw you over my shoulders and drag you to your dorm."

"Wait! I can't find it!" She said. She was looking under the table. "There we go!" It was her siphon necklace. "How did it fall off?" She shrugged. "I'm staying in Pansy's tonight with Daphne, Astoria, and Millicent." Lily stood there. "Are you going to move?"

"No I don't think I will. I love bothering yo- Draco let go of me!" Draco threw Lily over his shoulders. She tried to get freed, but he wouldn't budge. They left the Great Hall, Cedric watching them from afar. "Diggorys watching us" he whispered.

"And? Can I not have fun with my friend? He doesn't own me. I may want to be with him, but I would never change my life for him."

"So if I was like I don't want you to talk to... Theo, you would say..."

"It's my life and if you think you own me, we're done." He dropped me. "That hurt! And my hair is full of pepper. Why would you do this!"

"What you get with the salt!"

"I only did one packet! You did two different seasonings!" They laughed. Lily ruffled Draco's hair, causing the icing to get stuck in it. "It's going to take ages to wash out!"

"Them you better get washing!" She said. "I'll see you at the common room. Text me the password" she waved goodbye and went up the stairs and took a shower.

Draco was walking towards the dungeons when Cedric ran up next to him. "What's up with you and Lily?" He asked. Draco snickered. "Lilith and I are just friends. Nothing more. We can both agree on that. Hell, it's the only thing we agree on."

Draco walked away, leaving Cedric to ponder. Draco has taken his shower when Lily bursted in. "Lilith! Towel! Knock!"

"Draco! No one cares! Let's go!" She left the room and went to Pansy's. Draco got ready and rushed out to get to Pansy's. Everyone else was already there, including the boys. "Lilith. Diggory's jealous. Of me." She acted shocked. "Of you! Then I guess the world is ending. Brace yourselves guys. I can hear the asteroid!"

He rolled his eyes. "What are we doing?" Draco asked. "Face masks. You put them on your face and wait for them to dry then wash it off. Helps your skin. Will help now because of all the food germs off of it" Millicent said. She shuddered at the thought of germs.

"Seems legit" Theo shrugged. Astoria clapped. "Yay! Come here. I'll help you!"

Blaise and Graham got help from Millicent, Daphne and Pansy we're helping each other in a cute, romantic way, and Lily helped Draco with his. "You have some in your hair" he said. He reached for the stands with it and took it out. "Thanks" she smiled.

"Are we having a slumber party?" Keira asked. "Yeah! You weren't invited. But I think Crabbe and Goyle are having one for irrelevant bitches. Why don't you join them? You'll fit right in!"

She rolled her eyes. "I see you and Draco have taken a liking in each other. Does that mean Ceddybear is free?"

"First of all, what the fuck is that name, second, I don't own him. Ask him yourself." She scoffed and left the room. "What do you guys want to watch? I have Mean Girls or Heathers?" Pansy asked. "Either is fine" Daphne said.

Pansy turned on Mean Girls. "Draco it's you!" Lily said while pointing at Regina. He slapped her hand down and she rolled her eyes.

Twenty minutes later, they washed off the masks. "I've spent more time in a bathroom than anywhere else this past day" Graham said. "You spent more time in a bathroom today than your whole life." He looked offended. "Are you gonna cry?" She asked while laughing. She gave him a small hug.


	27. A Date

THIRD PERSON POV

Draco and Lily were walking the halls and laughing at what happened last night. "Okay but Graham confessing his 'love' to professor Snape was the highlight of that night. And lots of iconic shit happened that night."

"Do you think the Hall is cleaned?" Draco asked. "Probably. I mean there is a thing called magic, so it shouldn't have been that hard." He nodded. Lily saw Keira and Cedric talking, Cedric trying to back away from her, and her kissing him. "BLEACH! SOMEONE GET ME BLEACH! MY EYES! MY EYEESSSS!" She screamed.

"There you are! See. I told you she wouldn't be happy." He said. "But yesterday she said you weren't together!"

Lily stood there. "We are together. Right Lils," his voice strained. Lily nodded slowly, going along with whatever he was planning.

Draco went somewhere else. His was starving, and his stomach was hurting.

"Let's go" He said while holding Lily's hand. They both got butterflies. They started to walk away. "Where are we going?" She whispered. "Anywhere but here. You're right she is insufferable."

"I'm always right. And why has she taken a sudden interest in you?" He smirked "jealous?"

"I could never be jealous of a rat." They continued to walk, people staring as they made their way to The Great Hall.

"People are staring."

"I thought you loved attention."

"I do. But I hate it when people stare at me when they think they know something and judge you for it."

"Let them stare." She violently shook her head. "Why are you staring! Mind your own god damn business!" She screamed at the people around her.

They turned away. "You know you're still holding my hand right."

"You know you could have let go by now but you still kept it there, right" she countered. He gave her a warm smile. "When's your next game?" He asked her. "Next Saturday, why?"

"No reason. I'll see you after..."

"History of Magic?" She said in a confused manner. "Okay. I'll see you then!" He went to go sit by his friends, while Lily went to go sit by Neville and Ginny. "How are my children today?"

"I'm doing well! I got a decent grade in potions the other day and Herbology was great!"

"Period! Bestie got them good grades. Snape can go suck it." He smiled And went back to eating his cereal as Ginny shook Lily. "Do you want to sneak out and watch the Hufflepuffs practice today? Ron won't come and the twins say they're 'busy.'"

"Ginny! That's cheating!"

"You'll get to see Diggory! Come on. Please?" Lily sighed and nodded. "Fine. I will come. But only because you want me too. No other reason."

"Stop denying the fact that you like him and are going to watch them play for Cedric. Admit your feelings. I can help if you want" Neville said. "Nevilles my new therapist. He has great advice."

"I've been telling you that all of last semester!" Ron said while chewing. "Well thank you Ron for giving me great advice. Would you like to help me?"

"What is your plan exactly?" Hermione asked. Lily sat there, thinking about how she would ask him out.

"Well we're meeting after classes and I'll ask him there. I need someone to hex me if I'm about to scream. Someone will be there to help me recover because i don't want to explain that to madam Pomfrey."

"I can just expelliarmus him. Not very hard." Harry said.

"I can use my bat boogey hex. That will leave him traumatized." Ginny added.

"We're stopping my heart from breaking not committing a murder. But I do want to see your hex in action Gin, so maybe him rejecting me isn't such a bad thing..."

"Lily!" Neville and Hermione screeched at the same time. Some Second Year Slytherins and Ravenclaws turned to see what happened. "Mind your own god damn business! Especially you Valor!"

She rolled her eyes and went back to talking to a 2nd year Slytherin.

After eating, Draco and Lily walked to transfiguration together. "Do you have any of those muggle headache relief things?" He asked. "You mean a Tylenol? I do but ask Madam Pomfrey. She can give you something more long lasting and it isn't a drug."

"If it's a drug, then why do you have it?"

"For late nights when I don't have the energy to go downstairs and need something to help my pounding head."

"What are we doing today?"

"No idea. Come on before we get late."

In Transfiguration, Lily and Draco had to change a small object into a dragon. Lily struggled, as it was her worst class, while Draco did it quite easily.

"I hate you. How do people transfigure stuff so easily. I can't. And I'm an animagus!" She said, whisper screaming the last part.

"Come on. We'll be late for divination." He dragged Lily to the Divination tower. She dreaded the whole class, especially because it was a double period.

Draco wasn't much help either, mainly because he asked her to predict his future. "Bitch do I look like a seer?" She whispered. "You could be. You know. You're your powers to predict it."

"I don't think I can do that. But if you want to help me find out, you could."

"Hard pass. I don't have the time or the energy to read books. Unless you slow down time."

"What are we talking about?" Graham said from the table in front of them. "Predicting the future. Draco thinks I'm a seer. I squashed that theory."

"Wait you aren't a seer? I always thought I were?" She shook her head. "I've been lying to pass."

"That's how you have the best grade?" She nodded. "Fake it till you make it."

Graham went back to looking at the Crystal Ball as Lily took out a piece of parchment. They were sitting at the back of the class, so she wasn't afraid of anyone seeing.

"I heard you got a plan."

"For what?" She asked, looking at the crystal ball.

"For Diggory." She looked up. "Why did you say it like that. You make it sound like I'm about to murder him."

"But Weaslette will." He sang.

"Only if it goes to shit" She sang back.

"Can't wait for him to reject you."

"At least you aren't dragged into the plan."

"I'm thrilled that I'm not. His face bothers me." She snorted. "His face bothers you..." She slowly nodded. "Okay then."

After 30 more minutes, the bell finally rang. "Bye Draco!" She screamed as they Great Hall. He took a book and hit her head with it.

He went to the Slytherin table as Lily went to Ravenclaw table. She saw Luna sitting alone, and she couldn't stand seeing her alone.

♠️

After another Double block of History of Magic, Lily was ecstatic to leave. Mainly because she hated that class.

Cedric was waiting outside the classroom, leaning against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

Lily internally screamed and walked towards him. "Come on." He held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her in, linking arms with her. "Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you. It ruins the surprise."

"Well I have to ask you something." He gave a confused look. "Now?" She looked around the hall and saw Neville give her a thumbs up. She took in a deep breath.

"Would you like to accompany me to anywhere except Madam Puddifoots this weekend?" He raised an eyebrow. "Like a date-"

"Yes like a date. What else would I mean?" He looked offended. "I was going to ask you."

"To late. I win. I asked first."

"Well what if I said no and then ask you?"

"Well you just agreed to go with me right now by saying 'what if I said' so I really don't see the point in arguing. So, 3 o' clock. Zonkos." She gave a thumbs up. "Three is fine." He smiled, as did she. "K bye. I promised Ginny to do something."

Ginny was waiting at the end of the hallway. "That was better than I expected" She said. "You and I have very different definitions of better than expected." They linked arms and walked towards the quidditch pitch.

Lily and Ginny stood under the bleachers so they wouldn't be seen by anyone. "Do you do this for Ravenclaw games too? Hide and tell Fred and George? I'm going to throw stuff at the bleachers!" She hit Lilys head with her hand. "Shh! They can hear us" She whispered. "They can't. No one can."

"You placed a charm?" Lily nodded. "Simple but effective." They watched the Hufflepuffs practice, Lily occasionally glancing at the seeker, before leaving an hour later. The Hufflepuffs were still practicing and The two girls didn't want to get caught by them.


	28. Shit We're Like A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT AND I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE FUTURE
> 
> SO YOU MAY BE LIKE ZIA WHY WON'T YOU WRITE THE DATE OUT
> 
> WELL
> 
> I'VE NEVER BEEN ON A DATE
> 
> HELL I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD MY FIRST KISS YET LET ALONE A BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND
> 
> WELL I CAN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE MY PARENTS ARE H*MOPHOBIC AND I DON'T WANT TO COME OUT TO THEM
> 
> AT THE MOMENT OF COURSE
> 
> I WILL COME OUT TO THEM WHEN I HAVE A JOB THAT PAYS WELL AND WHEN I DON'T NEED THEIR MONEY
> 
> USE YOUR PARENTS UNTIL THEY DISOWN YOU KIDS
> 
> I'M A KID TF
> 
> WELL IM FIFTEEN
> 
> SO BACK TO EARLIER
> 
> I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO WRITE A DATE AND SHIT
> 
> SO YEAH
> 
> ALSO I LOST ALL KNOWLEDGE OF WATTPAD STORY DATES I-
> 
> AND BEFORE I FORGET THE TIMELINE FOR THE NEXT FEW PARTS MAY BE OFF A LITTLE
> 
> Song-Riptide by Vance Joy

THIRD PERSON POV

It was Friday afternoon. Draco, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Lily, and Graham were studying in the Library. Well, Draco and Pansy were. Lily was drawing someone, Theo kept making puns, and Blaise and Graham were talking about girls. "What are you drawing? Cause if it is me, then that's not how you portrait it! Hahahahahaha!"

"How high is Theo? And kinda. I'm drawing you guys." She picked it up and showed the unfinished drawing to her friends. Pansy was proud, and the rest were shocked. "Honestly, did you not know she draws?" They shook their head. "I want it." Blaise stated. "I can draw one for each of us. But this is mine."

"But we like this one." Graham said. "I also want it." Lily shook her head. "I want it too! Give it to me Lila!" She looked at everyone. "She won't give it to any of you. It is obviously going to be me of course."

"Or what Draco. Your fathers gonna hear about it?"

"Do you want me to pull names out a hat or..." She didn't get enough time to finish because Graham pulled out a hat. "The fuck did you get that from."

He ignored her and started to write names. Pansy made sure he didn't add only his name. He put the names in the hat and shook it. He held it out for Lily to pick one out. "Did you add my name?" She asked. He nodded and she took a piece out of the hat.

"Pansy." The boys groaned. "I can make you all one! Calm down!" 

"Lils. Where will your date be taking place?" Blaise asked. "My date? Ohh." She slapped her mouth with her hand. "Did you fucking forget!"

"No Graham, of course she didn't forget. She only slapped her mouth because she was yawning" Draco said, sarcasm flooding his voice.

"Shit. No! It's not my fault I swear! Fucking Roger Davies has been making us train non-stop. I have had no time to think. And I have practice right now. I will see you guys later. And I will draw us for each of you. Bye!" She waved and left the library. When no one around, she teleported to her dorm, got changed quickly and went to the quidditch pitch.

♠️

Luna was in Lilys dorm. Ginny was on her way. "What about this?" She held up a pair of black jeans with a white blouse and a black leather jacket. 

"Ditch blouse. I doesn't give off the right vibes. I think nargles have infested it." Lily nodded and got a blue sweater out. "What about this?"

"The jacket won't go along with it" Ginny said from outside the door. "Hello!" Luna said. "Then what jacket! I'm not going to freeze to death! Ahhh! Stupid ass quidditch practice! I could have planned this outfit a few days before!"

"That olive green bomber. Trust me. I don't do fashion, but I see it. It's my vision." Lily ran to her closet and got dressed. She exited and her two friends looked like proud moms. "Shoes!" Ginny screamed.

"I think going barefoot would be good. But it is cold." Lily took some Adiadas from her closet. "Yes! Now go."

"were meeting a Zonkos." Ginny looked annoyed. "Zonkos? Nooo! Madam Puddifoots!" Lily gagged. "I only go there to buy tea, read, or make fun and boo at the people. I would never."

"Three broomsticks?" Luna asked. "We went there last time. And plus, there is no plus."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Lily nodded. "Well we can't. Go." Lily sighed. "Wait. I forgot my make up. And my hair" She said, drained of emotions. "Don't change your hair. If you do then I will attack you. Go!" Luna fired. "Can you guys come with me to the carriages with me? I can't go alone!" They nodded.

The three of them made their way to the carriages. "Watch out for a few people" Ginny said. "Don't tell me they're spying on me! No! Please! Not again!" They couldn't answer because Cedric pulled me away. "Come on."

"Where are we going? The carriages are over there!"

"We're walking." Lily screamed internally. "w-walking? Uh. I did not sign up for this."

"You kinda did when you agreed to go out with me." Lily shook her head. "No. You agreed to go out with me. Theres kind of a difference."

"Well I've planned this out. And I will not be taking no for an answer." She sighed. "Where are we going then?"

"We're walking!"

"I thought you were joking! I don't walk. I watch tv and eat cheesecake all day. The only acceptable way to spend the day." He laughed and put his hand out. Lily took it and he pulled her so they were linking arms.

♠️

Lily rushed to library after her and Cedric went parted ways outside the Great Hall. She could barely breath. When she got there, she saw Ginny, Neville, and Luna at a table. She wasn't going to bother them because they look busy, but Ginny saw her and ushered her to come over.

"Call Hermione" Luna whispered to Neville. He did as Lily sat down at the table. "Should we assume it went well" Neville whispered. Lily nodded. "It was great."

"Elaborate please." Lily snapped out of her trance. "We walked around Hogsmeade and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes, like any sane person, and he kissed me and everyone there saw and it's public I guess."

Then Hermione and Pansy bursted through the door. "Did you guys come together?" Luna asked. "Eh. Hermione was rushing to the Library and was like 'come on! Lilys back' and I followed her. It's official!" Lily nodded. She was still in shock about what happened.

"Get the funeral playlist ready. I think she's going to die from excitement."

"I'm fine. I'm parched." She took out a bottle from her bag and drank the whole thing. "What do I do know. I'm so confused."

"What you do now is your homework for potions" Hermione said while standing up. "Remember what Snape said? If you don't do your work you will have to work with..."

"Ugh. Fine. Where is everyone anyway?" On command, Draco, Graham, Theo, Blaise, the twins, Ron, and Harry bursted through the door.

"We were waiting at Zonkos! Since 2:30!" George shouted. "SHHHHHH!"

"Sorry Madam Pince. You were? Imagine how stupid you all looked. I can see you four on one side of the store and you three on the other side, giving each other glares and stuff."

"That's not important. We found out. From a muggle app!" Lily and Hermione laughed. "I'm so happy you're using muggle apps Draco, but what was I suppose to do. Call you all, one at a time?"

"Yes! Thats exactly what you need to do!" Graham said. "If you are going to be this loud, then I suppose you must leave!" The librarian said while walking towards our group.

Everyone except Hermione left the room. The twins went to go do their own thing, and Ron and Harry went to go eat. "Where are we going?" Ginny asked. "Lila's room. Come on Weaselette."

"Why not the room of requirement?" She asked. "Cause... good idea. Room of Requirement it is."

"Why are we going to the room again?" Lily asked. "Full details. We can't go off of 'it's official.' We need more."

"I feel like a main character right now. I love this."

"Whats the room of requirement?" Keira asked. "Well we can't go there" Theo said. "The only thing I will agree with you on Nott" Ginny responded.

"Are you still mad about me 'accidentally' pushing you down the stairs Weasley?" Lily was ready to throw hand. "You did what?"

"Did she not tell you?" Lily smiled. It wasn't a happy one, but a devious one.

"Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to give you a five second head start. Five full seconds to run away. After those five seconds, I will come after you and let's just say bones will break, and they sure as hell won't be mine. We both know I can hurt you without my wand, so I suggest you run."

She did and Lily stood there. "You're not going after her?"

"I'll ask Ginny. Do you want me to chase after her and commit a crime and say it was an accident, or let her be in fear and con her?"

"If there is anything you have taught me, I would definitely let her be in fear. There's nothing worse than that. And Fred and George have many pranks for her anyway." They linked arms made their way to the Room of Requirement.


	29. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something light-hearted before everything goes to shit
> 
> Lol this chapter is only available on ao3 not wattpad but like I wrote it on wattpad yk
> 
> I didn't like it but yeah

THIRD PERSON POV

Lily and Cedric were in her room, cuddling. "So.. Valentine's Day is tomorrow. Do you want to do anything?" She asked.

He got up. "You hate Valentines Day. What are you on?" He looked at her with concern. "Yes. I hate it. But that doesn't mean you do. I am even willing to go to Madam Puddifoots" she said quickly.

"I was thinking of going.." Lily groaned. "To scream at other couples.. that is what you do whenever you go, right?"

She smiled. "So like are you an all powerful siphon who can read minds or something?"

"Am I dead?" She shook her head. "Okay. 3 o'clock. Don't be late love."

♠️

Lily was waiting outside of the tea place with a frown. It was freezing and Cedric was missing. Then Cedric pulled her in the Shop and sat at the table in the middle.

A couple had came in a minute later and the two of them smiled at each other. "Boo! Disgusting!" Lily and Cedric shouted.

"You're a couple!" The guy screamed back. "So? Coming here on a romantic date makes me sick!" Lily shouted back. The couple walked to an empty table, away from Lily and Cedric.

A few more couples came in, and The pair shouted at them. Some other couples joined the shouting and bashing, but most of the time, it was just them two.

The owner kicked them out of the shop a few minutes later. They walked back to Hogwarts, much to Lily's dismay and stayed in the library for the duration of the day.


	30. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW-BLOOD
> 
> Songs-Soon You'll Get Better by Taylor Swift and The chicks
> 
> THIRD PERSON POV
> 
> Around 2 am in the morning, June 5th 2020

THIRD PERSON POV

Around 2 am in the morning, June 5th 2020

"Albus you have to give her the day off. She has not had time to grieve. Last year she was petrified and now, who knows how she will be."

"I understand your concern Zelena, but if she wants to go to classes she can. The most I can do is excuse her from class. I can not force her to stay in her room."

Zelena sighed. She knew Lily was not prepared for this day. "What about Severus? What has he got to say about this?"

"Nothing." Zelena scoffed. "No insults? Really? That's a shock, especially because I heard he loves to come after students. Remus and I are still in touch."

"She does have Defense Against the Dark Arts today. Remus will surely excuse her."

Zelena didn't say anything. She just walked to the fireplace and left.

Lily, who was in Ravenclaw tower, heard the whole conversation. She couldn't sleep. Whenever she did, she would see him and cry, and she can't cry.

8:30 am, June 5th 2020

Zelena was right, she thought. She didn't get up, she stayed there.

There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in please?" It was Luna. "Yes." The door opened slowly. When she saw Lily, she ran over and took her temperature.

"Are you okay? We have classes in 30 minutes?"

"I'm not going to class. If Snape asks just say Derek. Nothing else. He'll know." She nodded. Luna was about to leave, when she asked, "Do you need anything?" Lily shook her head. "Can you not mention this to anyone?"

"Of course." Luna left the room while Lily laid in her bed.

Luna took her seat next to Ginny in Potions. The bell rang and Snape came in. He looked around the classroom. "Where is Van Dyne?"

Luna raised her hand. "She told me to mention Derek. That's all." Snape froze, but quickly snapped back. "Today we will be going over what we learned from the semester. Work with your partner... Mr. Malfoy, you can work with Miss. Lovegood and Miss. Weasley."

Draco would have complained, but he wanted to know where Lily was, so he did what he was told and moved. "Where is she Lovegood?" He asked. Luna shrugged. "I am not to tell anyone."

"Well who's Derek?" Ginny asked. "Isn't that her uncle? Derek Blanchard? She never mentions him. Not after first year." Draco looked around, thinking about what could have happened. "What happened again? When she left early first year?"

"She never told us. She left early and returned second year." Ginny started.

"She did spend most of the summer at The Burrow. She didn't speak most of the time and stayed in a room. Lils only came out to eat, and she didn't half the time."

Draco nodded slowly and sighed. "Pst! Pottah!" He whispered. "What!" Harry growled. "What happened to Lilith end of first year?" He shrugged. "I don't know. Hermione may, but your fear of muggle-borns may stop you from asking her." He back to his textbook, as did Draco.

Draco stayed behind and waited for everyone to leave. "Professor, who is Derek?" Snape turned around. "I advise you to not to go searching for answers you may never find. Happy birthday Draco." He turned back around and Draco left.

"Malfoy! Where is she?" Cedric asked in the middle of the hallway. "I don't know where she is. Lovegood won't tell me anything." Draco continued to walk to DADA. "Does Snape know?"

"Probably. He won't say anything. I'm going to ask Lupin."

"When?"

"Right now." Draco went into the classroom, which was mostly empty, except for Hermione. She was talking to Lupin, and he was shaking his head. Hermione went to her seat, looking very disappointed.

"Professor I was wondering-"

"Who Derek is, I'm sure. All I can say is that none of this is anyones concern, except for Miss. Van Dyne and her family."

"But you know!" Hermione pipped up. "Yes, well Zelena and I were close friends when we went to school here. We didn't keep in touch after some events, but when I returned..."

"What about Snape?" Draco asked. "What about him. Dumbledore probably told him."

Draco went to his seat wondering who Derek was and what was so bad, that she could not go to class.

When the double period was finally over, he rushed towards Ravenclaw tower.

"It's no use," Pansy said while exiting the tower. "No one can get in. Barrier spell."

"Who is Derek?"

"I don't know Draco. We weren't friends at that time. She never mentioned him. Let's go. You need to eat." Pansy pulled Draco to the Great Hall. "She told me to wish you a Happy Birthday." she said while sitting down.

Lily was in her bed when she heard a knock. "The door will not open. Please leave."

"Why aren't you coming out of the room?" Cedric asked. There was a long silence.

"Love please answer me."

"I'm sick. If you come in the room, you will be contaminated and could die. Oops."

"Luna was in your room 3 hours ago."

"No, she was outside my room. Difference."

"Just open the door." Lily sighed. "I can't. Please Cedric."

"Can you at least tell me what wrong?" Cedric could not see, but she started to tear up. "I can't cause if I do, then I'll cry and I can't cry."

"It's okay to cry." Lily wiped the tears off her face. "No it isn't. Please." He sighed. "Will you come eat something, at least?"

"I'm not hungry." He tried to open the door with Alohamora. "Not going to work."

"Please. Just eat something." No words were spoken. Cedric was about to leave, but the door opened. Lily's hair was in a messy bun. She was wearing a blue sweater and black leggings. They didn't say anything on the way to the Great Hall.

"Where do you want to sit?"

"Ravenclaw." They walked towards the table and sat down next to each other. Pansy saw her and stood up, but Cedric shook his head.

Lily ate half a sandwich and had a few sips of pumpkin juice. She was about to leave, when Keira sat in front of her. Pansy had noticed and ushered Draco to turn around.

"Today is a great day, isn't it L. I mean, it's warm, its Draco's birthday, I feel like I'm forgetting something-"

"Watch your mouth Valor." Her eyes brightened up. "Oh yes. Your uncle died two years ago today, right?" Lily stood up and yanked the girls hair towards the table, causing the plates and silverware to clatter.

More and more people turned their attention towards them. Lily let go of her hair as Keira lifted her face off the table. She started laughing. "You watched him die, didn't you. When the car flipped over. You witnessed the blood leave from his artery. And you know, the worst part is that you could have saved him."

Sparks formed around Lily. "Love, calm down" Cedric said calmly. But she was far from calm. Keira started to scream from pain as Lily stormed out of the Great Hall, holding in the tears.

When she was alone, she teleported to the pool, in hopes that no one would find her. She took off the sweater and leggings, leaving her in a bra and underwear, and went in it.

She laid on her back, taking deep breaths, to keep her above the surface. It had been a solid 10 minutes before someone found her.

"Lils, that you?" It was Astoria. Lily didn't respond. She just stayed there. She didn't know if it was just her mind playing tricks or if it was an actual person. "Oh my god!"

Astoria ran into the water, hoping her friend hadn't died. Lily got up when she felt someone close. "Astoria?"

"I thought you were dead! You were lying there!" Lily didn't respond. "Do you want to be alone?" Lily nodded. "Okay. I'll tell the others I didn't find you-"

"Little Greengrass! She there?" It was Graham. "Hide" she whispered. Lily nodded and said "invisique." Graham came in and saw Astoria in the pool. "Why are you there?"

"I thought I saw something."

"Come on." She nodded and left the pool. When it was all clear, Lily became visible.

7:30 pm, June 5th 2020

Lily turned invisible and went up to Ravenclaw Tower. Her room door was opened and when she looked inside, There was chocolate cheesecake, five Gryffindors, five Slytherins, one Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff waiting for her.

"She should be here by now" Cedric said. "She probably got held back by Dumbledore." Lily thought about leaving, but she was exausted. She waited for people in the hallway to clear out and when everyone left, she turned visible.

She walked into her room and everyone was watching her. "Cheesecake?" Luna asked. Lily smiled and nodded, even though she wasn't hungry. Luna took out a slice and put it on a paper plate.

There was an awkward silence. "Can I be alone?" Lily said while taking a bite of the cake.

They nodded and left, leaving only Lily behind. She put aside the half eaten cake, laid down and calmed herself to sleep.

11:11 pm June 5th, 2020

LILYS POV

Lily had woken up in tears, unable to breath. She ran to the bathroom and threw up in it trash can.

When she was finally calm, Lily brushed my teeth, turned invisible, and teleported to the Hufflepuff common room. No one was there, surprisingly, so she became visible.

She had reached Cedrics room, quietly opened the door, and laid next to him, trying not to wake him.

"Love?" he asked while getting up and blinking a few times. "How are you doing?" Lily pursed my lips. "Come here" He pulled her close to his chest, laying against the headboard. Cedric brushed his ands through her hair. All Lily could hear was his heart beating.

After a few minutes, he asked, "What happened? a few years ago, what happened?" There was a long silence. "If you don't want to it-"

"No. It's okay." She sighed.

"I was on my way to see my cousins birth. My uncle was driving us to St. Mungo's. He looked in the backseat to check on me, not noticing the truck going the other way. The car flipped over, I don't know how, but it did. I became unconscious for a few seconds and woke up to a glass shard hitting his carotid. I tried to help. My hands were free and I slipped out of the seat, took out the shard, and applied pressure to the artery to stop the bleeding. But I didn't put enough pressure because he was dead two seconds later and his blood was all over me."

Lily had dug her nails into her skin to stop her from crying or screaming. Cedric noticed and he took her hands and softly kissed them. Lily started to cry silently.

"I don't cry in front of people. Only two people above the age of twelve have seen me cry. Not including tv deaths, but cry about real life. I don't like it because I feel weak and everyone is staring at me like what I'm doing is wrong and depending on how sad I am, I will run away or cry more."

Cedric didn't respond. He pulled her closer and held on to her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EW A COUPLE MOMENT
> 
> I'M ALSO JUST NOTICING THAT HER UNCLE DIES MOSTLY THE SAME WAY DEREK SHEPERD DID
> 
> I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT PART
> 
> END OF THIRD YEAR IS SO CLOSE
> 
> AND SUMMER


	31. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ik this doesn't go fully with the books/movies and I was going to stick to it, but I like this and it's my story so...
> 
> Also sorry if there are typos I wrote this in the middle of the night

It was time for every third years DADA exam. Lily made her way to the grounds with the trio. "Today we will be going through an obstacle course. You will be facing the creatures that you learned about throughout the school year."

Lily had successfully gone through the course. Her boggart was still Tony Lopez, but Matthew Morrison was with him and they were just standing there.

"Mum would be proud Lilith. Your father too." Lily gave a forced smile. She waited for her friends to finish. Harry received full marks, Hermione and Ron missing one thing. They went back to the castle and bumped into Fudge.

Lily didn't feel like listening. She hated the government, magical or not. A creepy man came over and the four of them saw a blade. Ron was about to say something, but Hermione nudged him to stop. They went to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Why'd you stop me!" Ron said while the four of them walked away. "Did you see them? They have the axe ready. This isn't justice!"

"Ron, your dad works at the Ministry! You can't say that to his boss!" Lily said. "Then why didn't you?!" The two girls looked at each other. "It's complicated."

The four of them sat at Gryffindor table. After, the boys and Lily went to Divination while Hermione went to Muggle Studies.

"Lilith Van Dyne!" Lily went to the classroom and saw the professor sitting at a table with a Crystal Ball.

Lily sat in front of her. "Please tell me what you see in the ball." Lily looked at it. There were two girls, Two men, and two boys. "So..."

"Um I see a few people sin a room." Trelawaney nodded. "You can go now."

Lily left the room. "What did you do?" Ron asked. "Faked it. I said what I actually saw, but it was cloudy and I couldn't see what was actually in there." She lied. She knew that was Sirius and she couldn't expose him.

Ron went up and Lily left to go find Hermione. She saw her walk towards Gryffindor tower and Lily ran to catch up with her.

They entered and sat in a corner, waiting for the other two boys. Ron bursted in five minutes later and the three of them waited for Harry. Then, a letter came. Hermione skimmed over it and her once worried face turned into a frown. "He lost?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. "Yeah. He lost."

The three of them waited for Harry to come so they could break the news. "Buckbeak lost" Ron said. Hermione handed him the letter. "Lost appeal. Execution at sunset. Don't come down."

Harry looked around. "Let's go." Lily said. "But the letter-"

"We both know you were going to go anyway Harry."

"Sunset though.." Ron said while looking out the window. "We'd never be allowed out there. Especially you Harry."

"I will get the cloak. you guys meet my by the rocks." The trio nodded. They left and Lily teleported to the hidden passageway where the cloak was. When she got it, she teleported back to the common room and rushed towards the rocks.

"You! You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" Hermione shouted. Lily saw Hermione, Ron and Harry, along with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle by the rocks.

"Hermione no! He's not worth it!" Ron screamed.

Hermione backed away, but when the three of them started to laugh, she punched him right in the nose. Lilys hand flew to her mouth as Draco ran back to school with his goons. Lily hurried to get by them. "I can use a charm to turn myself invisible, you guys go under the cloak."

She could have turned them all invisible, but she didn't have much power left for everyone. They made their way towards the hut. Lily knocked on the door. He opened the door. "Let us in! We're wearing the invisibility cloak."

"You shouldn't have come!" Hagrid said while opening the door to let us in. He shut the door quickly and Harry took off the cloak while Lily took off the spell.

"Tea?"

"How is Buckbeak?" Hermione asked. "He's scared." He dropped the milk jug and Hermione helped him. "Cupboard. For another jug." Hermione nodded and got it out. "Isn't there anything we can do Hagrid?" Lily asked.

"Dumbledore?" Harry added. "He's tried. He's got no power to overrule the committee. But Lucius Malfoy..." Lily sighed at the name. "McNair will be performing it. It'll be quick. No real pain. Dumbledore will be coming down. Said he wants to be with me."

"We'll stay with you too Hagrid." Hagrid shook his head no. "You need to go back to the castle this instant. You shouldn't be down here anyway."

Hermione started to tear up and turned away to hide her face. She went back to making tea when she shrieked, "Ron! I-Its Scabbers!" Ron was taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione brought the jug to where Ron was and turned it around. Scabbers came out of the jug. If looks could kill, Scabbers would have died from Lilys.

Hagrid stood up, watching the window. "They're coming. All of you, out. Back door, now." The four of them quickly made their way towards it. When the four of them heard a knock, they slid out of the door.

The trio put on the cloak while Lily used a cloaking spell. They made their way by the rocks again, to watch from a distance. They couldn't see properly, but when they reached, McNair had swung the axe. Buckbeak was dead.

After standing there in silence, Scabbers had left Rons pocket. Ron went to go to get him. He tripped while attempting to pick him up. When Ron turned around, he looked terrified. "Harry! Hermione! Lily!" He pointed to a figure behind the three of them.

They didn't get enough time to turn around, because the figure, revealed to be a dog, pounced and dragged Ron into the Whomping Willow.

"How are we going to get him?!" Lily didn't think, she just slowly walked towards the tree and siphoned a little magic, calming it down.

A passageway was revealed. "How did you do that?" Harry asked. "Neville" she lied. "Let's go. Ron could have bled out by now." They rushed down the path, leading them to the shrieking shack.

Outside the door, Lily saw carvings on the door frame.

J.P.  
S.B.  
R.L.  
P.P.  
honorary members  
Z.V.  
D.S.  
L.E.  
M.M.  
M.M.  
D.M.

She brushed her hand over the carvings and smiled. "Lily, c'mon."

she nodded and went by her friends. Harry opened the door to see Ron holding Scabbers. "I-It's him! He's an anamagi!" The three others turned around to see Sirius Black by the door.

The three of them turned around to see Sirius Black. He closed the door, causing Harry to take his wand out. I stood there, hiding my smile.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!"

"No. Only one will die tonight." He said.

"The it'll be you!" Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Sirius.

"Going to kill me Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." He said blankly. He raised his wand and was about to fire a spell, but the door bursted open. "Remus!" Lily said happily. Remus smiled and turned towards Sirius.

"Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius? Finally the skin reflects the madness within."

"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?" After an awkward silence and lots of sexual tension between the two, Remus went in for a hug.

"Ahhhh! My dads! Reunited once again!" Lily looked around at her friends. All three of them wore an expression that was a mix of angry and confused.

Lily stood by the two of them, leaving Hermione with more rage.

"I trusted you! Both of you! I covered up for both of you! And all this time, you were on his side?!" She pointed at Remus. "He's a werewolf." Then she pointed at Lily. "And she's a siphoner! That's why he's missing classes and how she uses all those non-verbal, wandless spells!"

"Hermione!"

Remus sighed. "You were right Lily. She did know. How long?"

"Professor Snape's Essay." Sirius gagged at his name. "You're one of the brightest witches of your age Hermione."

"Yes, you glow like the sun. And howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me Remus, I'll do it alone."

"Wait Sirius-"

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!"

"Alright then. As you wish-"

No!" Harry screamed. He lifted his wand, but Lupin disarmed him. Harry's eyes darted towards Sirius. "You sold my parents! You sold them to Voldemort!"

"It's a lie! I would never betray James and Lily!"

"Harry you've got to listen-"

"Did he listen? When my mother was screaming!" Sirius' blood boiled. "No! I wasn't there! And I'll regret that for the rest of my life!" Harry looked into Sirius' eyes and saw nothing but pain.

"Someone else betrayed your parents. He is in this room right now." Lily said. Harry's face had been ridden of all anger and was turned into pure confusion.

"Someone who, until recently, I believe to be dead."

"He's as good as dead" Sirius muttered.

"What are you talking about? Nobody is here."

"Oh there is." Sirius turned towards Ron. "Come out, come out Peter! Come out, come out and play!" He sang.

"You're mad." Everyone except Ron turned to face Scabbers. Lupin and Sirius raised their wands when Snape bursted through the door.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted. The wands flew out of their hands.

"Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to cat-" He didn't to finish that statement because Lily put him to sleep.

The trio looked at her in horror. "Oh he's fine. He can hear us, he's just comatose at the moment. Continue please. I want to witness the death of Peter."

Sirius gave a genuine laugh and gave her a hug while Remus got the wands. "You said Peter. Peter who?"

"Pettigrew, Harold. The only reasonable option. He was their friend at school."

"No. Pettigrew is dead. He killed him." Harry pointed at Sirius. "I thought so too, until you mentioned seeing him on the map."

"The map was lying then-"

"The map never lies!" Lily and Sirius said at the same time. "Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there." He pointed at Ron.

"M-me? It's lunatic-"

"Your rat Ron" Lily said. "Scabbers? Scabbers has been in my family for-"

"Twelve years. A curiously long time for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"So what?" Ron asked angrily. "All they could find of Pettigrew was his-"

"Finger. Dirty coward cut it off so everyone thought he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat. I saw him on the prophet last summer."

"Show me." Everyone turned towards Ron. He was holding the rat in a protective manner. "What are you going to do to him?" He asked.

"So basically, they are going to cast a spell, and if it works, the rat will turn into the bitch and if it doesn't, nothing will happen to your rat" Lily explained. "Can I have him Ron? You know I would not go along with this if I didn't think it was real."

He slowly nodded and gave her the rat. "Together."

They got their wands ready and fired a spell. A second later, the rat had transformed into Peter Pettigrew.

"S-Sirius? r-remus? My old friends." Peter said. He was twitching and fidgeting with his fingers. No one did anything. peter took this opportunity to escape, but failed when the two others blocked him.

He ran towards Harry. "Harry! Look at you! Y-you look like your father. Like James. We were best of friends, he and I-"

"Shut up!" Sirius screamed. "I didn't mean too! The Dark Lord, you have no idea what weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius. What would you have done!"

"Died! Died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realize, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you..."

"We would" Remus finished. "No please you can-" Lily froze him. "I need some magic right now. This won't hold and Snaps is going to wake up sooner or later."

Hermione gave me my wand and I siphoned a little from it. "Thanks."

They two of them aimed, but Harry stopped them. "No!"

"Harry this man..."

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle. Then the dementors can have him."

Even though Peter was frozen, his facial expressions showed fear and fear only.

"I only have one question. How do you know each other?" Harry asked while looking at Sirius and Lily.

"Very confusing so pay attention. My aunt was friends with them at Hogwarts. And if anything were to happen to Sirius, my aunt would be your caretaker in a way. We were suppose to take you in, but we were being hunted by Death Eaters. The ones that got off and were free of course. And Dumbledore was like 'He needs to live a normal life' and my aunt pleaded with him, but it didn't work."

"Zelena knew I was innocent, because siphons, if powerful enough, can read minds." Sirius continued. "And Zelena read mine. Kind of pissed about that, but at least someone knew the truth."

Harry nodded. "But if you were innocent, why were you put in Azkaban?" Remus answered this time. "He didn't get a trial."

They walked in silence for the rest of the trip, except for Sirius 'accidentally' bumping Snape's head.

Snape was set down and Sirius went to go gaze at the stars. Harry went to go join him. Lily and Hermione attended to Ron, healing him with some of her remaining magic.

"Harry!" Ron shouted while pointing towards the moon.

"Shit." Sirius ran up towards his friend while Remus twitched. "Old friend, did you not take your potion tonight?" He shook his head. Lily, who had been trying to heal Ron, had unconsciously stopped the magic effecting Peter.

"Run all of you! Now!" The four of then stayed, watching what happened. Sirius said some stuff about how Remus is a good person, but Lily wondered how that would make a difference.

Remus dropped his wand and Peter grabbed it. "NO! Expelliarmus!" Remus' wand flew out of his hand and he freezes. Peter turned, grinned, and transformed into a rat.

Everything flashed before Lilys eyes. Lupin was fully turned and Threw Sirius back. The three of them edged back, ultimately falling, causing Lily to loose concentration with Snape. He woke up and ran in front of them, creating a barrier.

Lupin was about to pounce, but a black dog attacked him before he could hit us. "Get back!" Snape shouted, but Harry didn't listen. He saw Sirius fall down the cliff and went to check on him, but Remus was in the way.

The werewolf made his way towards the four of them, but stopped when he heard another wolf calling. Harry and Lily ran after Sirius and Hermione chased after them. Lily twisted her ankle in the process.

When the pair got there, Sirius had transformed back into a human and Dementors were inching closer to him. Lily looked for her wand, but she had left it with Ron. She tried to create a force field, but she had no magic left.

"Harry your wand!" He took it out and pointed it to the sky. "Expecto Patronum!" A force field appeared, but it wasn't powerful enough to stop the Dementors.

Lily had fainted as Harry tried again.

♠️

Lily woke up quietly. She had looked around and saw her friends in the beds next to and in front of her. Harry was in awake in the bed in front. 'What happened' she mouthed.

'I saw my dad.' Lily was taken aback. 'It can't be him Harry. He's-'

The two of them heard noise outside the door.

"Yes, he is locked up and the Dementors will be performing the kiss any minute now." It was Fudge. Lily got up quickly, forgetting about her ankle. "Miss. Van Dyne! You are in pain!"

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey, but I need to speak to Fudge." She shook her head. "No you can't-"

"It's fine poppy. Hello miss. Van Dyne. What do you need to talk about."

"Black is innocent." Pomfrey left to get bandages for Ron.

"That's a bold conclusion. Do you have any proof of this?"

"I would if you, you know, kept his memories, performed legilimency, you could perform Legilimency on me, you could even ask Snape. I did knock him out, but he heard every single part of the conversation."

Snape entered the room angrily. "Don't lie Miss. Van Dyne! Mr. Potter had used a defensive spell on me, along with Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley."

"Cut the crap Snape. I can call Zelena right now and she can and will read your mind you lying bastard."

"Miss. Van Dyne that is no way to treat a teacher-"

"If you think this is bad Corm fudge, you should see how he treats his students. He was one of the students boggarts, he physically hits children as a way of 'order,' and we can't forget the extra hate Harry gets because of his father. And the fact that he kinda is an ex-death eater. Also, before I forget, we can prove blacks innocence by asking other death eaters if he was part of Voldy ranks, if Black has the tattoo. Do you see a pattern? In all of this? Do you?" He shook his head slowly.

"I'll tell you. It's the ministry's laziness when it comes to Prisoners. You have an innocent man locked up when the guilty one stands in this room. You know let me call my aunt." Fiudge and Snape were left speechless while Lily took out her phone.

"Hi auntie yes I'm doing great. I'm going to need you to come down to the Hospital Wing right now. It is urgent relation to Black." A second later, the doors bursted open to Zelena Van Dyne looking pissed.

"So if I'm hearing quickly, the real death eater over here doesn't go to Azkaban but Black, also know as the man who got no trial when there was so much evidence to prove him innocent, is getting the Dementors kiss? Really Fudge?" He turned red. "Enough of this! Zelena I hope you stay out of this. As for your niece..."

"My niece will not be hearing anything from you, you sick bastard! You should've gone to Azkaban instead of Black! You lying cunt ass betrayer!"

"Zelena! Control yourself!" Dumbledore said while entering. "Dumbledore! You know he is innocent! You could help him!"

"I require Professor Snape and Mr. Fudge to exit the room. Quickly please. I have to talk to the children."

Lily laid back down on the bed while Dumbledore gave his speech about how they can save two lives instead of one. Zelena looked pissed while the others looked confused. Dumbledore left and Zelena sat on the end of Lilys bed.

"Use the turner Mione. Take Harry with you. Ron and I can't come because of our injuries."

"Miss. Van Dyne would you like to come along? We could use the help." Hermione responded. Zelena thought for a moment and nodded. "I'd love to see Sirius out of prison, but they might think I released him. I will join them while u save him." She stood up and left the room.

Harry and Hermione took the turner and vanished. Ron was confused, then the two of them bursted through the door. 5 minutes later, Fudge, Snape, Dumbledore, and Zelena walked in.

"How did you do it Van Dyne! How!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I did nothing? I can't do anything because I twisted my bloody ankle!" He looked at her foot and saw it wrapped up. "That it was one of you!" He said while walking towards Harry and Hermione. "That isn't possible Professor. I locked the doors after Zelena left. No one could have gotten in or out."

Snape stormed out of the room, followed by Fudge and Dumbledore.

"Harry did Lily tell you about staying with us over the summer for a month?" He nodded but looked at his feet quickly. "Am I not welcome anymore? Is it because of me trying to kill Sirius? Cause if it is-"

"Harry your fine. I was just saying that I am excited to finally get to know you." She smiled at him sincerely. "I must get going. You know, got to help an escaped prisoner. Don't get into any more trouble Lily. Especially with that bitch's daughter."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree auntie." She gave one last smile to everyone and vanished.


	32. Summer One

Lily had woken up to Cedric humming a Taylor Swift song. "Good morning love. How are I feeling?"

"Honestly, great." He smiled. "Good. Now, what were you thinking?! You could have died! You were with a murderer!"

"I was trying to prove a mans innocence, but Fudge really said no because he has to be right."

"And you aren't the same way?" He raised an eyebrow. "I will not be taking that into offense. I'm just saying that Black could have been proven innocent if fudge had just used Legilimeny on him."

"And you know this how..."

"Well that is not stuff I should say out loud, mainly because I would probably be on someone's hit list, if I'm not already. I also need to talk to Lupin." Cedric looked at the ground. "I don't like that face. That face is the 'I have terrible news face and I don't want to tell you but I have to and I'm preparing you by giving this face' face. What happened?"

"Snape outed Lupin as a werewolf. Lupin resigned this morning." Lily stood up, wobbling a little, and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I have a few words Snape needs to hear. A few shots may be fired, no scratch that. They will and Snape will wish the prank did go through."

"What words? What shots? What prank? Lily!"

But Lily didn't hear anything he was saying. She stomped towards Snape's class, people moving out of her path.

Cedric had finally snapped her out of the trance as they reached the Dungeons. "Lithe. You can't."

"I need to. Snape has no right to go and say shit like that. Lupin is the only good teacher we've had and I can't let Snape ruin that because Lupins friend was chosen and not him."

He sped up to walk in front of her and stop her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Take a deep breath." She did and said, "That did nothing. I'm still filled with rage. Is my aunt still here?"

"No. Why would she be here?"

"Floo powder. And if you won't let me go to get a ticket to Azkaban, then can I say goodbye to Lupin?" He nodded. "I'm coming with you, though." She nodded.

The pair made their way to the DADA classroom in search of Lupin. Harry had exited the room, looking sad. "No. No no no! Stupid ass Snape! Harry we're planning a murder this summer." His eyes flickered between Lily and Cedric. "Control your girlfriend."

Lily didn't hear him, as she was halfway to Lupins Desk. "You can't leave! You're the only good DADA teacher I've had!"

"Well first year we had a good teacher, what was his name..."

"Lupin! You can't leave!" He sighed. "I resigned. Parents will be sending owls asking for my removal."

"Where will you be staying?" He tilted his head. "My cottage of course. It is small, but it will do."

"No it will not. I'm asking auntie if you can stay with us." He smiled. "Goodbye Lily." She frowned. "Goodbye Lupin. See you later." She left the room looking for anyone. Thankfully, Draco was sulking around the hallways, being the depressed child he was.

"Drachoe! Bitch! What did you do!" He turned around. "I didn't do anything! Blame Valor! She's the one who spread the whole thing! How are you doing anyway." She looked confused. Draco ushered to her ankle. "Oh I'm good. I just twisted it while saving a life."

"I will never understand you." She nodded in agreement. "I don't expect anyone to. Maybe Luna, but only if we're stoned."

♠️

School had ended and Lily had gotten all O's on her exams. On the train back to 9 and 3/4's, Lily and the rest of 'Draco's Got Little Penis Things Bitch' talked about their summer plans. "I am Staying Home. Gotta stay safe."

"Speaking of safety, are we going America?" Pansy asked. Lily shook her head. "No. Americans mess everything up and I am 100% sure they will make this Pandemic worse."

"But the world cup is still on..." Blaise said. "Apparently they are making everyone drink a potion before coming to the cup to stay safe." The five of them nodded slowly.

♠️

Lily had left the train earlier than most of the others. She wanted to say a few things to The Dursleys.

She waited for Harry to exit, but he was still in a compartment with Ron and Hermione. "Are you actually going to the World Cup?" Draco asked from behind her. She turned and nodded. "Yes, why?"

"I need you to trust me. Don't go. Please." She raised an eyebrow. "I kind of have to go Draco. I funded it this year, before the pandemic hit, of course, but I still need to be there. Can I ask why you don't want me there?"

He shook his head violently. "I can't I'm sorry. But if you have the opportunity to back out, please do." She nodded as he walked backwards to Narcissa and Zelena.

Lily turned back to find Harry and the Dursleys, but she had no luck. It's fine. You can scream at them next week. She went to go look for Cedric and say bye.

♠️

Vernon opened the door and saw a 5'5 girl standing outside. "No I will not buy those girl scout cookies." He was about to close the door, but Lily put her hand out to stop it from closing. "Not here for you Vernon. Where's my favorite god-ish brother?" Vernons eyes widened as she walked in.

"Who's at the door Vernon?" Petunia rang from the Kitchen. "Harry's friend. I would really like to speak with him." Lily Shouted while walking in the Kitchen. "You're Petunia, aren't you. Wow. My aunt always talked about how Lily would say she missed you. Why though. Anyway where's Harry?"

"Who do you think you are? Coming in, acting like you own the place?" Lily scrunched her nose. "See I kind of do... I own the Neighborhood. Harry!" She screamed. A second later, he had entered the room with a bright smile.

"Let's go."

"Where are you taking him?" Vernon asked. "Well I will be saving him from this terrible household. And if you don't, I will call the child protection system. I will also shave your hair off, make you grow whiskers, and I really don't know what I will do to Dudley. So can I take him for a month?" They nodded with fear and The dynamic Duo ran up the stairs to get Harrys Trunk.

"Ready?" she asked him. He nodded. "I'm teleporting with a siphon witch! This is so cool!"

"Just wait until you see what else siphons can do. Now, I need your hand." She put her out and he grabbed. "Three, two, one-" A purple cloud of smoke engulfed them and a second later, the two of them had reached Lily's pent house.

"Hey Remus!" He smiled at the two of them. "Hello, both of you. Lily show Harry where his room is." Lily nodded at her aunts words and went up the stairs with Harry following her. "If you need anything, press this buzzer thing and tell me. The whole house has this buzzer system. Certain buzzers go to certain rooms. He nodded and set his stuff down.

"Anyway, do you want to explore or go get Hermione? I was thinking of bringing her to the Burrow, since she's never been there. So do you want to get her?" He nodded.

"Alright I'll text her. But we have to leave early. I'm going on a trip with my other army."

"We have a Hulk." Lily's hand flew to her mouth. "Let's go before you freak out."He added.


	33. World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything with ‘’ is the twins and Lily
> 
> Anything with this •• is Lily the twins mione and Ginny
> 
> Anything with - - is Lily the twins mione Ginny Harry and Ron

THIRD PERSON POV

The twins, Arthur, Ron, and Lily had all used floo powder to get Harry from the Dursley's. When they got there, they were in a bit of a predicament. "I think they have an electical fireplace Mr. Weasley. I can easily go through it."

Over the Summer, Zelena thought it would be best if the Weasleys were told about their siphon powers. Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie knew, of course. They had been alive and old enough to regain information when the Mauraders were at Hogwarts, but the rest of them didn't know.

"Nonsense. I don't want you to use too much power."

"Still bloody pissed you didn't tell us" George scoffed. Lily ignored him and said, "I insist Mr. Weasley. It is much easier, and The crap family can't do anything to me really. I saved Harry from them for a month because I threatened to put whiskers on them."

Mr. Weasley nodded and Lily scrunched her nose. She put her hands up and a second later, the wall became translucent, letting the five of them walk through. "Harry!" Ron said happily. "Where are your bags?" Fred asked. "In my room."

The twins took no time running up the stairs as fast as they could. "Anyways, how are you all? I hope you're doing crappy and I hope you didn't treat Harry terribly." She looked at her god-brother "You good?" He nodded.

The twins came down the stairs with Harry's trunk and a mischievous smirk plastered on their faces. "What did you do?" They didn't get time to answer, because Dudley's tongue became the length if a python. Fred and George ran to the fireplace, screaming "The Burrow!" before disappearing.

The Dursley family made their way to Harry, hoping to keep him away from the Fireplace, but Lily was quicker. The two of them froze in place while Dudley started to cry. "Harry! Ron! Go!" The two of them left. "Mr. Weasley! I got this. I will take care of," She made hand motions to indicate the mess that is the Dursley household. "This." He nodded and left.

"Now. If I hear that any of you treat Harry like shit, I will personally come for you. Okay? Okay Now, That will last for a few hours, trust me, tried on Percy, you're fine. And when I leave, The fireplace will go back to normal and you will be unfrozen, so you can not and will not go after any of us."

She walked towards the fireplace and siphoned the floo magic out of the fireplace, before disappearing, causing the fireplace and Dursley's go back to normal. Or whatever the Dursley's usually were.

"Hello second family!" Lily said while appearing into the kitchen. The twins were getting scolded by Molly and Arthur was standing on the side, watching. All of them had turned their attention towards me. "Oh please continue. This is very interesting." Molly didn't see the twins flip Lily off. "Molly! Look!" She turned quickly, catching the twins in the act.

Lily blowed them a kiss before disappearing to Ron's room. "Hello lovely children."

"You're back!" Ginny patted the empty space next to her.

♠️

"Wake up!" Lily said while pushing Ron off the bed. "We have to go!"

"Why can't you just teleport us there? So much easier" Ron groaned. "Because, I don't have an exact location. We don't know where our tents are. And plus, best friend bonding!" He glared at her.

Lily walked over to Harry's bed and pushed him off the bed. "Anyone else? Fred? George?" They sat up with a grumpy faces. "We're up. Happy?" George grumbled. "Ecstatic. Let's go!" She left the room and went downstairs.

"Lily wait!" George whisper screamed. "Yes?" He handed her dozens of candies. "Hide these, or else..." Lily snorted. "what are you going to do? Force feed me?"

"No, but I could sneak some into Diggory's." Lily chuckled. "We would laugh at that, but yeah I'll take them." She held her bag out and he dumped them in.

George went back to his room as Lily went to go eat. "Hi Molly!"

Molly turned around as Zelena and Robyn appeared. "Hi auntie! Hi little bird."

"Don't call me that!" Robyn ran towards Lily, slapping her on the knee as Lily bursted out laughing. "Are you going to stab me with an icicle? But fine. I'll stop." 

She stopped and went back to Zelena. "How do you have so much energy?" Zelena asked her. "Adrenaline probably. I'm never tired."

"Lily, I heard you passed what years in muggle school?" Molly asked. Ninth year." Lily had been taking Muggle classes to major in Muggle subjects. She didn't want to stay in the wizarding world forever.

She had a few options she wanted to explore. Law seemed interesting, but medical would help her save lives. Something she couldn't do last time. She was also interested in forensics. To her, it was like a bridge between Medical and Law. Working at crime scenes and dissecting dead bodies to potentially save others and she could also work closely with Lawyers, helping them with cases.

♠️

By the time they were about to leave, Lily had lost most of her energy and was hanging onto the tiny shred of it that she had left. "Fred! George! What is that?!" Molly screeched. "Accio!" The candies the twins had smuggled were brought to Molly and were destroyed in seconds. "We spent all summer perfecting those mum!"

"No wonder you got a low amount of owls! Now off you go!" They sulked their way to the group, pulling Lily away to make sure she still had hers. "Do you?" Fred whispered. She nodded while rubbing her eyes. "In my bag. Take it." They looked at each other and smirked.

"They're not for us. They are for you to scatter and us to enjoy the chaos."

"Are you guys asking me to do your dirty work for you?" They nodded. "Just create a portal small enough for no one to notice and scatter them across the stadium. No one will know." She sighed and nodded. "Can I play some music?" She asked.

"Play WAP!" Ginny screamed. Lily gave her a thumbs up and took out her phone.

‘said, certified freak’

"What's WAP?" Arthur asked a little late

‘Seven days a week’

"Never mind."

•Wet-ass pussy•

"My niece everyone" Zelena said, covering Robyns ears.

•Make that pull-out game weak•

"You raised me." Zelena gave a knowing nod.

•Yeah, you fucking with some wet-ass pussy•

•Bring a bucket and a mop for this wet-ass pussy•

•Give me everything you got for this wet-ass pussy•

•Beat it up, catch a charge"(skipping the n word of course.•

•Extra large and extra hard•

•Put this pussy right in your face•

•Swipe your nose like a credit card•

•Hop on top, I wanna ride•

•I do a kegel while it's inside•

•Spit in my mouth, look in my eyes•

•This pussy is wet, come take a dive•

•Tie me up like I'm surprised•

•Let's role play, I'll wear a disguise•

•I want you to park that big Mack truck•

•Right in this little garage•

•Make it cream, make me scream•

•Out in public, make a scene•

•I don't cook, I don't clean•

•But let me tell you how I got this ring•

-Gobble me, swallow me, drip down the side of me

Quick, jump out 'fore you let it get inside of me

I tell him where to put it, never tell him where I'm 'bout to be 

'll run down on him 'fore I have a running me(skipping the n word ofc)

Talk your shit, bite your lip

Ask for a car while you ride that dick

You really ain't never gotta fuck him for a thang

He already made his mind up 'fore he came

Now get your boots and your coat for this wet-ass pussy

He bought a phone just for pictures Of this wet-ass pussy

Pay my tuition just to kiss me on this wet-ass pussy

Now make it rain if you wanna See some wet-ass pussy-

They sang WAP and a few other songs before Ron asked, "How far Dad?"

"Almost there son. Amos!" Lily wasn't paying attention. She was looking for another song. The twins had requested Sia, but she shut that down quicker than Nokia. "How about this!" She looked up and saw Cedric jump down from the tree and in front of her.

"Oh my god Hold on tight Spider Monkey typa vibe!" Ginny covered her mouth to stop her burst of laughter. "Hello love."

"Hello? I could've died." Ron snorted. "Missed you too." He kissed her forehead and they linked arms.

They twelve of them made their way to a hill where a boot was sitting. "Why is everyone gathering around that manky old boot?" Harry asked. "That isn't just any manky old boot mate."

"That's a portkey."

'What's a portkey?' Harry asked to himself. Lily could almost hear him say it, but shrugged it off, thinking he said it out loud.

Everyone except Harry had grabbed onto it. "Three, Two"

"HArry!" Lily said, indicating to grab it. He did, and just on time.

The group was in the air, when Arthur said to let go. The did, unwillingly and on the way down, Lily created a portal to land on her feet. When she got there, she got out a bottle of water and drank it while the others fell. "That was dramatic."

George got up and snatched the bottle from her grasps and poured it in the grass. "Could've helped us" Fred sang. "I could've. But I saved your asses earlier soooo." They looked at each other and back at her before rolling their eyes.

♠️

After Cedric and Amos went to their tent, the rest of them made their way to the Weasleys. Well, most of them. Zelena and Robyn went to their tent while Lily stayed with the Weasleys.

"Ron get out of the kitchen, we're all Hungry."

"Yeah get out of the Kitchen!" The twins repeated. "Feet off the table!"

"Feet off the table!" The twins complied, but quickly put them back when Mr. Weasley wasn't looking.

"I should go before auntie screams at me. Bye children! Bye Mr, Weasley!" Lily left the tent, looking for her tent. "You're here?" Draco asked from behind her. "Yes. I told you earlier. I funded it. Did you take your potion?" He nodded but still looked worried.

She sighed and said, "Please tell me. I won't be mad, or I'll try not to be. And no will not be taken as an answer because I can read minds."

"Really?" She shook her head. "Not yet. But I think I'm close." Draco sighed. She couldn't know certain things about him. Especially how he felt about her.

He looked around. "Not here. Too many people. And don't ask me how I know. And don't read my mind when you can." She nodded and they walked by the outskirts of the tents.

"Death Eaters. They are attacking most likely after the game, going after Muggle-borns and if they know what you are they will come after you. That's why you couldn't come."

"I can take care of myself. And thank you. Where's your tent?" He pointed towards the direction of 'luxury tents.' "Same. let's go."

♠️

Lily had been in the Weasley's tent, waiting for her aunt to return and get her. "Mr. Weasley, I'm going to check outside." He nodded as she left the tent.

Lily walked around and heard screams behind her. She turned and saw tents burning. People started to run and she got trampled, causing the bones in her left leg to snap. "Ahh!"

"I told you to watch out!' Draco said while putting her arm around his neck. "I have enough magic to teleport us out of here." He shook his head. "What if someone sees you?"

"They will think it was a side effect of shock." A second later, the two of them were in the forest by the site. "Sit down. You're obviously in pain."

"I'm fine. And I can heal myself." Draco didn't care and he set her down, letting her back rest against a tree. He sat next to her, helping Lily lift up the pant on her left leg. "Do you have anything sharp?" He asked. She made a pair of scissors appear from thin air and handed it to Draco.

He cut the part off the jeans, revealing her swollen leg. "LIlith! This isn't fine!" She reached for her leg, using her magic to heal herself. "Better?" she asked him. "No! You're acting like this was a small thing, but in reality, you could've died!"

"Cause it is small! I'm going to get hurt in life, maybe multiple times! I've gotten hurt during Quidditch, from falling on the stairs, burning myself from the stove! It's going to happen!"

"This isn't something small though! Those people would have hunted you down if they knew you were alive!" They sighed. "Are you okay though?" She nodded. "Do you have water?" He asked. She nodded and gave him her bag.

He took out a bottle, as well as a few pieces of cloth, and poured it on her leg. Using the cloth, he cleaned the blood off. Using the tree branches around him, he created a stabilizer in away, so she could walk without much pain.

"So you are watching Greys!"

"Lily! Where are you?!" It was Ginny. "Here!" She called back. Ginny, and two other figures came to her aid.

"Whats's he doing here?" George spat. "Helping her Weasley." Draco stood up. "See you on the train." Lily nodded and he left. "You good Lilypad?" Fred asked.

"Peachy. I broke my leg, but that's mostly healed. I can get it fixed later at home."


	34. A Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n e ways I have a Theo x Ginny fanfic on wattpad. Would you be interested to read it? And if you are do I want to read it on here or on wattpad

THIRD PERSON POV

Lily spent the rest of her break back at home. Zelena would not let her out of sight, making sure her leg healed correctly. "I'm fine Auntie. I still need to get my books and I have to go tomorrow."

"I will get them for you. And for all I know, you will tell everyone about the tournament." Lily looked playfully offended. "I won't tell anyone!"

"You told Hermione!"

"She found out! You know how smart she is? And she revealed told Harry and Ron at the Willow. Not me. And who's the DADA teacher?"

"You know him. That's all."

"Can I go to the Greengrasses?" Zelena nodded. "Yay!" Lily texted Astoria back saying she could come and limped over to the fireplace. "Greengrass Manor!"

The green fire engulfed her and a second later, she was transported to to their home. "Lily! Are you doing better?" Lily nodded. "How are you doing Daph? It's been a few days since the game."

"Eh." the two of them walked into her living room where Graham, Blaise, and Astoria were sitting. "She's alive!"

"Yes I am Graham. I am alive. Were we having a gang meeting or something?" Astoria nodded as Lily sat next to Blaise. "Now where is Dave? I miss him."

"Dad hates you. Surprised he let you come over." Lily dramatically flipped her hair, causing Blaise to push her off couch and laugh. "Blaise! Moira loves me. Where is she?"

"They are at a business meeting" Astoria said. "Are you getting those burger things from..."

"McDonalds, yes. I am. I'll also get you guys fries. But I need to leave a little early. I promised Ginny I would sit with them."

"Tell her I saids hi!" Theo said from the fireplace. "Do you have a thing for her?" Astoria asked. Theo's face reddened. Lily stood up and started Jumping up and down like a five-year-old. "You do! Oh my god!"

"Lils, I have a question. Do you know about the thing happen this year?"

"Does everyone else here know?" They all nodded. "You should ask Ginny to the Yule Ball!"

He violently shook his head. "What if she says no? Isn't she still hung up about Potter?"

"She won't. And she isn't. I helped her get over him, by making her realize that she could shift realities and be with fictional characters. So she's over him."

he sighed and nodded. "I'll try. You probably have my future planned, don't you?" Lily nodded.

♠️

Lily was sitting in an empty compartment with 20 burgers for her friends. She was bouncing her left leg and playing with her newly done nails.

The door bursted open to Cedric smiling cheekily. She smiled back and beckoned for him to sit next to her. "Hello love" he said while taking a seat.

"Hi. Here I got you one." She handed him a burger and he opened it, looking at it with suspicion. "I'm not going to poison you, you'd be dead by now if I did. Try it!"

"I can't eat right now love. Prefect things." Lily sighed. "This is why I can't be a prefect. Too much stuff I need to do."

"You would make it so that you would only have to do half the work and make your partner finish ever is left."

"True." Pansy came in the doorway. "There she is! There's my favorite person of color!"

"Pansy!" The last time they saw each other was at the beginning of summer when they met up. "Move golden boy. I need to talk to your girlfriend."

"Bye love" he said while standing up. She waved as he left. Pansy sat in front of her as Lily handed her a burger. "Tell me all about your summer." She said.

"Okay so Zelena met Cedric and she likes him. I stayed with the Weasleys for the most part, mainly because of Harry. I basically adopted him. The World Cup! Yes. I broke my leg, Draco saved me I guess."

"I heard my name." Draco was standing in the doorway and Graham pushed him in. Both of them sat on either side of Lily. "Wow. It's like I have body guards now. Who are you protecting me from? Dumbledore?"

"Yes. We will kill him. Also, tequila." He got out a bottle from his trunk and Lily started laughing. "Thanks Alex. Such a good evil spawn."

Draco snorted. "Shut up Izzie." He rolled his eyes and pushed her off the seat. "Why me?!"

"Who's the new DADA professor?" Graham asked.

Lily shrugged. "I know him. That's all I was told. I hope it's Tonks, but she's an auror so that won't work out. She loves being one."

"Tonks as in..." Draco asked. Lily nodded. "Do you want to meet her? And your aunt?" He pursed his lips and looked down. "I won't tell Lucy."

"I'm good." Lily nodded. "Okay. You can meet them whenever you want."

"Thanks. Anyways, I'm hungry."

♠️

Half way there, Lily left to meet up with Ginny. "Theo, I'll subtly ask her if she likes you."

"How are you going to do that?!"

"Trust meee. I am very subtle."

"Stop lying Lils." Blaise said. "I'll bring up you guys too. Calm down." Lily left the compartment and went to the open ones.

"Oh my god! We're having races?!" Ginny nodded. "We're waiting for you! You and me versus Hermione and Luna!"

"Wait where's Neville?"

"Dean and him are looking for Trevor." Luna said. "Okay! Yes Ginny come on!" Ginny hopped on her back while Luna in Hermione's. "I'm surprised Hermione is here. Like she would be like this is unsafe!"

"Lily! She did say that, but we convinced her to play."

Seamus was standing at the back of the train car, and the two groups were ready to go. "There! Two! One!" He blew the whistle and the two groups ran to the back.

Lily and Ginny were winning, until Cedric pulled them back. The two of them fell, Lily going sideways to avoid landing on Ginny, as Luna and Hermione got to the end. "Woo hoo! We won!" Luna shouted. "Corgrats" Lily said in a sad, annoyed tone. "No running on the train love." 

"We could've won Diggory!" Ginny shouted. She stood up to attack him, but Lily held her back and took her wand before she could harm him. "Now is not the time to perform the Bat Bogey Hex!"

"Yes it is!"

"As much as I want you to, you can't!"

"Fine! But only because he's your boyfriend!" Ginny turned to Cedric and noticed he was looking a little flushed. She turned back to Lily and said, "Don't stop me next time, okay? Whenever he does anything? Don't. Hold. Me. Back." 

"I won't. Now then. We could have won!" She said while giving Ginny her wand back. "You could've died. What if the train stopped and you fell?"

"Then I'll like my arm join Hydra, kill my besties besties parents, make my bestie keep that secret, have a mini civil war, go into stasis for two years on and off dust away for five years come back only for my bestie to leave me and be stuck with his other other bestie."

"Reciting Bucky Barnes' entire life story is not going to get you out of this."

"Fine I won't do it. Ginny and I need to have a convo anyways. Very important. Yule ball things."

"Stay safe." He walked away and the two girls sat by Luna. "Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Harry and Ron stole her. I hope she's okay."

"So, Yule ball. Who are you taking?" The two of them shrugged. "I don't know any options?" Luna asked. "Some guys are..." Lily tapped her chin. "There's Draco, Blaise, Theo, Neville, Graham, Ron, Theo..."

"You said Theo twice." Ginny pointed out. "I did?" Lily shrugged. "So...?"

"I think I'll ask Neville." Lily clapped. "Yes! I shipped you guys. What about you Gin?"

"Hmmm... maybe.... choose. I don't know so choose."

"How about, Theo! I see it." She shook her head. "Oh come on! You both would balance each other out!"

"Maybe."

♠️

The seven of them exited the carriage and went into the school through the halls. "Peeves I swear if you drop that balloon, I will bring you back to life and kill you al over again."

Everyone looked up to see peeves with a balloon in his hand and a smirk. "Hahahaha!" He flew away and they walked in. "Ten galleons you will scream for the new DADA teacher Lilypad." Fred said from behind her. 

"Aight Fred. But you need to cheer with me." The twins nodded and walked away.

They all sat at their respective Tables and waited for the first years to arrive.

♠️ 

After eating, Luna and Lily snuck to the Gryffindor Table. "Now that we are able feed and watered," Hermione gave a hmph. "I must once more ask for your attention while I give a few notices." Dumbledore went on about his announcements as Lily played with the grapes sitting in front of her. Well, until the Quidditch Cup got canceled.

Groans were heard from every table, but Lily was unbothered. She looked up and saw the twins and Harry looking pissed. "This is due to an event starting in October. And continuing throughout the school year. The teachers will be tired but I feel like you all will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure that this year, Hogwarts will-"

A rumble of thunder caused the doors of the great hall to rattle and bang open. A man stood in the doorway in a black traveling cloak. Everyone turned and shivers went down Lily's spine, but she was smiling.

He walked towards the Teacher Table, everyone's eyes on him. "May I introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Moody!"

Lily, remembering the bet she made with the twins, stood up and started clapping. "Yes! Period Moody!" Her eyes darted to the twins. "Clap" she whispered. They stood up and clapped. "We love you Moody!"

Dumbledore subtly glared at them to sit down and they did. "10 galleons please."

"We'll give it later" George murmured. Lily smirked to herself. Lily went back to her Grapes as everyone around her conversed.


	35. The Unforgivable Curses

THIRD PERSON POV

After dinner, Lily went to go catch up with Cedric. He had prefect rounds and she wanted to ask him if he was going to join.

"Cedric!" He turned around and told his prefect partner to go without him. "Yes love?"

"Are you going to join?" He hesitated but nodded. "Yeah I'm going to join." Lily frowned. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. I won't die or anything."

"I'm you may! It's basically a death wish Ced! One second you're being hunted by Bellatrix Lestrange, the next you're been crucio'd by her!"

"Calm down love. They won't allow that. And why is that the first thing that pops up in your head?" She shrugged. "Go back to your dorm love. I will be safe." She nodded and left the corridor and vanished to her dorm.

♠️

It was time for the fourth years first DADA class of the year. Lily and Draco made their way to the class, sitting in the side row. "I'm so excited. Moody is one of my favorite people and him being the DADA teacher is going to be epic."

"Epic my ass. And I bet he's gonna leave after the year ends. They always do." Lily shrugged. She knew he was right. They always leave after a year.

Moody came in and wrote his name on the board. "Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, And your new defense against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, period." Draco covered her mouth with his hand so she wouldn't say anything.

"Any questions?" He looked around. "When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

Lily and Hermione raised their hand. "Miss. Van Dyne?"

"Three, sir." Moody turned around and started writing on the board. "And they are so named, Granger?"

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will..."

"Earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban, correct." He turned to face the class.

"Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you'rE up against! You need to be prepared! You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the other side of your desk Mr. Finnigan!"

Everyone turned to face him as he whispered, "No way. The old codger can see out the back of his head." Moody turned around and threw the piece of chalk in his hand at Seamus. "And hear across classrooms!" He walked towards the class.

"So which curse shall we see first? Weasley!" He boomed. "Yes?" Ron whimpered. "Stand." Ron stood up slowly out of his seat, avoiding Moodys gaze. "Give us a curse."

"Well, my dad did tell me about one. The Imperius Curse."

"Oh yeah your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you way." Moody went back to his desk and took out a spider from one of the jars.

He took his wand out from his pocket and whispered, "Engorgio," causing the spider to grow in size. When fully grown, Moody shouted, "Imperio!" causing the spider to go under his control.

It flew onto Neville and Deans desk and to Crabbe's head. Everyone had started laughing, except for Hermione, Lily, and Neville. It flew onto Padma's hand and crawled up her hand. Then on Ron's head. Moody looked at Lily and Draco.

"What are you laughing at?" The spider then flew onto Draco's face. Lily took her phone out and took a photo while he tried to get it off his face. "Help me! Get it off!" Lily shook her head. "This is comedic relief. I'm having a Great Time right now."

"What should I have her do next? Jump out the Window? Drown herself?" He brought the spider back in his hand. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of The Imperius Curse. But here's the rub. How do we sort out the liars?"

"If we wanna go the easy way we use veritaserum, but if we want to be hard core muggles we use a polygraph, though that won't work because Oliver Queen surpassed that easily" Lily whispered. "Another, another!"

People raised their hands slowly. Neville being one of them. Lily couldn't see his face clearly, but she saw him gulp. Frank and Alice, she thought. Poor Neville. "Longbottom, is it? Up." Neville stood up and Lily clenched her fists together.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology." He nodded and looked down. "Th-there's the um... The Cruciatus Curse."

"Correct! Correct! Particularly nasty. Come here." The two of them walked back to the spider as Moody said, "The torture curse." He pointed his wand at the spider and shouted, "Crucio!"

Neville winced at the spiders screams, trying to avoid looking at the spider. "Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him!" Lily bellowed. Moody looked up and set his wand down. The spider relaxed as Neville ran out of the classroom. Lily was by the door, about to go follow him, but was stopped by Moody.

"What is the last curse Miss. Van Dyne?" She turned around slowly and sighed. She started blinking to stop the tears from trickling down her face. In a whisper, she started, "The Killin-"

"Louder!"

"The Killing curse!" Moody got his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra." Lily rushed out of the room when he did. She saw Neville sitting at a bench in the Courtyard. She took in a deep breath and made her way by him. "Hey Neville-"

"You're a siphon witch, aren't you?" Lily blinked a few times and looked around. "I see your aunt at St. Mungo's, and whenever she is there, my parents seem to be improving. Like the damage from the.... from it is going away."

Lily nodded slowly. "Yes. I am a siphon witch and yes, she does help heal your parents." She sat down. "Why can't she siphon it all away? All of the damage?"

"It's experimental. This has never been done before, and if it has, then there is no record of it. And well... my aunt, she has lost most of her powers from the night he disappeared."

Neville looked up with a confused face. Lily opened her mouth to say something, but Neville stopped her. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Lily shook her head.

"It's fine. That night, she was shot with the two out of the three curses at the same time by different Wizards and witches. She siphoned most of it, but it became unbearable, so she stopped for a second. It was short, but she still got hit with the curse multiple times. The power from the siphoned curses protected her for the most part, but it short circuited in a way, leaving her with barely any power. The only reason she escaped was because when she repelled the curses, the surrounding people were knocked unconscious. She used that opportunity to leave and run away."

He nodded. "So you know what happened to my parents?" Lily nodded. "My aunt would tell me stories about her friends, including your patents and would talk about how they were hero's."


	36. New Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being unactive but i started another story on wattpad about a girl who controls realities and she doesnt want to do that anymore so she changes them
> 
> add that to the list of stories i am writing and we have 'so it goes-draco malfoy', 'long story short theoxginny', and 'siphon-draco malfoy'
> 
> i like writing and it would be awesome if you checked them out
> 
> ill upload them rn on here

THIRD PERSON POV

Everyone was seated in the Great Hall for the new students to arrive. Lily was forced by McGonagall to sit at the Ravenclaw table, which sucked. She wanted to sit by Ginny and the twins.

The Beauxbaton students came and did their performance. Lily had to snap Luna out of the trance they set. The Durmstrang students came and had their performance. While Dumbledore and The Headmaster, Karkaroff, were conversing, Lily got a text from the twins.

CrAcKhEaD eNeRgY GODDAMNIT

Freddiekins  
10 galleons that you won't be the loudest singing the anthem

Me  
bet

Georgie  
were gonna be 20 in debt

Me  
so  
im profiting off you all  
also  
i will do this  
ONLY  
if ginny does too

Gin and Tonic was added to the chat

Gin and Tonic  
im right next to u  
waht do u want  
hi lils

Georgie  
lilypad here said she would be the loudest to sing the anthem if u did too

Gin and Tonic  
bet

Me  
bitch  
u were suppose to say no

Gin and Tonic  
seems legit tho

Dumbledore had cleared his throat and Lily looked up at the twins and saw George pointing his phone at her. Fred gave her a thumbs up and she sarcastically scrunched her nose.

The music started playing and Lily thought about backing out. She pushed it away and looked at Ginny before screaming the song. She tried not to laugh, but the looks the Beauxbaton students and the twins were giving, made her stop and cover her mouth from making any more ghastly noises. She almost fell to the floor trying to hold the laughs in.

She hid hr face all throughout dinner. Her face was red from laughing and mainly becasue she was embarrassed.

CrAcKhEaD eNeRgY GODDAMNIT

Me  
i want my money  
and none of that leprechaun shit  
real money

Gin and Tonic  
yoURE GETTING MONEY

Freddiekins  
yeah  
Keep up dumbass

Georgie  
none for u tho

Me  
ill give you the money they owe me for moody  
ill be waiting till the day i die

Freddiekins  
cant wait for your death

Me  
ill kill you first hehe

Georgie  
im scared 😅

Gin and Tonic  
yeah imma leave...  
bye hoes

Freddiekins  
liLYPAD  
how dare you teach Ginevra Molly Weasley these words!

Me  
bitchass  
you taught her this

Georgie  
we learned from you goddamnit

Gin and Tonic  
☕️  
^its hot rn  
this is iconic

never stop pls  
or i will sue

Me  
🙊

Freddiekins  
im telling mum

Gin and Tonic sent a voice message  
suck my non-existent di- George give it back!

Me  
i have taught her well  
except for the fact that SHE CONT HIDE A PHONE

♠️

Lily was spending the night with her Slytherin friends. She teleported to outside the dormitories and said the password, leading her into the green common room.

She saw Graham and Draco sitting on the couch. Draco was deep into a book, so she plopped next to Graham. "Graham. what do you think of the tournament?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Really? Why?" He looked at her and sighed before looking back at the fire. "I don't care about the competition. It's this person, from Beauxbatons. They were... how do I say this? Perfect is over-stretching it and heavenly is uncomfortable."

"Ethereal?" He nodded. "Ethereal. That is the person. I don't even know who they are. They looked at me and my heart started racing."

Draco, who had been listening since she sat down, couldn't help but relate to his friend. He felt that way whenever Lily would smile. Her laugh was light but also dark. She filled the void in his soul. It confused him. He shouldn't be feeling this way, but he did.

As if on cue, Lily laughed happily and smiled. "Graham. Do you know what this is?" She covered her face, trying to to squeal. "If you say love at first sight I will attack you-" She bobbed her head up and down while saying, "Love at first sight!"

He picked his wand up from the coffee table as Lily zoomed behind Draco's chair. "Draco help!"

He turned to face her before saying, "No, I don't think I will." He went back to his book as Graham chased her throughout the Slytherin Dormitory.

"Wait!" She said while stopping in front of a random room. Graham stopped in his tracks as Lily caught her breath. "Who is it?" Graham shrugged. "I don't know, they weren't introduced by name. To everyone he's just Beauxbaton student 15!" His eyes widened.

"Oh my god." Graham held onto the wall for support. He slipped to the ground, saying, "I wasn't suppose to say that." He looked up at Lily with pleading eyes. "Don't tell anyone. Please."

She sat next to him and smiled. "I won't say anything unless you want me to. Whenever you're ready, just... I don't mean to intrude, but what are your pronouns?" He sighed. "He/they pronouns are fine. I'm still trying to figure out myself, though. I so confused."

Lily nodded. "I'm here for you if you need to talk to someone." He smiled back. "Thank you." Lily gave him a hug. Lily felt like they were being watched in that moment. She looked up and around, but saw no one, so she pushed it away.

"Why are you sulking here?" Draco asked a few minutes later. "We are waiting for you." He walked towards them as the pair got up.

♠️

Graham and Lily made their way to the Great Hall for Dancing Lessons the next day. "So you are going to sit by me and help me look for them?" Lily nodded. "Only if you want my help." He nodded violently. "Yes. I need your help." He started to breathe heavily.

"Can you be my wingwoman? I need some help." Lily got out a bag. "First of all, don't die on me. Breathe." He snatched the bag out of her hand and started to calm down by breathing in it.

"Better?" He nodded. "And yes, I will be your wingwoman. Just show me who they are."

They were outside the Great Hall doors. "Ready?" He nodded and they entered. It was mostly empty, other than three Durmstrang and four Beauxbaton students in the room.

"Are they here?" She asked as they walked towards an empty bench. "Yes. Brunette. Fluffy hair. Brown eyes. Next to the tall blonde and The Headmaster. "Okay I see. I'm going to go over there and you are coming with me." His eyes shot to Lilys face.

"Are you serious?" She nodded. "Yes. We are going to introduce ourselves like civil people and you can introduce yourself to them." He nodded.

They stood up and made their way to the group of students. "What should I say to him?"

"Just say I'm Graham and. you are... after he introduces himself, say you like his hair or something."

"Or something? You're a terrible wing woman."

"I'm also terrible at flirting, as you know. Hi I'm-"

"You are ze girl from last night, yez?" The blonde asked her. Lily hid her face in her hands, but Graham nudged her, making her look up. "Yes. Lilith, but everyone calls me Lily."

"I am Juliet, this is Jordan." Juliet pointed at the girl behind her. "This is Marc." She pointed at the boy next to her. "And this is Austin." When she announced his name, Lily could feel Graham internally panic.

She slowly turned towards him, beckoning for him to say something to him. "Hi. I'm Graham." Austin smiled at him. "I like your... hair."

"Thank you!" Graham looked like he was going to pass out. "I'm going to sit down. Later Lils."

Lily looked at him with concern. 'You good?' she mouthed. He nodded. 'You stay!'

'why me?'

'stay!' She rolled her eyes and turned back to the group. "Are you two, what do you call it.. a thing?" Austin asked. Lily choked, but hid it with a laugh. "No. Definitely not. He is my best friend. And I am also in a relationship. Why?"

Austin turned to face Graham. "Just asking." Lily nodded. "I hope I see you all again and I hope you are having a good time!" She walked away and saw Cedric eyeing Austin. She took a seat next to him and his Hufflepuff friends.

"You okay?" He nodded, but continued to eye him. "Cedric calm down. I was just being-"

"Good Afternoon students. As you know, we will be having ballroom dancing lessons every other Saturday!" McGonagall boomed.

CrAcKhEaD eNeRgY GODDAMNIT

Freddiekins  
10 Galleons u won't ask her why we have to do this

Me  
tahts all?u owe me 30 galleons

Georgie  
u have to call her purrfessor minnie  
or we dont owe u shit

Me  
u underestimate my power

Gin and Tonic  
dont try it

Me🤸♀️⛰☠️  
*insert sad obi wan*

Freddiekins  
r u gonna

Georgie  
or r we debt free

Lily raised her hand. "Yes Miss. Van Dyne." Lily cleared her throat. "Purrfessor Minnie, why are we doing this? There's one every year." She heard Cedric chuckle and her stomach still filled with butterflies.

"Miss. Van Dyne! That is no way to-"

"Calm down Severus. Miss. Van Dyne. We are hosting an important event this year. We must be prepared for certain event and not in past ways. Would you like to choose who will be dancing with me?"

Lily looked around and back at her. "Me? I don't want to do that-"

"Them or you-"

"Ron!" She said before slapping her hand in front of her mouth. She looked at her friend who was glaring at her. 'I'm so sorry!" she mouthed.

Ron got up and danced with McGonagall while Lily bit her tongue, trying not to laugh.

CrAcKhEaD eNeRgY GODDAMNIT

Freddiekins  
surprised u didnt choose us

Georgie  
was sure u would

Me  
i prolly would if i didnt answer so quicklyeither one of u or theo  
he would kill that

Teddy Bear was added to the chat by Gin and Tonic

Teddy Bear  
did someone add me in here by accident?  
hey ginny

Georgie  
watch what your saying nott

Me  
theo  
you would be my third choice if i thought out who i would choose to dance with minnie

Teddy Bear  
shoulda been first  
😒

Gin and Tonic  
lily wants revenge  
her revenge then mixes with entertainment  
thats where the twins fall in  
then just pure entertainment  
if she feels bad she'll do it herself

Me  
ginny knows me too well  
its scary

Gin and Tonic  
i also know when youre plotting something  
you have that face  
but its like on a different level  
like youre plotting more than one thing  
im scared

Teddy Bear  
doES SHE KNOW LILS  
111111

Me  
know waht  
i plot and if i have a plot  
i wont spill unless i have to  
also whos recording this???

Georgie  
Harrys holding the camera  
we held him at gunpoint

Teddy Bear  
he prolly would survive  
he always does

Gin and Tonic  
did he lie tho

Me  
signing off until i am summoned

Freddiekins  
would you like a pager or the bat signal

Me  
both.

Ron had finished dancing and everyone had gotten up to dance. Lily took Cedric, and they started to dance as the music turned on. Cedric looked at the others in the room, avoiding Lilys gaze.

"Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?" He looked down at her. "You are vey short."

"Shut up six one whore. What's bothering you?" He sighed. "Why were you talking to that french guy?" Lily bursted out laughing. "Are you jealous? Oh my god you are. Cedric Diggory is jealous of a guy because I spoke to him. I have made it."

"Oh shut up. I hate you." She playfully rolled her eyes. "I love you too-"

crap she thought. What if he doesnt feel the same way?

calm down. youre overthinking

no youre not. what if he doesnt?

"I love you too" he said before pulling her in and kissing her on the lips.


	37. New Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, I know I should have added the to the list, but they are too important to the plot go me to go back and for some readers to miss.
> 
> Thank you very much lovely children.

Austin Bernard as Louis Patridge  
Half-Blooded Wizard  
Beauxbatons Student

Juliet Montgomery as Sabrina Carpenter  
Half-blooded Veela  
Beauxbatons student

Jordan Bassett as Lana Condor  
Pure-blooded French Witch  
Beauxbatons student

Marc De La Rue as Roshon Fegan  
Muggle-born Wizard  
Beauxbatons student


	38. Quidditch

THIRD PERSON POV

A few days later, Lily had entered the Great Hall for breakfast and saw Graham sitting alone. She walked towards the group of Beauxbaton kids she met a few days ago and sat by them.

"Hi." Lily said. Juliet placed her fork down and waved. "Hello Lily!"

"Is it okay if Graham sits here?" They all nodded and Lily took her phone out.

Graham Cracker

Me

sit at the ravenclaw tableu can talk to him there

Knockoff Romeo  
what if they dont like me????

Me  
u r one of the most likable ppl ik  
well  
at least more than draco

Knockoff Romeo  
thats reassuring lol

Me  
r u coming or nott?

Knockoff Romeo  
i see what u did there  
im coming

Graham hid his face while walking towards the table. when he reached, he sat in front of Lily and Austin.

"Hello Graham!" Austin said with a wave and smile.

Lily took out her Geometry textbook and her new friends looked at each other in question. "When do your exams start again?" Jordan asked. Lily looked up to answer, but Cedric, who had sat next to her in that moment, spoke up. "She, and I quote, 'Does not want to live in the wizarding world because the jobs aren't interesting.' Right?"

She looked at him before rolling her eyes and going back to her book. "He is right. I and taking tests to skip grades and right now, I am in my 10th year. My test to skip is in a few weeks." She looked back at Cedric.

"November 12th." She bobbed her head up and down. "Also! Before I forget, this is Cedric. Cedric this is Juliet, Jordan, Austin, and Marc." He gave a small, awkward wave. "Hi Montague" he said unenergetically. "Hi."

"As you can see, there is lots of tension between the houses." Graham raised his hand to but in, saying "Usually Slytherins are targeted, of course. Two years ago, everyone thought the person who opened the Chamber of secrets was a Slytherin."

"Graham... H-he was. Ginny was possessed by him." Graham put his hand out to stop her. "Okay. Merlin is a Slytherin. He's a good person." Lily nodded in agreement. "Moral of the story, not all Slytherins are bad." Graham nodded his head violently.

"How does ze house system work? We shoot an Arrow and it explodes, showing ze colors of our houses."

"A hat. A crusty, must, dusty, old hat tells us what our house is" Cedric said. "Diggory! That is not very Hufflepuff of you!"

"There are also many house stereotypes. All Ravenclaws are 'smart' all Hufflepuffs are 'nice' all Slytherins are 'bad' and all Gryffindors are 'brave'. That isn't true of course because Lockhart was a dumbass, Zacharias Smith is a human, Andy and Merlin are Slytherins, and there's some Gryffindors who I can not name who are puny little bitches."

"As you can see here, my girlfriends only personality trait is adding bitch in a sentence."

"And my boyfriends only personality trait is to call me out."

"You still love me though" he sang.

\----------------

Lily was waiting by the carriages for Cedric to arrive. It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, and they had planned a date at the New Restaurant, Eclipse. Lily joked about how they should go there and see if the food was Twilight themed.

Cedric arrived thirty minutes after the time they planned to meet up. "You really pulled a me. where were you?" She asked, trying not to sound demanding by covering it with a soft chuckle.

"Fell asleep. also, we may leave a little early. Johnson wants all the quidditch captains to meet up in the three broomsticks." They started to walk down the secluded path. "You go there. I don't want to keep you waiting. We can go to the twilight restaurant another time. Maybe they'll even play the movie."

"Are you sure? I was late and I feel bad about that." Lily nodded. "I'll be fine. I have to help Pansy, Millicent, Astoria, and Daphne with Theo." He nodded and they continued to the small town.

\----------

"Theo. It's simple." Pansy stated. "Whenever you want, ask Ginny if she would like to go to the ball with you." Lily continued. "Get her a box of Chocolates." Daphne added. "No chocolate. Just ask her in one of your classes. You sit by her in DADA, right?"

Theo nodded slowly. "Yes" he squeaked. "I've never seen Theo like this. This is scary." Millicent said. Lily nodded in agreement. Lily and Theo got a text at that moment and they looked at each other.

"What happened?" Pansy asked. "We have to go to the Three Broomsticks. Quidditch things."

They said their goodbyes and reached the bar. There was a large group of players, including, but not limited to, Harry, The twins, Graham, and Draco. The captains of each team, Adrian, Angelina, Roger, and Cedric were standing in the middle of the group.

Theo and Lily walked towards the group and stood near the back. "Is everyone here?" Roger asked. Cedric looked around and nodded. "Alright. You may be wondering why we have brought you all here?"

"Really Angelina? Really? I thought we were having a nice date with 26 other people" Fred said sarcastically. She playfully rolled her eyes as Adrian said, "Fantasy quidditch. But it isn't imaginary. We 'draft you' for a team and we have matches. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons think it's a good idea, considering that there is no quidditch this year."

"Are we going to get drafted, or..."

"You've already been placed into teams. First off, on Johnsons team, we have Bletchley as Keeper, Rickett and George Weasley as beaters, Seeker is Potter, and Chasers are herself, Montague, and Van Dyne."

"Davies is Himself as keeper, Fred Weasley and Bole..." Adrian went on as Lily turned her attention to the Firewhiskey in a teacup Madam Rosemerta placed for her. "You look like you need it."

Theo snorted but looked down when the waitress shot a glare at him. Lily sipped it slowly, trying not to react when she got hit with the alcohol. "You excited?" Theo asked. Lily shrugged. "I mean, yeah, I do love quidditch, but, I lowkey wanted a break from it, not gonna lie."

He nodded in agreement. The door had rang open and Ginny had entered. Lily beckoned for her to come over and Theo his his head. "Holo. What's happening here?" She asked, looking around. Fred and George sat on either side of Lily, leaving Theo and Ginny next to each other.

"Bloody pissed! I can't be on Angelina's team because we're together! This Fantasy Game is rubbish."

"At least you get to play. I was going to try out. For Chaser" Ginny sighed. "If I was a Gryffindor and was Captain, I would get you a spot." Lily stated. She looked up from her nails. "What? Have you two seen Ginny play?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR THIS FILLER BUT IT DOES CONTAIN SOME IMPORTANCE TO THE PLOT
> 
> WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT GINHOE
> 
> I LOVE THAT SHIP NAME
> 
> GEO IS TOO BASIC OOP-
> 
> ALSO, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE NEW FRIENDS LILY AND GRAHAM MADE
> 
> AND WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT GRAHAM
> 
> LIKE I GENUINELY WANNA KNOW


	39. The Cup of Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got an adrenaline rush from this chapter
> 
> Song-When the party's over by Billie Eilish

THIRD PERSON POV

"Pst! Harry!" Harry rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. "How did you get in here? Why are you here?"

"First of of all, i can teleport wherever I want, whenever I want. Second, we need to talk."

He sat up. "Okay, before I go on, I have this type of spider sense thing, and it's telling me that something bad will happen on the 31st during the picking of the names. And what I'm feeling is related to the both of us."

"What? Are you feeling okay? It's" he looked at his alarm. "Four am! Lily! How long have you been up?" Lily choked. "Bold of you to assume I was sleeping. I'm studying. I have a test determining if I pass tenth year in two weeks. I haven't slept in five days. I run on coffee and Red bull. sometimes Vodka and those Olly energy pills, but that backfires."

"Get some sleep, or I will call Zelena."

"I can't and You won't. I need you to sing this everywhere we go to the chorus of Blinding Lights."

He looked at the paper.

'Ohhhh. This tournament is death.'(ohh Im blinded by the lights)

'No I won't enter cause I will dieeeee.'(no I cant sleep until I feel your touch)

'Ohhhhh this is a suicide mission.'(ohhh Im drowning in the night)

'This is not the way I wanna die tonight. Yeah!'(when Im like this your the one I trust)

"What is this?" Lily gave him a thumbs up. "I have a bad feeling about this tournament. Like I don't know why, someones going to put my name in cup. And If that does happen, I'm going to cry. I have too much on my back to have the mental capacity to get through this tournament."

"Can you give me your phone Lily?" She took it out of her pocket and he called Hermione. "Can you please get Lily. She broke into my room."

Hermione came a few minutes late. "It's four am! Go to sleep!"

"I have a bad feeling! And if our names do come out of the Goblet, don't blame me."

Lily vanished and went back to her dorm. "She has a point you know. I wouldn't be surprised if someone was trying to kill you. The dream visions are also a sign something bad may happen." Hermione said. She left the room and Harry went back to sleep. Lily on the other hand, continued to study.

♠️

The next day, the bags under Lily's eyes were noticeable. "When was the last time you slept?" Jordan asked. "Hmm. Oh." Lily rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up.

"I don't sleep darling, I drink coffee. It's been a week or two. It's fine. I have taken 3 power naps and Vodka. And I also have a really bad feeling about the tournament and when I close my eyes I see my Boyfriend die and I see my friend and I watching him die. I am sorry for rambling. This is what happens sometimes when i'm nervous."

"You need to breathe Lily. Now come on. I want to see who will put their name in the Cup. It's the only day to put the names in. You can sing your song too." She shook her head. "No No No No No. I said that at like four am. My brain acts like its on drugs at that time." Jordan pulled Lily into the room with the cup and they sat down next to Hermione.

She kept picking at her nails to feel less anxious. People like Angelina Johnson and Cassius Warrington put their name in. Lily was feeling bold and played the song she recorded, with her altered voice.

Then Cedric came and his eyes met hers. She gave him a thumbs up and a weak smile. He grinned back and put his name in the Cup. She clapped, along with other students around the room, but Lily couldn't help but feel nervous. 

Fred and George ran into the room, cheering. "Thank you, thank you. Well lads, we've done it." One of them said proudly. Lily was too tired to tell the difference between the twins.

"Cooked it up, just this morning" the other said.

"It's not going to work" Hermione sang. The twins sat on either side of her. "Oh yeah? Why is that Granger?" She placed her book down. "See that? It's an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" Hermione sighed. "So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion." The twins smirked. "That's why it's so brilliant."

They stood up. "Ready Fred?"

"Ready George." They opened the bottles. "Bottoms up!" They said before taking a big gulp. They jumped into the circle, and cheered when nothing happened. Lily got her phone. She knew this was going to backfire. And it did.

They put their names in and left the ring, but a blast of something hit them, leaving them to look like old men. "You said!"

"You said!" They started having a mini brawl on the floor as Viktor Krum walked in with Karkaroff. "Anyone else find him creepy?" Lily whispered to Jordan and Hermione. Jordan shook her head and Hermione shrugged.

"This is Lockhart all over again" Lily sighed.

♠️

Everyone was sitting in the great hall, waiting for the name picking. Lily was sitting with Cedric, a fake smile painted over her nervous face. "Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded. "Your hair is turning purple. You're nervous."

"I have a bad feeling about this. The name picking, the tasks, the ball. So much is gonna go wrong." He rubbed her back. "We're going to be fine." She nodded.

Dumbledore came in and stood near the "Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!"

A piece of paper came out of the cup. "The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!" Everyone cheered as he walked up to Dumbledore, shook his hand, and walked towards the back door.

Another paper came out. "The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour!" everyone cheered for her as she got up, shook Dumbledore's hand, and followed the same path Krum.

The last paper came out and Lily held her breath. "The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory!"

Her eyes widened and she looked at Cedric. He smiled and got up, same routine as everybody else.

"Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!" Everyone started to cheer, but the cup glowed red again. 

"No" Lily thought. She had started to hyperventilate. A paper flew out and landed in Dumbledore's hand. His eyes widened as Lily clutched her stomach. "Harry Potter and Lilith Van Dyne."

Lily couldn't breathe. She held back the tears by biting her tongue. She felt everyones eyes on her or Harry. She looked up and saw Draco looking at her in disbelief.

"Harry Potter and Lilith Van Dyne!" Lily and Harry stood up, but only one of them said a word.

"No! I will not participate in this Death Tournament! Anyone here can use common sense and they would know neither of us would have put our name in! I made a song about how this is a suicide mission and Harry's life has been threatened since he was born! And it's gotten worse since he came here!"

McGonagall came by Lily and gently grabbed her hand, taking her to Dumbledores office. While walking, she urged Lily to calm down, but Lily wouldn't she shouted in hers and Harry defense.

She got into the empty hallway and started crying. She got her phone out and texted her aunt to sort this out. Zelena would make sure they don't participate. "Do you want me to call her?" Harry asked. "Yes please." Lily said between sniffles.

"Hello? Can you please use floo to come to Dumbledore's office. Our names were picked out of the cup."

The line cut as they entered. "Love? What happened."

Dumbledore came running. "Harry! Lily! Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" Cedric's eyes widened. "I just said! I would never! It's a suicide mission Dumbledore!" The fireplace erupted with Green Flames.

"Albus I swear to god, If you make my niece and my Godson compete, I will have a cell next to her! And I won't regret a thing!" Another fire erupted from the flames. It was some lady with Robyn in her hands. "Lala!"

"Zelena, who's that?" Lily asked. "Oh that's my Girlfriend. I told you this."

"I don't remember."

"Silence! Zelena can we talk about this another time." She scoffed. "No Albus we can't! You're letting two minors compete in a death tournament!" Zelena's girlfriend, who was called Aurora, gave Robyn to Lily.

"Lala" Robyn wiped the tears off of Lilys face. "You're making it really hard to not like you right now little bird."

"Lily no!" Zelena said. "Stop!" Robyn screeched. "This is some weird family reality show."

"We're not the Kardashian's Harry. But if we were, I'm Kendall and you're Kim."

"Why am I Kim?!" Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Cause you're the reason for fame. But but that would be voldy because he kinda did make you famous, but you're still Kim! And we're not some thing people can profit off of."

Lily looked around the room. "Where Aurora? And Zelena?" She stood up. "Did you not put your name in the cup?" Krum asked. The two of them shook their heads. "I would be glad if I wasn't 'chosen'. Also, Harry, I told you something bad was going to happen."

Lily walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Fluer asked. "Trying to listen in the conversation of course. I don't want to die." Lily did have super-hearing, but no one in the room, apart from Harry, Robyn, and maybe Aurora.

"Albus they are underage!"

"But the cup has chosen Zelena!"

"And? I can make that cup worthless, faster than you can say Goblet! Alastor, what do you have to say about this?"

"The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object and only an exceptionally powerful wizard could have hoodwinked it. They are simply not powerful enough to have pulled it off."

"Professor I think you're forgetting of Miss. Van Dyne's-"

"Shut it Snivilleous. You would do anything to blame it on my Niece! And you can perform legilimens! They are innocent!"

"Calm down Zelena. We must leave this up to Barty."

"The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr Potter and Miss. Van Dyne have no choice, they are, as of tonight... a tri-wizards champions."

Lily stumbled away from the door and walked towards the exit. "Where are you going?" Fluer asked. "Leaving. We have to join. I will be transferring to Ilvermorny."

"You hate America." Cedric said. "Stop spreading those rumors around. Stop spreading the lies. I love America. Land of the white privilege and home of the conservatives. It's gonna be great" her voice cracked. "How are you making jokes during this? You're a child!" Krum said.

"And you're an ugly pickly bitch!" Krum was taken aback. "I'm famous!"

"And I'm rich!" She flipped him off. "She makes jokes to hide her nervousness" Harry said. "Well, goodbye."

"Don't turn into Lockhart!" Harry whined. "Uh, lat time I checked, you memory wiped Goldie locks. I am running away before I die. America is safer than here. And Trumps are over there. Welp, goodbye."

She walked towards the exit again, but was cut off by her aunt. "You can't leave. You have to compete." Zelena sighed. "What? Why?"

"You're gonna die if you don't."

"I'll die if I do!" Zelena placed her hands on Lil's shoulders. "You can protect yourself." She whispered. "Harry can't" Lily whispered back. "Protect him. Protect all of them. I will help."

"You sound like Trelawny."

"Oh she's here? She was my ex." Lily nodded slowly. "I believe in you. Where's Robyn?" Zelena said while looking around. Lily turned and saw her in Cedric hands. He was playing with her.

"Goodbye Lily. Good luck all of you." Zelena looks around the room and wavs goodbye before going in the fire place. "Van Dyne Apartment!"

She was gone, followed by Robyn and Aurora. Lily had snuck out while everyone watched her family leave.

Draco was waiting outside the hallway. "You didn't put your name in, did you." She shook her head as she started to cry.

"I don't want to do this! I feel like someones setting Harry and I up and I don't have the time for this!" Lily's voice turned demonic. "I have an exam coming up! In two weeks! Why would I join this when I don't have time to commit!"

"Do you want me to get Pansy?" Lily shook her head. "I want Redbull."

"Yeah no sleep it is. Let's go, or I'll you to your room."

"Lily?" Harry asked. Lily turned. "Pottah" Draco sneered. "Yes?"

"Rita Skeeter is the interviewer." Lily smirked. "No she isn't I have a restraining order and a lawsuit against her. She can't be in the same city as me. Thank you Milan."

"I'll tell Dumbledore?" Lily nodded. "Yes please. If I go back in there, I will burst into a ball of flame. Literally. I will." Harry nodded and went back into the room.

"Goodbye Draco." Lily teleported to outside the common room. She answered the riddle and when she walked inside, a group of Ravenclaws stood up. "Did you actually put your name in?"

"Are you deaf? Of course I didn't I've been ranting about how it's a death tournament! Where's Luna? She's the only tolerable person here." They shrugged. Lily pushed through the crowd and to Luna's room. No one was there, so she left the Common Room and headed for the Gryffindors. They were having a party, and Lily wanted to be no where near happy people.

She went to the Slytherin Common Room. It was deserted. She assumed everyone had fallen asleep, so she left. She didn't go back to her dorm. She didn't go to the Astronomy tower. She teleported to an Ice Cream shop in America, wearing a mask, of course.

If I could just stay here for the rest of the year. Would be nice. she thought to herself.


	40. Fever Dream

THIRD PERSON POV

Lily had returned to her dorm and took a 5 minute power nap. After that she went back to studying and quarantined in her room for the whole day.

Chosen Uno

Main Character Syndrome  
where r u

Me  
in my room  
why

Main Character Syndrome  
malfoy keeps bothering me

also diggory wants to talk to u  
said it was important

Me  
where?

Main Character Syndrome  
said u know where

Me  
yes let me just put my thinking cap on  
oh wait  
i dont have one  
and if i did i would use it to cheat

Main Character Syndrome  
some road

Me  
k

Lily stood up from her bed and noticed how disgusting the place she was living in was. There was wrappers of burgers she got during the middle of the night from In and Out. Trash everywhere and water bottles took up most of the floor. At least I'm hydrated.

She got dressed and left the room, avoiding everyone. "Oi! Lilypad!" The twins called. "She didn't respond. They ran up next to her. "Yes?"

"How'd you do it?"

"Are you accusing me of joining this tournament? The same tournament I have been bashing for the past two months? The same tournament which I cried about because I felt like something bad was going to happen? Of course I'll tell you. I was so sleep deprived and high on caffeine, that I siphoned enough magic to put my name in the cup. Leaving me with more shit to stress over."

"Smart" George said. Lily sighed. "Dear god save me right now please." And she was saved, or so she thought. "Love?" Cedric said. Lily looked around and saw him sitting on a bench. "Thank god. I am saved from all these questions." Fred and George rolled their eyes and walked away. He stood up and walked towards her. "Let's go." Lily nodded.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Cedric asked, "How? How'd you do it?"

"You don't believe me" Lily sighed. "I didn't put my name in the Cup."

"Then who did?" Lily shrugged and looked at her feet. Lily got the feeling that something was going to make her feel like shit, and she wasn't wrong. Cedric sighed. "I think we should break up."

Lily's eyes shot up to meet his. "What?" Her voice started to crack. "Why?" He shrugged. "I just think we need a break." Lily held back her tears.

"Fine break up with me! I don't need a man! I am an independent women who runs 200 plus businesses! I am graduating High School this year with all A's and Honor Roll! I am one of the smartest witches to ever live and probably one of the strongest too! I don't fucking need you!"

Lily stormed off, leaving Cedric in the middle of the forest. When the coast was clear, she teleported to her room and turned off Avengers Endgame. Luna came in a few minutes later.

"Hi Lily. Why are you crying?"

"Well, Cedric broke up with me and I won't let a stupid boy be the entire reason for my tears. So now I'm watching Tony Die."

"Do you want a hug?" Lily shook her head. "I don't need affection or I'll cry more." Luna didn't listen and she gave her a hug anyway. Lily's crying became uncontrollable. "He said he wants a break, but why? Am I not enough? Am I a worthless piece of shit?"

"No he is. I will go after him and he will wish he dies in the tournament." Lily choked. "Don't do that. Please don't. I should look on the bright side. I can shift realities and have a slow burn enemies to lovers with Elijah Mikealson without feeling like I'm cheating. I can... I don't know what else I can do."

"You have so much free time for art!" Lily nodded. "Yes. Art. Does Draco still have the Dementor painting I charmed?" Luna broke the hug. "What painting?"

"Oh. I spent part of December painting a Dementor and charming it to make it like the portraits, except it can't leave it's painting."

"Seems lonely."

"Like me." Luna kissed Lily's forehead. "Do you want me to call anyone? Do you want food? Anything other than Engergy drinks?" Lily shook her head. "Melatonin please." Luna left the room and didn't come back. Or, Lily didn't see her come back.

♠️

Lily had woken up from her nap. She looked at the clock and thought to herself, wow. that was only an hour?

She stood up and made her way to the Great Hall. "Where have you been?" Pansy asked. "Sleeping. Why are you so worried?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Sunday. Obviously." Pansy took in a sharp breath. "It's Wednesday." Lily choked. "Three days?" She nodded. "Miss. Van Dyne. My office. Now." Dumbledore said. "Bye." While following Dumbledore, she got hit with what happened on Sunday. "Where are we going Headmaster?"

"The weighting of the wands." Lily stopped in her tracks. "My wands elder wood. No one can know that."

"Rita Skeeter would not appreciate that."

"She can't be near me. If she is, I can file for another lawsuit and another restraining order, meaning she can't be in the same Country as me. On second though, that wouldn't be the worst thing."

"The order was lifted."

"Why?"

"You're aunt removed it." Lily shook her head and got her phone out. "You lifted the restraining order? You know what she would do! What do you mean I have to! Who are you in debt to? Fine!"

The two of them walked into the office. "Hello bitchass, Best friend, famous bitch, and Queen shit." Lily turned around and saw Skeeter. "Oh and how could I forget, restraining order!"

"Doesn't work Miss. Van Dyne."

"Fuck you!" Lily flipped her off. "Miss. Van Dyne!"

"Dumbledore, I have had the crappiest few days, okay. I was forced into a competition, I am on a 'break' with someone, but lets be honest, they just did it so they could turn into Ross Geller, I have lost lots of time, and I am wasting time being here instead of studying, she's here. I mean, I'd rather be having a conversation with Valor, should I go on?"

"Your friend talks too much." Fleur whispered to Harry. "It's the Caffeine. Can I leave now?"

"Wand" Ollivander said from behind her. "Oh my fucking god! How are you not dead! You're like fucking ancient!"

Harry's hand slapped his mouth. "Wand Miss. Van Dyne."

"Son't you have them memorized? What's the point?" He snatched it from her hand and weighted it.

"Very powerful, but very dangerous."

"We been knew Ollivander." Cedric scoffed. "Always have to make everything about you, don't you." Lily took off her shoe and walked towards him. "I will throw this at your eye, blinding you." Rita's pen started writing something. "Do you want me to throw it at you? I won't hesitate bitch!"

"I hate this." Krum mumbled. "We need a group photo."

"Dumbledore. This can't happen."

"Miss. Van Dyne is right. Miss. Skeeter, no articles will be posted about Miss. Van Dyne, including photos and mentions of her name. It is quite frankly, illegal." Lily threw a peace sign. "Can I go now, I haven't eaten in a few days. Love sleeping for seventy-two hours straight."

Dumbledore nodded. Lily snatched her wand and ran to the Great Hall. "Our champion! Lily!" The twins shouted. Everyones eyes were on her. She backed away and went back to her room. After changing, she teleported to some restaurant and ordered almost everything on the menu.

She took the leftovers, went back to her room and put them in the fridge. "I don't need to cry. I don't need to cry.I don't need to cry. I don't need to cry.I don't need to cry. I don't need to cry.I don't need to cry. I don't need to cry." She said, holding back her tears. She teleported to the restricted section of the library and took a siphon history book.

She needed a break from everything else. From everyone else. She wondered if anyone knew about the break up.

She wasn't shocked by the lack of tears. Most of her tears had fallen at three am, studying for a stupid test that would be the only thing in between passing and failing.

She went back to sleep, praying it was a fever dream and it would all be over the next day.


	41. Ferret Boy

THIRD PERSON POV

It was the day after Lily's online test. She had finally got over it, but now came the first task. Harry and her went with Hagrid to find out what the first task was, aka Dragons.

Harry and Lily were glued to the hip after their names were called out, mainly because no one talked to them, and if they did, it was about how they put their name in the cup.

They kept getting stopped by other students because of the 'Potter Stinks! Support Cedric Badges', courtesy of Draco. Lily would burn the hair of whoever wore them and the newest victim of her wrath was Hanna Abbot.

Harry and Lily were on their way to the Courtyard. Harry to tell Cedric about the dragons and Lily was confronting Draco. "Like the badge?" She asked sarcastically. Lily pushed them out of their way and while walking away, the tips of Hannah's burnt to a crisp.

Lily went to the tree Draco was sitting at and climbed up to sit next to him. "Badge?" He asked while holing a basket of 'potter stinks badges.'

The basket also bursted into flames and Lily pushed Draco off the tree. He scurried back up as Lily laughed at him. "I forgot to tell you, didn't I. Cedric broke up with me. So the real person people should support is Harry."

"I can make Support Siphon Bitch badges. We can say Pottah and Diggory stink."

"No. Just Diggory." Harry walked away from Cedric and Draco jumped down the tree. "Another lovers quarrel" Lily sighed. She got her phone out and started recording. 

"Why so tense Potter? My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five."

"I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy. He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic." Draco got his wand out, but Moody was faster. He transfigured Draco into a ferret and made him fly around. "Professor Moody What are you doing?"

"Teaching."

"Is that a student?"

"Technically it's a ferret." McGonagall takes out her wand and transfigures him back to his old self. Draco looked around, in shock. "My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat?" Draco runs away as Lily holds in her laughter. "I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy! It doesn't end here!"

McGonagall stopped him. "We never use transfigration as a punishment, surely Dumbledore told you?"

"He might've mentioned it."

"Well you will do well to remember it."

Lily finally had the motivation to leave her room and not just get takeout or eat leftovers. "God I miss Benihana" Lily murmured. "Whats that?" Graham asked, his mouth full of Rice. "A restaurant I love. How's it going?"

"We are hanging out this weekend. Friends of course."

"Has Theo asked Ginny yet?" Graham shook his head. "No. He's too nervous."

"Where is he?" Graham shrugged. "Sleeping, I think." Lily sighed. Sleep sounds nice. "Lucky bitch. Well, I hope your date-"

'Not a date."

"Your not a date date goes well. I'm going to try not to worry about my grade."

♠️

Draco dropped a stack of books in front of her. She jolted up. "Really?"

"If you actually slept and had a schedule instead of ignoring everyone and skipping classes, you wouldn't be here." Lily rolled her eyes. "Is this my homework?" Draco nodded. "When do the results come back?"

"Next week. The day of the task. But I'll be studying for eleventh grade exams so I need to pass."

"At least you don't have exams for classes here. I envy you." Lily shook her head. "No you don't. Ron won't talk to Harry and I, everyone gives me dirty looks and say shit, which I hear, I see my ex making out with a different person every day, walking to Potions."

"Yeah you're right. No come on. I want to go Hogsmeade."

"You can go. I need to stay here, and get through this." He raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" She nodded. "Yes." He ran out and Lily laughed to herself. "'Such a fucking dork' she thought to herself.


	42. Well Done Dragon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SO CHAOTIC, BUT I LOVE IT
> 
> I'M HERE LAUGHING MY ASS OFF NGL
> 
> SORRY ABOUT THIS
> 
> BUT LIKE BLAME FRED AND GEORGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MISS LILITH VAN DYNE IS BASED ON ME BUT SHES MUCH MORE CONFIDENT AND OUTGOING AND NARCISSISTIC WELL NOT NARCISSISTIC BUUT EH WE ARE BOTH VERY NARCISSISTIC
> 
> SO LIKE PLEASE IF YOU DONT LIKE HER, HATE ON HER
> 
> I NEED TO FEEL SOMETHING OTHER THAN AN ADRENALINE RUSH EVERY FEW HOURS
> 
> I NEED SADNESS
> 
> I LOVE HOW IM RANTING AND POURING MY HEART OUT RN

THIRD PERSON POV

"Pst! Lily! Is that you?" Hermione whispered. "No, it's Chris Hemsworth." Hermione went into the tent and gave her a hug. A photo was taken. "Ah look! Guess what! You can't do that or you're not allowed in the country anymore. And if I see anything against people I know and like, then you'll still get kicked out. Now, shoo!"

Hermione handed Lily her coffee. "this isn't healthy." Lily shrugged. "Eh. I need some motivation lol." Hermione left the tent as Krum walked up to Lily.

"How do I get a restraining order against Skeeter?" Krum asked after she left. "Oh. So you need her to write something private and you can sue. In court, you can file for a restraining order. If you need anything, you can call my agent. Her name is Victoria and just search up Van Dyne industries dot com to get her number."

Krum nodded slowly. "Hello everyone!" Bagman beamed. "Fred and George called, they want their money back." Lily said.

"In this bag, there are five dragons and five numbers. They will tell you which Dragon you will face, and when you will face them." He said, ignoring Lily. She opened her mouth to say something but Harry elbowed her.

Everyone had got their dragon except Lily and Harry. He put his hand in the bag and got the Hungarian Horntail, fourth turn. Shit, Lily thought. I'm last.

The last dragon came out and it was a Peruvian Vipertooth. "Aren't those deadly?" Fluer asked. Lily nodded. "Mr. Diggory, you will go first in ten minutes." He nodded and Lily got out her phone.

CrAcKhEaD eNeRgY GODDAMNIT

Freddiekins  
we will give u 10 galleons if u tell the dragon that the power of Christ compels it.

Georgie  
another 10 if u use the coffee and call it holy caffeine

Me  
ok  
but when do i do it  
after i get the egg?  
trying to?

Freddiekins  
anytime  
u just need to be in the arena

Teddy Bear  
who's live-streaming

Georgie  
ron

Freddiekins  
ron

Gin and Tonic  
LILY YOU CANT TO THAT  
YOU WILL PROLLY DIE

Me  
give all my money to ginny if i die  
she's the only one who cares  
also film mine  
and play it at my funeral  
with the playlist on youtube  
make sure taylor swift and harry styles play the vehicular manslaughter playlist  
and make sure my ashes go to tonks and she makes it into slime

Gin and Tonic  
ok

Teddy Bear  
i love how we aren't concerned about the fact that she has a funeral playlist

Georgie  
she has good remixes on it

Me  
k bye  
i wanna watch the live so i can cheat

Freddiekins  
liLITH CORA VAN DYNE  
HOW DARe u

Me  
don't act like you and george don't do that too  
gtg byeeee

Lily watched everyone else go and fight their dragon. Smart ideas, she thought. She quickly got another coffee and exited the tent. She heard cheers from lots of people, surprisingly. She saw the Dragon and the Egg. she took her wand out and did the most obvious thing, "Accio Golden Egg!" The egg flew to her hand, much to everyone's surprise.

She got her coffee and started to shake it, making the drink go everywhere. "The power of Christ compels you! Holy Caffeine! Holy Caffeine! Can I get my fifty now?" She said while walking away from the dragon. She went to find Harry and congratulate him on getting the egg.

She entered the medical tent and saw him sitting on a bed. "Hey!"

"I could have just accioed the egg?!" Lily nodded. "Yeah." She sat next to him. "I thought there would be spells to stop it!" Lily shrugged. "I also got another twenty galleons. But don't have coffee."

Hermione and Ron came into the tent. "Hey besties!" They walked towards us and sat on either bed. Ron on Lily's and Hermione on Harry's. "Bloody brilliant!"

"Ronald! They could've died! But it was brilliant, using accio to get the egg." 

"What can I say. Oh my test!" She took her phone out and checked her email. "Not here yet. Great. Anyway Ron, you still pissed?" Ron looked at the floor. "Sorry about not believing you guys. It was very wrong and I am very sorry. I just would like to move on and live a normal life. You know, get a job and a wife."

"Hermione's single. She can be your wife." Hermione rolled her eyes. "The score's going to get announced right now. Let's go." Hermione stood up and pulled the two champions up and off the bed.

They made their way outside into the arena, Hermione and Ron leaving half way to go to the stands. The judges got their scores ready. Victor got 40, Fleur got 39, Cedric got 38 and Harry got 40. Lily was waiting for the judges to announce her score. Dumbledore and Crouch each gave her a 10, Bagman gave her a 9, and Madam Maxine gave her an 8, and Karkaroff, surprisingly, gave her a 7.

"First place goes to Miss. Van Dyne." Lily gave an awkward smile and two thumbs up to the crowd as they cheered. "In second, we have a tie with Mr. Potter and Mr. Krum!" Cheers from three of the four houses and the other schools erupted.

"In third place, we have Miss. Delacour!" Mostly everyone cheered, except for a few Hufflepuffs. Lily was internally laughing. "In last place, Mr. Diggory with 38 points!" people cheered.

"Harry, we did it" Lily whispered. "We're alive. Want to come in the Gryffindor Common Room for a party?" He asked as they walked to the exit of the arena. "No. I need to stress over my grade. Cause if I pass, this will be the the single greatest day in my life."

"We can celebrate your grade when you get it."

"Um-"

"We're here to stall you" Ginny said. "Please do not enter the Ravenclaw Common Room. Any of you. If you do, I will use use the knife Lily got me for my birthday" Luna said innocently. "L-Luna? You good?" Neville asked. She nodded happily. They walked to an empty part of the castle.

"Where do you all want to go?" Lily and Harry looked at each other and back at the Trio. "Well, I may or may not have bought a building in Hogsmeade to have a Starbucks. So you guys want to go there?"

They nodded. "Hold hands everyone." A second later, they were at the coffee shop. When they had gotten their drinks, Ginny got a text from the twins telling her to bring us back to the common room.

"Let's go." Lily teleported them to an empty corridor and they walked to the common room.

Ginny answered the riddle, and as they entered, people cheered for the champions. "Lily!" Astoria ran up to her and gave her a hug. "I was sure you were going to die." Lily gave a thumbs up. After Astoria let go, Draco pulled Lily to the side.

"You okay?" She nodded and looked around the room. "What is happening?"

"Party. Was suppose to be in Gryffindor Common Room, but we wanted to come and they wouldn’t let us in. So it got moved here. And you are not okay. You look sick. Did the grades come in?" Lily got her phone out and dropped it.

"Can you check for me?"

"Oi! Lilypad got her grade! Open it!" Lily bit her tongue to hide her anxiety over the test and the fact that everyone was staring at her. "Open it. Please." He clicked on the email and he frowned. "You failed."

"What!"

"I'm kidding. You got a 100. You passed." Lily started crying as everyone cheered and went back to their conversations. "I passed! I passed while competing in a death tournament and going through a break up! I passed!" 

'What do I do?' He mouthed to Pansy. 'hug her dumbass! First step out of the friend zone!' she mouthed back. Draco went in for a hug and Lily gladly accepted.

"You want to go to sleep?" She nodded. "No. Open the egg." Lily took it out of her bag and placed it on the table. She twisted the top carefully and it fell, leading to egg to make this screechy noise.

Lily closed it before she got any ear damage. "Okay. Cool. Demon egg."

"Go to sleep."

"Wait! Before I forget! I need a Yule Ball Date! McGonagall said if I don't get one, house points will be taken away and I'm good. So, auditions will be held every Monday after my Potions class by this Common Room. It can be anyone in this room or a Beauxbaton student. The Durmstrang kids scare me and the only Hufflepuff I will go to the Ball with is our lord and savior, Tonks. Good Luck."

Lily went to her room and laid in bed for a good twenty minutes when she heard a knock on the door. Draco bursted in before she could answer. "Do you have cake?" Lily nodded. He went to her mini fridge and got cake, two forks, and the remote.

"What are we doing?"

"Watching a movie. What do you want to watch?" Lily shrugged. "If you don't answer i will make you watch The Kissing Booth."

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, Winnie the Pooh. It's my comfort movie. He played it and they had their monthly movie watch.

What is this? she thought to herself. She shook it off and went back to the movie. Draco had fallen asleep and his head was resting on Lily's shoulder. Lily smiled to herself. She felt calm and chaotic at the same time when she was with Draco. She never felt like this around Cedric and she always thought it was those feelings you get when you see your best friend.

But what if she was wrong.

No! That cant be. She thought to herself. I don't like him. He's my best friend. This is normal. Totally. Yes. one hundred percent normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP LIKE I SAID
> 
> SORRY FOR THE CHAOS
> 
> BUT LIKE SHE WON
> 
> WILL LILY ADMIT SHE HAS OR SOESNT HAVE FEELINGS FOR DRACO
> 
> WHAT IS THE FATE OF LILYS ADDICTION TO COFFEE
> 
> WILL SHE EVER GET OVER IT
> 
> WHAT ABOUT CEDRIC
> 
> WILL HE ASK HER
> 
> WILL DRACO ASK HER
> 
> WILL FRED AND GEORGE EVER GIVE HER THE MONEY THEY BET
> 
> STAY TUNE TO FIND OUT


	43. You Don't Get To Call Me A Whore

THIRD PERSON POV

Hermione and Lily had finished potions that day. "Lily?" Hermione said.

"Yeah?" Lily was looking at her phone and Hermione shook her. She looked up and her jaw dropped. There was a line of people in front of an empty table. Graham, Draco, and Blaise were standing on the other side with signs and a stack of papers.

"I was joking! why are people here!" Lily whispered. "Well not anymore." Hermione pushed her towards the table. "Have fun Lils" Hermione walked away as Lily made her way to the group. "Hey besties." She turned to her friends.

"What is this honey. What is thissss"

"Are you seriously drunk right now?" Draco asked. "The the only thing I drink is coffee. But since we're all here, can someone get a chair."

"Already done. Sit." Graham pointed at the seats Lily sat at one. "Well I need a checklist."

"Here." Blaise dropped the stack of papers. "Great. Who's first?" It was a Gryffindor. "Hello there" She said while sitting down. "Hi-"

"Get out. You didn't answer correctly. Get out." He scoffed and left as the next person, who was a Durmstrang Kid, came up. Lily ignored the school, because he was cute. "Hello there."

He waved. Lily did not have the heart to turn him down. "You answered wrong, but it's fine. What is your eye color?"

"Green." Lily nodded. "Favorite movie?"

"Die Hard."

"Cool." The boy looked up and saw Draco holding a sign saying 'go with her and they'll beat you up.' He looked at her other two pretty best friends and his eyes filled with terror. He got up and ran away.

"Why? He could've been a great option." Blaise shook his head. "We don't like him. We don't like any guy here." Lily nodded and got up. "Excuse me! Apparently no guys can be here so if you identify as Male, please leave, if you don't, stay!" She turned around to face the boys.

"Better" she scrunched her nose. "Call her." Graham whispered. Blaise texted Pansy to meet up with them near the tower. She arrived in a few seconds and smiled. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I was waiting around the corner. Diggory's staring." Lily looked at where Pansy's line of vision was. She saw Cedric stand against the wall. He noticed her looking and he started to walk towards the group. "What, we've broken up for two months and all of a sudden you move on?"

Lily scoffed. "You don't get to call me a whore! Last time I checked, you broke up with me and I got over you! I took as much time as I needed to heal. You on the other hand are making out with every other girl in the school! Every corner I turn, I see you with someone. If you fell out of love, then you could've just told me! Now goodbye. I have dates to attend to." She did her classic wave and scrunched her nose before turning her attention to the group in front of her.

The first girl didn't even sit down because of Pansy's deadly glare. "All of you are fired."

"Hi yes. You all can leave." Pansy said to the group of people. She turned to Lily and said, "We did nothing! Blame Draco!" Draco's eyes shot to Pansy. "Me? Why!"

"We both know why!" Blaise sighed. "I can't take this anymore. Pansy is going with Daphne, I don't want a date, Theo is acting like a pussy when it comes to Weasley, and Graham... Do you have a date?" Blaise asked. "I still need to ask them out."

"Okay, Graham has a date. L, go with Draco. You're both single. You both don't have dates, and Lucius will hate you more." Lily tapped her lips as a sign to show thinking. "Hmm. You are short enough to not have a terrible height difference, but tall enough to not make it awkward. You also have decent eyes. Will your bleached hair fall out if you move too much from dancing?"

"You prat!" He lunged to attack, but she swerved out of the way. "I've struck a nerve, haven't I." She started to run and he chased after her. Lily ran fast for someone in heels. She almost got away from him. Almost.

She was running down the stairs when the heel of the shoe broke. She stumbled, causing Draco to catch up and tackle her. "No! Louboutin Black heel number 37! Draco let go!" He lifted her off the ground by the waist and walked to another pair of stairs going down. People diverted their attention to Lily and Draco. Some people started recording the mini feud.

"Take back what you said about my hair or I'll push you down the stairs" He demanded. "No I-" He got ready to drop her. "Fine fine fine! I'm sorry about what I said about your hair." He let go of her on solid ground. She took her shoes off and put them in her bag.

"Even though I only spoke facts." She took off, faster than rocket and Draco stood there, laughing to himself.

♠️

Theo was sitting in DADA the next day, waiting for Ginny. She had been five minutes late, making him feel more anxious. When she had finally arrived, the lesson was already over. "Is there a reason for your tardiness Miss. Weasley?" Moody asked, looking at the papers he needed to grade.

"Not really. I overslept." He looked up and threw the quill at her. She dodged it, saying, "Constant vigilance, sir." He nodded and went back to the papers. "Hey vere." Ginny roled her eyes. "Don't call me that."

"Only if you agree to go to the ball with me" His hand flew to his mouth after saying that. Ginny laughed. "You didn't need to threaten me. I'd say yes." he smiled. "seven thirty. Outside the Gryffindor Common Room. Don't be late Nott." Ginny turned back to the lesson and Theo smiled internally.

♠️

Theo and Graham ran up to Lily at the same time. "Was this planned?' She asked. They shook their heads. "No. But I need to tell you all something." Graham said. He was basically jumping up and down. "I need to tell everyone something too. Where is Pansy?"

"Snogging Daphne."

"Call them." They said at the same time. "Okay.."

Lily can Slyther in

Me  
hey besties  
give me your location

or else

Drac-hoe the the Ferret  
common room

Me  
meet there

Peter Pansy

daph said k  
be there in 5

Knockoff Romeo  
COME NOW GOD DAMN IT

Daffodil  
ookay  
calm down jamal

Teddy Bear  
dont trigger him  
we have news

Blaisikins  
im here

Maleficent  
sames

Story Book  
ok

♠️

"So you asked Ginny and she said yes?" Pansy asked. Theo nodded and she turned to Graham. "And you asked that Beauxbaton boy, right?" Graham nodded shyly. "First, so happy you trust us with this. Second, we all have dates."

"Not Lils." Daphne said. "I thought you and Draco were?" Blaise questioned. "You and Draco! Astoria! I want my 10!" Millicent said. "I thought we were joking" Draco blurted. "Same, but I still need a date, so you're coming with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILL DRACO AGREE TO GO WITH HER
> 
> THE ANSWER IS YES
> 
> ITS OBVIOUS
> 
> NEXT IS A FILLER
> 
> HOGSMEADE TRIP REALLY
> 
> BUT YEAH


	44. Tweets

THIRD PERSON POV

*Twitter update, Dec. 11th 2020*

NotTheDemonLol  
currently sobbing to champagne problems. why cant @Ceddy.Digs break up w me later I WANNA RELATE TO THIS. BITCHASS HAD TO BE SELFISH! CUNT ASS WHORE! IF U SEE HIM BASH THE BITCH

100 💬 90♻️ 600❤️ [->

DracHoe  
whyd u tag him  
|__>NotTheDemonlol  
he blocked  
|__>PansyParkthatbigmactruck  
she rlly said

GrahamTheManMontague  
hey. I cant physically do this rn.  
|__>NotTheDemonLol  
tf did i do  
|__>GrahamTheManMontague  
u say country is shit then listen to taylor. Who do u think i listen to 90% of the time  
|__>NotTheDemonLol  
i thought u listen to the other musicians that radiate conservative vibes.

AssStoryUhhhhh  
sell fish bitchass. ill break up w u if u want  
|__>NotTheDemonLol  
thnx bby ily.  
|__>AssStoryUhhhhh  
were breaking up  
|__>NotTheDemonLol  
still not feeling it. but tanks

*Twitter update, Dec. 11th 2020*

Ceddy.Digs  
why tf r ppl calling me whores and bitches

20 💬 3♻️ 20❤️ [->

HarryPothead  
im so happy im not blocked  
|__>MioneGranger  
shhhhh dont spoilllll  
|__>Ceddy.Digs  
tf is happening  
|__>YourFavoriteTeddyBear  
hehehe *screenshots and sends to omnipotent god*

DaffodilinGreenGrass  
i- u deserve it.  
|__>Ceddy.Digs  
I SAID BREAK!  
|__>NotMaleficent  
| AND YOU BROKE HER HEART  
|__>GinAndTonic  
OKAY ROSS GELLER LOOKING ASS  
MR WE WERE ON A BREAK BULLSHIT  
WHORE ASS BITCH ASS MOTHER FUCKING CUNT ASS

*Ceddy.Digs blocked GinAndTonic*

GinAndTonic2bcDiggoryisabitch  
IM BACK BITCH  
|__>AntiNarglesSociety  
shes aliveeee  
|__>Ceddy.Digs  
go awayyyyy  
but i got an idea

*DiggorysAHoe followed NotTheDemonLol*

Private Message

NotTheDemonLol  
five seconds and i block u

DiggorysAHoe  
howd u know its me

NotTheDemonLol  
im not an idiot  
but i did date u so thats questionable  
5  
4

DiggorysAHoe  
who r u going to the ball with

NotTheDemonLol  
thats none of your concern  
goodbye now

DiggorysAHoe  
wait  
i dont have a date  
wanna go w me

NotTheDemonLol  
no❤️  
i have a date n e way

*NotTheDemonLol blocked DiggorysAHoe*

*Twitter update, Dec. 11th 2020*

NotTheDemonLol  
cunt ass whore asked me if he wanted to go to the ball over text. smh auntie pick me up.

753 💬 1.3k♻️ 5.5k❤️ [->

ShortTop  
lemme get the mandrakes  
|__>NotTheDemonLol  
drake and josh? drake the artist? @DracHoe? we need answers nev!!!  
|__>ShortTop  
*screams in herbology master*  
|__>NotTheDemonLol  
love u too nev

PansyParkthatbigmactruck  
lemme come w u. i hate this place  
|__>NotTheDemonLol  
omwww anyone else???  
|__>GinAndTonic  
bring meeeeee  
|__>NotTheDemonLol  
girls trip anyone pm if yes. i need one. you all can come to my grad party in america  
|__>YourFavoriteTeddyBear  
wb meeeee?  
|__>NotTheDemonLol  
fine.  
|__>YourFavoriteTeddyBear  
wb your new manz lila  
|__>NotTheDemonLol  
who tf is my new manz?  
*View 100 more replies*

*Twitter update, Dec. 11th 2020*

Ceddy.Digs  
who tf is lilys new bf?

94 💬 57♻️ 1k❤️ [->

Pansyparkthatbigmactruck  
wouldnt u like to know mr we were on a break  
|__>Ceddy.Digs  
Tell me. I wont be pissed.

TheHotterTwin  
watch us rn.  
|__>TheFunnierTwin  
see how we minded our own fucking business.  
|__>Ceddy.Digs  
stfu. imma beat up whoever tf shes w  
|__>Keira.Valor  
@DracHoe wont be happy about that  
|__>IAmQuiteFranklyTheDemonlol  
this is why no one likes u and never will  
|__>Ceddy.Digs  
omfg. Malfoy? ig u have no standards  
|__>IAmQuiteFranklyTheDemonlol  
explains a lot like why i got w u.  
*View 20 more replies*

*Twitter update, Dec. 11th 2020*

NotTheDemonLol  
not that its anyones concern, no im not dating @DracHoe we're going as friends lol

3k💬 10k♻️ 30k❤️ [->

DracHoe  
i would never get w u  
|__>NotTheDemonLol  
disgusting  
|__>ChoChang  
| my otp isnt real😔  
|__>DaffodilinGreenGrass  
crying rn

GrahamTheManMontague  
crying in the club rn  
|__>NotTheDemonLol  
#cancelgrahamforgoingtoaclubwithoutme  
|__>Austin.B  
#cancellilyforcancellinggraham  
|__>GrahamTheManMontague  
yes❤️

"Lilith Van Motherfucking Dyne!" Draco was running up to her, fear on his face. "What the-" She saw Cedric running after him. "Run faster goddamnit Draco!"

He ran behind her, making Lily a barrier between Cedric and Draco. "Look everyone! It's the selfish bitch who could've waited a bit so I could relate to champagne problems!"

"Move."

"Let's go Draco. Some people can't appreciate a friendship which is strictly platonic!"

"That means close friends and feelings may be in the group!"

"Not your brightest moment Lilith." Draco whispered. "Do you want me to let him attack you? And also, it means maybe. We don't have feelings for each other and never will. I'm like Kourtney Kardashian when she's like I'm disgusted to be related to you but instead of related its getting with. Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk. Now goodbye."

"That's another terrible example." Cedric ran around Lily, as did Draco. Lily, doing the most obvious thing, caused Cedric to fall, giving Draco time to get away.

*Twitter update, Dec. 11th 2020*

NotTheDemonLol

Apparently its okay for your ex to attack your friend when he has no right to know whats happening. i didnt know we were in the 1700's

1.9k💬 8.7k♻️ 26.3k❤️ [->

DracHoe  
lol i almost died. Stan Lilith

ChoChang  
queen shit

CeddyGotANewAcc.Digs  
can i not be concerned for my ex  
|__>NotTheDemonLol  
someone get this guy a life. he breaks up w me and ignores me then proceeds to judge me for trying to find a date and attacks them. #killallguysbcmenarepplwhotreatyouright  
|__>NotTheDemonLol  
and there is no need for your 'concern' im doing great w out u.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOS YOUR FAVORITE SIDE CHARATER/OC IN THIS STRY (LIKE THE BEAUBATON STUDENTS, LILY ZELENA, ETC.)
> 
> ALSO
> 
> THEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTERTHEYULEBALLISNEXTCHAPTER


	45. Usernames

Lily  
NotTheDemonLol-main twitter  
IAmQuitefranklyTheDemonLol-spam twitter  
lilithvandyne-main instagram  
lilyhatepage-spam instagram  
lilyyyyyy-snapchat

Draco(all made by lily and he doesnt know how to change the names)  
DracHoe-main twitter  
dracohoemalfoil69-spam twitter  
dracomalfoy-main instagram  
lilyfanpage-spam instagram  
thechosenone-snapchat

Cedric  
Ceddy.Digs-main twitter  
CeddyGotANewAcc.Digs-spam twitter  
cedric.diggory-main instagram  
c.digs-spam  
ceddickdickory-snapchat(made by lily ofc)

Pansy  
PansyParkthatbigmactruck-main twitter  
PansyAintAGodDamnPark-spam twitter  
pansyparks-main instagram  
pansyparkthatbigmactruckrightinthislittlegarage-spam instagram  
pansy-snapchat

Daphne  
DaffodilinGreenGrass-main twitter  
PansysWhore-spamtwitter  
daphnegreengrass-main instagram  
pansyswhoretwo-spam instagram  
daphknee-snapchat

Astoria  
AssStoryUhhhhh-main twitter  
TheStoryBookOfLegends-spam twitter  
astoriagreengrass-main insta  
thestoryisanass-spam insta  
storybookoflegends-snapchat

Millicent  
NotMaleficent-main twitter  
Maleficent-spam twitter  
millicentbulstrode-main insta  
milliebobbywhobitch-spam insta  
millieeeeee-snapchat

Ginny  
GinAndTonic-main twitter  
GinAndTonic2bcDiggoryisaBitch or ILovereginaMills-spam twitter  
ginevraweasley-main insta  
ginandtonic-spam insta  
ginnythequidditchgod-snapchat

Luna  
AntiNarglesSociety-main twitter  
HelpILostMyShoes-spam twitter  
lululovegood-main insta  
dontstanthenargles-spam insta  
cancelnargles-snapchat

Hermione  
MioneGranger-main twitter  
hmuForAnswersIg-spam twitter  
hermionegranger-main insta  
her.my.on.e-spam insta  
irlgoogle-snapchat

Harry  
HarryPothead-main twitter  
TheChosenOneOrWhatever-spam twitter  
harry.thechosenone.potter-main insta  
childhoodtraumaalert-spam insta  
thechosen1-snapchat(cause lily made dracos the chosen one yk)

Ron  
FoodLover69-main twitter  
RonDaFoodie-spam twitter  
ronaldbilliusweasley-main insta  
rontries-spam/tastetesting insta  
ronthefoodlover-snapchat (has private story which only consists of him trying food)

Neville  
ShortTop-main twitter  
PlantMaster-spam twitter  
nevlongbottom-main insta  
shortplanttop-spam insta

nevillelikesplants-snapchat

Fred  
TheBetterLookingTwin-main twitter  
GredSupremacy-spam twitter  
fredweasley-main insta  
thebetterlookingtwin-spam insta  
freddickweasley-snapchat

George  
TheFunnerTwin-main twitter  
ForgeSupremacy-spam twitter  
georgeweasley-main insta  
thefunniertwin-spam insta  
georgieweasley-snapchat

Lee  
AdoptedTwin-main twitter  
LeeSupremacy-spam twitter  
leejordan-main insta  
theadoptedtwin-spam insta  
leeeeeeeeeee-snapchat

Cho  
ChoChang-main twitter  
chochotrain-spam twitter  
chochang-main insta  
chochotrain-spam isnta  
chothetrain-snapchat

Keira  
Keira.Valor-main twitter  
valor.nottheshow-spam twitter  
keira.valormain-main insta  
valor_spam-spam insta  
keirafairyprincess-snapchat

Theo  
YourFavoriteTeddyBear-main twitter  
TheHoeDoorNot-spam twitter  
theonott-main instagram  
pansyswhore-spam insta(he put the name as a joke and wont change it bc he likes to annoy daphne)  
teddybearr-snapchat

Graham  
GrahamthemanMontague-main twitter  
NotShakespeare-spam twitter  
grahammontague-main insta  
instagraham-spam insta  
grahammont.-snapchat

Blaise  
BeyBlaise-main twitter  
blaisikins-spam twitter  
blaisezabini-main insta  
zamboner-spam insta  
blaise.zabini-snapchat


	46. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GET READY FOR THE MESS-IN A DRAMA FILLED WAY- THAT IS THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.
> 
> ALSO I GOT AN IDEA FOR SOMEONES DATE AND THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORY
> 
> AND NO THE WEASLEYS WILL NOT BE WEARING THOSE GOD AWFUL OUTFITS. GINNYS CHANGED AND RON WORE A NORMAL TUX.
> 
> ALSO DONT FEEL BAD FOR CEDRIC. THERE IS NO NEED FOR THAT. HE IS A DICK.
> 
> AND BEFORE WE BEGIN YOU ARE NOT READY FOR THIS
> 
> I KNOW THIS BECAUSE I WROTE IT AND I FEEL DIZZY BECAUSE OF HOW INTENSE IT IS

THIRD PERSON POV

Lily didn't sleep at all for two reasons. The first reason was The Yule Ball. It was tomorrow and she was stressing about that. On top of the Yule Ball, her grades for eleventh year had not come in. They were a day late.

In the morning, Luna came to check up on her. "Lily! You need to get ready! Do you want me to get you some coffee?" Lily nodded. "Go downstairs and eat. Also, happy early birthday. I know you have to go to the New Years Party and I probably won't see you."

"Thanks Luna" Luna sat on Lily's bed while she got ready. "What's the time again?" Lily asked from the shower. "Um 9 am!" The shower turned off and Lily ran out with a towel around her body. "Lily! Go back!"

"Can you check if the grades came in? It's two days. I haven't slept. It should be have been out by now. Also, did you know Taylor Swift went to Ilvermorny? I found out last night."

♠️

Lily still didn't get her grades. She worried all through Breakfast, barely touching her food and only having coffee. After eating, Lily got ready in her own dorm, by herself. She went to her closet, making sure the dress was still there and intact.

when it was, she went in the bathroom, making her hair and applying makeup. She walked out and it felt different. Something was wrong and she knew. Lily ran to her closet and her outfit was gone. She screamed. No one heard because of the silencing spell she placed on her room.

*New Update December 24th 2020*

NotTheDemonLol (friends only)  
WHO THE FUCK STOLE MY DRESS. WORDS WILL BE SAID AND PUNCHES WILL BE THROW GOD DAMN IT. HEY ALEXA PLAY DRESS BY TAYLOR SWIFT

20 💬 0♻️ 30❤️ [->

GinAndTonic  
im coming  
|__>NotTheDemonLol  
u get ready. ill improvise. ill use my back up. its fine. im fine

*on the phone with millicent*

M-What are you gonna do

L-Back up dress. suppose to be for next year but i guess i gotta use it now.

M-Go to hogsmeade! real quick!

L-that reminds me. draco got me a gift last year and still hasnt given it

M-you can't wear that!

L-watch me. i will. i am going to wear it and pull it off.

M-whos cedrics date

L-i dont know and dont care. i dont think he has one. stan twitter. i mean i dont like to participate in cancel culture but-

M-lily! i heard hes going with valor but only for the dancing part.

L-i dont know who i should feel bad for. im gonna get ready! ill be there in like 30 minutes. love you.

M-love you too

*hang up*

Lily continued to get ready. She re did her makeup and changed her hair to match the dress. She put the dress on and got some silver shoes. (Caroline's Mikealson Ball Dress, Dark blue makeup[search up blue eye make up] Open, a little below shoulder length wavy hair, and silver heels)

♠️

NOT A LILY SECTION AT THE BEGINNING

Ginny walked down the stairs next to the Great Hall she was wearing a spaghetti strap full length indigo flowy gown that kept a shape with minimum makeup done, letting her freckles show slightly.

Theo watched her in awe. Fred and George came behind him. "If you try anything" Fred said. "We will come after you." George continued. "Oh sod off! Both of you!" Ginny said. "You look-"

"Don't tell me how I look. I just want to have a great night. Now let's go." She took his hand and they made their way to the Great Hall. They saw Pansy sitting at a table with Daphne and Graham. The table next to them held Blaise, Astoria, Millicent, and two Durmstrang kids.

"I'll introduce you to my friends." Theo said as they walked to the group.

"I know them already." He shook his head. "No, you know the Slytherin Stereotype. Not my actual friends." They sat at Pansy's table. "Hey..."

"Weasley. Are you guys a thing now?" Daphne questioned. The pair looked at each other and back at her. "Yule Ball dates for now." Ginny said, looking a bit nervous. There was an awkward silence.

"So. Astoria and Millicent went with Durmstrang guys? Austin is getting food. And Blaise is riding Solo?" Ginny snorted. "I'm sorry. Lily's joke"

"Oh my god wait! When she's like 'I'm riding solo now' when Diggory broke up with her!"

"Yes Montague! A few days after that day, she would repeat it and she thought that no one heard her but we all did."

"And we didn't want to say anything because she was a wreck. But she still managed to look put together!" Pansy said. "I'm pretty sure it was the only thing keeping her together. And how she got over him in a few days."

"Daph she was not over him. Lovegood told me she could hear Picture To Burn at night. She has a silencing charm up!" Theo added.

"She is now, right." Austin asked while sitting down. They all nodded. "It's a hate strongly dislike relationship. Lily hates him and Diggory is somewhere" Ginny said. The group shared laugh and continued the conversation.

Outside the Great Hall though, no one was laughing. Lily was late, Draco couldn't stand being in the same room as Diggory, and Harry was stressing because his tournament buddy wasn't there. He was also in the same room as his competition and the guy he hated, so that made it worse.

Hermione was by the stairs, waiting for her best friend. Lily was going to teleport where she was and Hermione was cover. Lily appeared behind. "Hi Sisters!"

"Ah!" Hermione turned around. "and- you did this for what?"

Hermione had calmed down and noticed how Lily looked. She may have panicked for a second there. "You good?"

"Me? You look amazing! Did you steal Caroline's dress?"

"I'm not Elena Gilbert. But no, I apparently own the CW so I took it. I own it. It's fine. Candice babysat me as a child it's fine." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's go. Before McGonagall screams at us."

Hermione went down the stair's first. Slowly seducing Krum, Cho, Valor, and Lily. Harry turned and saw her and gave a smile and thumbs up. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned waiting for me.

1-800-GOOGLE

HERD MY KNEE  
WHERE TF ARE YOU

ME  
YOU SLOWLY SEDUCED EVERYONE THERE  
HOW DO I TOP THAT

HERD MY KNEE  
BITCH I DONT KNOW  
SHOULD I PLAY A SONG

ME  
NO IM COMING

HERD MY KNEE  
YOU'RE RUNNING DOWN THE STAIRS  
TF

ME

AND  
SHIT EVERYONE HERE IS STARING

HERD MY KNEE  
NO SHIT  
YOU'RE RUNNING DOWN THE STAIRS  
LIKE YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY AFTER KILLING THE PRINCE

ME  
RLLY  
IM GONNA RUN WHENEVER I GO DOWN STAIRS  
SHIT IM AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS

HERD MY KNEE  
REALLY  
I DIDN'T NOTICE

*HERD MY KNEE added Main Character Syndrome to the Chat*

*Lily Changed the name to champions and a date. sorry ron*

MAIN CHARACTER SYNDROME  
im right in front of u  
wtf

ME

SHH

WE SPEAK IN ALL CAPS HERE

MAIN CHARACTER SYNDROME  
ok  
IM RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU  
WTF

ME  
BETTER  
HOW DO I LOOK.

"You look great" Draco said from behind her. Lily turned and smiled. "You look good too. Not Klaus Mikealson good, but close enough."

"I have to ask, did you steal the dress?"

"Even if I did, I could pay off the government fees. But no, I own the CW. But I can't cancel Riverdale still" Lily complained. "Everyone here looks great." Lily looked at Cedric and Keira. "Mostly. Is that my dress?" Keira looked at her outfit and back at Lily.

She smirked, saying, "Yes, don't you think it looks better on me?" Lily scoffed. "What, no fire?"

"Can we go in? Her voice is making me drowsy." McGonagall nodded. "Get with your partner."

Lily stood in the back, in front of Harry and behind C*dric. They were getting ready to go in, waiting for McGonagall's cue. "Draco, before we go in I need to give you something." She reached into her silver clutch and got out a funko pop that looked like Draco.

"It has the spider and everything." He looked at it with skepticism. "Is the spider going to come to life?" Cedric asked. Lily and Draco glared at him. "Just asking what he was thinking" he shrugged. Lily rolled her eyes. "It's fake. I was gonna make you one for your birthday, but. things happened."

"Everyone, in position." Lily hummed positions by Ariana under her breath. Draco nudged her to stop. The doors opened and Lily got hit with anxiety. Everyone was staring at the champions.

"Calm down or I'll kick you." Draco whispered. "So romantic." Lily replied sarcastically. They reached the floor and the music started to play.

THE NIGHT WE MET BY LORD HURON(not typing it out just listen to the song.)

Draco grabbed her waist and hand. Lily placed her other hand on his shoulder. They started to waltz around the ballroom floor, as did the other champions. "So where's my gift?" She whispered. "What?"

"My gift. From last year. It's a year late." He chuckled. "That gift isn't for now. I have one for this year, though. You will be happy with." She raised an eyebrow. "And if I'm not?"

"You won't" He twirled her and she laughed. Her eye's glimmered with happiness and delight. Cedric, who was near them, saw Lily's smile. He couldn't help but feel... sad. She never acted like that. She never smiled like that when they were together. He went back to his date.

"Do you remember at the beginning of third year when we made that bet? Whoever won the 'race' did the others 'bidding' and I won, you didn't listen to a thing I said."

"You have no control over me. And you cheated." Lily playfully rolled her eyes. "No, there were no rules set. I won, not cause of my powers, but because of my animagus abilities." He nodded. "Remember the poly juice potion from that day? I lied. I forced Weasley to give me a piece of Pottah's hair."

"I knew it! Lying cunt!"

"Stupid bitch!" They shared a laugh. At the tables, Ginny stood up and took Theo by the hand to the Dance Floor. 

More people came on the floor, dancing to the next slow song Lily had put in place specifically. Then, the twins being twins, turned on the Cooking by the book remix.

Everyone was confused until the 'break it down bitch' and they laughed. Lily took out her phone and checked her email. "Nothing yet?" Draco asked. Lily nodded. Everyone had gone to their seats to eat, all the champions at one table, but there was no food.

Dumbledore had got his wand out and said, "Pork Chops!" They appeared out of thin air. "Ice Caramel Macchiato with an extra pump of vanilla and extra Caramel!" It appeared, much to her surprise. "If this didn't apply to food" she sighed. Nobody really talked, Hermione, Lily, and Harry were the only one chattering while everyone sat there and ate.

YEAH! BY USHER

"Draco let's go." Lily stood up, as did Draco, and they went to get their Slytherin Friends. She motioned for them to join her on the floor. Pansy motioned to the food in front of them, but Lily glared. Pansy recognized the song and nodded. The group, including Ginny, Austin, and the Durmstrang boys got up to join the pair.

Pansy snuck a bottle of tequila and handed it to Lily and she took a big gulp before starting to dance. Cedric started to watch her, frowning. "You know, staring isn't cute Diggory. Especially when it's your ex who you broke up with" Hermione said. "You're also here with the person she despises the most. She also doesn't want you back."

He ignored her and continued to stare. A few more up beat songs stayed on before Draco told Lily to leave and change.

*EXPERIENCE BY LUDOVICO EINAUDI PLAYS*

"Why?" Valor had stood up and gone to the bathroom at this time.

"It's for your birthday. You need to go. It is important and if you don't, I will call Zelena. We spent a few months planning this and you can't screw this." Lily rolled her eyes and went to her room to change. Cedric stayed for a second before following her.

Lily had passed the Bathrooms. Cedric followed, but was pulled inside. "What do you want?" He asked to Keira. "I have an Idea." She had her phone hidden behind her back and she dialed Lily's number.

Lily, now one hundred percent sure no one was following her, teleported to her room, put on a black dress, and walked back down. She got a call and answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?" Lily responded.

Cedric couldn't hear Lily. "Who do you suppose we do that?" He asked her. Lily recognized his voice, but didn't say anything. "Snog. Simple." Lily recognized her voice and bit her tongue to not say anything. "You want her to get jealous, don't you?" He nodded.

"Snog. Simple." Cedric sighed. "I don't want to do that anymore. We did that four months ago." Lily's heart dropped. "FOUR MONTHS AGO!" She teleported outside the restroom and bursted in. "WE WERE TOGETHER FOUR MONTHS AGO!" Tears started to fall down her face.

"I SPENT WEEKS CRYING OVER YOU!" Her voice cracked. "CAUSE I THOUGHT YOU FELL OUT OF LOVE WITH ME! AND NOW, IT WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME! DID YOU FEEL GUILTY? DID YOU THINK SHE WAS BETTER THAN ME?"

"Li-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She ran out of the bathroom and Cedric followed. "Lily! Come back!" She didn't though. Her magic became faulty. Things would break around her. Glass from a window cut her cheek and arm. "Love please! Can we talk?!"

"NO!" A wave of energy erupted. Cedric froze in place. Lily knew she shouldn't keep him like that, but she did, and she ran to an empty corridor, sitting in the corner crying to herself. "Lily?" Someone asked. She looked up and saw Graham walking towards her. Her eyes widened.

"How are you? You're not? Are you?" He sat next to her. "Yeah. I'm a siphon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE NEEDS TO COMMENT
> 
> I NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS EVEN THO I WROTE IT
> 
> STOP STOP STOP THIS IS LIKE WTFFFFFFF
> 
> SO MUCH HAPPENS AND ITS LIKE HGDHBV;OUAFHG;URAEHFS;G
> 
> CEDRIC CHEATS ON HER
> 
> GRAHAMS A SIPHON
> 
> LILY OWNS FUNKO MEANING THAT SHE OWNS THE HOLOGRAPHIC DARTH MAUL
> 
> THIS IS A WHIRL WIND
> 
> I CANT WAIT FOR NEXT PART


	47. Better Than Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MISS. LILITH VAN DYNE IS AN UGLY CRIER CAUSE I AM AN UGLY CRIER.
> 
> YES I SCRIPTED THIS
> 
> THIS CHAPTER FEELS LIKE A DREAM NGL
> 
> IT KINDA IS MY DREAM

***ACE OF HEARTS BY ZELLA DAY PLAYS IN THE GREAT HALL, MAKING THE SONG FAINT, BUT STILL GOOD***

"Yeah. I'm a siphon." Lily gasped. "Wait, last Yule Ball I stopped time, how did you not?"

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent a pure blooded siphon witch. Sometimes things affect me while other times they don't. For example, the first time you slowed time down, I knew someone else was a siphon. The Yule Ball, I was frozen, but got out of that. I stayed in place and found out you were one."

Lily nodded slowly. "What do you mean you're not fully a pure blooded siphon witch? Like Robyn?"

He nodded."My mom was a siphon. My dad was a normal pureblood. She was banished from her house for marrying my dad. She was killed a few years later, from the..." Lily hugged him. "Why are you crying?" Lily took in a sharp breath. "Um... Cedric was cheating on me. With Valor. Two whole months with both of us before breaking up with me."

Graham kissed her forehead. "Should I get Draco?" She shook her head. "It's fine. I just want to sulk here for a bit. Go back to where you were so I can un freeze time. Ten minutes, then I unfreeze." He nodded and went back to the hall.

Ten minutes later, she unfroze time and turned invisible. No one except the person who loved her the most would see her. That person was in London at the time. Or so she thought. Cedric was looking for her, and passed her invisible self. She took a sigh of relief.

"Lilith?" Lily looked up and saw Draco staring straight at her. "Y-you can see me?" He nodded and walked towards her. "Was I not suppose to?" She shook her head.

'he loves me'

'could be friendship'

'shush. let me have this. he love me' Lily smiled on the inside. "N-no. Zelena is. But she's not here." He reached for her hand and pulled it. She stood up. "Come on. This is going to make you feel so much better."

"Better than revenge?" She questioned. Draco laughed lightly. "Maybe. Depends on the song."

"What?" He shook his head. "You'll see. Also, Pansy wanted me to give you this." He got out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Hello Lils. The present Draco got you comes from all of us. Ask Zelena." He shook his head. "Draco is probably denying it but you can ask Zelena. And if he doesn't, say the next few word in order-"

"That is enough." He snatched the paper out of her hands and looked at what was on the parchment. "Hey!"

'𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘 𝙻𝚒𝚕𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚘 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚞𝚜. 𝙰𝚜𝚔 𝚉𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚊. 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚘 𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝚉𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚊. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚏 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝, 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛.'

At the bottom, she wrote...

'𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚘, 𝙸 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚜𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚙𝚞𝚜𝚜𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚞𝚝.'

He crumbled up the parchment and threw it away. "Why?"

"Not important. Are you ready for your surprise?" She nodded eagerly. He opened the door to... the normal yule ball set up, but now with a stage. "Come on. We're going to the front." Lily sighed and smiled. They reached the front and Lily noticed a screen. The lights had turned off and a phone was ringing. Lily had an idea about where this as going, but shut it down.

***REMIXES OF TAYLOR SWIFT SONGS***

**-BETTER THAN REVENGE-**

"Hey it's me, leave a message. Make it hot." Lily screamed as she heard, "Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did." She started to cry as the music played and Taylor Swift was revealed.

"You got me Taylor Swift as a birthday present?" He nodded. "I fucking love you so much" She gave him a hug which he gladly accepted. He got butterflies from her words. She loved him. As friends probably, but still.

'The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...'

'I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him'

'She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause'

'She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"'

'I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it'

'I underestimated just who I was dealing with'

'She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum'

'She underestimated just who she was stealing from'

Taylor Swift waved at Lily and gave a death glare to Keira.

'She's not a saint And she's not what you think'

'She's an actress She's better known'

'For the things that she does on the mattress'

'Soon she's gonna find'

'Stealing other people's toys'

'On the playground won't make you many friends'

'She should keep in mind'

'She should keep in mind'

'There is nothing I do better than revenge'

**-LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO-**

'I'm sorry the old Taylor can't come to the phone right now. Why? Oh! Cause she's dead'

**-I DID SOMETHING BAD-**

'They say I did something bad'

'Then why's it feel so good?'

'They say I did something bad'

'But why's it feel so good?'

'Most fun I ever had'

'And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could'

'It just felt so good, good'

The music started to slow down and Miss Swift shouted, "Hey guys, it's Taylor. Slow-ish Dance, Now!" Draco pulled Lily as a new song started to play.

**-DRESS-**

'Our secret moments'

The pair smiled at each other

'In a crowded room'

She rested her head on Draco's Chest.

'They got no idea'

Cedric ran in and looked around

'About me and you'

He noticed Taylor on the stage

'There is an indentation'

He looked in the crowd for his ex girlfriend

'In the shape of you'

'Made your mark on me'

'A golden tattoo'

'All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation'

'My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah)'

'All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting'

'My hands are shaking from all this (ha, ha, ha, ha)'

She saw her. Dancing with Draco.

'Say my name and everything just stops'

"oh my god" he murmured.

'I don't want you like a best friend'

He saw her look happy.

'Only bought this dress so you could take it off'

In that moment, he knew that she loved Draco, not him. He slowly walked back to his seat, watching Lily with the love of her life.

"I would like to wish Miss. Lilith Van Dyne a Happy Birthday. You got a hundred on your test, by the way. Your friend hid the email and wanted me to tell you. I remember you from the Reputation Tour. Do you remember?" Lily almost fainted. "Yes I remember. I cried that day."

Taylor Swift jumped off the stage and gave Lily a hug, making her cry more. "Are you and the guy next who got me here a thing" She whispered. Lily shook her head. "You should be." 

"I will play a few more songs before I have to go. Next is Champagne Problems." Lily looked at her watch and it showed 20 past 12. Cedric recalled Lily's tweet. "Well, the tweet comes in play, doesn't it?" Draco asked her rhetorically. "Oh shut up. Don't remind me. wait, Graham told you guys?"

"Me. Took self control to not attack him." Lily laughed. "This is not a laughing song!" Taylor shouted. "Wait, I have a question! Did you commit vehicular manslaughter in New York?"

"We may be friends now, but that will never be answered."

"Oh my god Taylor Swift called me her friend! This day is the single greatest of my life, even though it's only been thirty minutes!"

"Come here" Draco gave Lily a hug and she cried in her chest. "It's past twelve and I have only had a bottle of tequila. When she goes, can we go to the after party? And where's Hermione and Pansy? I need them-"

"Shhhut the fuck up. The after party is in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Graham is there. He won't be able to get in. Same with Valor."

"This is why we're friends."

"Thought we were friends because of the thing." Lily gave a knowing nod. "Ah the fun times."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW TWO PARTS IN A DAY
> 
> GOOD THING I HAVE NO HOMEWORK
> 
> *MY LAW AND ART HOMEWORK SCREAMING IN THE BACKGROUND*
> 
> N E WAYS YES I DID THAT
> 
> TAYLOR IS A WIZARD AND PERFORMED AT THE YULE BALL
> 
> IT WAS EITHER HER OR NIALL HORAN SINGING CHAMPAGNE LOVERS


	48. Drunken Words are Sober Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ IN A BRITISH ACCENT

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

"We act like one of those 50's murder mystery couples. It's like that episode of victorious when we stay in character. All night. I want my gift if I win." Draco nodded.

The pair had reached Ravenclaw tower. There were a few kids outside, standing guard. "Hello ."

They answered riddle as the next pair came. "You're not allowed" the guys said. Lily turned around and saw Cedric and Valor. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it Draco." Lily said gracefully. Cedric looked up. "Oh this? This is nothing compared to what cold happen in the future."

"Tell them to let us in. You know I would never want to hurt you." Lily scoffed. "Don't be daft. I've met this man in my life." She responded. She didn't lie technically. He did do something o hurt her. "Darling, I think we should go. Or the halls my hold the stench of murder." They linked arms and walked in the Common Room.

"Lily! Where the hell have you been loca?"Graham asked while running up to the pair. "How dare you talk to me like that? I will not switch teams because my ex lover is a cheater."

"Is this your new 'lover'?" Lily and Draco looked at each other and back at him. "That stays buried deep under darling. Now if you down mind, I'm going to have all the shots I can have before he kidnaps me or drugs me or whatever."

"That was hardly anything. And it was a joke." Lily rolled her eyes and walked to the makeshift bar. "Lily!" Daphne whispered. "Hello Love."

"The walls are a different color. And why are you talking like that?" Lily took a shot. "What are you talking about? An we paint the walls a different color every weekend. Do want a tour of this tower?" She nodded. "Alright." Lily got out a hundred. "Brother's Bond Bourbon. Two bottles."

The guy nodded and handed her the bottles from behind him. "I am the sole provider of drinks here. Now let's go. There's much to show." Daphne nodded. So here is the common room. Pretty. Here are the stairs." They walked up and behind a wall. "But what not many people know is that over here, if you press this specific spot, you get a secret passageway from Ravenclaw to Slytherin. I am probably the only one here who knows. I love being a Ravenclaw. Don't tell anyone I told you."

Lily got her bottle out and finished one of them in a few seconds. "How did you?"

"It's better to not ask questions darling. Let's go." They walked to Luna's room. "Isn't Luna going to be angry?"

"No sweetie. She could not care less. I'm showing you last weeks competition. Room decor. The week before was who makes the best cake. I cheated and still lost. Bloody pissed. That's the tour." She took out the other bottle and drank it another few seconds.

They went back to the Common Room and everyone was either, making out, drinking, or doing a line on the tables. "Have some class!" Draco sneered. He looked up and saw Lily walking down the stairs. He snapped out of his trance. "Darling come here! I found something!"

"Mr. Malfoy, drugs are hardly done cause of murder! C'mon. We are doing shots." He nodded and they went to a pub table. "I need two shot glasses and a whole lotta tequila." Some dude got it and placed twenty bottles on the table. "Mrs. Malfoy won't be happy when she hears we go wasted the night before."

"Well, Miss. Van Dyne, it's going to be the other Miss. Van Dyne and not the elder Malfoy's are away on... business." They laughed as Lily poured the alcohol in the glasses. One clink. Two clinks. Three, four, five before they say anything. "Your eyes are so grey! Great for reflecting murder."

"And yours are violet. Perfect for reflecting the sun, causing the victim to go blind." They laughed. Six shots. Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven. "What's his problem anyway? He acts like it's not his fault for cheating! Idiotic suspect I say!" They finished all the bottles and looked around the room.

The common room was filled with people passed out on the floor. Some people thought it would be a great idea to play spin the bottle. "Great for murder mystery." Lily said.

"Rules! You can kiss or drink. You spin regardless of choice. Unless you want to snog. If you do that, then you are eliminated." Some kid said. He put the bottle in the middle of the group.

"Pst! Lilith!" Draco whispered. "Yes?" She asked. "I think... I really like you!" He whispered. "Really?" He nodded. "I think I like you too!" He smirked and leaned in for a kiss. She gladly accepted and they snogged for a minute before the same kid from earlier said, "They are eliminated" the kid said. They snogged for a few minutes before going to Lily's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP I WROTE THREE CHAPTERS IN A DAY
> 
> BE PROUD
> 
> ALSO WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?
> 
> WILL THERE BE SMUT?
> 
> NEXT PART IN LIKE TWO HOURS
> 
> AYO FUCK MY HOMEWORK


	49. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THESE SHORT ISH CHAPTERS
> 
> ITS JUST EASIER TO BREAK APART AND HAVE A DECENT STOPPING POINT
> 
> SONG-T.G.I.F.

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

_What the fuck?_

_Who's cuddling with me?_

_Why is my head feeling like shit?_

_Why is my dress on the floor?_

_Am I naked?_

Lily made sure she felt her bra and underwear on her and gave sigh of relief. She then took into account that a guy was cuddling with her. (Draco's head is resting on Lilys stomach.)

"Drac-hoe wake up!" She slapped his head and he groaned. "You broke character!" She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "The fuck happened?"

"Well, we didn't fuck each other, thats obvious. I have my pant's and you're mostly clothed." Lily rolled her eyes. "Strip poker?" He questioned. "That's what you're going with? Strip poker?" He looked up at her and smirked.

"You have a hickey"

Lily's eyes widened. "What?" She tried to find it with the touch of her hand, and failed. She got the mirror from her side table and examined it with her hand. "Could be a bruise."

He rolled his eyes. "Touching it won't make it any less real. And It is most definitely not a bruise. Are we going to pass out like last year?"

She shook her head. "Not this year. I made sure." They sat there in silence. "Draco?"

"Hm?"

"I need you to let go of me." He did and she got up, walking to the bathroom. "Where are you going?" 

"Obliviating my self."

"That won't work."

"I can try!"

♠️

Draco was right, much to Lily's disappointment. She had taken a shower and walked out of her room with a towel around her body. Draco was laying on the bed, still shirtless, staring at the ceiling. "When did you paint that?" He asked while indicating the astronomy painting on the. ceiling.

"At night. When I'm sleep deprived but have an adrenaline rush." He nodded. "Now leave! We only have thirty minutes before the train leaves!" He got up quickly. "What? I need to change! Can you teleport me?"

Lily rolled her eyes and walked into her closet. She got some extra clothes and threw them at Draco. "Have you packed?" He nodded. "I'll teleport you to your room." He nodded and she went back into her closet. Lily changed into a bburgandy and black jeans.

"Where's they tyler-noel?" He shouted.

"It's Tylenol and it's in the first drawer of my dresser!" She shouted while walking out. He opened the drawer and saw her diary. Draco, being the nosey git he is, opened it and read the most recent entry.

"Diggory is being a dick to my friends... tried to murder Draco-Wouldn't be such a bad thing?!" She nodded. "Nervous for Yule Ball. Does Banana-" He didn't get to finish because she snatched the Diary out of his hands. "Who's banana?" He asked, sounding a bit jealous.

"None of your concern." she snapped. "Let's go." he said.

"Or what you'll force me to snog you again?" _'Wouldn't be the worst thing'_ he thought.

"What?" He looked up from the floor. "Huh?"

"You just said- never mind." she read someone's mind. "I'm going to try something. Do you trust me?" He nodded. "Okay." Lily closed her eyes and created a network to talk to Draco with her mind. 'Hello? Draco?'

'No. It's your mom's grave. How the fuck are you doing this?'

"Magic. Give me your hand." He grabbed her hand and the pair got butterflies. She picked up her bag and put on one of the straps. "Ready?" He nodded. "Okay then." A second later, they were in Draco's room.

"Hurry up." Draco scurried to his room as Lily tried to recall last nights events. The last thing she could remember was taking a few shots and the two of them talking about their eyes. She laughed at that. "I'm ready now." She stood up and took his hand before landing behind a few trees.

They rushed on board and made their way to their compartment. "There you are! Why do you smell like-" Lily shook her head and Pansy pursed her lips before smirking. "Did you two-"

"Did you and Ginny, Theo?" Lily countered. He shut up and the train started to move.

'Are we going to talk about... that?'

'Talk about what?' Draco Rolled his eyes.

'Your hickey's showing.'

'Nice try. I covered it up. I'm a metamorphagus. Did you forget?'

'Shut the fuck up. Stupid Bitch'

'lying cunt'

"Can you guys, you know, stop flirting for a sec and talk to us?" Astoria said.

"We were not flirting!" Draco concluded. "You were with your eyes. It's very obvious."

"Daphne, I will throw you down the passage way and you won't find your way out."

"What passageway?" Blaise asked. "Lily found a passageway from Ravenclaw Tower to Slytherin Dungeons."

"And you didn't say anything?" Millicent asked. "It's called a secret for a reason. The only reason I showed Daphne was because I was tipsy."

"You were very very tipsy during spin the bottle" Graham said. Lily sighed and looked at her friend. "Care to explain? I'd love- I'd loooove to know."

"No I don't think I-" The door bursted open to Cedric looking pissed. "You! And Malfoy!"

"You! And Valor!" He scoffed. "That was a mistake."

"Ah yes. A mistake you've made over and over again for the last two months of our relationship. See, if it was just a kiss and she initiated it, maybe I would still be with you. But it wasn't. I've moved on and you should too." She shut the door.

"Tell me. What happened?" They shook their head. "Later" Pansy said.


	50. Where Were We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FORGET TO PUT TW'S FOR DRUG AND ALCOHOL USAGE AND I'M SORRY.
> 
> BUT TW-DRUG AND ALCOHOL USAGE AND MAYBE SOME SEXUAL CONTENT(DEPENDS ON HOW YOU WANT TO INTERPRET IT)
> 
> SUMMARY WILL BE AT THE END IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE READING THIS :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE THIS CHAPTER LIVES UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS
> 
> AND I FOGET TO PUT TW SOMETIMES AND IM SORRY ABOUT THAT.

**_ THIRD PERSON POV_**

"So he cheated on you?" Pansy asked. Lily nodded. "Then I ran away and Draco found me. Then Taylor Swift came and I forgot about him." Pansy stood up. "Pansy! Don't attack him! Poison his food. Nobody body no crime but instead of body it's no proof."

"Lily, you know that poison can get trace, right?" Graham asked. "I feel like I'm still drunk. Ten bottles each" Lily droned. "How are you alive? You had a bottle of tequila at the ball, two bottles of bourbon, and ten bottles."

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed!"

"Klaus dies though..." Pansy added. "No, Elijah sacrificed himself so he could be with the love of his life. Klaus travels the world and takes Hope every summer to London. It's canon. I own the streaming service."

The train had stopped and the group got off the train. "You smell like tequila." Her aunt said, giving Lily a hug.

"She's ninety-five percent tequila." Lily turned around and glared at Blaise. "Okay. Just say Van Dyne London Apartment or you will most likely go to some house in France." Everyone had gone except Lily and Draco.

Lily had her headphones in and Draco was trying to get her attention.

"We need to talk about it."

"We can't talk about it. We don't know what happened. Last thing we remember was drinking."

Draco had gone floo'd to the Apartment as Lily sighed. "Have fun." Cedric said while walking towards the wall. "Shorty had them apple bottom jeans. Boots with the fur. The club was looking at her. She hit Van Dyne London Apartment!"

♠️

Zelena had left to go to a business meeting so the group had a mini dinner party. Lily was making some coffee for her headache. The Demon Egg was being 'a shit-head and not cooperating' as she liked to say.

"Stop ignoring me." She looked up from the machine and at Draco.

"No." She looked back down and continued to watch it.

"We need to talk about it."

"Do we though..."

"Yes. We do."

"Great Idea! Pool party." She said to the group. "It's freezing outside" Astoria responded. "Indoor pool. Graham" She pointed at him before shaking her head. "Never mind."

"What?"

"I was going to ask if you could get the drinks, but this time, it's a no." He nodded. "Yeah, your last relationship didn't end up well and it was cause of them." Millicent elbowed him. "Don't say that!" She whispered.

"Theo get the drinks, I'll get food, you all can change."

"I don't want to get the drinks!" He complained. "Ask Draco." Lily groaned. "Fine. Draco get the drinks."

"Why me?" Lily took in a sharp breath of air. "I thought you wanted to talk. I guess not." Daphne's hand flew to her mouth. "I'll get the food and the drinks."

"No, I asked why?" Their friends started to slowly exit the room as they argued.

"No you didn't! You said I don't want too!" Draco looked around the room and clenched his jaw. Lily would never admit it, but it was hot. She pursed her lips, biting them to not give a reaction. She hadn't noticed, but she was staring at him. 

"So you find me hot." Lily snapped out of her trance and choked. "What?"

"You just said it. When I clench my jaw, you find me hot." She looked taken aback, shaking her head slowly. "Well, you thought it. I heard you 'say' I look hot when I clench my jaw."

Lily choked again. She shook her head violently, thinking, "Never thought that. Are you that desperate for my love?"

A lie. She can't ruin her friendship with her best friend. Especially when her last relationship failed worse than Izzie's L-vad wire incident.

"That was dark. But You don't have to lie."

"Stop reading my mind!"

"You're thinking into the connected brain network thing!"

She made her hands into the choking position, looking agitated. "Get the Drinks. ABCDEFG. This conversation is over."

"Don't pull a Kourtney Kard-"

"Are you guy's having sex in there? I want my drinks!" Blaise screeched. He opened the door and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. If this" he indicated to the tension between the pair, "Was actually sex, I would've had to bleach my eyes. It's just sexual tension guys! Don't worry!" He shouted for the rest of the group to hear.

"If we were having sex, which is not on my to do list, why would you come in?" Lily asked. "We drew names to see if you guys were done" Daphne said. "Blaise lost, and you weren't on the floor with Draco's dick in your vagina so, that's a win!" Pansy continued.

"Having a conversation with Demon Egg seems better than this" Lily said under her breath, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. She got a bottle of tequila and popped the top open. She drank half the bottle before Astoria spoke up.

"Are you sure you don't want to-" Lily put her hand in a stopping motion, finishing her drink before answering her friend. "I can't go through a conversation without alcohol, coffee, or drugs. My holy trinity."

"Are you guys ready?" They nodded. "Let me just change. Be right back."

♠️

They group had gone onto the third floor of the penthouse, also know as the 'where to go at three am when you can't sleep' floor. "So, I am going to lock the doors and take everyone's wand-"

"Draco, she's talking about you" Graham said. "Graham if you don't shut up I will avada you." Lily ignored his mimicking and continued. "I will be collecting your wands so none of us actually go to Azkaban."

She walked toward the doors and was about to close then when an owl flew in and on her shoulder. "Someone get it off me. It's he-who-shall-not-be-named's owl."

"Moldy voldy?" She shook her head. "Worse. Diggory's. And what makes it worse is that I got him this owl when he cried about his dead one last year." Draco took the letter and opened it. He read it out-loud for her to hear.

ᴴᵉʸ ˡⁱᵗʰᵉ,  
ⁱ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ⁱᵗ'ˢ ˡᵃᵗᵉ, ᵇᵘᵗ ⁱ ʷᵃⁿᵗᵉᵈ ᵗᵒ ᵃᵖᵒˡᵒᵍⁱᶻᵉ ᶠᵒʳ ʷʰᵃᵗ ⁱ ᵈⁱᵈ. ᶜᵃⁿ ʸᵒᵘ ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ ᶠˡᵒᵒ ᵗᵒ ᵗʰᵉ ʷᵉᵃˢˡᵉʸˢ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵐᵉᵉᵗ ᵐᵉ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ᵖᵒⁿᵈ?  
⁻ᶜᵉᵈʳⁱᶜ

He scoffed at it. She snatched it from his hand and got some matches. She burned the paper and the owl flew off. "I mean like, as you should. He is just another picture to burn" Millicent said. "That gives me an idea. Bonfire-"

"We can do that on new years" Graham said. "Where's Theo?" Lily asked while looking around the room. He ran in a few seconds later, slipping on the tile. "I'm here! And I have demon egg!"

He fully slipped and the egg flew into the pool. Lily, being reckless, jumped in. When she did, she heard the egg sing some song.

Back on the surface, everyone was watching the pool, wondering what the fuck is happening. Lily emerged a few seconds later. "Demon egg is actually mermaid demon egg. I need to find a way to breathe underwater."

She got out of the pool and got her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Telling Harry he needs to go underwater to find out the clue. Also telling him to tell only Krum and Fleur." She placed her phone down and walked back to the pool.

"You're so nice" Theo said sarcastically. Lily laughed while sitting down next to Draco. "what are you going to do?" Pansy asked. "Metamorphagus-ing. Turn into a fish or whatever" Lily shrugged.

"Can someone give me a drink and glasses?" Graham handed her a full, opened bottle and a glass. "Oh wait!" She stood up and got her wand. "Accio!" A floatie that held drinks came from the storage closet. It was fully blown up.

She dropped it in the pool before sitting back in her spot. "Drink holding pool float." She went to go reach for the bottle, but Draco pushed her in the pool. before fully falling in, she grabbed Draco's writs and pulled him in.

"My hair!" He screeched. "Calm down. We can go to a hair salon to dye it." He rolled his eyes and splashed water at Lily. She turned, causing the water to hit the side of her arm. "Ah! Why is the water so cold?" She walked towards the pool heater, the water pressure slowing her down.

Lily changed the pool to be warmer, when she felt someone emerge from the water behind her. They wrapped their arms around her waist, turning her to face them. She looked up and saw Draco smirking.

Lily awoke from her daydream, blinking a few times before realizing that she was still staring at the pool heater. "That's great" she said quietly.

"You know, if you want me, you can say it. Not that hard." She put her face in her hands, groaning from the embarrassment she just faced. "You good Lils?" Graham asked. She nodded. "Peachy. I'm Golden like Harry Styles. I'm fine" is what she would've said. "She's fantasizing." Draco said, cutting her off.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Of who?" He asked, though his tone indicated that he already knew. "Ah yes, fantasizing about how I could be any place in the world, but I am here-"

"And it's the best decision you made. Isn't it Lila?"

"See Ted, everything you're saying is going through one ear and coming out the other" Lily said with the Kardashian tone. "I'm too sober for this." She walked back to where the drink was and she drank it.

"Bet you wish that as my-" Lily choked. "Now you're wishing you're choking on my-"

"Can someone turn on Shut Up by Ariana?" Daphne gave her a thumbs up and got her phone out. But instead of Shut Up, she turned on 34+35. "Daph, in the nicest way possible, no!" She nodded and turned on and turned on positions. Lily covered her face with her hands and screamed.

After her screaming session, Lily got the bottle of Tequila, trying to ignore Draco's sexual mind comments. Eventually, she stopped the brain network and continued her drunken path of smoking and drinking. Lily had also turned on the sprinklers, not the fire hazard ones, but the ones that make you feel like you're in the Lip Sync Battle Tom Holland did for Umbrella.

"Because, when the sun shines we'll shine together!" Lily had a wooden stick instead of an actual umbrella and she was performing the dance Tom did. "Told you I'll be here forever! Said I'll always be your friend! Took an Oath now I'm sticking out to the end!"

Millicent unplugged the stereo, causing Lily to look pissed. "You did this for what?"

"Why not?" She went back into the pool as Lily turned off the sprinklers. She joined the group with her martini. 

"Lils," Astoria started. "Yes?"

"If I kissed Draco right now, you wouldn't be jealous, right?" Lily laughed, but deep down she knew she would die. "Never."

"Lie"

"I closed you off. How are you still talking to me?"

"Both of us have to give up the connection or whatever, I think. But you're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Whatever you say."

He stood up, as did Astoria, and they kissed. Lily took a sip of the martini, licking the excess salt form her lips. She bit her tongue to stop her from saying anything rude or possessive like. She was a little jealous of her friend.

Little did she know that this was just a ploy to make her jealous. "So it did work!"

"I can hear you."

"Precisely." She took another sip of the drink. "God I hate this. Turn it off or whatever or I'll siphon you."

"You like me too much to actually do that."

Lily closed off her mind. She knew it worked because Draco looked confused when he tried took into her mind.

_Little does he know that he loves me_

_then why dont you get with him_

_I dont know if im ready for a relationship_

_"its also because ppl may call her a slut for 'moving on too quickly' even tho ppl should be calling diggory one"_

"Who the fuck? How?"

"Skilled Legilimens. I also had to study how to get into a siphons mind last year. Everyones gone, by the way." Lily looked around the room and only saw Draco sitting in the seat in-front of her. "I hate everyone"

"We can talk, you know." She shook her head. "I can feel their auras outside, trying to listen in."

"Can I have your phone?" She handed it to him slowly. "Why?"

"Just asking- what is this?!"

He held up the texts between Pansy and her. She read the texts and sighed.

**faire du parc that big mac truck**

_December 1st 2020_

** Peter Pansy  
** **so u think he likes u**

**Me  
yez  
but like if he does**

**Peter Pansy  
what?  
** **miss gurl  
u cant just say that and not respond**

** Me  
**

**sry  
** **was looking for something**

**Peter Pansy  
you feelings for ex whore?**

** Me  
** **no papers  
but if he does  
** **what do i do  
** **should i be feeling something  
i got out of a relationship a month ago  
**

 **Peter Pansy  
well he prolly does like u  
** **not prolly  
** **definitely has feelings  
its obvious too lit ral lee everyone except you and him  
shoot your shot**

** Me  
**

**im not going to do anything  
ppl may call me a slut bc i 'moved on too fast'  
EVEN THO DIGGORY HAS SNOGGED ALMOST EVERY GIRL AT THIS SCHOOL**

**Peter Pansy  
dont do anything unless youre shore**

**Me  
THNX BEST FRIENDDDD  
ILYYYY**

**Peter Pansy  
YOUR WELCOME BEST FRIENDDDDD  
ILY MOREEEEE**

"Why are you reading my texts? Almost like you're looking for something... But if you must know, i dont use names. everyone has a nickname."

"so whos banana?"

"wouldnt u like to know, pineapple."

He glared at her before bursting into laughter. "They can't actually hear us, can they?" She shook her head. "No. Everything is soundproof here."

"You lying bitch!" He splashed her with water. She shrieked and splashed water back at him. She continued to do so until Draco stood up and walked towards her, picking her up bridal style. "No no no! Draco-" He dropped her in the water.

She came back to the top and wiped the water from her eyes. She felt the brick wall touch her back and she noticed Draco's arms on either side of her. He inched closer to her, his eyes flickering from her eyes and lips.

"It's hot in here, don't you think?" She asked. Draco shook his head. "Just you." He lowered his head, as she looked up. Their lips were centimeters apart. Lily could kiss him. And she did.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips connected. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her against the wall. His lips moved to her neck and started sucking, causing her to moan.

Then a knock was heard. "Lils, we can't find the extra chargers!" Millicent said. She took off the silencing charm and ushered Draco to stop. Draco being Draco, didn't stop. He tried to make her moans louder. "U-use Accio!"

"You still have our wands!" The doorknob rattled as Draco stopped and moved to the spot next to her, laying his head on her shoulder. He looked up at her, smirking, while she took off the lock. "The door should be open know!" Millicent bursted in, shielding her eyes. She grabbed the box of wands and ran out, closing the door on the way.

Draco perked up. "Now, where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY-The gang gets to Kings Cross and Lily is ignoring last nights events and Draco. She changes the conversation to a pool party and they fight over who should get the drinks. Draco and Lily bicker as their friends leave. The rest of the gang comes back into the kitchen, thankful that nothing sexual has happened. They go to the pool and Lily gets an owl from Cedric. She burns his letter and Theo drops demon egg into the water. Lily retrieves it and finds out her next task. Graham gets her a drink and she gets a drink floatie, but before she can get her drink, Draco pushes her in. She thinks the pool is cold and she changes the temperature and she has a small daydream where Draco comes from behind and wraps his hands around her waist. She snaps out of the dream, but Draco saw it. He makes sexual jokes as she chugs all theses tequila bottles. Astoria asks her how she would react if She kissed Draco. Lily said she wouldn't care, but everyone knew it was a lie. It was a ploy to get Lily to admit her jealousy and feelings, but she only thought about it. Draco found out and wouldn't stop bothering her. She had a conversation in her head and Draco joined, telling her everyone had left the room. The get into a playful fight and draco picks her up bridal style and drops her in the water. They have this intense moment of eye contact before making out. Then Millicent asks about the chargers, causing the moment to end. After she leaves, Draco asks, "Now, where were we?" and the end.


	51. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SONG-STREETS BY DOJA CAT
> 
> VERY MINOR SEXUAL SCENES 
> 
> IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT THE SUMMARY WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM :)

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Lily winced at the sunlight attacking her eyes. She groaned from the headache. "Good Morning." She sat up and saw a shirtless Draco sitting next to her. "Where am I?"

"Your room. You fell asleep after singing." He responded. "What? No! Everyone- and then- you- my phone- pool- that was a dream?" Lily whined. "What was a dream?" Pansy asked while walking in. "I don't know. Can someone fill me in with the details?"

"You sang, Astoria kissed Draco to see if you would get jealous, you didn't react we left but forgot our wands. Millicent got the wands and you fell asleep. Or that's what Draco said." Lily nodded slowly and pursed her lips. "Is my aunt back?" They shook their head. "Still in America." Lily gave a thumbs up and stood up, going to the bathroom.

"Lying cunt"

"Was just saving you from the embarrassment. But you enjoyed it, didn't you."

"I don't even remember what happened."

"Should I go in detail? I could.."

"Don't-"

"I splashed water and you and I picked you up and dropped you in the water-"

"Never mind. I don't need to know."

"You're no fun."

"Last year me would have shot you if you said that."

"Last year you would be drooling over Diggory."

She turned off the connection and finished showering, she put on a bra, underwear, and leggings. She walked into her room, jumping when she saw Draco laying on her bed. "Draco! Go!" He shook his head. "Calm down."

He moved to the left to make space. He patted the space next to him, indicating for her to sit down. She walked towards it, saying, "No. Draco leave." He didn't listen and reached for her hand and pulled her to the bed, wrapping is arms around her body.

"Stop your rings are cold!" He pulled her body closer, causing their stomachs to touch. He nuzzled her neck, his breathing giving her goosebumps. "You enjoyed last night, didn't you" He whispered in her ear. There was a silence. "I enjoyed-"

The door bursted open to Cedric panting. "There you-"He looked around the room. "Hi you cheating whore! Come to tell me that it wasn't your fault?" she responded. Draco's arms were still around her.

"So you are a thing." She shook her head. "No." "Maybe." They said at the same time. Lily turned slowly, glaring at Draco. She looked back at her ex, and said, "Hey Alexa, play I forgot that you existed by Taylor Swift. Now if you don't want me to charge you with breaking and entering and take all your money, I suggest you leave."

She scrunched her nose. "You know what, where is my phone? Let me just call my lawyer..."

He didn't get to say anything because Graham had pulled him out of the doorway. "Pansy!" He screeched. "Look!" She came running and her eyes widened when she saw the pair 'cuddling'.

She turned around, kicked Cedric in the balls, and did another one eighty, facing her two friends. "This is a thing now? Cause it looks like it is."

"Not really, no. He's still behind you." Pansy and Graham turned around. Cedric put his phone away and started to run towards the fireplace and Graham followed him. Pansy closed the door before screaming after him.

Draco and Lily laid in silence, the only noise being their breathing. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a calming one.

"Did we have sex? I'd like to know if I'm still a virgin or not."

"Focus on last night. Not that hard, you dumbass."

Lily rolled her eyes and 'focused.'

"Do you see anything?"

"How am I suppose to see something when you interrupt-"

_** FIRST PERSON POV ** _

_"They can't actually hear us, can they?" I shook my head. "No. Everything is soundproof here."_

_"You lying bitch!" He splashed me with water. I shrieked and splashed water back at him. We continued to do so until Draco stood up and walked towards me and picked me up, bridal style. "No no no! Draco-" He dropped me in the water._

_I quickly emerged, wiping the water out of my eyes. I felt the cold brick wall to my back and Draco's arms on either side, grabbing said wall. I noticed his eyes flicker from mine to my lips._

_"It's hot in here, don't you think?" I asked, feeling nervous. Draco shook his head. "Just you." He lowered his head, as I looked up. Our lips were centimeters apart. I could kiss him. And I did._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and our lips connected. Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me against the wall. His lips moved to my neck and started sucking, causing a moan to come out._

_Then a knock was heard. "Lils, we can't find the extra chargers!" Millicent said. I took off the silencing charm and ushered Draco to stop. Draco being Draco, didn't stop. He tried to make my moans louder. "U-use Accio!"_

_"You still have our wands!" The doorknob rattled as Draco stopped and moved to the spot next to me, laying his head on my shoulder. He looked up, smirking, while I took off the locking charm. "The door should be open know!" Millicent bursted in, shielding her eyes. She grabbed the box of wands and ran out, closing the door on the way._

_Draco perked up. "Now, where were we?" He stood up and in-front of me, his arms snaking around my waist as mine went around his neck. Our lips intertwined for a second time as Draco lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his body._

_"Yuhhhh! Get it!" Their kiss broke as Draco dropped me, I yelped as Astoria popped in the room. "Do you have a reason for interrupting us?"_

_"No, I just wanted to see what was happening. Very interesting. I'll leave you to it."_

_"If you say anything..." I laughed. "What are you going to do, tell your father?"_

_"I won't say anything." She left the room as I got out of the pool._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"My room. I'm tired." Draco got out of the pool and went to the towel rack. He threw one to me and we dried ourselves off._

_"Should I carry you?" He asked. "What?" Lily wrapped the towel around her shoulders. "_ _So no one, other than Astoria, thinks we did anything. They'll think you were sleeping." I nodded and made her way to the balcony doors._

_I siphoned the spell off the door and walked outside, sitting on one of the chairs. I closed my eyes, and that was the last thing I remembered._

_** THIRD PERSON POV ** _

When she came back to reality, She was in the same place from before. On the bed with Draco's arms wrapped around her waist. He had fallen asleep and she didn't want to wake him. But she did.

"Dra-co" She sang. "What are you dreaming about?"

"You" He abruptly got up. "You were dreaming of me? I an honored."

"Shut up. And I didn't mean fall asleep literally."

"I was exhausted. What was your dream about?"

"Like you said, I'm exhausted. Can I go to sleep?"

"Are you going to let go of me?"

Draco didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and rested his head on her chest. Lily played whit his hair, braiding it and combing her fingers through it as he laid there. He found it amusing, much to his surprise.

♠️

Draco head was now resting on Lily's stomach. "Remember when we got stuck in the room of requirement beginning of third year?" Lily laughed. "Yeah, the room locked and you kept bombarding me with questions. Looking back, I'm surprised I didn't notice sooner."

"You are an idiot." She rolled her eyes and looked outside the window. It was snowing, per usual. "Wish it was sunny. The rain and snow is depressing."

"You love the rain and..." Draco trailed off. The clouds in the sky had magically disappeared and the sun was shining. "Lilith... did you just?" Lily gently moved Draco's head and put on a shirt. She scurried around the room looking for books about powers.

She found one and shuffled through the book, landing on the chapter about weather manipulation. She skimmed through it, saying, "I can manipulate the weather now" when she finished.

She fell onto her bed, taking a pillow when landing and holding it like a stuff animal. "This just got ten times more confusing." Draco said. He looked up and saw Lily purse her lips. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm good. Just tired."

"You haven't eaten all day."

"Not hungry." He raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" She nodded again. "Goodnight Draco."

"Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary-Lily wakes up and Draco is sitting next to her. She asks what happened and he gave a very brief summary as pansy walked in. She asked for more details and pansy told her before leaving the room. Lily went to go take a shower and halfway through, her and Draco have a conversation with their mind.Lily got out of the shower, threw on a bra, underwear and leggings. She though Draco would've left but she was wrong. Draco pulled her on the bed so they were laying next to each other and they had a moment. Cedric ruined the moment by bursting in and Graham and Pansy saw the pair 'cuddling'. Lily got her memories from the previous night, and she found out that Astoria knows about Draco and Lily. She also found out that she went to the balcony and fell asleep, causing Draco to bring her back to her room. She came back to reality and basically tricked Draco into admitting the dream he was having if her. They cuddled for a bit more and then we cut to Draco laying on her stomach. They reminisce about the room of requirement incident last year and Lily complains about the weather. A second later, the snow clouds had cleared up and the sun was shining. Lily says she tired, even though it was only because she was scared of her new powers, and Draco questions her, asking if she was alright. She said yes and they said their goodnights.


	52. New Year, Champagne Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SONG-CHAMPAGNE PROBLEMS BY OUR LORD AND SAVIOR TAYLOR SWIFT
> 
> SLUT SHAMING WILL BE MENTIONED. IT IS MINOR AND ONLY IN A SMALL PART OF THE CHAPTER

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Lily was dreading New Years, like every other year. She could never manage keeping track of time, another year goes by when she has to make a resolution which she would ever carry out, and it meant going back to Hogwarts. Yeah, she loved that place, but Hagrid needs to stop saying it's the safest place when Voldy Moldy broke through the defenses every year.

"Lily are you done?" He aunt called. "Almost!" Lily was putting on the final touches of her make up and fixing her hair. She was already Dressed in an off shoulder purple dress. She looked at the clock. "Almost eleven. Okay." She took in a deep breath.

She closed the eyeshadow palette and slipped on some shoes and her Katherine Pierce Mask Replica before dramatically running down the stairs. Draco was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, anxiously tapping her foot. He looked up and saw Lily gracefully running. He laughed and she looked offended.

"Don't laugh you cunt!" She said. He rolled his eyes and put his arm out for her to take, which she walked past. "Why?"

Without looking back, she replied, "Hurry up. I don't wait for guys, they wait for me." He scurried to her side, saying, "You waited for Diggory."

She stopped walking. "Why do you always bring him up? I don't want to think about how he cheated on me for a solid two months before breaking, and you reminding me by constantly bringing him up, is not helping."

Draco didn't say anything. He just followed her into the hall. Lily looked around for her friends, but instead of finding them, she saw her talking to her aunt. "What is he doing here" Draco whispered in her ear. She shrugged and walked towards the two.

"Ah, Lily, Cedric was just telling me about how you didn't invite him to the party."

"I sent you an owl about it two months ago. Did you not get it...?" Zelena shook her head. "Excuse me, my niece and I need to talk really quickly." Zelena and Lily walked outside the room, into an empty hallway.

"Did you ever find out who intercepted the owls?" Lily shook her head. "I stopped sending them after last New Years. The only reason I didn't text you two months ago was because I wanted to write." Zelena nodded slowly. "Only send owls if it's important. And use the invisible ink. They can't see through the ink."

"Okay."

"Now what happened?" Lily shrugged. "We broke up. Well, he broke up with me. I thought it was because he fell out of love, or he pissed about me being a champion, but none of those. I don't want to go further cause it hurts."

"Have you moved on?" Lily nodded. "Yeah, I've moved on." Zelena smiled. "Come on. I don't want you to have a crappy night." They started to walk back inside. "So who is this Aurora figure and where is she?"

"Well, she is my Girlfriend. She is the opposite of me, really." Lily chuckled but frowned. "Like Derek." Zelena nodded. "don't be sad. I will not allow you to be sad tonight, okay?" Lily gave a genuine laugh. "Okay. I will not be sad and I will try to enjoy myself."

"Do you want me to kick Cedric out?" She asked. "I could not care less. Siphon him, obliviate where I live, anything is fine." The duo laughed before parting ways. Lily went to the snack table but was pulled away before she could get anything. "Why are you still here? You weren't invited, you broke in, twice may I add, I don't want to talk to you."

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Dance with me." Lily got hit with the line Draco said about a year ago. But unlike last year, she denied him. "No. I'm good. I don't want to dance with you." He scoffed. "You're going to have to." He took his phone out and opened his dms. "I don't care about the girls you're playing."

"Read the chat." She snatched the phone out of his hand and read the chat.

gossipwitch

 **Me**  
Lilith Van Dyne is a cheater  
she has been cheating on me since sept 1st  
before we broke up

 **GossipWitch**  
you know this how  
we need proof

 **Me**  
 _*one image attached*(remember when he put his phone away last chapter? this is what he did.)_  
is this enough

 **GossipWitch**  
no  
it isnt  
this wasnt taken at school  
and any sane person knows that Draco and Lily are best friends  
thats how they act.

 **Me**  
i have more proof  
 _*one image attached*(an edited photo of Draco and Lily kissing.)_  
is this enough?  
and if it is, can u post it when i ask

 **GossipWitch  
** goody two shoes diggory using blackmail?  
never thought id see that day  
we'll see

Lily walked to the punch bar, poured a glass, and dunked his phone in. "Have fun paying for a new one, oh and I still have access to your instagram. You don't win. You'll never win."

He smirked and shook his head. "I can just tweet it later, email everyone, post it on my story... I have the upper hand this time." Lily rolled her eyes. "I could not care less about my reputation. Taylor Swift came back, faster than a 90's trend. So you still lose."

A slow song turned on and everyone was expected to dance. Draco couldn't find Lily anywhere, so he grabbed one of his friends before leaving. "Draco, I have a girlfriend." He looked at who he grabbed and they laughed. "But it's good cover. You are welcome. Where Lilith?"

Pansy looked around the hall. "Don't look, but she's dancing with Diggory." Draco moved his head, and Pansy quickly responded with a, "But she looks like she'd rather die than be there."

Draco's blood boiled. Twenty minutes ago, she was talking about 'diggory makes me sad' bull, and now...

"Don't do anything Draco." He scoffed. "Don't do anything? She's dancing with her cheating ex! You know what, never mind."

On the other side of the hall, Lily was uncomfortable with Cedric.

"Why are you with him?"

"I'm dancing. Where are you?"

Draco did't respond. He stormed out of the room. He went to the kitchen and took a bottle of champagne, drinking it all in a matter of seconds.

**slyther sluts and a raven whore**

**DracHoe the Ferret**  
roof  
bring the americans  
i cant stand the people in there

 **Knockoff Romeo**  
should i bring drinks?

 **Me**  
yes  
enhanced  
i cant do any of this shit  
i dont want to remember anything

 **Pan-see park-in-sun**  
ill get them  
nothing enhanced

 **DracHoe the Ferret**  
you are no fun

 **Me**  
^^^

 **Teddy Bear  
** omwwww

Lily left Cedric halfway through the dance to catch up with Pansy. "Why were you with him." She pursed her lips. "Don't tell Draco." She nodded while grabbing a few bottles and placing them on the counter. "Cedric edited a photo of Draco and I so it looked like I was cheating on him." She looked around to make sure no one was listening.

In a much lower tone, she said, "I wasn't going to dance with him, but the sing turned on and I was forced to. Draco asked me through the mind connection thing what I was doing and I said dancing."

Pansy pursed her lips and shook her head. "Never do that. Tell him the truth. And we don't have any more drinks to stow away." Lily looked at the cabinet. "Don't worry. there's a whole bar. Fully stocked on the roof. Draco prolly found it."

They walked out if the room and Lily took some tequila, finishing the bottle. She wiped the lipstick that smudged.

When they reached the roof, Lily was on her third bottle and Draco on his fourth. Pansy looked around and saw their friends sitting at a restricted area. Restricted meaning 'V.I.P.' area. American Girls and guys, along with a few French and British pure-bloods were chilling and having conversations with each other.

When the two of them reached the table,Lily looked around for Draco. After two minutes of looking, Theo said, "He isn't here." Lily nodded slowly. "Where are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause I'm your friend."

Draco didn't respond to her. She snapped back into the conversation. "I have a proposal and we are all very drunk, so you probably will agree. We all make a new years bet. We all make resolutions and whoever breaks theirs will get a punishment."

"Bet. What should mine be?" Astoria asked. "Gossiping." The group said at the same time. They shared a laugh before everyone made theirs.

Graham said he would act kinder to the first years.

Theo said he wouldn't make his crappy puns.

Blaise said he would stop making sarcastic comments.

Pansy said she would stop acting like a major simp for Daphne.

Millicent said she will pay attention in History of Magic.

Daphne said she would stop acting like a major simp for Pansy.

Lily had to give up making cultural references.

"Okay, it's not midnight yet. We have five more minutes, so I can still make comments, right?" Blaise asked. "Yes. I agree, cause I need to say that this is like that friends episode when they make resolutions and Rachel finds out about Chandler and Monica. I need more liquor." She stood up and went behind the bar.

"Hey guys, what did the cat say on New Years Day? Happy Mew Year!" Theo laughed at his joke while Lily took a few shots of tequila. "Attention! Attention! Attention all you Whores!" Draco said from the stage. There was some girl clinging to him. His arm was wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. His tie was undone and his hair ruffled. The first few buttons were undone and he had an empty bottle in one hand.

"Hello, yes! We have two more minutes until 2021 and I have a few things to say about our hostess, Miss. Lilith Van Dyne! Everyone give a round of applause!" He started clapping loudly as others gave her confused stares and slow claps.

"But of course, she is a piece of shit, if you think about it! I mean, she breaks up with her boyfriend two months ago and we have a moment! Now, you would think that would go somewhere, wouldn't you!" He glared at Lily as tears started trickling down her face.

"Nooo! The second he wants her back, she runs back to him! What a whore! What a stupid disgusting whore!" Lily looked up to stop the tears, but it didn't work. "Happy New Year everyone!" He kissed the girl next to her as Lily ran indoors, using the Bar Entry.

When the coast was clear, she teleported to her room and took her dress off. She couldn't breath. She was exhausted and wanted to throw up.

She laid on her bed, and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I MADE GOSSIP GIRL A THING AND CHANGED IT INTO GOSSIP WITCH


	53. Drivers License

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SONG-DRIVERS LICENSE BY OUR NEW ADOPTIVE SISTER, OLIVIA RODRIGO  
> (BEFORE GOING ON THE TRAIN)
> 
> DON'T BLAME ME-ADOPTIVE MOTHER T SWIFT  
> (ON AND AFTER THE TRAIN BECAUSE IT GOES)
> 
> FOR STORY PURPOSES, THE SONG GETS RELEASED JANUARY 1ST
> 
> AND THE AGE FOR A LICENSE IS 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW SLUT SHAMING I WILL GIVE A WARNING BEFORE IT HAPPENS AND YOU CAN SKIP TO THE SUMMARY :)

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Lily had woken up two days later around nine am with a headache. _What's the time?_ She asked to herself. She took her phone and say, 'January 2nd, 2021.'

_Great. I've been sleeping for two days. Crap, I need to get ready._

She had her drivers test today in an hour. She rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. While in said shower, the memories of New Years came flooding in. She turned off the brain connection, hoping Draco did too.

After her shower, she quickly brushed her teeth, got dressed and took a stale croissant from her little kitchen in her room. _Better than having to face Draco._

She hid from Draco as she made her way downstairs. But of course, he found her. He was waiting at the on the second floor by the stairs. "Hey" he said casually as she made her way down. Lily gave a 'hello' nod, picking up her pace. "You good?" Draco asked, speed-walking to catch up to her. She nodded.

Draco grabbed her wrist. "I have to go. I need to get my license."

"Did something happen? New Years? Everyone's ignoring me." She shrugged. "I don't remember anything." He nodded and let go of her wrist. "Bye" she said softly. He waved as Lily stepped into the elevator.

Draco tried to talk to Lily with his mind, but the connection was closed. He went back to his room, trying to recall the events of New Years.

♠️

Lily had passed her test. It was the only thing bringing her joy, other than going back to Hogwarts and ignoring Draco as much as possible. She entered the penthouse and claps were heard from everyone.

"You passed, right?" Aurora asked. She nodded. "As you should!" Theo screamed. "Can I go to sleep? I'm tired." Zelena frowned but nodded.

Lily trudged up the stairs to her room. She fell on the bed, face first, and groaned when she hit her nose. Lily reached for the purple blanket and wrapped herself around it. "Please leave" she said to Draco, who was standing in the corner.

"I don't want or need anyone here. Especially you."

"So you do know what happened." Lily rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see her. "Tell me." She sighed. "I don't want to talk about it. Can't you respect my fucking requests?" She turned, so she could face him. "I don't want to talk about it!" She put her hand out and used her mind to push Draco out of the room, closing the door afterwards.

She took out her headphones, putting both in, and played Olivia's new song. She related to it, with both Draco and Cedric. The only difference is Valor is brunette and she got her license today. She also drove through the suburbs today, for her test. Draco's house was in one of the neighborhoods she drove through.

 _I should commit vehicular manslaughter. Olivia and I could write a killer song together._ She laughed at that thought, forgetting her bet.

♠️

It was January 7th. Lily had been ignoring and avoiding Draco for the remainder of break. She was driving everyone to Kings Cross, for practice. "I'm still afraid that she will No Body, No Crime, part two."

"Don't tempt her Theo. She'll make an actual reference. Wait no, tempt her. It's hard, trying not to be a simp." Daphne said. "You won't break me. I've gone through worse."

"Can we add Milan to the list of references?" Graham said. "No, it's very interesting. She gives us these small pieces of what happened and put them together." Lily nodded in agreement to Pansy's statement.

**_ SLUT SHAMING MENTIONED HEAVILY HERE _ **

They had reached King's Cross and got their trunks out before running through the wall. "You are disgusting" someone said while walking past Lily. "I've been called worse." She shrugged. "Whore!"

"Still been called worse."

"What are you talking about?" Astoria asked. She shook her head. "I don't want to go there. Very dark."

"I will see you guys in the compartment. I'm going to look for someone onboard." They nodded and headed in. She lied about looking for someone. She didn't want to interact with Draco. So she walked to the back of the train, where everything was secluded, and she sat in a secluded compartment, turning invisible so no one would spot her.

She took out a book and started reading, to calm the nerves. She could just teleport out of the train and to school, but everyone would get suspicious. "There you are" Draco said from outside the compartment. He received stares from the people in the hall.

He sat down and closed the door, whispering, "turn back." Lily shook her head and he sighed. "Why?"

"I don't want to Draco."

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"I don't want to. Can you just give it up?" He shook his head. "No. I'm going to keep bothering you until you tell me."

"Draco please stop-"

" Why won't you tell me? Why won't you tell me? Why won't you tell me? Why won't you tell me? Why won't you tell me? Why won't you tell me? Why won't you tell me? Why won't you tell me? Why won't you tell-"

"Fine! You wanna know why I've been ignoring you for the past week?! It's because you slut shamed me! In front of so many people!"

"It was only our group some, some Brits, Americans, and French people..."

"Yeah, and now everyone's calling me a slut or whore. You know what, How about you focus on New Years, cause you apparently cant remember anything!"

She put her fist up and closed it, causing Draco to go in a trance.

**_ FIRST PERSON POV _ **

_"Attention! Attention! Attention all you Whores!" I said from the stage. There was some girl clinging to my neck and my arm around her waist. I think her name was Arabella. My tie was undone and my hair ruffled. The first few buttons were undone and I had an empty bottle in one hand._

_"Hello, yes! We have two more minutes until 2021 and I have a few things to say about our hostess, Miss. Lilith Van Dyne! Everyone give a round of applause!" I started clapping loudly as others gave her confused stares and slow claps._

_"But of course, she is a piece of shit, if you think about it! I mean, she breaks up with her boyfriend two months ago and we have a moment! Now, you would think that would go somewhere, wouldn't you!" I saw Lilith holding back her tears._

_"Nooo! The second he wants her back, she runs back to him! What a whore! What a stupid disgusting whore!" Lilith looked up to stop the tears, but it didn't work. "Happy New Year everyone!" I kissed the girl next to her and passed out._

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

When Draco returned to present day, Lily was gone. She had gone to the changing compartments in hopes of ignoring Draco.

♠️

Lily wiped her tears away as the train stopped she got off, ignoring the comments until she heard someone say 'cheating bastard.' She stopped and slowly turned to face them. "What'd you call me?"

He smirked and looked at his friends before saying, "Cheating. bastard." Lily dropped her bag and stormed to the group. "Oh what is she going to do? Go cry?" The group laughed as Lily clenched her fist and their robes caught on fire. A bolt of lightning hit the tree a few meters away. "You're fucking crazy!" The other one said.

She gave a malicious laugh. "If you think this is crazy, I pray for you." The guy was still choking. "What the fuck! Lilith!" She turned her head and saw Draco. She used her free hand and waved.

"Hi. Come to talk I'm a whore and how I'm a worthless piece of shit, Draco?" Her voice cracked. Lily forgot about the guys and walked towards him. They ran away like the cowards and Draco grabbed her wrist. "You just exposed yourself!"

She pulled her hand away and said, "No they won't. They don't remember," She snapped her fingers, "anything." She got her bag and sat in an empty carriage, Draco sitting in the seat in front of her. 

They sat in silence for five minutes before Draco said, "What happened? Wh-why were you attacking them?"

"I have a very reasonable explanation for that, thank you very much." He ushered for her to continue. "They called me a cheater and I couldn't care less if they called me a whore or slut. I am many things Draco, but a cheater isn't one of them. Did you mention anything about me being a 'cheater' after I left?"

"I passed out after you left." She nodded. "You deserved it." She scrunched her nose and Draco gave a light chortle. They sat in silence for a little longer before Draco cleared his throat. "I'm s-"

"I'm not going to accept your apology." His brows furrowed. "You didn't even know the full story and you go and tell people that I am a disgusting whore. You don't even come to me."

"I asked you. I was like why are you dancing with him and you responded with an 'I'm dancing.'" She scoffed. "You're going to blame me for this? Really? I asked where you were. I was going to ditch him and get with you, but you stormed off being the stubborn asshole you are!"

The carriage stopped and Lily teleported to Myrtle's bathroom. She left and a few people in the hallway gave her dirty looks. "Lily..." Hermione said. Lily's face brightened. "Mione! I missed you!" She looked at the floor and Lily asked what was happening.

Hermione handed Lily her phone and there was a tweet regarding her. "Lilith Van Dyne exposed as a cheater. She cheated for a solid two months before Cedric Diggory officially broke up with her." A photo was attached, which showed the edited photo of Lily and Draco. She crushed the phone. "Oh my god! Here!" She handed Hermione a spare phone, saying, "I'll buy you a new one!"

Lily strutted to the Great Hall, Hermione following behind her. "Don't do anything reckless Lily."

"I have to now." Keira was outside the Great Hall and saw Lily walk toward the hall. She sarcastically said, "What's the matter? Why are you so-" Lily slapped her in the face.

She furiously stomped towards the Hufflepuff table. "Attention everyone here! I have a very important announcement to make. As you all may have heard, I'm a cheater! Boo hoo. Hoes mad. Anyway, I think everyone here deserves to know the truth!" Cedric shook his head and Lily laughed hysterically.

"Get a load of the Golden Boy! He doesn't want me to expose his sorry, sorry ass! Well, here is the thing. I am no cheater. And before anyone says I'm lying, My phone records calls for safety purposes. It is completely legal and there is a short message before you actually talk to me. In this case, It will tell us that Mister Cedric Diggory is the cheater! Let me just play it!"

Cedric took the phone out of her hand and dropped it in the goblet filled with Pumpkin Juice. "Hermione, can I get my other phone?" She handed it to her and she put a distance between herself and her ex.

"Here it is."

_**L-** "Hello? Who is this?"_

_**C-** "How do you suppose we do that?" _

_**K-** "Snog. Simple. You want her to get jealous, don't you? _ _Snog. Simple."_

_**C-** "I don't want to do that anymore. We did that four months ago."_

"Four Months Ago. You can check the date of said call. Now, there is a photo going around with me and Draco. First of all, why am I the only one getting 'called out?' That is not important though. Anyone with eyes or a graphic design degree knows that photo was edited. I mean, Draco's like five nine? Right?"

Pansy nodded. "And in this photo, he is clearly taller. I'm five six and the height difference is not it. We can also use the security camera's Dumbledore installed this year. Moral of the Story, Karma is a bitch." She gave a bow before storming out of the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary-So they arrive at 9 and 3/4's and people are calling her rude stuff relating to slut shaming. She doesn't care and tells her friends to go find a compartment. She wanted to look for someone. She lied and sat at her own. Draco comes halfway and he keeps bugging her about New Years. She puts him in a trance to let him regain his memories. She leaves while Draco is in that trance and goes to the changing rooms. When the train stops, people slut shamed her. She ignored them until some guy and his friends called her a cheating bastard. She got angry and lit their robes on fire and causing lightning to hit near the spot they were at. Draco stops her before she does anything too extreme and she erase their memories with a simple snap. Draco and Lily go in an empty carriage and Draco tries to apologize, but Lily was like "I dont care. You should've come to me before spreading the rumors." They sit in silence and reach the school. Lily teleports to myrtles bathroom and Hermione shows her the tweet which 'exposed her as a cheater.' The edited photo of Drily/MalDyne was attached. She storms into the great hall and exposes Cedric because she keeps all her calls recorded(legally ofc). She walks out of the hall, looking please at the chaos she's caused.


	54. Another One Bites The Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is messed up. The Krum lake situation will happen later but I won't write about it.

THIRD PERSON POV

It was around 8:30am on Saturday and Lily had finished taking her 12th Grade Test. She had only left for classes and to eat. As usual, the only thing she would eat was cake and coffee. "All done?" Her friend asked. Lily nodded and smiled. "I am so proud of you, but I have to ask..." She looked at Lily's door which had newspapers and red paint which read out 'room of everyone's favorite slut.'

"I'm embracing the hate people gave me. It also was nice to paint the door. Are you ready?" Hermione nodded. They held hands and in an instant, they were at a small pizza shop in France. "This is the one you were talking about, right?" She nodded. They entered and celebrated Lily finally finishing high school, if she passed.

♠️

"Okay, but you have all these years if you do fail. And you got perfect marks on your other grades, so there is nothing to worry about." Lily, who had a whole pizza shoved in her mouth from stress eating, nodded. "I know. But it is still a possibility!"

"No cultural references?" Lily gulped the pizza and replied with a, "I can't, or I'll lose a bet. They could alway's be listening." Hermione nodded and they laughed.

After finishing and paying, they went to the mall, 'Galeries Lafayette Paris Haussmann' and had a girls day. Getting gifts for friends while trying on all different clothes and shoes. The pair also stuffed themselves with food, bringing a few leftovers for later.

When they finally arrived back to the castle, it was around 2:30pm. "Thank you for coming. I really need someone who won't ask about anything."

"Miss girl, thank you for bringing me! We really needed this." Lily nodded. "Agreed. Guys are a sore." They laid on the bed for a few minutes before Lily said, "Is it too late to run away and go to Beauxbatons? Cause I really don't want to be here."

"It is very late and think of it this way, you have me and I have you."

"Wanna go to the America school if one more shitty thing happens?" Hermione laughed. "You said it, not me Lils."

TIME SKIP TO JANUARY 22ND

Harry, Hermione, and Lily were at a bridge, talking about the second task. Harry, you don't have a way to actually breath underwater."

"Ehhh. I mean I could temporarily turn him into a siphon and create a bubble around him so the water could function like it is air." Hermione slapped Lily's arm. "It's risky! He could die!"

Harry and Lily glance at each other before bursting out in laughter. "That sums up Our live's mi. She was on the run and I lived in a crappy household. When we got here, she had to lay low and I got attacked by Voldemort every year. Now we are put in this tournament where we could potentially die, but we've gone through this many times to not care enough."

Lily nodded in agreement. "Harry and I were put in therapy last summer by my aunt. I miss Emmeline."

"You remember the cookies she made whenever we came? And she's a wizard from the order so we told her what happened that night?" Lily nodded.

"Potter" Cedric said from across the bridge. He moved away from the two girls as Cedric jogged to catch up to him. "Hey."

"Um... how are you?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "You really shouldn't be asking me that." Harry indicated to Lily, who was faking a deep conversation with Hermione. "Look I never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those Dragons."

"Thank Lily. I wasn't going to, but she said I should be nice. And I'm sure you would do the same." Cedric nodded. "Exactly. For the egg, you know the prefects bath? It's-"

"Let me stop you right there. I already know. Lily found out and told me and also said to not tell you. Fleur and Krum already know. You're late to the trend." Harry scrunched his nose and walked back to the group, leaving Cedric to glare at Lily while walking away.

♠️

FIRST PERSON POV

Lily had entered the Common Room after successfully ignoring us for the past month. Shocked the whole lot of us, especially because we sat next to each other in most classes. "Hey." Pansy had gotten up and stormed to where she was standing.

"You ignore us for a solid month and all you have to say is 'hey'? Really?"

"I have apology gifts" She took the bag off her back and reached in as everyone other than me stood up and went by her.

"Graham, I got you a new pair of unreleased Nike's, Paris addition. Pansy, I got you new unreleased boots. Daphne, I got you an unreleased purse from Gucci. Astoria, you get an unreleased perfume from Chanel. Millicent, you got a dedication to the new unreleased season of the Mandalorian, so when the names of the cast come up, your name will be mentioned. Also Pedro Pascal's autograph. Theo, I got you new unreleased chocolate from every candy company I own. Blaise, I have an unreleased watch named after you from a company and I have it here tonight."

Lily tried to recall the other stuff she got. "Okay, I also have unreleased MacBooks, Phones, Watches, and IPads. And before I forget, you are all part time owners of Van Dyne Industries."

"Lily, we're not going to-"

"You're forgiven Lila!" Theo said while stuffing his mouth with chocolate. "And I am very sorry for not contacting you." I was facing the fire, but I could feel her gaze on me. "Does the Mandalorian thing count as a reference?" Blaise asked while putting his watch on. "The competition is still a thing? Well, I lost. What is my punishment?"

I couldn't hear much, other than whispers, but I did hear 'end of February.'

♠️

FEBRUARY 23TH

"Mr. Malfoy, Your presence has been requested by professor McGonagall" the Slyhterin prefect called. I nodded and waved to the group. We walked in silence until reaching McGonagalls office.

"Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said. I looked around the room and saw Granger, Weasley, some Hufflepuff, and a Beauxbatons girl. "You may be wondering why I have called you here. I suggest a cup of tea, don't you agree Minerva?" She nodded and got the tray and handed us a cup.

I took a sip of mine as Dumbledore said, "Yes, well, you have been chosen for the Second Task." I started to feel a little drowsy. "I am very sorry."

♠️

THIRD PERSON POV

Lily did not like wearing a swimsuit. Especially when the whole school was watching her. She anxiously looked around for Draco, hoping he was in the crowd, but nada. She looked for Ronmione, but again, nothing. "Where are they?" She whispered to Harry. He shrugged. "No idea."

Dumbledore gave his speech and Lily realized what he was talking about. "Hermione and Ron are down there!"

"The where's Mal-" The canon fired and they jumped in the lake. Lily created the bubble idea from before and she zoomed to where the 'prizes' were. She was first and she saw a Draco's lifeless looking body, along with Hermione and Ron. She also saw a merperson come. Lily waved. "Lilith Van Dyne?" She nodded.

"Hi Firth, can you let my friend, Harry, come through? He means no harm and I'm sorry they are making you give up your lake for a little while. "I can try." Lily nodded and freed Draco from the chains.

"Harry, use your wand to get Ron out of chains. Mione is with Krummy, I think"

"Thanks bestie. Love you."

"Love you too bestie."

The pair floated to the top and Draco snapped out of the trance. They swam to the 'Shore' and someone got towels for them. Before either of them could speak, Lily gave Draco a hug. "I'm so sorry" he said softly. "Are you okay? Did they poison you?" Draco rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'm okay. Calm down."

"Calm down? No! I'm not going to calm down! I need to sue!" Cedric came a minute later, glaring at Draco and Lily. Krum followed and Harry came after, doing a cool flip in the air.

Lily won with 50 points, then Cedric at 47, Harry at 45 and Krum at 40. Fleur got a few points too, giving her a chance to still win.

"This tournament is really saying that anything a guy can do, I can do better, and with flare." Lily said while walking with Draco. "Oi Lilypad," Fred said from behind her. The two of them turned around. "Catch." George threw a bag of money and laughed. "Keep it. I don't need it. shove it in Bag-mans face. Make him cry. And film his tears." They gave her a thumbs up and snatched the bag out of her hands before running off.

They walked in silence before he said, "So I guess I am very important, seeing I was your prize."

"Can't you request to be the treasure?" He scoffed and Lily rested her head on his shoulder. "Bitch."

"Cunt." Theo cut in between the, letting is arms rest around their shoulders. "How are the two lovebirds doing?" Lily elbowed Theo in the stomach and he stopped walking. "Love you Ted!" She waved and swung her arm around Draco.

"I'm still pissed." He said. "Really? Why?"

"I didn't get a gift" he whined. Lily rolled her eyes. "Am I not enough? Wo. Let me just go cry in the corner!"

"I want a gift." Lily glared at him before saying, "You'll get it ester break. For my Graduation."

"Who said I'm coming?"

"Me. I said you're coming, so you are coming." She scrunched her nose and they continued on their path to the school, celebrating her victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS ENDS SO ABRUPTLY I DIDN'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP


	55. Padfoot Return's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Criminal-Britney Spears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO FOR THE UNDERLINED PARTS GUESS WHO IS WHO

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Lily, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting at the Gryffindor table the next as the Owl Sirius sent a few days ago showed up. Harry took the letter and opened it as Lily looked over his shoulder to see what it said.

_'Be at stile at end of road out of Hogsmeade (past Dervish and Banges) at two o'clock on Saturday afternoon. Bring as much food as you can'_

"He hasn't come back to Hogsmeade?" Said Ron. "Looks like it." Lily replied.

"I can't believe him. If he get's caught..."

"We'll he's made it so far, hasn't he" Hermione said. "And it's not like the place is swarming with Dementors anymore" Lily added.

The four of them made their way to potions. Keira was standing there with a third year. Lily noticed the Magazine in her hand and snatched it from her. "I was just goin to hand it to you. Might be of some relation to Mud-Granger"She said with a sour voice.

Lily opened up the article and read the first few lines before giving the Third years death stares. They ran away in fear clapped slowly. "Mione, I'm thinking we... sue someone, right the fuck now." She handed her the article as the door opened.

"If you all are going to sulk here, I recommend you not to enter my classroom ever again."

"Snaps, I'd love to that, but Zelena needs me to not cause any more damage." Lily said cheerfully. He sneered as the five of them walked in. Lily sat by Draco and Hermione with Ron and Harry.

"Are you ready to sue? My lawyer is on speed dial."

"No. She will get what she deserves."

"This is why we're friends."

The two of them looked at each other and Lily playfully blew a kiss at her. "Miss. Van Dyne!" Lily snapped her head back to the front. "Hey bestie! How you doing?" His face darkened. "I'm going to take that as a bad. I've been doing somewhat decent."

Snape nodded slowly. "Five points from Gryffindor." Lily's hand flew to her mouth to stop bursting out in laughter and because of shock. "Sorry lovely children."

"It was expected."

"We'll still win."

"We lost five points!"

"What are you harboring under the table Mr. Weasley?" He snatched the magazine and read the Harry x Hermione x Krum article. His lips curled into a thin smile. "Snape you need lip fillers." He looked taken aback by Lily's comment and turned slowly to face her.

"What Miss. Van Dyne?" She cleared her throat. "You need lip fillers. Your lips are so tiny! This is why Lily didn't go with you. Along with you being part of some shady things, you calling her stuff, and James actually matured when you still bully children." She scrunched her nose as people giggled at what Lily had to say.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor." He stormed back to the front of the classroom, forgetting about the magazine. "Sorry."

"He deserved it."

"We'll still win."

"This one was acceptable."

♠️

The four of them made their way to Hogsmeade to meet with Sirius. "Lily, can you contact him?" Harry asked. She nodded. "I'll add you to the brain thing."

"Siriussss. where art thou?"

"Bitch, the fuck?" Harry said. "Bitch c'mon. I'm hungry."

"Sirius you were at a safehouse in fucking Florida. Endless coconuts, candy, and coke."

"Why would Sirius need a carbonated drink?"

"Oh Harry. Sweet, sweet innocent Harry."

"Lily, don't ruin him."

"Too late. Can I just look for you and we can go back to someones dorm. Much easier."

"Smart." Harry thought.

"If you want to do things the easier way" Sirius scoffed.

"Sirius I will go to Azkaban for 12 years if you do not shut the fuck up."

"But I want you guys to meet Buckbeakkkkk!"

"Stop whining you dumbass." It was Zelena.

"Hey bestie. How you been. Anyway come on, I want to see you guys at the cave I've been at for a few weeks."

"Bye auntie."

Lily turned the brain connection off as they made their way to some stile. Sirius was there in dog form. "Sirius, I'll hide you. Turn back." She whispered. "Hermione, Harry, and Ron were the only ones, other than the spell caster, who could see Sirius.

"Did you bring food?" They nodded, but Lily couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. She shook it off and said, "Dude, I'm sorry but why the fuck are you wearing that? You were living in a nice two floor, ten bedroom, six bath, house with a pool and fully stocked clothes and we even got someone to help style you."

"It was a muggle."

"They work for us. They got paid good money."

They reached the cave and Buckbeak was sitting in the corner. Harry gave Sirius the food. "How's Remus?" He asked with a full mouth.

"He is currently living in the townhouse with Robyn and Aurora." He nodded and quickly ate the chicken. "I've been living off rats mostly. Can't steal shit from Hogsmeade, you know?" Lily massaged her temples.

"Sirius, you could've just asked Zelena to get you food. Could've asked me to get you food." She got the feeling again. She looked outside the cave, but nothing.

"So why are you here?" Harry asked. "Fulfilling my duty as Godfather. Zelena can't take all the credit." He flipped his hair dramatically before saying, "Don't worry about me. I'm pretending to be a lovable stray."

"I've been stealing the paper whenever it get's thrown out and thing's are becoming sus. And I'm not the only one who is getting worried. "What if they catch you? What if you get seen?"

"I won't. Zelena has a safe house a few miles from here. It's been deserted for some time and no one will go looking in there." Ron handed Harry the articles. "They're making it sound like he's dying. But he can't be that ill if he's managed to get up here."

"My brother is Crouch's personal assistant. He says Crouch is suffering from overwork."

"Mind you he did look ill last time I saw him..." Lily walked over to Buckbeak and reminisced about Draco being an idiot. She laughed to herself before hearing noises. "Do you hear that?" She asked, cutting into the conversation.

"Hear what, exactly?" Hermione asked. She shook her head. "Never mind. Was probably... just the wind." She went back to Buckbeak as the noise around her cancelled and the noises came back.

"The Malfoy's!" Lily turned around quickly at what Ron was picking at. "What?"

"The Malfoy's stole Harry's wand!" Lily raised an eyebrow. "Let's not get too hasty. Was there anyone else?"

"Yes, yes there was. Ludo Bagman was there" Hermione said. "Wasn't he a beater for the wasps?" They nodded. "What's he like?" Harry shrugged. "He's okay. He keep's wanting to help me."

"What about Lily?" They shook their heads. "The Malfoy's do seem like a suspect..."

"And they don't like me" Harry chimed in. "Lily, do you think they put your name or made someone because you are a siphon?" She shook her head. "When someone went to trial, they got their mind erased of all Siphons. Lucius wouldn't know."

"So we go back to Bagman. "Why do you think he's helping you and not Lily?"

"Said he's taken a liking in me." Sirius nodded slowly. "We saw him in the forest. Right before the Dark Mark appeared!" Harry nodded. "Yeah, but he didn't stay in the forest, did he" Ron replied. "The moment we mentioned the riots, he went back to the campsite."

"How do you know he went back?" Hermione retorted. "How do you know he disapperated to?"

"Come off it! Are you actually saying Ludo Bagman conjured the Dark Mark?"

"More likely than Winky" Lily shot back. "Told you. Told you she's obsessed with House-" Sirius put up a hand to stop him from continuing. "When the dark mark had been conjured, and the elf had been discovered holding Harry's wand, what did Crouch do?"

"He went to go look in the bushes, but no one was there" Harry said. "Course. Of course he'd want to pin it on anyone else and not his house elf." He stopped pacing and looked at the group. "And he sacked her?"

"Yes" Hermione stated. "He sacked her just because she hadn't stayed in her tent and let herself get trampled."

"Hermione, will you give it a rest with the elf?" Ron said. "She's got the measure of Crouch better than you have. If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."

"All these absences of Barty Crouch's, he goes to the trouble of making his house elf saves him a seat at the Quidditch world cup, but doesn't bother to turn up and watch. He works very hard to reinstate the tournament, and then stopped coming to that too. It's not like Crouch. If he's ever taken a day off work before this, I'll eat Buckbeak."

"Do you know Crouch then? Harry asked. Sirius' face darkened. "Oh I know Crouch alright. He was the one who gave the order for me to be sent to Azkaban without a trial."

"Not Crouch!"

"What!"

"You're kidding!", Harry, Hermione, and Ron said at the same time. "No I'm not. Crouch used to be Head of the Magical Law Enforcement. Didn't you know?" The group, excluding Lily, shook their heads. "He was tipped as the next Minister for Magic. He's a great wizard, Barty Crouch. Powerfully magical and power hungry. Never a Voldy Supporter. No, he was very outspoken about the dark side. You wouldn't understand anything more. You're too young."

"That's what my dad said at the world cup" Ron said. "Try us, why don't you."

"Fine, I'll try you."

♠️

After explaining everything to the group, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to their common room as Lily went to the Slytherin one. Draco was sitting on a sofa, reading a book, and Lily went to go bother him.

"Hello my favorite lying cunt" She said while taking a seat next to him. "Hello my favorite stupid bitch" he replied, still reading. "I'm bored."

"And I should care why?"

"Cause your today's victim of 'Boredom with Lily, the show in which your host annoys people until they want to cause a homicide."

"I always want to commit a homicide when I'm around you." She nodded slowly. "While I am loving the Bonnie and Clyde moment, I'm going to sing Hurricane to the Reynolds Pamphlet to Burn because that is-"

"Going to be a nightmare." He put his book down. "Why can't we do what normal friends do like... play truth or dare?" Lily thought of this as something random, but Draco just wanted to know who banana was.

Her eyes narrowed but she nodded. "Okay. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Lily opened her mouth to say something, but Draco cut her off. "Also don't lie and don't say 'I don't actually have to'. It's annoying." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you finished?" He nodded.

"How many bottled did you have on New Years?" His expression hardened and he looked at his feet. "I don't remember" he murmured. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He nodded slowly, but internally he was panicking. _This bitch was suppose to choose truth!_

"Exactly. Now give me my god damn dare"

She scrunched her nose. Draco looked around the room, Lily following his line of vision. He saw Keira sitting at a table in the back and smirked. "Draco, I will stop talking to you if you make me go over there."

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten a restraining order on her." Lily sighed and dramatically laid her head on Draco's lap. "Well she didn't cause actual damage." She looked at him with pleading eyes and a pout.

"Go over there and say I'm sorry for all that I've caused." She sat back up. "You could've just dared me to tell you who banana is." She started to slowly get up. "But you want to go the other way so let me just go over there and-"

He scoffed. "Valor!" she sang. Keira looked up with a confounded face. "Yes...?" Lily motioned for her to come over. "Come here-"

"Fine. This is physically paining me, and she did nothing. Who is Banana?" Lily turned and blew him a kiss before turning back to Valor and sticking her tongue out. She plopped back into her seat and said, "You know him. Very obvious. And you not knowing is kinda unsettling."

"Dig-your-own-gravory." Her eyes widened as he said that. "This is not No Body, No Crime two-point-o Draco. And no. It is actually-"

"Lily!" The pair looked at Graham as the rest of their friends entered. "Oh hi Draco."

"Graham really said former first lady Michelle Obama, and I guess Barack is here too." Pansy said. "Did you guys just come back from Hogsmeade?" Lily asked. Astoria nodded. "We were waiting for years!" Theo said while running in. Blaise made his way in the small space between Draco and Lily, wrapping either arm around their necks.

"I hope we weren't ruining anything" He said with a smug look on his face. "Just a fin game of truth or dare. I'm winning" Draco bragged. "Cause he wouldn't let me complete my dare-"

"She bullied me out of it-"

"And I was about to tell him the truth or whatever." Millicent indicated to move on. "And well, I had to tell him who banana was." Daphne nodded obnoxiously. "Banana. Who is that? We'd love to know."

"They know?" Lily snickered. "Who doesn't. So Banana is this guy I met and he is apparently famous and really attractive and he's a little taller than me but not too tall to make it awkward and he is very good looking, and he is blond. Not platinum, of course, but it's fine. Did I mention attractive?"

Draco tried to absorb the information that had spluttered out of her mouth, but stopped after he noticed that Lily had started talking again.

"And he's really nice one you get to know him but he's also a prat and can be really annoying sometimes and he is really attractive. He also thinks he has this bad boy demeanor when really, he is just a whiny brat. But he still is one of my favorite people in the world. Aslo, if I haven't mentioned it, he is and I can not stress this enough, veerrryyyy attractive."

"Okay but he is a p-"

"No he isn't Blaise!" Lily snapped. "He is normal blond. And I have to go to sleep. I have had no sleep for the past 48 hours. Good night Lovely children" She stood up and waved before exiting the common room.

"Did she say 'he is blond. Not platinum, of course' or am I hearing things?" Draco asked. His friends walked away and he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT POSTING YESTERDAY
> 
> I AM RE-LISTENING TO THE BOOKS RIGHT NOW AND I HAD NOT GOTTEN TO THE SIRIUS MEET UP YET
> 
> I PROLLY WON'T POST TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY BECAUSE OF HOMEWORK BUT I WILL BE BACK


	56. Knife! No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEYY BESTIES
> 
> SO LAST NIGHT I GOT 5 HOURS OF SLEEP AND THE NIGHT BEFORE I GOT FOUR
> 
> HELP

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Harry and Lily made their way to the Quidditch Pitch around nine for the third task. "So how much do the twins owe you again?" Lily tapped her chin. "Five after the first task, another ten before second. They paid me back but I couldn't care less and told them to shove it in bag-mans face. After, I had another seven bets with them and they paid off six of those. So one is still left."

"But you gave all their money back?" She nodded. "Alright."

They were walking near the Entrance Hall, when Cedric came up from the stairs near the Hufflepuff Dorms. "What do you reckon it' gonna be?" He asked. Lily and Harry, being petty bitches, ignored him.

"Anyway, I keep forgetting how we hated each other for a solid two months because of your grudge against Mione." Harry put his hand out to stop her. "First of all, that was a lovers quarrel between Ron and Hermione. Second, I did it because Ron was my friend. He needed someone."

"You compromise and if that fails you file a lawsuit. Simple Law and Order."

"Special Victims Unit." The two of them bursted out into laughter, but calmed down after they remembered Cedric's presence. Lily took out her phone and started spamming her group chats.

**Slyther-Sluts and a Raven-Whore**

**Me**   
**h**   
**he**   
**hey**   
**hey b**   
**hey be**   
**hey bes**   
**hey best**   
**hey besti**   
**hey bestie**   
**hey besties**   
**hey besties h**   
**hey besties ho**   
**hey besties how**   
**hey besties how a**   
**hey besties how ar**   
**hey besties how are**   
**hey besties how are y**   
**hey besties how are yo**   
**hey besties hoe are you**   
**hey besties how are yo**   
**hey besties how are y**   
**hey besties how are**   
**hey besties how ar**   
**hey besties how a**   
**hey besties how**   
**hey besties ho**   
**hey besties h**   
**hey besties**   
**hey bestie**   
**hey besti**   
**hey best**   
**hey bes**   
**hey be**   
**hey b**   
**hey**   
**he**   
**h**

**Daffodil**   
**that looks erotic**

**Story**   
**DAPHNJDFJVFVJI**

**Peter Pansy**   
**it does tho**   
**where are you**

**Me**   
**take a wild guess**   
**a WILD GUESS**

**BeyBlaise**   
**drachoe get her**   
**shes with he who shall not be named**

**Me**   
**im also with harry**

**Knockoff Romeo**   
**DRACO SAVE HER**   
**WHERE IS THIS BITCH**   
**DRACO MALFOY**

**Peter Pan-See**   
**YOU KNOW YOU MAKE ME HOT BOY**

**Daffodil**   
**I WANT YOU TO DEFLOWER ME**

**BeyBlaise**   
**LIKE NEW YEARS GIRL OR LILY**

**Me**   
**what the actual fuck was that**   
**why am i-**   
**found him**

**Maleficent**   
**where miss gurl**   
**ANSWER USSSS**

**Teddy Bear**   
**sssssssssSNAPE SNAPE SEVERUS SNAPE**

**BeyBlaise**   
**DUMBLEDORE**

"Draco! Answer your god damn phone!" She shouted, her voice cracking a little. He looked up from the girl he was snogging and flipped her off. She scoffed and flipped him off. "I will never understand either of you" Harry said as they walked towards the pitch.

"So the twins were like it's probably a basilisk, but I'm here like no. Because you faced one, what, second year? And we would still win. And then, I was like ten it's a maze. But I asked Fleur and she thinks it's underground tunnels, which isn't far from a maze but still close." Harry nodded slowly.

They entered the pitch and their jaws dropped at the condition of it. "The fuck?" Lily said. She wanted to throw up. To her, it was like that one episode of Peppa Pig when the ball get's stuck in the long grass and they need to mow the lawn.

"Why the fuck are you thinking about peppa pig?" She jumped at Draco's mind connection words.

"cause I have the right to think about Peppa Pig? Can I not think about Peppa Pig, God damn it! Why are you reading my mind?"

"I'm bored. What are you doing?"

"What no 'why were you with Diggory'?

"You were also with Pottah so it had to do with the tournament."

"You still with that girl? I think I know her as Barbra Roberts, third year Slytherin. Right?"

"Is that jealously I hear?"

"You can't hear emotions Draco. And not it very much isn't. Bye"

"Bye."

"It's a hedge for... a maze! I was right!" Harry gave her a high five as they walked closer to the grass. "Hello there!" Bagman beamed. "General Kenobi" The three of them said at the same time. Bagman looked confused, but pushed it aside.

They three of them walked towards the other two champions and Bagman, Lily staying on one side of her friend to avoid minimal conversation with Cedric. "What do you think?"

"I think I hate the outdoors now." She looked around with a disgusted face. "Nice, right? Another month and they'll be about fifty feet high! Don't worry. The pitch will go back to normal after the tournament."

"Don't show Oliver" Lily whispered so only Harry could hear. "Doesn't he still hate you for the Humpty Dumpty jokes?" Lily covered her mouth to stop laughing. "I'm so sorry about-"

"So I hope you all can imagine what we're making here."

"So we have to cut the grass and whoever cut's the most wins, right?" Lily said sarcastically. "No that's a maze."

"No that's sarcasm. Of course it's a maze." Bagman sighed and continued with his very long and very boring speech.

♠️

Krum had tapped Harry's shoulder. "Could I have a word? With only you?" He said, glaring at Lily. "Yes of course."

"Don't leave me!"

"Will you walk with me?" Krum asked. "Okay..."

"Sorry!"

"I'll wait for you Harry, shall I?" Bagman boomed. "It's okay Mr. Bagman. I think I can find the castle on my own, thanks." He replied, sounding innocent. Bagman walked away and Fleur went by her Headmistress, leaving Lily and Cedric alone.

She started to walk towards the castle, and Cedric followed.

**Slyther-Sluts and a Raven-Whore**

**Me**   
**besties**   
**help**   
**i dont like it here**

**Knockoff Romeo**   
**waht happened?**

**Me**   
**wait nvm**   
**im getting a call**

Her phone buzzed and she answered the call.

Z-Lily, did you get the package?"

L-No. I'm not in my room right now. Being forced into a death tournament thingsss

Z-Well you should've gotten it. Keep them safe and don't let ANYONE use them.

L-What are 'they'?

Z-The thing that can kill you.

L-Wait the THING? Why me?

Z-You may need it. There are three and you need to-

*Lily heard cries from the background*

Z-I have to go. Love you.

L-love you too.

"Lily! I'm at the Lake and I'm going to get Dumbledore! Can you come here? Crouch is acting weird!"

"On my way!"

"Okay Miss Autocorrect."

Lily put her phone away and turned around, running towards the lake. She couldn't risk being seen by Krum.

"Oh my god!" Krum was unconscious on the ground and Crouch was no where to be seen. Harry appeared a minute later, with Dumbledore following. "Should I go get someone? Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked. "No! Stay. Here."

Lily was checking to make sure Krum was okay, so she couldn't see the spell Dumbledore sent. "He is fine. Let me just..." She siphoned the magic from the stupefy away. Krum woke up abruptly. "He attacked me! The old madman attacked me! I was looking around to see where Potter had gone and he attacked me!" He tried to sit up, but Lily stopped him.

"I advise you not to move Krum. Could cause some serious damage" Lily said. The four had heard footsteps and turned to see Hagrid walking towards them, fang following. "Professor Dumbledore! Harry! Lily! What the-"

"Hagrid, I need you to fetch Professor Karkaroff. His student has been attacked. When you've done that, kindly alert Professor Moody."

"No need Dumbledore. I'm here." Moody was limping towards the group. Lily thought it was weird that he knew where they were at that exact time.

"Damn leg! Would've been here quicker. What happened?" Lily and Harry looked at each other before looking back at Moody. "Snape said something about Crouch."

"Crouch!"

"Karkaroff, please!" Dumbledore pleaded. Hagrid nodded and walked away. "I don't know where Barty Crouch is, but it is essential that we find him."

"I'm on it" Moody growled before limping away.

They sat in silence for a moment until they heard Hagrid return. "What is this?" He said. "What's going on?"

"You champion was attacked." Krum nodded at Lily's words. "Crouch attacked me."

"Crouch attacked you! Crouch attacked you! The Tri-Wizard Judge?"

"Igor-"

"Treachery!" Karkaroff said, cutting Dumbledore off. "It's a plot! You and your ministry of magic have lured me here under false pretenses Dumbledore! This is not an equal competition!"

"Weren't you death eater?" Karkaroff glared at Lily as she continued. "See, I'm not one to point fingers, but the most suspicious person here is you. So how do we know that you didn't do something to Crouch so it makes you look innocent. Blaming it on us!"

"Why is this child talking to me?"

"I'm fifteen you bald bastard!"

"Miss. Van Dyne!" Lily shrugged. "Just the facts Dumbledore. Someone had to say it. He is sus."

"Hagrid, please escort Miss. Van Dyne and Mr. Potter back to the castle. Take them to Gryffindor Common Room and let me clear with this. Do not send any letter's tonight. Wait until morning." Lily stood up, brushed the dirt off her jeans, and waved to others.

"Let's go Harold." They linked arms and walked with Hagrid, back to the school.

"Hagrid, Zelena said I need to retrieve a package as soon as I can. Can I just go and come back?" He shook his head. "Sorry Lily. Dumbledore's orders." She nodded and they continued to go up to Gryffindor tower.

♠️

After they said their goodbye's to Hagrid, Harry and Lily walked to the table where Ron and Hermione were at. They explained everything and how the third task was a maze, the Krum thing, and how Karkaroff was a death eater.

"I'll, I'll be back in like a minute. Don't tell anyone I've gone." Lily stood up. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked. "I need to get the package. It is very important."

"Be safe" She whispered. Lily nodded and went to the bathrooms. when she made sure that no one was there, she teleported to outside the Ravenclaw dormitories. "What do a Raven and a Writing desk have in common?" The eagle asked."They both have an 'e'." The door opened and Lily rushed to her room.

The door was opened slightly. _I didn't leave it open. Crap._

She rushed in and saw a hooded figure with one of the knifes in hand. Lily stopped time, with the figure, but they ran towards the window. She created a fire ball and shot it at the figure, but they absorbed it. "Shit" The figure jumped out and Lily ran towards the window. They were gone.

She took the box and went through it, hoping it was a fake. "One... Two... God damn it!" She grabbed the box and cloaked it. Time unfroze and she teleporting afterwards. She ran out of the stall and back to the common room, but The trio was no where to be found. Lily ran to their rooms, but they weren't there either.

"Ginny!" Lily ran to her friends room, and thankfully, she was reading a quidditch book. "Lily!" She put the book down and gave her a hug. "Why are you panting?"

"I was running around the dorms, looking for Mione."

"She's still in the common room. What happened?" Lily handed her the box. "This box holds the only weapon that could harm me and I can't heal myself. Someone broke in my room and took one. I thought it was a normal person, but I stopped time. And it didn't effect them. Then I threw a fireball at them and they siphoned it."

Ginny looked at her in shock. "Now a very dangerous weapon is in the hands of some random person who is also a siphon."

"First, warn your aunt. Second, tell Dumbledore. And sleep with one eye open from now on." They bursted out in laughter as Hermione came into the room. "There you are!


	57. Another Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT POSTING
> 
> I HAVE TWENTY OTHER STORIES AND THEY ARE ALL IN MY DRAFTS SLOWLY BEING MADE

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lily had gone to the Owlery to send a letter to Sirius and a letter to Zelena. "Don't worry Lily. She'll understand." Hermione said. "She has to!" Ron added. "She most likely will. Don't worry. But the mystery siphon," She grimaced.

After giving Hedwig the letter, and were about to leave, but stopped after hearing two other voices. "Hey besties, would you like to tell about why you're here? Is this about the very secretive thing you're doing?" She said as Fred and George entered the Owlery.

"We won't tell anyone about this if you don't tell anyone about what we're doing." The four of them looked at each other and nodded. "Fine." They walked towards the owls as the trio left. Lily stayed back and waited a few seconds to hear what they were saying.

"Eavesdropping is nice Lilypad." Lily stepped out of the shadow and bowed. "So what is this? Cause I really need to know now." They shook their heads. "No."

"Please! I'll tell what's happening with me if you tell me!"

"Hmm" They tapped their chins. "Fine. Room of Requirement. Midnight."

"Okay. So excited" She said blandly before walking back down the stairs. "Where are you?"

"Wow. What happened to hi Draco?"

"No. Where are you?"

"With Roberts. Why?"

"Not again" she sighed.

"We're going on a walk. We haven't wandered around the school talking about random stuff in a long time. Wait are you snogging her while talking to me?"

"Basically."

"....Draco... when I mean multitask, I don't mean like this. Where are you?"

"I'm walking towards the Great Hall. Are we skipping?"

"No. We are just... sick. Binn's couldn't care less anyways, I couldn't care less about Potions and I know everything about the Muggle World."

"Where are you? Stop shouting at that kid!"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause that Robert's brother!"

"Barbara Millicent Roberts? aka Barbie? Cause last time I checked, Barbie has three sisters. Four of we are counting Sam and Mickey as canon. Six if we are also counting Tutti and Todd. But those are her children so..."

"We're going." Draco pulled Lily's wrist and dragged her far away from the kid. "Bye Kelsey!" Lily waved at the kid and he looked at her like she was on drugs.

"What the fuck was that?" She shrugged. "His bothered me." He smirked. "Was it because of jealously..." Lily nodded violently. "Yes cause I, a siphon witch who is the richest person in the world, would be jealous of an irrelevant third years brother."

"Didn't mention Roberts." She took in a sharp breath, signaling her annoyance. "You did indirectly. You said, and I quote, 'was it because of jealousy?' And me being the over-analyzer I am, connected the dots. And why would I be jealous of a guy who I didn't know was related to Roberts?"

He glared at his friend before pulling her hair. She yelped from the pain and pouted. "I'm surprised you didn't attack me for ruining your 'precious hair.'"

"I'm surprised you didn't run away." He swung his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "You wouldn't attack me." She shook her head. "I would. I just don't have the energy today."

"What's the third task?" He asked. "A maze. I don't think I'm suppose to tell anyone, but I wasn't suppose to be in this competition either."

"So you're going to just... teleport to the cup?" Lily shook her head. "No. Harry and I are going to stick together. I'll livestream and if it end's something bad happened."

"Isn't that illegal?" She shook her head. "Nooo" She said in a high pitched voice. "It isn't. There was no contract for this. Do you want to go leave. I'm hungry."

"I want to go to class" He asked. Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay fine. Bye. But when I have ten cheesecakes and you want one, don't come crying to me" She left Draco's grasps and stated walking to a dark corner.

He jogged to catch up to her, pleading, "Wait! Fine. I'll come." She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry you can't. I also need to meet my aunt." His brows furrowed from confusion. "Why?" Lily turned around and pursed her lips.

"Long Story, but she sent me weapons that can only kill me and other siphons. Someone broke in my room, stole them, and when I slowed time down, they weren't affected. They siphoned the fire I threw at them and they jumped out of the window."

He nodded slowly. "And you're not concerned..."

"I am very concerned. I'm just hiding it with a smile." He nodded slowly. "Bye."

"No wait!" He grabbed her arm right as she teleported.

A second later, they were in Lily's room at The Penthouse. "Draco, you know you could've died if you didn't grab my arm at the time you did, right?" He shook his head.

"Why would I know? I can't find anything relating to siphons anymore in the restricted section. Specially after we got back from New Years and after you were being suspicious about your invisibility. Do you have any idea?" He asked.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but someone cut her off. "Moooom! Lala!" Draco and Lily looked at the doorframe and saw Robyn laughing. "Hand. We are leaving."

"I want to see what's happening!" Lily placed a silencing spell and a cloaking spell on Draco so only she could see and hear him. Her aunt entered her room with a shocked face. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Well, we need to talk about the knifes. And I could not listen to Snape today. Or Binns." Draco snorted. "You could've come later!" Lily shrugged. "Mama! She has a friend here too." Robyn pointed to Draco's invisible self.

"Rob, no one is there" Lily responded. Zelena raised an eyebrow and darted her eye's from the empty space and Lily before saying, "I hope you and Mr. Malfoy have fun doing god knows what."

Draco started to laugh. "No one here!" Lily said while Zelena left. "We will talk after whatever it is you were planning to do!" She called. Robyn who was still in the doorway, gave her cousin a dirty look. Lily stuck her tongue out and she ran away.

Lily snapped her fingers and Draco reappeared. "Let's go. I'm hungry." Lily grabbed her purse and a water bottle. "You still haven't said where" He sang. "Do you want to go back to your girlfriend and cry in Binns class?" she sang back.

"She not my girlfriend." Lily nodded obnoxiously. "Sure, Jan. And we are going to a mall. The only reason you are coming with me is to hold my bags." She smiled innocently as Draco rolled his eyes and smirked. "Isn't that what good boyfriends do?"

She shook her head while looking for her card. "No that's what a good friend does." She glanced at him and scrunched her nose. "Ready?"

"You're the one who's wasting time." She rolled her eyes and put her hand out. Draco took it and a second later, they were in the alley of a random mall.

♠️

After a long day of shopping, eating and talking about the knifes, Draco and Lily were ready to go back to Hogwarts. "Keep the knifes concealed and make sure you only know where they are. Hermione can't know." Lily nodded. "Good luck and Have fun. I love you."

"Love you too auntie!" Lily ran back to her room and Draco was looking through her drawers. "Are you ready?" She asked, not giving a shit about what he was doing. He nodded.

She put her hand out and they were teleported back to Hogwarts. Lily pushed her bags of clothing in her closet and changed to her uniform. She also changed her hair to make it look wavy.

She exited and Draco was still sitting on her bed. "Why are you still here?" He stood up and took a step towards her. "I heard speculation of another dance this year. I was wondering-"

A large screech came and the pair covered their ears to lower the effect. "Attention students from all houses and schools! Please come down to the Great Hall for an important announcement. You won't want to miss this one."

"What were you saying?" Lily asked while trying to eliminate the ringing in her ears. "Nothing. Let's just go." They made their way to the Great Hall and sat Slytherin Table. Lily sat next to Pansy and Draco and in-front of Graham.

"Lily did you attack a second year?" Astoria asked while sitting next to her twin. "No... Not physically."

"Verbally. She attacked a random kid verbally." Lily put her hand up to stop him. "I have my reasons!"

"Jealousy is the reason!" She shook her head. "No, I just had one of those rage days when I needed to scream at someone!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore boomed. The hall became quiet and Dumbledore smiled. "Good Evening Everyone. You may be wondering why I have called you here. The fellow professors and I have decided to reinstate the Summer Solstice Soiree!"

Lily looked skeptical. "We think it would be nice to have more social occasions." Draco leaned towards Lily to whisper, "And I was right." Lily snorted. "For once" she sang. "It will be held two days before the last task. In other words, on the Solstice."

"At least my last few photos will look good." Draco shook his head. "You're ugly."

"And you're a lying, backstabbing, slut shaming cunt. I win." She scrunched her nose and started to take some mashed potatoes. "Can I start another food fight?" Theo asked.

"Last time you got about fifty points taken from our house and a month of detention." Daphne replied. "True. Good idea. Next year I'll do it." Lily giggled and turned to Draco.

"Draco what were you going to ask me earlier?" Lily asked. "Hm? Oh I was just going to ask if you-" Robert's tapped his shoulder. "Yes?" He asked while turning to face her. "Do you want to go to the Ball?"

"It's a soiree." Lily replied. "You look like the girl my bro-"

"Say one more thing and it'll be the last." She threatened. Barbara sighed and turned back to Draco. "Do you want to go with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT WILL DRACO SAYYY


	58. everyone who knows about Lily and Siphons-SPOILERS

- **Original Order** -During first Wizarding War  
**NOTE** -Most wizards had to get their memory erased of siphons. We know this because Lily says that when referring to Lucy Goosy. The only exceptions were The original order and the minister of magic

- **Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie** -Bill and Charlie were old enough to retain info so they knew and Molly and Arthur were not official members, but were close to Zelena

- **Keira Valor and Family** -She found out and told her mom. She then proceeded to try and tell all of Ilvermorny but failed. She was also the reason for Lily going to Hogwarts.

- **Hermione Granger** -She knows because she's the baddest bitty and is also smart

- **Draco Malfoy** -Lily siphoned him from a rage fit

- **Pansy Parkinson** -She was observant and found out

- **Harry and Ron** -Hermione revealed it in the Shrieking Shack because she thought Remus, Lily, and Sirius were threats

- **Luna Lovegood** -This was never shown, but on the last day of school, Luna wakes up Lily and says, "I know you can stop time, but that doesn't mean you can always sleep in."

- **Rest of Weasleys** -Over Summer because the older Weasley's knew and it was much easier to tell all of them

- **Neville Longbottom** -He found out because of how his parents were acting less effected by the torture when Zelena visited

- **Graham Montague** -He is a siphon and found out because of how she stopped time at Yule Ball Third Year. Confronts her Yule Ball Fourth Year


	59. Summertime Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -State of Grace Acoustic Version By Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIMELINE- SO LAST PART TOOK PLACE ON JUNE SECOND AND THE REVEAL OF THE THIRD TASK WAS THE FIRST OF JUNE.

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

**June 5th, 2021, 3:00 am**

Lily's hands were shaking from painting. She couldn't sleep. She wanted to distract herself. She finished a painting the size of a wall in three hours. A knock was heard at her door. "Hello?" She called. No answer. Then she remembered that her room had a silencing spell.

She got up and opened the door to see Draco standing there in a cloak. "How are you?" She looked at him like he was a stranger. "You good? You don't act like this."

"Fine I won't be nice. Stupid bitch." He pushed her lightly and went in the room. Lily scrunched her nose and smiled. "There's the Draco I need today. If I cry, slap me." His brow's furrowed from concern. "Do you want me to call Pansy?"

Lily shook her head. "No. I'm going to suck it up. I can't cry forever." He nodded slowly. "So go to sleep then." She shook her head. "I can't. Cause then I will cry. That's why I have made an elaborate five step plan for today. Eat. Write. Read. Paint. Repeat."

"First, you do that everyday. Second, there is nothing elaborate with that plan. Take some Dreamless Sleep Potion?" She sat back down at her desk. "That's like doing drugs to cope. You take the drug or potion to cope then you become addicted."

She looked at her hands. He nodded slowly. Lily started to pick at her nails before asking, "Can you stay?" She looked up as he looked towards the ground. "I can't. I have plans with Roberts." He choked.

Lily frowned slightly and nodded. Draco noticed and opened his mouth to say something, but Lily beat him to it. "Okay well bye!" She stood up and walked towards him, pushing him into the hallway. "But-"

"Happy birthday! Hope you like your present!" She said while waving and closing the door. "Time to cope in an unhealthy way" she murmured.

Draco sighed and snuck back into the Slytherin Dormitories. When he opened the door, he saw another dementor painting next to the one from last year. At the base of the painting, ' **𝒲𝑒'𝓇𝑒 𝒿𝓊𝓈𝓉 𝓉𝓌𝑜 𝑔𝒽𝑜𝓈𝓉𝓈 𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓃𝒹𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒾𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓅𝓁𝒶𝒸𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓂𝑒** ', was painted. "When the fuck did she this in here?"

He took his wand out and shrunk the paintings, placing them on his dresser next to the funko pop. He went to his bed and closed his eyes, trying not to overthink the past twenty minutes.

Lily on the other hand took out a few candles and dropped them on her desk. She positioned the candles in the correct position and lit them with some magic. She closed her eyes and thought of her mom. "Phesmatos Incendio Incarnem" 

"Phesmatos Incendio Incarnem" A faint, blue light came. "Phesmatos Incendio Incarnem" The light dimmed. "Phesmatos Incendio Incarnem" The light stopped. 

She huffed from disappointment. "Why can't I contact you?" She asked softly, tears welling. up in her eyes. "I just want my mom." Her voice cracked and tears fell down her face. "Why did you have to leave me!"

A strong breeze took out the candles as thunder struck outside the castle. "calm down, calm down, calm down" She took in a deep breath and laid on her bed. "At least I don't have exams" She reminded herself.

"One thing to look forward to. Walking the halls in desert as everyone takes their exams." She smiled and made a potion appear. She stared at it for a second, thinking if she should take it or not.

♠️

Lily had been watching Peppa Pig to distract her all night. She wanted to take the potion, but she couldn't. _'It probably wouldn't work anyway'_ , she kept telling herself. She also distracted herself by writing poems and chapters for an original wattpad story.

It was around seven am when another knock was heard at her door. She got up to open it, and slammed it shut when she saw Keira Valor standing in the doorway. "Van Dyne open the door!"

Lily rolled her eyes and opened it slowly, keeping her guard up. "What?" She asked moodily. Keira cleared her throat and took out a letter. "You are formally invited to Draco's Greek Party at 9 pm in the Slytherin Common Room. Dress Code is Greek God's and Goddesses. Stay in dress code. No nudity."

She handed the invitation to Lily, her taking it slowly and looking at it with skepticism. "Thank you?" Keira nodded and walked away. Lily got her phone out and texted Pansy.

**Pan See Park In Sun**

**Me  
wtf is this invite to dracos toga party?**

**Peter Pan-See  
ITS A GREEK PARTY**

**Me  
**

**am i hades?**

**Peter Pan-see  
no. your persephone  
draco is hades**

**Me  
no  
** **i cant come.**

**Peter Pan-See  
draco came by a few hrs ago. u were fine**

**Me  
im tired.**

**Peter Pan-See  
**

**youre always tired.**

**Me  
your not gonna give this up, are you?**

**Peter Pan-See  
** **no**

**Me  
** **fine.  
** **good luck on the potions exam.**

**Peter Pan-See  
** **thank you.**

Another person knocked at Lily's door. She opened it again and scoffed at the person outside. "How are you?" Cedric asked. "One second" Lily went to a drawer, got out a sign saying 'I'm fine', and hung it on her door.

"Read the sign. Goodbye." She started to close the door, but he put his hand out to stop it. Cedric walked into the room. "What do you want? This room is a cheater, lier, dickhead free zone."

Cedric sat on a chair and asked, "Are you going to Malfoy's party?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked slowly. "Why would he hold a party today? It's inconsiderate and-" Draco had entered the room with a small piece of parchment in his hands.

"Speak of the devil" Cedric scoffed. Draco's eyes darted between Lily and Cedric. When he thought he had figured out what was happening, his brows furrowed. "Why is he here?" he spat. "Exactly like New Years."

"Draco it's nothing like New Years-" Draco had stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. "Get out." She pointed towards the door, avoiding eye contact. "I didn't-"

"I said get out. Now we can do this the easy way where you comply or we can do this the hard why where I shoot spells and harm you. So get the hell out" Lily said calmly. He stood up slowly and walked out of the room.

When Lily was sure he was gone, she shut the door with her magic and sighed. "Draco?"

No reply. Lily laid on her bed and turned to stare at the potion. "Would be easy. But it probably wouldn't work."


	60. A Goddesses Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW-DRINKING, DRUGS, DRUGGING PEOPLES DRINKS, ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSULT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY AT END :)
> 
> WILL ALSO HAVE WARNING BEFORE ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSULT PARTS

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Lily checked the time on her phone. She had about an hour to get the dress, look decent, and go to the common room. She got up from her bed and begrudgingly got up and made her way to the closet. She changed into the dress Serena wore at the White Party and made her hair wavy.

She didn't feel like using her magic, so she put a dark purple cloak over her and snuck out of the Ravenclaw Common Room. There was a line for some reason and walked pass them. "Name?" Some first year asked. "What is this?" They looked up. "Oh my god! Do you remember me?"

It was Cam. Lily shook her head slowly, smiling awkwardly. "I'm Cam!" Lily nodded. "Oh yeah. Cam! I remember. Can I go in?" She asked, still confused about the identity of the person in front of her. "Yes!" She moved the velvet rope and smiled. Lily nodded awkwardly as she entered the common room.

Graham swung his arm around Lily's shoulder. "I'm here. Can I go now?" She asked loudly. "No! You explicitly stated, 'Make sure I don't cry today while texting Pansy!" He whined. "No! I said I was tired!"

"Well you can't now! You're his friend!" He walked away, towards a marsh of people dancing. "This is not a greek party" She murmured. Lily looked around the room for an empty corner or an empty couch. To her surprise, there was an empty seat next to the bar.

She gave a sigh of relief and walked towards it, not noticing the people at said bar. When she sat down, Adrian Pucey came from the other side and asked what drink she wanted. "One bottle of champagne." He nodded and gave her a bottle and glass.

After pouring her drink, Lily turned around and looked for her friends. She didn't want to be completely alone. She saw most of them in marsh, Draco being excluded. She put her drink down and looked around for him. Nowhere.

**_ WARNING _ **

In the midst of looking, she forgot to put a protection charm on her drink. "How's your night going Van Dyne?" Keira asked, sitting next in the now empty seat by Lily. "What?"

"How is your night?" Lily's eyes narrowed. "Why? Are you gonna make me feel like shit last year?"

"Just asking a simple question Dyne. How's your night going?" Lily nodded slowly and got her drink. "Fine. Why?" She took a sip as Keira pointed to two figure on the couch, making out with each other.

Lily's vision was blurring, so she asked, "what am I suppose to be seeing?" She blinked a few times to regain it, but it got worse. "Draco and Roberts of course. Can't you see them?"

"What did- What did you do to me?" Keira stood up and helped Lily stand too. "Let's go sit somewhere... safe" she said, guiding her to a couch in the middle of the common room. "Where are you taking me?"

She placed her down and left her there. Lily felt dizzier by the second. She heard a buzzing sound and someone sat next to her. "How are you doing beautiful?" He placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed it. "Please stop" she said weakly.

Draco had stopped snogging and started to look for his friends. "Pansy, Daphne, Graham, Millicent, Astoria, Theo... Blaise... where the fuck is she?" Draco murmured, his eyes scanning over the room multiple times.

"Wait here" he said as Barbara went in for another kiss. Draco stood up and started to walk around the room. He made sure that Lily wasn't with the others. "You! Cam or whatever! Did Lily come?"

She nodded eagerly. "Came and never left." She went back to the list and Draco gave her a dirty look. He went to get Pansy, but saw two figures on a couch. "Oh My God" He stormed over to Lily and the boy.

"What the hell are you doing!" Draco boomed. This got the attention of people surrounding them. The guy moved his hand up higher. Lily was shaking, trying to stay conscious. "Help me please"

"What the hell are you doing!" more people diverted their attention to them. "She was asking for it" the guy said calmly. He stood up as Draco walked towards him. He smirked, causing Draco to punch him in the nose.

**_ WARNING OVER. NOW JUST A SMALL FIGHT BETWEEN GUY AND DRACO _ **

The guy got up and wiped the blood off his nose. He went in for a punch but Draco beat him to it. Pansy and Blaise had came to see what was happening. "Draco! Calm Down!" Pansy said as Blaise pried Draco away from him.

"Take her somewhere safe. I'll deal with him" Blaise whispered in his ear. "You need to calm down" Pansy said. Draco nodded and picked Lily up bridal style. "Where are we going?" she asked wearily.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked as they made their way to the dormitory stairs. "Home." He smiled. "Where is home?" he asked softly. She shrugged. They had reached Draco's room.

"I don't know." He placed her on the bed gently. She giggled. "I own twenty houses and I don't have a home." Draco sat down next to her, brushing her hair out of her face. "But you know what I do have?"

"Yes?" he asked. "Dead family! Woo hoo!" She said sarcastically. "Come on." He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You should go. It's your birthday."

"I'd much rather spend it with you."

"What's your home?"

There was a silence. "Lilith?" He checked her pulse to make sure she was alive, and was glad to find out she was just asleep. He sighed and said, "You're my home. The only thing that isn't driving me crazy here."

Back at the party, Roberts and Valor were talking at the corner of the room. "It didn't work! He isn't jealous!" Barbara whined.

"You wanted to execute this plan. Not me. I had different ideas but you didn't want to listen" Keira shot back. "Cause all your plans include homicide."

"Why did I work with you. This partnership is over. He isn't interested and he never will be." Roberts looked offended as Valor walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary-Lily gets ready and goes to the party. She sits at a bar and asks for a bottle of champagne. She gets it and pours in in a glass. She sets it down and forgets a protection charm. Valor drugs it and takes a drugged Lily to a couch where lots of people were. She sits down and a guy comes by her. Draco wonders where his friends are and when he does a headcount, he can't find Lily. He looks around and see's a guy attempting to sexually assault Lily. Draco punches the guy and Blaise pry's him off the guy. Draco takes Lily to safety in his room and they have this conversation where Lily makes dark jokes about her dead family and Draco say's that she is his home and how he would go insane if it wasn't for her. Back at the party, Valor and Roberts end their partnership because Roberts is a failure.


	61. Filler lol

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Lily woke up in an empty bed, fully clothed. Draco was in the bathroom, taking a shower. she got up slowly, trying to recall last nights events. She looked around the room and saw the two paintings and funko pop on Draco's dresser.

She got up and went to take a closer look as Draco came out of the bathroom, only a towel around his waist. "You're up" he said sounding shocked. "Am I suppose to be dead?" She said while turning.

"What's the time?" She asked. "Do you remember last night?" She shook her head. "Sit down. And focus."

"That sounds de ja vu-"

The memories of last night came flooding back to Lily's memory. She felt like throwing up.

When she came back to reality, she saw Draco fully clothed, much to her dismay and heard a knock on the door.

"Draco? You up?" Roberts called from outside. "I'm getting ready right now!" Draco called. He turned to Lily. "Silencing spell." Lily nodded and whispered an enchantment. She nodded, indicating he was good.

"Pansy bullied everyone to stay and get their memories erased. That and really drunk." She nodded. "I'm gonna go. Bye." She said softly before vanishing away.

Draco sighed and opened the door to see Roberts smiling. "How are you?" She asked. "Good. Do you remember anything from last night?" She shook her head. "Just getting drunk." Draco raised an eyebrow.

_Pansy did it correctly. Never thought I'd see that._

"Are you ready?" He nodded. "Let's go." They exited the Common Room and headed out for their date to Hogsmeade.

♠️

L-Did you know Tutti and Todd were her siblings?

P-We been knew Lily.

A-We just didn't want to spoil it for you lol.

M-How are you feeling?

L-Better I guess. Do you have dates to the _soiree._

D-Pansy and I are going together. Astoria and Millicent have dates too.

L-Single things lol.

"Lily!" Luna called from the her room.

L-Gotta go. Bye lovely children!

She hung up and ran to her friends room. "Hey. What happened?" She ushered to join her outside the common room. Lily followed Luna and they witnessed Ginny being asked to the soiree by Theo.

She had gladly accepted and Hermione had to hold back Ron so he wouldn't engage. "Lily!" Juliet called. She was with the other Beauxbaton Students Lily had formed a bond with. She ushered for her to join the group and Lily gladly accepted.

"Hi! How are you all!" She said while waving. "We are doing well. Do you have anyone accompanying you to ze soiree?" Mark asked.

She shook her head. "No. The person I want to go with is going with someone else." Lily glanced at her shoes. "Who iz Cedric going with?" Jordan asked. She looked up quickly, taken aback by the comment.

"Oh it's not Cedric. Will never be him. But I was gonna go alone anyway. Unless I need a date. What about you guys?" Juliet and Mark smiled at each other before saying, "We're going together."

Lily nodded. "I'm going with Graham and Jordan is going with Anthony Goldstein." 

"I hope you all have fun!" Jordan opened her mouth to thank her, but Draco pulled her away to a secluded area in the hallway. "You can't do that when I'm having a conversation."

"Who were you talking about? Who did you want to ask you to the ball?" Lily laughed. "That sentence is grammatically correct but it's wordy and hard to read." She said, smiling. He sneered.

"Who were you talking about?" She shook her hand she his hand wasn't hurting her wrist. "Not Diggory, if you were wondering. But I really don't see how it is any of your concern."

"It!-" He took in a deep breath. "Go on. How is whoever the fuck I want to go the soiree with any of your concern? I'd love to know Draco. And why were you even listening to my conversation?"

His mouth widened. "Cause I care about you! They could hurt you!" She scoffed. "How about you care about you human barbie! Or is girlfriend a better term!" He rolled his eyes and walked away from her, leaving her in the now deserted hallway.

"Dick!" She shouted. "Bitch!" He yelled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD NO MOTIVE FOR THIS BUT HERE I AM LOL


	62. Instatweet and Twitgram

**NotTheDemonLol**  
hi. i need a date. anyone free?

 _(6-21-21)_ **543** 💬 **100** ♻️ **10.6k** ❤️ **[- >**

 **TheBetterLookingTwin**  
angelina

 **TheFunnierTwin**  
lee

 **AdoptedTwin**  
george

 **Ceddy.Digs**  
you're regretting the break up aren't you  
**|_ >NotTheDemonLol**  
Could never regret the best decision of my time at hoggy warts❤️  
**|_ >MioneGranger**  
period

 **Barb.Roberts**  
Draco and I are going together  
**|_ >NotTheDemonLol**  
who let this kid have a twitter account?  
**|_ >DracHoeMILFoy**  
calm down.  
**|_ >Barb.Roberts**  
and get straight  
**|_ >NotTheDemonLol**  
IM BI!  
**|_ >NotTheDemonLol**  
also hi new bestie.

 **NotTheDemonLol**  
I DIDNT ASK IF YOU HAD A DATE! I ASKED IF ANYONE WAS FREE GOD DAMN IT!!!

 _(6-21-21)_ **543** 💬 **100** ♻️ **10.6k** ❤️ **[- >**

 **AntiNarglesSociety**  
shes gonna break. do you want a friendship bracelet. nargle free  
**|_ >NotTheDemonLol**  
yes pls🥺

_NotTheDemonLol updated her location from Taylor Swifts Backyard to Ridin' Solo_

📍 **Ridin' Solo**

 **NotTheDemonLol** _(friends only) (Replies Off)_  
Yes this was necessary. No I won't change it.

 _(6-21-21)_ **0** 💬 **0** ♻️ **28** ❤️ **[- >**

**Post By @lilithvandyne**

🤍 _dracomalfoy, blaise zabini, and 95,312 people liked_

 **caption** -they look snazzy. **@hermionegranger** **@ronaldbiliusweasley**

 **pansyparks** -she posts!  
**- >lilithvandyne**-yes hehe

 **nevlongbottom** -you look so pretty  
**- >lilithvandyne**-thanks bestieee🥺  
**- >nevlongbottom**-no problem bestieee

 **dracomalfoy** -wow  
**- >grahammontague**-thats not how you say 'i'm in love with you' draco  
**- >dracomalfoy**-i'm blocking you  
**- >lilithvandyne**-you dont know how to block someone  
**- >grahammontague**-neither of you denied anything❤️  
**- >dracomalfoy**-i have a girlfriend  
**- >lilithvandyne**-and as much as i'd love to join, im not a dirty mistress

 **chochang** -how can someone look so good and be so smart at the same time?  
**- >lilithvandyne**-ask yourself miss girl. im ugly when it comes to you

 **theonott** -why are you wearing a mask?  
**- >lilithvandyne**-so i dont get your germs and shit  
**- >ginevraweasley**-bahahaha

 **cedric.diggory** -you look good  
**- >lilithvandyne**-i know i do.

 **harry.thechosenone.potter** -our lord and savior has arrived  
**- >lilithvandyne**-hehe.  
**- >harry.thechosenone.potter**-not you. **@hermionegranger** and **@ronaldbiliusweasley.** they in the background.  
**- >hermiongranger**-we are not together.  
**- >harry.thechosenone.potter**-never said you were.  
**- >ronaldbiliusweasley**-im gonna pretend this didnt happen.  
**- >lilithvandyne**-young love. so cute. so snazzy.  
**- >harry.thechosenone.potter**-if you say snazzy one more time i will attack you  
**- >lilithvandyne**-you cant. n e ways. byeeeee❤️


	63. Good Night's Rest

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Lily was sitting at a secluded table in the Great Hall. She had no interest to dance, even though the Delena song was playing. "Lily!" Ginny said from behind her. She turned around and saw her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Yes?" Lily asked, hiding her glum feeling with a smile. "You're dancing with us. No buts-"

"No cuts no.. co co nuts." Lily finished. "I don't want to dance. I'm tired and sad. Can i be sad in peace please?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "She's sad because Draco took someone else." Theo said.

Feel So Close-Calvin Harris(I don't like him but I love delena.)

"No I'm not!" Lily replied with a high pitch. "Liar" Ginny stated. "You're still coming with Theo and I." She pulled Lily up from her seat and dragged her to the dance floor.

The lights started to change color, making the place look like a crappy New Years party. More of her Slytherin friends joined, excluding Draco and Graham. Lily looked around for them.

She saw Graham with the French kids, but no Draco. Hermione, who was on the other side of the room, had noticed Lily's frown and motioned for her to come over. "I'm going over there!" Lily shouted so her friends could hear.

Pansy waved and Lily danced her way to her other group. "Hey!" Ron shouted. "I'm so happy you aren't sulking. How is your night?!" Lily asked.

"It's going great! I'm so happy dates weren't required this time! No offense to Viktor, but I'd much rather have fun with my friends!" Hermione added. "Agreed!" Harry said. His eyes landed on someone behind Lily and his face darkened.

"Malfoy" Harry sneered. Lily turned around as Draco sneered back a "Potter." Draco's gaze diverted to Lily and he smiled. "Hi. Where Barbie?" She asked, feeling vey awkward. Her friends felt that too and they backed away.

"I don't know and i couldn't care less." He grabbed her hands and started to dance. Lily's face twisted with mixed expressions. She had an awkward smile, but her brows were furrowed in confusion. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I just needed to say that... I'm in love with you." Lily's jaw dropped to the floor. "Are you drunk? You have a girlfriend and I am not Mark Sloan." She started to change the subject so she could get out of this.

"Even though I love McSteamy, I don't want to be him. But he is Lexie Grey's soulmate... maybe I do want to be Mark Sloan."

"Stop changing the subject."

"But I also want to be Lexie because she got Mark, Jackson, and Alex and I know April was simping for her. You know, pre plane crash. What were we talking about?"

"I love you!" He said again. "And you also have a girlfriend! And are very drunk! I can smell the alcohol!"

He scoffed. "Tell me you don't feel the same way. Please, enlighten me." Lily sighed. She did love him. She can't stop hiding these feelings but she is not a home wrecker. "That's my line" She said, avoiding the topic again.

"So you don't love me." He gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Draco, I need you to shut up and listen to yourself. You. Have. A. Girlfriend. And yes I do have feelings for you but I'm no home wrecker!" She froze. _Shit._

Draco dropped her hand while dancing and started to laugh. "Told you she'd fall for it!" He sang. Two Durmstrang kids came out from the crowd and started laughing. Along with them were Barbara and Keira.

"Pathetic" Keira stated. "You're pathetic for thinking he would ever love you." Lily scoffed. "No tears?" Lily's nails dug into her skin to stop crying.

"Public humiliation is nothing new to me. I'm use to it. And it's all because of this disgusting drunken asshole who plays with everyones feeling." She turned to Roberts.

"Word of advice Roberts, don't waste your time on scum like him. You deserve better. Goodnight." She walked away, towards the punch table. It was deserted and she'd rather die than have to speak to anyone.

Of course, someone had to come up to her. "He isn't worth it" Cedric sang as he got a cup of punch. "Like you're better?" She asked rhetorically, not meeting his gaze.

"At least I didn't lie about my feelings." Lily nodded. "But you did have an affair, or are we glossing over that?" She looked up at him with a blank face. "ABCDEFG I have to go."

She went up towards the Ravenclaw Common Room, making sure she wasn't followed this time.

 _Shoulda stayed at Ilvermorny,_ She thought while taking off her makeup.

_Ninety percent of those people were fake and would have used us for money and our powers._

_At least we wouldn't have to hide who we are._

_But we would be high risk, you know._

_We wouldn't have to deal with people like death eaters. Voldy Moldy wouldn't come to America. They have guns._

_And we have good friends._

_We also have a cheating ex boyfriend who thinks he did nothing wrong, an enemy who is ruining my life, and a 'friend' who acts like they can do whatever they want and not face any consequences._

_Touché._

"Where are you?" Draco asked.

"Sleeping. What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"And I want to sleep you backstabbing, lying cunt."

"Please."

"No, because I have realized that you don't deserve my friendship and I found my self worth. So please don't talk to me. Good Night Draco."

Lily permanently turned off all the connections and went to bed. She had the last task and this was probably the last time she would be able to get a good nights rest before worrying and/or dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SHIT BUT
> 
> WOOOOW YOU ARE NOT READY FOR THE NEXT FEW PARTS
> 
> I GUARANTEE IT WILL BE DEFGHCFDEFGHJGFDGHVGFDSZXGCHF
> 
> NO LITERALLY IT WILL BE


	64. Blast Ended Skrrtttt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-Start a War by Klergy, Burning Pile by Mother Mother, and Take Me To Church by Hozier  
> ^^^For next few chapters
> 
> ANYTHING ON THE LEFT AND ITALICS IS THE LIVE ANYTHING ON RIGHT AND BOLDED IS COMMENTS

**_ T _ ** **_ HIRD PERSON POV _ **

Lily had been avoiding Draco for the past thirty six hours surprisingly. She had been with her Slytherin friends for the most part, and Draco was no where to be seen. Their friends had no idea about what was going on, but they knew major.

On the date of the last task, Harry and Lily woke up early to discuss something. "Now I don't condone cheating. But I have a terrible feeling about what's going to happen." Harry nodded. "You were right last time. I'm not going to doubt you."

She smiled. "So I am going to link my life to yours. All I need for you to do is shake everyone else's hand long enough for me to link my life to theirs." Harry looked at her in shock. "Why? What happens if they die? what happens if you die?"

"If they die and I survive, then our life's are linked. If I die, then nothing will happen. If we both die, then we both die. But that can only happen after our life's have been linked." His face was still full of worry.

"Harry, I'll be fine. Calm down." she gave a warm smile and a hug which he accepted. They broke the hug and Lily did the spell to link their life's together. After, they went down to the Great Hall to eat.

Owls came soaring in with good luck cards from family, to daily prophet articles. Hermione was disgusted by one of them. "What is it?" Harry asked. But before anyone could answer, Draco piped up.

"Hey, Potter! Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?" He was holding a copy of the daily prophet, as were other Slytherins. "Give me that!" Lily snatched from Ron's hands.

Her and Harry looked at the title which stated, 'HARRY POTTER! DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS!'

"Look it's bullshit. Really Draco? Believing the magical equivalent of Fox News? I guess you really did lose all your standards after the soiree" she stated with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes and went back to his friends. Lily read further down and saw a quote from her dear friend.

"How did she know your scar was hurting in DADA?" Hermione asked. "I opened a window" Harry said, still reading the article. "You were on the North Tower! There's no way-" She stopped. Lily thought for a second before meeting Hermione's urgent gaze.

"Is it? No!" Lily said. "What? What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"But she can't! It's against the law to-" Lily shook her head. "Snuffles" Lily pointed out. Hermione's eyes widened. "I need to go research something. Lily will fill you in!" She said while grabbing her book bag and running off to the Library.

♠️

Harry and Lily were sitting on a bench. Ron and Hermione had one more exam and they'd be finished. "Both of you get up. Your families are arriving today before the final task." McGonagall said. The hurriedly collected their stuff and followed her to the chamber.

"You okay?" Lily asked. He shook his head. "What family do I have?" He whispered as they entered the chamber. Krum, Cedric, and Fleur were standing with their families. Zelena, Aurora, Robyn, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill were having a conversation.

Robyn tugged on Zelena's shirt and pointed to the pair. "Surprise!" Mrs. Weasley said happily. "Thought we'd come and watch you Harry!" She kissed him on the cheek as Bill asked, "Alright Harry?" He nodded.

"This was very nice of you" He mumbled. "I thought the Dursleys-" Zelena shook her head, motioning to Molly's pissed off face. "We had to come. We are family" Zelena said. Harry smiled.

"Want to give us a tour Harry?" Bill asked. He nodded and they made their way to the exit. On the way, they bumped into Amos Diggory. "Bet you're not feeling as full of yourself now that Cedric's still caught up in first place."

"I'm actually in first place. They are tied for second." Lily said, without an ounce of embarrassment. Amos looked angry. "You cheating-"

"Is that what he told you? Let me give you the full story Amos Cookies. He cheated on me. I was wronged. Not him. Thank you. Good bye." She waved and the group left the room and strolled through the grounds.

♠️

The champions were in a tent, similar to the one in the first task. Lily nodded at Harry to go shake the champions hands to do the spell.

Fleur gladly accepted the handshake and wished Harry good luck, Krum almost let go too early, but Harry kept him in time to do the spell, and Cedric was not that hard to keep.

They regrouped and waited for their signal to come out. "What's the signal?" Krum asked. "No idea." Lily responded.

A loud screech was heard, and They covered their ears to lower the pain. "Sorry for that, but I would like to request the champions to come out of the tent!" Bagman said from the mic.

"Request denied!" Lily and Harry shouted. They laughed but went with the other champions outside. "I'm shaking. Is this normal?" Lily asked. Harry nodded. "I am too. We are going to thrive. Are you live streaming?" Lily nodded.

"Yes. Something bad is gonna happen. I can feel it. I gave everyone warnings like, 'if the live goes off, get help'. They will know if something bad happens." Harry nodded. "Are you ready for it?" He asked, with a smile starting to form.

"Baby let the games begin" She sang back. "This could be our last moments alive so I need to say something. I stole Ron's food that time last summer. I blamed it on you and I'm not sorry." Harry's mouth widened.

"Fine. Since we're saying things we wouldn't admit unless we thought we were dying, I actually didn't like you. You were mean!" He spat. Lily bursted out laughing. "Cause you were mean! How long is this- here we are."

They had reached the pitch and all eyes were on them. Lily subtly got out her phone and started the Live. Everyone got a Notification as Bagman said his speech. While he spoke, Lily scanned the room for her friends, and saw Draco away from everyone else, by Roberts and her Gang. _Does he remember what happened at the soiree?_ She shook those thoughts away.

"On my whistle, You all go in your separate routes! Three, Two," He blew the whistle and most of them rushed in. Lily walked. She couldn't care less.

"Miss Van Dyne!" McGonagall bellowed. Lily rushed in and got her phone out.

_"Hey! It's me"_

**childhoodtraumaalert** \- where are youuu

_"I am around- Oh I see you!"_

_She waved to Harry and he ran up to her._

_"With my bestie."_

**pansyparkthatbigmactruckrightinthislittlegarage** -offended.

_"I love you too pansy! Oh shit! Look!"_

_Lily pointed the camera to a dementor._

_"See! Murder Plot!"_

**lilyfanpage** -its a fucking boggart

_"Ahh! It's Tampon Lopedo and Creepy Pervert Teacher! Oh my god ahh!"_

**lilyfanpage** -dork

_Lily got out her wand and said the spell to repel the boggart away._

_"We did well" Harry stated. Lily nodded. in agreement._

_"Accio Slushie!" Lily said. Her Slushie came in a second, much to everyones surprise._

_"How the hell-"_

**ginandtonic** -iconic

_"And welcome back to why ginny is the heir to my money!"_

**ginandtonic** -hehe

_"Can I narrate? is that too much?"_

**shortplanttop** -NARRATE PLS

_"okay bestiee! Lily and Harry walk through the maze. No life other than each other and I guess a dementor were seen. Are they the only ones left alive-"_

_Cedric came out from behind them. "A survivor. Diggory is alive I guess and looks like he's been attacked by..."_

_"Blast-Ended Skrewts"_

_"he said, unenergetically. But doesn't he mean blast ended SKRRT! Oh now he walks away. Good thing cause- someones requesting to join! Should I add them?"_

**thebetterlookingtwin** -add them

 **thefunniertwin** -add them

 **theadoptedtwin** -add them

_"Three people have replied with an add them! So we gonna do it hehe"_

_Lily allowed them to join, and Graham showed up._

**thebetterlookingtwin** -let

 **thefunniertwin** -them

 **theadoptedtwin** -go

_"No. Hey!" Lily said._

_"Hiiii! Why are you mad at Banana?" He asked._

_"Cause banana is a dick and I realized my worth."_

**lilyfanpage** -is this aimed towards me?

_A scream was heard._

_"Was that Fleur?" Harry asked._

_Lily nodded. "I think so. Fleur!" She shouted. Nothing._

**chochotrain** -shes here with us

_"Stan Cho for clear skin besties._ _They had started to wander off, looking for the cup."_

_"Is that a-"_

_"Blast-Ended Skrrt? Yes. Hold the phone Harold."_

_She gave it to him and he hid the camera so no one could see her use her powers._

_Lily created an orb of magic and shot it at the Skrewt, putting it in a bubble, keeping it safe and the others too._

_"What happened?" Graham asked._

_"Blast-Ended Skrrt" Lily and Harry said together._

_Graham left the call and They continued on the path._

_"The hell are you doing!" They heard Cedric say. Lily muted the call so no one could hear them._

_"Crucio!" Krum said. "I'm gonna do something reckless" Lily whispered._

_"Don't let either of them die!"_

_"I won't. Camera." Harry nodded and hid it._

_Lily put her hand out and closed it, causing Krum to go in a deep sleep._

_Cedric turned around and saw the pair before going to attack Krum._

_"Should I put you into a deep slumber too? He was under Imperious. The eyes show it. And Krum is nice I guess. Let's go Harold."_

_They walked away from Cedric and encountered a Sphinx._

_"Holo! We have a new friend! It's a sphinx!"_

_"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."_

_There was a loud silence. "There was a loud silence. Are you gonna continue Sphinx dude? She asked, a hint of 'if you don't move I'll attack you' in her voice."_

_"Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess - I let you pass. Answer wrongly - I attack. Remain silent - I will let you walk away from me unscathed."_

_"We got this. Shoot."_

_The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:_

_"First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together, and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

_Harry gaped at her._

_"Could we have it again. . . more slowly?" he asked tentatively. She blinked at him, smiled, and repeated the poem. "All the clues add up to a creature we wouldn't want to kiss?" Lily asked._

_She merely smiled her mysterious smile. Harry and Lily took that for a 'yes' Harry cast his mind around. There were plenty of animals he wouldn't want to kiss; his immediate thought was a Blast-Ended Skrewt, but something told him that wasn't the answer. He'd have to try and work out the clues..._

_"A person in disguise," Harry muttered, staring at her, "who lies. . . er. . . that'd be a - an impostor. No, that's not my guess! A - a spy? I'll come back to that. . . could you give me the next clue again, please?"_

_She repeated the next lines of the poem._

_"'The last thing to mend,'" Lily repeated. "Er. . . no idea. . . 'middle of middle'. . . could I have the last bit again?"_

_She gave them the last four lines._

_"'The sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word,'" said Lily. "Er. . . that'd be. . . er. . . hang on - 'er'! Er's a sound!"_

_The sphinx smiled at the pair._

_At the same time, they said, "A spider!"_

_The sphinx smiled more broadly. She got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for them to pass._

_"We did it bestiessss!"_

**zamboner** -period.

_"Hehehe. Thanks Blaise." Lily looked up and saw the cup._

_"Besties! We got the cup! Or almost I guess! Oh shit! Harry, Phone!"_

_She handed the phone to Harry and she pushed Cedric out the way with magic to win._

_"Lily!"_

_"Yes?" Harry glared at her. "Help him."_

_"Fine-Holy Shit! A spider! Ron Look Away! Oh my god is that Erica? Aragon? The fuck is it?"_

_"It's not Aragog you idiot! Stupefy!" Nothing happened. "Expelliarmus!"_

_The spider got knocked out and they three of them were surrounding the cup. "Anyway, if I don't come back, assume I am dead and make sure Ginny gets my money. There will be a will reading lol."_

_She turned towards the other two. "Same time bitches. Three Two One-"_

**LIVE HAS ENDED DUE TO UNSTABLE INTERNET**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIITTTTTT
> 
> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS 69 AND ME BEING ME WILL FUCKING LAUGH AND MAKE SEX JOKES
> 
> SO GET READY
> 
> WHAT IF I KILLED LILY AND SHE JUST DIES RIGHT HERE
> 
> LOL I COULD NEVER
> 
> OR COULD I


	65. This is chapter 69 on wattpad so this chapter is called sex lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS
> 
> ^COULD BE FROM SEX
> 
> ^^IM SO SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINK OF WANDA MAXIMOFF INFINITY WAR. YOU'LL KNOW WHAT I MEAN

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

"Where the fuck are we?" Cedric asked while standing up and looking around. "Where's my phone? I could take some cute ass pics here. Graveyard things with bestie and cheater."

"It's a port key" Harry said. "Did they tell any of you?" Cedric asked. They shook their heads. "Get your wands. I knew something bad was gonna happen."

Lily could hear faint footsteps. She got in front of Harry and Cedric as the figure came out from the shadows. And like that, Harry's scar started to hurt and he screamed from the pain. "Harry!"

"Kill the spare" A voice said. Lily got a clear shot of who was there. "Avada Kedavra!" Wormtail shouted.

"No!" Lily put her hand out to siphon the spell mid air. She did successfully, leaving Cedric with his jaw to the floor. "You're a-"

"Get back to the cup!" She shouted. "The siphon" The voice said again. "Oh my god" Lily said, realizing what was happening.

"Not a god, but a lord!" The voice boomed. "Yeah, Zeus is typing." The four others in the graveyard gave her looks.

Harry and Cedric being 'stop please' looks and Voldemort and Wormtail's being offended. She used this opportunity knock Cedric out and hide him from Voldemort and his supporters. 

"Imperio!" Someone shouted from behind Harry. Lily turned around and saw her friend being dragged to a headstone.

Lily tried to free him, but before she could move, she was stabbed in her stomach with a knife. She let out a gut wrenching scream as she started to bleed out. The cloaked figure removed the knife and more blood came oozing out.

She fell to the ground clutching her stomach. She couldn't heal the wound. "You're a siphon" Lily said between heavy breaths. She could see the person smirk maliciously. "Why yes I am."

The voice sounded familiar but Lily didn't have time to think about it. She caused a bolt of lightning to hit the siphon, but they vanished in time. She looked over at Harry who was being tied up by Wormtail.

She was regretting turning off the connection. She saw Cedric laying by the cup, but not close enough to leave. She diverted her attention to the snake slithering across the Graveyard. Wormtail was now trying to heave a cauldron by the grave.

Lily put two and two together and realized the plan. "No!" She said weakly. She tried to stand up, but two things had stopped her. The loss of blood made her almost immediately fall was the first.

The second was that when she stood up, the other siphon attacked her, causing the background sounds to cancel out and make her sick. "Don't even try it" they said.

"It won't do you any good. You'll be dead in ten minutes. Stand up and it's ten seconds." Lily tried to fight the noise, but she collapsed. She was conscious, but she was immobile.

Tear's started to form as Wormtail revealed Voldy Moldy once and for all. "Is that what happens when you die a virgin?" Lily said weakly, trying to stall. Everyone focused their gaze on her.

"Look at him. If you look that crusty, then you are a virgin. Explains why petty-grew looks like that. No pussy, no glow up."

"Make her shut up" the voice said. "This is why I believe in James Potter Supremacy. He didn't die a virgin." There was a silence. "Continue and don't let her say anything else" the voice boomed.

Lily tried to move, but failed. She looked over at Cedric who was still unconscious. "Harry? Can You hear me?"

"Yes. I'm scared."

"Harry, it's okay to be scared. You just need to be strong. You will be okay. Now, he will attack, but that is when you take Cedric and get to the cup. Promise me you will do that and not look back."

"But what about you?"

Lily didn't answer. She had to save them, even if it meant sacrificing herself. "Promise me you will leave. You and Cedric will not die tonight, do you understand?"

"I'm not going to leave you here!"

"You have too! You can't face a siphon! They will kill you faster than you can shoot a spell! I may be able to stop them. But promise me that you will go!"

He didn't say anything. "Promise me!"

"I Promise! But I will get Dumbledore! Or Zelena!"

"Just make sure you both are safe."

"B-blood from the enemy... forcibly taken... you will... resurrect your foe" Wormtail sliced Harry's hand and blood trickled on the knife. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm-"

Harry didn't get to finish because the Cauldron erupted with white flames. A figure emerged and a tear fell down Lily'd face. "He's back" she whispered. "Robe me!" He demanded.

"So he's not a virgin?" She whispered. The siphon kicked her in the stomach, causing Lily to throw up blood.

Lily had blinked a few times to see Voldemort appear for the first time. He took Peter's left hand and pointed to the Dark Mark. "Fuck" Lily whispered. A swarm of Death Eaters came to join them. "How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?"

He paced around the Graveyard, waiting for his servants to join. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?" He turned to face Harry.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool... very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child... and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death..."

Voldemort laughed. "I thought he couldn't feel emotions" Lily whispered to the Siphon. "Only love dumbass. What is your house?"

"Ravenclaw" Lily sneered. The siphon bent down to get a closer look at Lily's face. "Who are your parents?" They asked. "Thats a violation of my confidentiality. But they are both dead. Or at least one of them lol."

The siphon kicked her again as the dark lord finished his equivalent of a Monologue Song. A gush of wind swept the Graveyard. Death Eaters. Everywhere. Apparating everywhere. They were in masks and black robes The bowed down to him.

"This is some weird ass Criminal Minds Shit" Lily remarked. "Every time you say something, you get closer to death." The siphon whispered. "Yeah that's like the whole point." Lily whispered back.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years... thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He flared his non-existent nostrils as a sign of disgust. "I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air." No one moved. They stood there like statues, wondering what they should do to please him.

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!" Voldemort laughed. "Crucio!" Lily and Harry shut their eyes to avoid having to see that mess.

"Get up, Avery," said Voldemort softly. _Avery? Where have I heard that name from? The ministry, yes, but... what was that story Zelena told me? Crap I forgot._

"Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years... I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?"

He looked down at Wormtail, who continued to sob.

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," moaned Wormtail, "please. Master... please..."

"Yet you helped return me to my body," said Voldemort coolly, watching Wormtail sob on the ground. "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me... and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers-"

"By revirginizing!" Lily shouted. All eyes were on her again. "Crusty musty dusty hoes mad." She mumbled.

Voldemort raised his wand again and whirled it through the air. A streak of what looked like molten silver hung shining in the wand's wake.

Momentarily shapeless, it writhed and then formed itself into a gleaming replica of a human hand, bright as moonlight, which soared downward and fixed itself upon Wormtail's bleeding wrist.

Wormtail's sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged, he raised his head and stared in disbelief at the silver hand, now attached seamlessly to his arm, as though he were wearing a dazzling glove.

He flexed the shining fingers, then, trembling, picked up a small twig on the ground and crushed it into powder. Wormtail thanked him, but Voldy stayed moved his attention towards Lucius.

"Lucius, my slippery friend," he whispered, halting before him. "Lucy Goosy? Here?" Lucius stared at Lily, wide eyed. "My Lord, is that the-"

"Yes the siphon girl! Now Shut the fuck up!" Lucius cowered in fear.

"I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius... Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay... but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?"

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood.

"Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me-"

"And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" said Voldemort lazily, and Mr. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly. "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius... You have disappointed me... I expect more faithful service in the future."

Lily had blacked out multiple times for most of Voldemort's speech. Her blood loss was affecting almost all her body functions. She was on the brink of death. But her attention was fully caught when Voldemort commanded Wormtail to give Harrys his wand back.

"Harry. I will try to cover you. I'm right behind, so run like hell when he shoots a spell at you. I will siphon it. Run Like Hell and Take Cedric with you. He is passed out near the cup."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. Let him hit me with a curse so I can heal."

Harry was in conversation with Voldemort and was asking about his dueling capability. Before Harry could do anything, he was shot by the Cruciatus Curse. His screams became unbearable for Lily to hear and she prepared herself to fight.

"Do you want me to do that again?! Imperio!" He was hit again. "I won't!" Harry shouted.

"You won't" Voldemort snapped. Voldemort raised his wand, but Harry flung himself out of the way so it hit Lily. She absorbed the magic and grew stronger by the second. She stood up, repelling the other siphons magic.

"Harry go!" She shouted. Harry ran to Cedric and the cup. Lily looked back to make sure they had disappeared. When they had and when she turned back around, Voldemort was smirking.

"You think you can take us all on your own, Lilith?" Lily gave a dark chuckle. "Probably not, but if I die, I'll die fighting." Voldemort raised his wand and shot a curse at her.

She siphoned it and caused lightning to strike near the death eaters. They all passed out, except the siphon. They shot a beam of energy towards Lily, and using her free hand, she shot a beam of energy matching theirs.

Voldemort had shot the killing curse towards her multiple times, but she siphoned it and shot magic back at him. She fell to her knees but still kept her guard up. The other death eaters were coming back, and Voldemort commanded them to leave.

The happily complied and after most of them had gone, Voldemort had followed, leaving the two siphons to fight. "You're so much like your mother!" She shouted.

"How dare you speak about my mother acting as if she would join the likes of you!" She shot back. "You don't know much about your family I see. Zelena was always a compulsive liar!"

Lily let out more power than ever before. Sparks were flying and her skin started to dust away. She screamed in pain. The other siphon saw her as too powerful and vanished from the scene. When she had left, Lily collapsed on the ground.

_No no no. You can't die yet. You have too much to live for._

_Like what?_

_Life in general!_

_Life sucks._

_Your family!_

_They will manage. Zelena has Robyn._

_What about Draco?_

_What about him?_

_You are in love with him!_

_He's not in love with me._

_Yes he is! It's proven by invisibility! He loves you!_

_He's with someone._

_And he'd still choose you. Yes, he made a drunken mistake but he broke some guys nose for you! He was with Roberts but he chose to help you._

_Wow, he wasn't a dick for ten minutes. We should give him an award for that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me at three am. i'm too iconic with these jokes.


	66. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Z98NG4GlJfc

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Harry had arrived with the cup and with Cedric. The Hogwarts March x WAP played loudly, but Draco was not celebrating. "Where the hell is she?" Draco whispered. A scream was heard. The music stopped and someone asked, "Is he dead?"

Harry shook his head. "He's not dead! He-he's just knocked out! But-but Lily is- she's with him!" Dumbledore went by Harry and they had a small conversation.

"Who is she with? Where?" Harry started to visibly shake. "With Voldemort! Where his father is buried!"

Draco waited one more minute before storming down to the ground. "Where the hell is she Pottah! Where the hell is Lilith Van Dyne!" Harry backed away. "Get away!"

"Harry calm down!" Draco was pulled back but Pansy. "Draco, I know you're mad, but this is not the way to act. Dumbledore will get her." She turned to face him. "Right?" He nodded. "Alastor, take Harry someplace safe. Snape, take Cedric to Pomfrey. I'll retrieve her."

Moody nodded and he took Harry away as Dumbledore apparated away. Draco and Pansy waited for their return, hoping she was safe.

♠️

After ten minutes of waiting, Dumbledore apparated, carrying Lily bridal style **(THIS SOUNDS ILLEGAL! BUT I SWEAR IT'S NOT)**. She was covered in blood and a large wound was showing on her stomach.

"Is she?" Draco started. Dumbledore shook his head. "She's alive." He gave a sigh of relief. "Headmaster Dumbledore..." Snape was ushering Dumbledore to come.

Zelena had finally managed to reach the ground. She was teary eyed, but happy to know that Lily was alive. "I'm taking her to St. Mungos" Zelena said softly. "I don't think that's a good idea-"

Zelena shot a glare at Dumbledore but he shook his head. "McGonagall, please take Miss. Van Dyne to St. Mungos. There are reasons for her to not go alone."

"Come dear. I will take you both." The three of them apparated to the Hospital, leaving Draco and Pansy alone on the field. "Go back to your dorms! All of you!" Hagrid shouted. The students started to leave slowly.

"Let's go Draco." Pansy pulled his arm, but he wouldn't budge. "I did some fucked up things and she said she would never forgive me." He turned towards her. "This is karma, isn't it?" His eyes were red and tears were falling down his face.

"Draco, she will be okay. We have to go. Calm down, please" She said softly. He nodded and they walked slowly back to the Castle.

♠️

**Three Days Later**

"Lily has been comatose for three days. After one month, if she doesn't wake up, we unplug her." Zelena said, her voice cracking more than once.

They were in a small office room with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Luna, Neville, the rest of the Weasleys, The Tonks, Remus, a black dog, and her Slytherin friends. No one said a thing.

"She wrote on the seventh day of my comatose state, read my will. We have four more days until that. Her fourteenth day will be when we make the decision to donate her... organs. Then we wait for two more weeks before" She paused.

"We kill her. We need to play Chasing Cars when we unplug her and She also wants her ashes to be turned into slime. You also need to laugh like at George's funeral. Thank you all for joining today. She would've been happy to know you all are here."

They all left the room, praying for her to miraculously wake up. "What caused her to not be able to heal herself?" Hermione asked as they left. "The Siphon Knife. No matter how powerful a siphon is, that. can pierce through their skin and leave them with no healing capability. That is with magic of course. Surgery can and will save her."

Hermione took in a sharp breath. "What if she doesn't get through it?" Zelena glanced at her. "What?"

"I mean it is a- never mind." They walked in silence for the remainder of the trip. Zelena dropped Hermione home, and after, she went to go make sure Robyn was safe.

♠️

**One Month After Third Task**

One month. One month had never felt shorter to Draco. He was dressed in a suit and tie for the funeral. One Month. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Draco dear" Narcissa called from outside. "Are you ready?"

"One minute" he called. He adjusted his tie and the pair apparated to the Hospital. Zelena was in the room, talking to the head doctor. She saw Draco and ushered for him to come in. "You can say your goodbyes. It's almost five." Chasing Cars started to play.

Draco's eyes zoomed to the Clock. He sighed and sat down as Zelena left. "You really are turning into Mark Sloan. Five O Clock. Really?" He gave a raspy laugh. It became silent.

"You can't die yet Lils. That felt wrong. You can't die yet Lilith. We need you. I need you. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I should have apologized sooner. I should have listened. i should have told you how I felt! And I need to tell you these things in person. Not while you're connected to all these wires and about to die."

A tear fell down his face. "You're my home god damn it! Just wake up! Please!" Draco buried his face in his palms. "Don't leave yet, don't leave yet, don't leave yet" he said softly.

A large gasp was heard and Draco looked up. "Malfoy! where you been?" Another tear fell down his face. "Don't say that! He died a little later!" She shrugged. "Lily!" Zelena said while bursting in the room and giving her a hug.

"Did I die?" Lily asked, still in a hug with her aunt. "We can talk about it later. I'm sure you want to meet your friends. They are getting food right now." Zelena broke the hug and Lily analyzed their attire.

"Can I get some Coffee?" Zelena shook the head. "No. If you weren't gonna die from a stab wound, it would be from coffee." She frowned. "Draco can you call the others? They are in the Cafeteria." He nodded and left the room.

"I met the siphon. The one who stole the knife. Obviously" Lily indicated to her wound. "Said you were a liar when it came to out family." Zelena was silent for a moment. "I have been keeping something from you. But I can't tell. Not now."

Lily nodded and her friends entered the room, teary eyes with smiles on their faces.

**♠️**

**Day After Lily Wakes Up**

"Lily! Oi!" Lily was packing her stuff up as the twins came in the room. "Yes?"

"Why do we have shared custody of your slime ash?" George asked. "Because you'd do something funny with it. Throw it at Snape and say 'that's Lilys ashes!' and it would be hilarious."

"We don't want your ashes! That's creepy and disgusting." She closed her bag and put it on. "You also got all my untested prank products." Fred rolled his eyes. "You had this whole prank product industry and didn't tell us. How selfish."

Lily chuckled. "The seven day's after New Years, I remade the products you guys made and" she lowered her voice. "There are enough for a whole store. And I distinctly remember you saying Harry gave you his money from the tournament for the shop. You can have mine too."

They looked surprised. "You heard us?" George asked. "Yes I did. I heard every single thing all of you said. You didn't even have to be here. My super-hearing was faulty."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "So you heard about the Order?" He asked in the same tone Lily had just portrayed. She nodded. "Along with... other things. Most great for blackmail. I also heard about Harry having to go back to the Dur- I'm sorry, I can't say their names without puking."

"What did you hear?" They asked, on their faces was a dark smirk. "I'll tell you later. Right now, I need to go.."

"Confront someone?" George asked. "I guess. It's about what they said when I was dead lol."

"Lilith!" Draco shouted from across the hallway. "Speak of the devil" Lily whispered. "Malfoy?" George asked. "That would be my name, Weasley" Draco sneered. "Maybe a coma wasn't so bad. We need to talk."

Draco froze, but nodded. "Goodbye besties!" Lily waved to the twains and the duo left the Hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY WRITERS BLOCK AIN'T IT
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS
> 
> HERE IT IS
> 
> I KNOW
> 
> ANTICLIMACTIC
> 
> BUT THATS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I AM BASICALLY BRAIN DEAD


	67. Lily Loves Dra-Confrontations

_** THIRD PERSON POV ** _

"What did you need to talk about?" Draco asked when they were away from everyone. "I heard a few things. When was dead."

"You weren't dead." Lily rolled her eyes. "Would you prefer in a coma, on the brink of death and about to be unplugged?" He shook his head. "See, that's what I thought."

"So are you here to talk about..."

"Me in a coma."

"The soirée."

"I forgot about that. But no. Me in a coma. I said two minutes ago." Draco froze. "What did you hear? Nothing weird, right?"

_L-Does he not wanna know. I fucking hate this bitch._

"I mean, I did hear how you rewatched Lexie Grey'd death, and how you cried like a baby. Very annoying. I also heard-"

"Yes yes, me talking about stock prices." 

_D-I should stop avoiding it._

_L-Stop avoiding the topic._

She laughed. "Why you would talk about stock prices."

"Cause you like them!" She coughed from the laughter. "I don't like them! I talk about them cause I run so many businesses!"

"Lily. I'm so sorry. Rotten Tomatoes is coming." Hermione said, via brain conversation. "One second Draco, I just need to throw some hands." She turned around and saw Cedric walking towards them. "Security! I feel unsafe with that man!" Lily called while pointing towards her ex.

"Look Rotten Tomatoes, I am trying to have a civilized conversation so, can you please leave?" Cedric shook his head "We need to talk about the graveyard."

Lily groaned. "No. It's traumatic to think about and-"

"We are talking about it. Let's go." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Draco. "Draco, we still need to talk." He nodded and walked away, frowning a little.

_D-Is it bad that I'm relieved she didn't bring it up?_

_D-It's fine. She probably didn't hear the whole thing._

"Yes? Would you like to bring up they very scary, very traumatic memory of when I almost died?" Cedric rolled his eyes. "I want to talk about you being a siphon?" He whispered. "Why are you whispering?"

"Cause not many people know, right?" Lily shrugged. "I guess. Most people don't. Why?"

"Cause I think we can bond over this." Lily bursted out laughing. "I was gonna watch the weed cookies episode of Grey's to get a good laugh, but this hilarious. Bond? What is this. double o seven?"

"I'm just saying, we could. Potter and your family are the only ones who know about you powers, and that's illegal." She shook her head.

"Yes, that is illegal, but you know what isn't?" He shook his head, looking hopeful. "First, moving on." He frowned. "Second, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Draco, Ron, and the twins. This only the list of people who know that are single. Hell, even Valor knows. You remember her? So move on, and stop leading her on. Thank you and goodbye."

"We're not done speaking!"

"We are. I'm going to show you a cool magic trick. Ready?" She looked around the hall, making sure no one else was there. "Goodbye!" She turned invisible, leaving him to wonder where she went.

"Lilith" Draco whispered as she entered another hallway. "Hi. I'm invisible right now, so you look like an idiot." He sighed. "Can you turn back?"

"Fine. One minute, people are still here."

"Draco, have you seen Lily?" Zelena called. "What do mean? Can't you see her? Right here?" He pointed to where Lily was standing, but Zelena shook her head. "Are you on drugs Draco? Should Cissa- oh my god! Lilith Van Dyne! We need to go!"

"Wait, why?"

"Lily has some explaining to do. Like... invisibility and how, should I tell him? Or do you want to?" 

"Please don't." She squeaked. "Why? You told her I knew, right?" She turned visible. "You do remember the day we skipped, right? Okay, let's go. Bye bye." She waved and the two apparated to the Penthouse.

"When did this happen?" Zelena asked as they reached. "You can't ask me that yet. I have many questions about mystery siphons words. And why was I chosen again?" Her aunt shook her head. "No. Tell me or I won't tell you."

Lily pouted. "It's because of our friendship. He has a girlfriend and I don't have time for a relationship. Now I'd really like to know about are family."

♠️

"She was a what?" Zelena nodded. "A death eater." Lily looked at her aunt in shock, tears starting to form. "Wait! But when I talked to James Potter, he made it sound like they were friends!" She shook her head. 

"She was like Peter. A traitor." Lily laughed in hysteria. "And you know this... how?" Zelena gulped. "Cause I'm the. one who killed her."

"What?" Her voice cracked. "I killed your mother. With the same knife that was stolen."

"I don't are about that knife! Why did you kill her? There is Azkaban!"

"Cause siphons don't exist! All who went on trial, unless requested not to, had their minds wiped of siphons being alive! Your mother would've exposed that secret! She is dead." A loud silence fell upon the room.

"When'd you do it?" Lily asked, she asked lightly. "The timeline doesn't match up, so when'd you do it?" Zelena took in a sharp breath. "I was being tortured and because of all that siphoning, I stopped time. The spells stopped, but still hit me. So yes, I lost a lot of my power."

She paused. "I don't think you want to hear this."

"No please. Tell me how she died." Zelene nodded. "So I teleport to your room, making sure you are safe. Then I see your mother. She had been off the grid for a few weeks and we had thought she died. Regina was about to take you and try to bring back him."

"Why me? Couldn't she do it? Couldn't my runaway father do it?" She shook her head. "You were stronger than most siphons at birth. Robyn couldn't make icicles until a year ago but you. You almost stabbed me in the heart two months after birth. You teleported to America at age one."

"So I'm all powerful except for a knife?" She started to laugh. "I'm sorry but that has to be the most idiotic thing I hav ever heard. Knife can stop all powerful siphon ahhh."

"Lily, please." She shook her head. "Don't 'Please' me. You kept something big from me." Lily got up and stormed to her room, leaving Zelena alone. She got up to follow her, but Aurora stopped her. "Don't. Give her time. It's what all teen's need."

Zelena nodded and smiled. "I know. But I feel terrible. She deserved to know. I never should have kept this from her."


	68. Sex lol

_** LILYS POV ** _

_I was running through a field. Draco with me. Small rocks leading us on a path. The stones got bigger and some even got engraved with names. "We're in a graveyard" I murmured._

_"Let's go in" Draco whispered. I shook my head, but Draco grabbed my wrist and pulled me in "Draco, please stop!" His grip on my wrist tightened. "Hello dear" My mother said from the end of the yard._

_"You're dead." She scoffed. "Lies." The cauldron behind her erupted and Voldemort showed up. I couldn't breathe. Then, Regina threw the knife towards me, cutting off my arm. I screamed in pain and looked at Draco for help._

_He looked lifeless. Staring at the setting sun. I picked the knife up and it dusted in my hands. "This is a dream" I said quietly."Tell you aunt I send my regards." She said while snapping my neck._

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Lily woke up, sweat dripping down her skin. She took in a few deep breaths before changing into something warmer. She teleported to the roof, hoping no one was there. Making sure the coast was clear, she sat on one of the beach chairs.

She had stayed up all night, afraid of what she would imagine next. This had gone on for five whole days. Say she's going to sleep, but then sneak up to the roof and try not to go back to her nightmares.

On the sixth day, she had fallen asleep.

**_ LILYS POV _ **

_I was back in the graveyard. This time with my aunt. "Auntie? Please leave! You can't die! Please leave!" I begged for her to go, but she stood there, watching Voldemort come back from the dead._

_"You've brought my dear old sister. I think it's time to repay her." Regina got the knife out, and stabbed her in the heart. I screamed as Zelena fell the the ground. I ran towards her and tried to help her, but the blood wouldn't stop. Two second's later, her blood was all over my hands and she was dead._

_"You know the drill, dear." Regina snapped my neck and I came back to reality._

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Lily woke up abruptly, expecting to see a sunrise. So you can imagine her surprise when she saw her sunset walls and smelled Cologne when she woke up. "Where am I?"

"In your room dumbass." She turned around and saw Draco laying next to her. "Why are you here?" She asked while rubbing her eyes. "Your aunt called me. Said you were screaming and crying."

"That's me. But why are you here?" Draco shrugged. "She called me. What happened?" Lily pursed her lips before saying, "I saw my aunt die by my mothers hands. Stabbed right in the heart. I tried to help her, but I failed. Like last time."

"Come here"He pulled her in for a hug and she laid next to him. "We still need to talk about what I heard."

"It wasn't just stock prices?" She shook her head. "You may not like what I'm about to say."

"Then shut up. I'm going to lash out and I don't want to."

"You need to know this."

"I don't need to-"

"Robert's and Valor drugged me." He stopped talking and let go of her. "What?"

"They drugged me at your birthday." He shook his head. "No no no. It was that guy. The one I punched."

"No It wasn't. I heard Roberts say it while talking to Valor and some other person on the phone."

"Who was this other person may I ask."

"Draco, don't you think I would have said their name if I knew?" He wrapped his arms back around her. "I'm breaking up with her."

"Good." He looked over at Lily's face. "You're not suppose to say that."

"She drugged me. I'll say what I want." She scrunched her nose. They sat in a calming silence "Did you have any other dreams?" She nodded.

"You were in the first one. I died at the hands of my mother. Funnn. You let me die too." He nodded slowly. "Why is you mom there?"

"I'm probably not suppose to tell you this, but she is dead. So it doesn't matter. She was a death eater, and I idolized my mother growing up. I didn't know she was a death eater, but it feels wrong to know I loved her for who she was when she was part of a wizard racist group."

Draco tensed up. "What if I joined that group?" Lily laughed. "I would never let you. And if you do, then you have lost me forever. But I'm going with the first option cause you'd be dead before you get that mark."

He nodded. More silence. "Are we staying up?" He asked. "I am. You can sleep if you want." Draco shook his head. "It's fine." He kissed her forehead. "Did you hear anything else?"

Lily froze. "Why...?" She asked slowly. "I just wanted to know if you heard anything I might have said."

"Oh you mean the, 'We need you. I need you. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I should have apologized sooner. I should have listened. I should have told you how I felt! And I need to tell you these things in person. Not while you're connected to all these wires and about to die.'"

"So you did hear that?"

"I'm not done. We can't forget the, 'You're my home god damn it! Just wake up! Please! Don't leave yet, don't leave yet, don't leave yet?' I was vibing to your song while you sang the 'don't leave yet'. Me and my demons had a party."

"Are we going to ignore it like winter break last year?" She nodded. "Basically. You have a girlfriend and I'm still pissed about the public humiliation. But, I have turned over a new leaf."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She nodded. "Yeah. If you weren't her, you'd be yeeted out of this reality."

"You don't know how to do that."

"I have portrayed some of Wanda Maximoff's powers. I can try. Let me look at the history books." She moved a book with her mind. "We can also talk about your invisibility and how I can only see you."

The book fell. Draco left the bed and picked up the book, looking through it to find siphons. Lily tried to take the book, via magic, but she ran out. "Draco it's not important." He shook his head while sitting by her.

"It is."

"No it's not." She sat up and a tug-of-war ensued with the book. "Draco! Stop!"

"Your mind tricks won't work. You're powerless." She gave a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah? Really? You do realize I'm a siphon witch and I can and will Siphon you if you don't give it to me."

"Do it." She froze. Draco took this opportunity to yank the book out of her hands, causing the book to be in his grasps. "Draco you can't do that!" Lily said while laying back down. "I just did" He responded while resting his head on her stomach.

"You're gonna regret this." He shook his head. "No I won't. Ow!" Draco dropped the book on his nose and Lily bursted out laughing. She snatched the book off his face and hugged onto it. "When's your next therapy session?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't go by Emma. Confidentially reasons. I think it's on the first."

"So in two days?" She nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY WRITERS BLOCK RLLY SAID
> 
> 'I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS, BUT JUST STOP'
> 
> HAVE A GOOD DAY LOLZ


	69. Drinking Games

So it's like take a shot when this character does whatever, but if you're underage, take a shot of chocolate milk.

•Take a shot when Lily uses her siphon magic

•Take a shot when Draco storms off without listening/knowing the full story

•Take a shot when Lily cries

•Take a shot whenever Lily makes fun of Voldy Moldy

•Take a shot when Lily copes in an unhealthy way

•Take a shot when a cultural reference is made

•Take a shot when Lily gets called out

•Take a shot when Draco and Lily deny/ignore their feeling for each other

•Take a shot when Lily bothers Robyn

•Take a shot when Lily asks for chocolate

•Take a shot when Lily and Harry act like sibling(you better be taking a shot at every interaction they have)

•Take a shot when I write something I regret(Everything. Take a shot when you see anything[I cant wait to rewrite this])

•Take a shot when Lily and Draco have a close scene and it leads to a fight or a cute moment which they ignore because they deny their feelings too often EVEN THOUGH THEY BOTH LIKE EACH OTHER AND UEFGHSIJOAEFWHDGLA

•Take a shot when Draco has to be a mom and take care of drunken Lily

•Take a shot when Draco acts like a dick from jealousy

•Take a shot when Cedric tries and fails to get with Lily

•Take a shot when Lily fangirls over t Swizzle

•Take a shot when Lily curses(if you used actual alcohol, you'd be dead by now)

•Take a shot when you want to punch Keira, Barbara, Zacharias, or Cedric (I love Cedric, but he did cheat on me in my dr. Lolz.)

•Take a shot when a company Lily owns is brought up

•Take a shot when Lily obtains another parental figure

•Take a shot when Lily jokes about her _✨trauma✨_

•Take a shot when Lily ignores her problem because if you ignore it, it's not really a problem

•Take a shot when Lily gives shitty advice but works in the weirdest way possible

•Take a shot when someone finds out about siphons being alive

•Take a shot when Lily hates on the government

•Take a shot when Lily predicts the future randomly

•Take a shot when the twins make a bet with her and she wins

Thats all for now.


	70. Don't Blame Me

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

"Do you blame yourself?" Jana, her new therapist, asked. "What?"

"For the rise of You-Know-Who. Do you blame yourself?" Lily shook her head. "Why would I blame myself?" Jana shook her head. "It's common with people who face traumatic events. Especially when they have gone through multiple of those."

Lily tilted her head in confusion. "I'm sorry, can you clarify?" Jana nodded. "You have gone through an event when you try and fail to save someones life."

"Twice. I've gone through it twice."

"You only said once to your past therapist." She shuffled through her notes, but Lily stopped her. "I never mentioned it. I can't- I don't- I don't want to revisit that. Milan" She joked dryly.

Jana nodded and scribbled something on her notepad. "So you have tried to save someone's life, twice. And you failed both times, correct?"

"Yes" Lily responded quietly. She started to shuffle in her seat discreetly, picking at her skin on her fingers. "This can leave someone with a feeling of... how do I say this. You need to save people so you don't go through that again. You do this with people you are or use to be close with."

"What do you mean?" She took out a photograph of Lily and Cedric. "You were close, correct?" Lily nodded. "Emphasis on were." She nodded.

"Well, from what you have shared, you saved them both, letting the two of them escape and you taking the pain and fighting. You did this because you couldn't face the pain of trying and failing to save someone."

"How does my..."

"Survivors guilt."

"Survivors guilt have anything to do with No Nose coming back from the dead?" Lina nodded. "You don't like it when someone close to you may die. It's worse when you can't do anything about it. In the car crash, you are powerless. You couldn't save Derek."

Lily shivered at her uncle's name. "Am I going too far? You know you can tell me if you want me to stop."

"It's fine." Jana gave a sympathetic glare before continuing. "You couldn't save him. And you didn't want someone to die because you were powerless, so you told Harry to escape before he could die." Lily nodded.

"You blame yourself because you were in a moment of weakness. You were literally dying and you blame yourself because of that." Lily didn't respond. The timer rang and The two got up. The left the room and went to the check-in area.

Zelena was sitting on one of the chairs with a magazine in her hands. "Auntie" Lily murmured. "How are you?"

"I'm good. We had a good session." Her aunt smiled at her therapist before leaving.

♠️

"Harry's been what!" Zelena had just informed Lily about the Dementor attack. "Can I go with the order then? I need to go." Zelena sighed. "Take your broomstick. You will be going Tonks."

"But why can't I just teleport him to Grimmauld Place? So much easier." Her aunt shook her head. "The Ministry has threatened to put restraints on all three of us if you use your magic."

"They have restraints?" She nodded. "Apparently, they didn't destroy all the shackles that stopped a siphons magic."

There are shackles? Since when?" Zelena flicked her wrist and a hologram of some sort showed up. She pointed to a random house. "When siphons were murdered," The hologram zoomed in to see a brutal murder of one.

"The Ministry saw no need for the restraints." The hologram zoomed to the Ministry were three faceless figures throwing the shackles in a fire. "Then I came for aid." A red haired woman came with a child in her hands.

"I asked them all these questions about Sirius, the rest of the siphons, the shackles. I was too underpowered to not be able to read their minds, but I knew they lied about Sirius. They said all siphons except us had died and that all shackles had been destroyed. Lies."

"That's why I don't like the government."

"We escaped and they kept the restraints." Lily laughed. "We can just run away. We can legally take Harry as his god-family." Zelena nodded. "No. We can't. Please don't use any of your magic unless you're flying and turning invisible to a muggle's eye. Promise me."

"I promise."

♠️

"Tonks!" Lily said while running out of Grimmauld Place. She embraced her with a hug, which Lily gladly accepted. "When'd you get here?" She asked. "A minute ago. Met my friends and I'm ready to go. Where's Andy and Ted?"

"Both at home. Where Zel?"

"At the condo" Moody said while exiting the House, the remaining advanced guard behind him. "Does this mean you like Aurors?" Emmeline Vance, Lily's old therapist, asked. "As much as I love all of you, I could never side with cops. ACAB lolz."

"I hate kids" Moody grumbled. "And I hate old men" Lily retorted. "Mount your brooms. Van Dyne, cloak us." Lily nodded and placed a charm on all of them.

"Tonks, you formulated the letter?" Kingsley asked. She nodded. Moody started to count down. "Three, Two, One" The group had shot off, headed for Privet Drive.

When they had reached, none of the lights in the house were on and the car was missing. Moody nodded for them to land and enter the house. Lily didn't need to use her super-hearing to know that someone was walking down the stairs.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out" Moody growled. "Professor Moody?" Harry asked. "No, it's Snape" Lily said. "I don't know so much about 'professor.' Never got round to teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly" Moody responded, ignoring Lily.

"Why are you guys here?" Harry asked. "So we can kidnap you and feed you to alien race that has taken over the world. Oh my god. I've been spending too much time with Lily and Tonks" Remus sighed.

"Professor Lupin?" Remus nodded. "Let's goooo" Sturgis Podgmore said. "You sound like a frat boy Modpodge" Tonks replied. "Hi Tonka Truck!" Harry waved. "Hiya Harry Styles."

"How do we know it's actually him?" Moody asked. "Harry, what is my biggest secret, apart from me being a siphon."

"You have a crush on Malfoy." He replied swiftly. "Why is that the first think that pops into your brain!"

"Okay, but is he right?" Lily nodded at Moody's question. "Yeah. Can we go now?"

"Yes yes. I can't wait to tell everyone." Tonks said. "I feel very embarrassed for you Lils."

"It's your fault!" Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Lupin. "How are we getting there? Siphon Magic?"

"No. Fudge is threatening to put restraints on the Van Dynes if they use any magic for anything relating to You-Know-Who. You're too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorized Portkey. So brooms are the only option."

♠️

The group had started to walk out of the House. "Could've done with a bit more cloud cover. Right, you," he barked at Harry.

"We're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks'll be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. Lupin'll be covering you from below. I'm going to be behind you. The rest'll be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed-"

"Is that likely?" Moody ignored him and continued with the plan. "The others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Harry, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you."

He turned towards Lily. "Van Dyne will be the blockade. Taking the hits before they hit us."

"Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, he'll think we're not taking this seriously" Tonks said while strapping Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage to her broom. "I'm just telling the boy the plan. Our job's to deliver him safely to Headquarters and if we die in the attempt-"

"No one's gonna die if they shoot spells. Lily can stop time for everyone except us" Remus pointed out. "We have a few things to talk about next meeting" Lily said.

Red sparks shot out from the sky. "Mount the brooms. Signal one is out!" Emmeline bellowed. Green sparks came next. "Second signal!" She said, kicking off from the ground. The rest of the group did the same and were off.

Lily was further from Harry than any other guard. All she could hear was Mad-Eye give instructions to go a certain way, but she couldn't hear most of those. So you could see how happy she was when Remus told Harry it was time for Decent.

"Lily, cover us!" Podmore shouted as he followed. She waited for all of them to land safely before following and rushing inside. 

"Lily!" Hermione said while rushing to aid her friend. "Are you okay?" Lily nodded. "I'm doing peachy."

"Can Dyne, you're with us, or you're not" Diggle grumbled. "Gotta go. I'll tell you everything." She whispered as she left her friend and entered the Dining room.


	71. Heiress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CeNtUrIeS By fall out boy ig
> 
> I JUST NOTICED THAT LILY AND DRACO ARE THE LIVING EMBODIMENT OF DRESS BY TAYLOR SWIFT
> 
> 'I DON'T WANT YOU LIKE A BEST FRIEND'
> 
> YOU SEE IT?

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

"Lily!" Sirius exclaimed as she entered the Dining room. Lil'y face brightened. "Sirius!" He stood up and embraced her in a hug. "Didn't you meet before you went to go save Potter?" Snape asked.

"Snaps! So good to see you" she said, sounding annoyed. "I see you're still a prat."

"I see you're still obsessed with a dead, married women" Lily shot back. Remus held in his laughter while Sirius bursted out. Lily rubbed her nose to distract her from laughing. Snape opened his mouth to say something, but Lily stopped him.

"You can't give me detention. We're not at school." He rolled his eyes as Zelena came up to her. "Lily, you can't join us."

"What? why not?" Zelena pursed her lips before saying, "Because you will tell Harry, and he is too young."

"She's also young. Why is her obnoxious blabbermouth present?" Snape snarled. "Why is Snape still teaching? He mentally abuses kids, sometimes physically!" Lily said.

"Van Dyne you better watch your mouth or I'll-"

"Crucio me? Okay Mr. I was a death eater and changed for my obsession and I would probably be the most loyal death eater if Lily's life wasn't on the line and I knew Sirius was innocent but I framed him for a stupid badge. Come at me. I dare you."

Tonks hid her face in her hands, stifling the laughter while Emmeline choked on her drink. Snape got up abruptly and walked over to her. Halfway towards her, Lily stopped him with magic. "Hashtag Lily Evans deserves better."

"You can't even keep a boyfriend!" Snape snapped back, still stuck in the same place. "At least I had a significant other you greasy haired man! Take a shower, maybe someone would have loved you then! Your hair could be used like a non-stick pan!"

Snape started to say something but Lily cut him off. "Shut the hell up you grease pan looking ass. You ex wizard racist. You Joe Goldburg wannabe. You single for life Pringle. You wannabe dark wizard. You wannabe DADA teacher. Wait, I actually do want you to become the teacher. They all leave after a year. Sorry Remus."

Remus scrunched his nose and Lily went back to Snape, but was cut off by Zelena. "Leave Lily" She said. "Fine. But can I say one more thing?" Zelena nodded. "At least my patronus doesn't reflect my obsession, Snivellus."

She ran out of the room and upstairs before anyone could say anything. Harry was shouting when she got upstairs. "WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"

"Lily had to hold him back! She is the reason you escaped and not six feet under! She was placed in a coma for a month! She had to face all of that and-"

"Why am I in this conversation?" Lily asked, cutting off Ginny. Harry turned around scoffed. "Go back to your meeting!"

"I got kicked out." He tilted his head from confusion. "Why?"

"I think it was because of me throwing shots at Snape, but I guess I am a blabbermouth. Also Snape's fault."

"Snape's here?" He questioned. "Sadly. Probably came when I went to get you." Harry nodded. "Who else is here?"

"Um, the people who got you, Arthur and Molly, Snape," Hermione shook her head to stop her. "I'm going to tell him. Sirius is here." Harry's face brightened. "Really? Now?" He started to make his way to the door, but Zelena stopped him.

"Lily, come down and unfreeze him." She shook her head. "He deserved it. Let's be honest, it's probably the only time he'd be confined in one place as a prisoner. Think of it as.. Karma. Like T Swizzle said, 'Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours' and this is the beginning of his. I can feel terrible things coming his way."

"Okay Trelawny. Come unfreeze him." Lily hung her head down and slowly walked to the Dining room. She could hear Harry ask if it was okay for him to see Sirius, but Zelena denied him, saying that he could after.

♠️

Lily had been staying at the condo for most of the week. She would spend the day with the Order and her friends and go home around twelve.

Draco came to visit her every day, making sure she was sleeping. He would occasionally try to find out about invisibility, but Lily had placed protection spells on the books. They were in the kitchen, getting some food.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked her. "I have to go to Harry's trial."

"Why do you have to go?"

"So I can tell them that legilimency is a great way to see if someone's telling the truth. It's hard being the only one with a braincell." Draco threw an apple at her head.

"Why are we still friends?" She asked. "Let me list it out. You love me, I am hot, I am the only reason you sleep, I won't lie-"

"Third year" Lily pointed out. "We agreed to forget that! Anyway, I won't lie when it comes to you being an idiot. Did I mention you love me?" Lily sat on the kitchen counter, cross legged.

"You know, The information I have against you when it comes to that one statement."

"What do you mean?" She laughed and took a bite of the cookie. "Bold of you to assume I'd say anything."

"Where do you go before twelve? You obviously aren't here. The place is too nice."

"As Harry's god sister, I keep him from experiencing a near death situation." He sat in the seat in front of her. "Why do you sit on a counter?"

"Why do you sit on a chair?" She took another bite of her cookie. "Cause that's what they're made for."

"I having the room to lay down and stare at the ceiling without feeling too cold or too hot. I could be like a cadaver. I almost was one lol." Draco massaged his temples. "I'm going to change the topic. I broke up with Roberts."

Lily's eyebrows raised from surprise. "I can't believe you had the balls to do that. How'd it go?" She asked, smiling. "You seem too excited."

"I am. she drugged me. So how'd it go?"

"She was pissed and stormed off. I think she's plotting your murder."

"I'm honored. No Body, No Crime lol. But I feel like the only reason you broke up with her was because of me. I mean you made the decision because of her drugging me. If she hadn't you'd probably still be together."

Draco shook hid head. "No, there were other reasons."

"Like what?"

"Other reasons!"

"I don't believe you!" They started fighting before Draco said, "There's another person!" Lily's mouth hung open. "Who?" He looked away. "Not important" he murmured. She grabbed his face and turned it to face her.

"Please! I need something that will interest me." He shook his head. "Who's banana?"

"The fact that you still don't know who Banana is, is kinda weird. Like how do you not know who banana is?"

"If you just told me, I'd know!"

"You not knowing is just bizarre!"

"I don't know! Who is it-" Lily grabbed his face and kissed him. She broke the kiss and said, "Shut the fuck up." Draco's mouth hung open from shock, but it didn't last long. They heard a loud clang from the living room. "Move" She said.

Draco complied and Lily left the kitchen, peaking outside to see who it was. "Who-" She put her hand out to stop Draco. "Don't say a word. Some person in a death eater costume."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Too late."

Lily froze time, testing her theory of if that person was a siphon. "You can come out now. Not fooling anyone" The siphon said. Lily slowly moved from her spot. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"That's a shocker. Last time you were so keen to." They scoffed. "I'm sure you have a scar to prove it. I need something from you."

"And what makes you think I'll give it?" They turned around and shot an icicle towards Draco's chest, stopping centimeters in front of him.

"I'll hurt your friend."

"Drop the icicle and we'll talk." They smirked and let the icicle fall to Draco's feet. "What do you want? Join your ranks? Another Knife?"

"Sit." They flicked her wrist, causing Lily to move to the couch and sit down. "I'm going to guess you want to know about my family."

"No. Figured it out that night. I told you about your aunt. Don't be an idiot."

"Oh I'm sorry, I was dying in that moment. I should've made time to sit down and think about how you knew my aunt."

"I see you got your sarcasm from mother." The siphon said, clearly sounding annoyed. Lily scoffed. "Wasn't she a death eater? Serving Vold-"

"Don't say his name!" They snapped. "Why? I'm not afraid of him."

"He doesn't know I'm here. Now can I continue, or will I have to shoot the icicle." Lily massaged her temples. "Continue."

"Your parents died on October 31st, right?" Lily nodded. "Probably. My mother did. I don't know about my father."

"We can talk about that another time. Now, I want to know if Zelena has told you about Alexandra Gold." The name Avery clicked in her mind. "So you do know" They said, sounding impressed.

"Shocked Zel said anything. How much do you know?"

"Alexandra went to Hogwarts the same time as Tom Riddle..."

"Good. Good. What else"

"Don't interrupt me" Lily snapped back. "She was engaged to some guy named Emyrs, but she died during her seventh year. Don't know how though."

"She was friends with Theo's grandmother and she hated my grandma on dad's side. Avery, the guy from that night. His father went at the same time as her. I remember Zelena mentioning it a few times."

"Do you know how you're related to her?" Lily nodded. "Robert Gold was my great grandfather and was the brother to Alexandra."

"Now how do Abraxas Malfoy, Dorian Lestrange, Hayden Mulciber, and, Tom Riddle relate to her?"

"They went to school at the same time as her." The Siphon ushered to continue. "That's all I know."

"What is one think Tom Riddle and Alexandra Gold have in common?" Lily shrugged. "I don't know."

"What is Tom Riddle?"

"An evil being? A murderer? A heir?"

"Bingo. A heir." Lily shook her head. "But Alexandra wasn't a heir... cause if she was, then..."

"And you've connected the dots. Took you long enough." Lily wasn't listening. She was trying to make sense of what she just found out. "Is this all you wanted from me? How much I knew?"

"No. I just needed to stall you long enough for Zelena to come here." The siphon turned around as Zelena walked into the room. "You look terrible" The siphon said. "Get out of my house."

"It's my house! You don't own anything" The siphon retorted. "Lily, take Draco and get out of here."

"What about-"

"Leave." Lily nodded and unfroze Draco. "What-" She shook her head. "We have to go" He nodded and they teleported to the penthouse. "What happened?" He asked. "I have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N E WAYS
> 
> WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO ZELENA?
> 
> IS SHE GONNA DIE?
> 
> No. She won't.
> 
> WHO IS THE SIPHON?
> 
> AND YES, I AM MAKING A STORY RELATING TO LEXIE AND TOM
> 
> ITS BEEN PLANNED SINCE DECEMBER
> 
> AND LILY'S A HEIR!


	72. Trial and Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MYSTERY SIPHON?

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Lily and Draco sat in silence for five minutes. Lily tried to contact Zelena, but failed in every way. She even tried to go back to the condo, but she was unable to. "Lilith" Draco whispered. Lily glanced at him, frowning.

"What happened?" Lily didn't say anything for a minute. She looked back at the floor before saying, "I'm an heir. Not Hufflepuffs because they are dead. I doubt it's Gryffindor because then he would've won the duel that killed him. So that leave's Ravenclaw."

"What about Slytherin?" Lily shook her head. "I learned Parseltongue, not born with it. And then Zelena came and I don't know whats happening."

"You speak Parselmouth? I though you were joking?" She shook her head. "Yes I made jokes about talking to snakes. But I can speak to them. It's not hard."

"What else did they say?" Lily hummed. "Um.. She knew your grandfather. Also knew Voldy Moldy."

"Two heirs. Do you think they had sex?" Lily bursted out laughing. "No... wait! I do not need to think about my Great Grandmother banging a Mass Murderer."

"She could've been a murderer. I mean, Leah Stone died from mysterious circumstances her sixth year." Lily nodded. "I'm gonna research." She grabbed Draco's hand and they teleported to her library. "You need to sleep."

"I haven't slept in three days." Lily went by the pedestal. "I watched you sleep." She closed her eyes and placed her hands on the top, causing a swarm of books to for a barrier around her. "Well, not really. I took power naps."

"Don't you have a trial tomorrow?" She nodded. "Yes, but I need to know what happened to Leah Stone. This is a nice distraction" Lily sighed.

"Need help?"

"Yes" She flicked her wrist and another pedestal appeared. "Go there and yeah."

♠️

"Here!" She pointed at the chapter in Alexandra's biography. It was around two am, and Draco was half asleep. "Thank god" Draco murmured while walking towards her. "What does it say?"

"Alexandra Gold was engaged... Leah Stone was friends with Riddle... Relationship with Alexandra?! Never mind. Um... In their sixth year, Riddle and Alexandra started dating exclusively and Stone got jealous..."

Lily flipped the page to continue, but it was empty. "Is the page ripped out?" Draco asked as his eyes darted between Lily and the page. "No. There's no rip. It's magic." She started to siphon the magic, but it backfired, causing her to go flying towards the other side of the room.

She put her hands out, causing her to levitate. "Are- are you flying?" Lily looked around. "I think so. It's just me levitating though."

"Are you gonna try again?" She nodded. "Yeah, why not."

"Are you sure you weren't a hat stall for Gryffindor? You're too bold." She landed on her feet. "I've told you once and I'll say it again. It's not your personality the hat looks at, but what what you value. I value creativity and wisdom, but I also value resourcefulness. Or that's what the hat said."

"Wow. I'm bored now." Draco snatched to book from the pedestal before Lily could get it. "Give it back."

"No. Who's banana?" She massaged her temples. "Why does it always come back to this!"

"Cause it's important! And why'd you kiss me?"

"Cause you're annoying. Now give me the book." She reached to grab it, but Draco moved out of the way, causing her to stumble. "Tell me" he whined. "Has anyone told you the embodiment of a five year old? You whine and you storm off when you're mad."

"Tell me" He said, ignoring Lily's comment. "Give me the book and I'll tell you."

"No you're not. You're going to take the book and run away. I know too well. So better idea, you tell me and I give you the book."

"That's my legacy" she said while pointing at the book. "Is it though?" He raised his eyebrow. "Fine, I swear I'll tell you. Just please, give me the book."

"No. Tell me who!" She shook her head. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell-"

"Oh my god it's you, shut the hell up now!" Lily said. Draco's mouth widened from shock. Lily took this opportunity to snatch the book and go back to the pedestal. Draco just stood there, thinking about what she had just revealed.

"Draco, close your mouth. A fly will go in." She went back to the book and opened the page slowly "What's the time? Cause it feel's like it's only been twenty minutes."

She took her phone out and froze. "Draco, it's two am." She put the phone away and diverted her attention towards him. "She's been gone for two hours" Lily said darkly. 

"Do you want to go back to the condo?" She nodded. "Let's go." They rushed to the fireplace and floo'ed to the condo. Zelena was laying on one of the couches. Lily ran up to her, praying she wasn't dead.

"Auntie?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly. "I'm alive, just tired" Zelena replied in a raspy voice. "Are you hurt?" Zelena shook her head. "The siphon was stronger than me, but they got what they needed."

"What did they take..." Lily asked slowly. "My magic" She replied before becoming unconscious. "Draco, go home. Use the Floo and go home."

"I'm not going! You-" Lily turned around to face him and glared. "Go home. Please." He nodded and left by Floo. "Tonks, can you bring Robyn here?"

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Can you just bring her here?"

"Of course."

Lily wiped the tear trickling down her face and started to heal Zelena with her magic. "Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die" She whispered. "She was going to die anyway." Lily turned around to see the Siphon.

"Why are you here? What more do you want from us?" They scoffed. "She's not dead. Yet. The vow she made with her mumsy was never completed. You know, the one where she-"

"Had to have a child who was fully pureblooded and a siphon witch." The siphon shook their head.

"No. A pureblooded siphon witch. No normal pureblood traced in them. As you know a Siphon vow doesn't die when one of the people participating die. It continues. well, her mother gave a time limit. Her's is coming to a close. I just made it more painful."

"Why? Why is inflicting pain on us so important to you?"

"You'll understand, sooner or later. For now, let's just say this is an early birthday present. It is still December twenty-fifth, right? Well, if it is, then I hope you like your other one. The siphon disappeared as Zelena woke up.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. "She took my magic away. I- I can't" She stopped. "Mommy?" Robyn asked softly. "Darling. Come here" Robyn let go of Tonks' foot and run up to her. "What happened Aunt Zel?" Tonks asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD
> 
> I CAN'T WAIT FOR LEXIES STORY
> 
> SHE IS MY SECOND FAVORITE OC AFTER LILY
> 
> YEAH
> 
> DO YOU WANT HER STORY TO BE RELEASED CORRESPONDING WITH FIFTH SIXTH AND SEVENTH YEAR, OR AFTER?


	73. Are you happy to be in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Story-Taylor's Re-recording
> 
> My french is terrible so I used google translate so if it's wrong, I'm so sorry.
> 
> Translation is in parentheses and bolded.

**_THIRD PERSON POV_ **

It was now the 22nd. Lily didn't go to Harry's trial. Her and Molly had a fight over if she should go. Molly had won and Lily stayed with her aunt at the Penthouse. Harry had won and was coming back to Hogwarts, thankfully.

She also had been actively avoiding Draco. But she couldn't today. It was Graham's Birthday and Lily couldn't miss it. "Lily, if anything happens, leave immediately."

"Sirius, are you claiming my Slytherin friends are going to attack me?" Lily questioned. "Some more than others. Steer clear of the Malfoy's."

"Oh I'll try. I don't know if they'll steer clear of me though" She laughed. Sirius gave her a hug. "Sirius, I'm not gonna die. Why are you scaring me?"

"I have bad feeling about this year." He broke the hug. "No worries though. Have fun." Lily nodded and went into the fireplace. "Can you hand me the bag?" She pointed towards the gift bag and Sirius handed it to her.

"Montague Manor!" She threw the Powder and was instantly at the House. "There you are," Lily jumped at what Draco said. "Hey.... How you doing? Where is Graham? This can't go in the hands of anyone other than him and maybe his father."

She exited the fireplace and started to walk away. "You can't ignore me."

"Okay I won't. What do you want?" She looked around and saw Graham and Austin. "How's Zelena?" Lily started walking towards them, Draco trailing behind.

"She's doing better. Did you get Prefect?" He nodded. "Pansy did too. What about you?"

"I don't think I will. The only thing I have other than the other Ravenclaws is my Legacy. Hey besties." Graham and Austin turned around. "Lily! How are you doing?" Austin asked. "I'm good, what about you?"

"Doing well." Lily turned her attention towards Graham. "Graham, you okay?" He shook his head. "I'm just nervous. You know, with everything."

"I don't know if this will make you feel better, but I remember you saying you didn't know much about your mother, right?" Graham nodded. Lily took the book out. "It's your family. We are distantly related."

He opened the book to the family tree and saw The French's and the Mill's connected. "Wow. And I tried to hit on you."

"Any pureblooded family is typing." Graham's father started walking towards the group. "Hide it," Graham whispered. Lily took the book and stuffed it into the bag. "Hello Miss. Van Dyne, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Bernard. I hope you all are doing well."

"Dad, Lily and Draco were just about to leave. Can we talk?" He nodded. "Bye Lily. Bye Draco." Lily waved and walked away, Draco following. "You're ignoring me."

"No Draco, I'm looking for a nice, quiet place to talk."

"Talk about what?" They turned around and saw Pansy clinging onto Daphne for support. "Are you okay?"

"She's drunk." Daphne said. "You stupid lightweight." Daphne snorted.

"Where are you guys going?" Pansy asked while smirking. "Draco here wants to talk."

"Swear to merlin. Goodbye" He grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her into a closet. "Cut the cameras. Deadass. This is a Wattpad Moment."

"You had a crush on me since what, February?" Lily shook her head. "Mid-December, actually."

"I don't know if you're lying or not." Lily shook her head. "I guess we'll never know." She walked out of the closet, Draco following. "Draco, you're acting like a lost puppy. Stop following me."

"Come around, all!" Graham boomed from the middle of the room. "Spin the bottle!"

"Perfect" Draco whispered in her ear. They made a circle by the table. Graham's dad was gone and the only people remaining were Lily, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Astoria, Pansy, Millicent, Theo, Austin, and of course, Graham.

"Can I have a nice bottle of Tequila before we play?" Lily asked. Graham threw her a bottle. "It's enhanced. So don't do anything stupid." Lily popped the bottle open and took a few sips.

♠️

Lily woke up, passed out on the floor. Fully clothed. She looked around and saw her friends scattered around the room except Draco. "Oh my god. You're finally awake" He said, his head peeking out of the kitchen.

He was smiling. Not smirking, smiling. "What did we do?" She asked while rubbing her eyes. "Guess" he said happily. "Stop looking so happy. I like depressed Draco." She stood up and stretched. "Not what you said last night" He murmured.

Draco went back into the kitchen and Lily rushed in. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez dire?" **(What did you say?)**

"You also spoke french." He said while going back to his breakfast.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez dire?" **(What did you say?)** She asked while sitting in front of him. "Pas moi, toi." **(Not me, you)** Lily pursed her lips. _That was hot._

_Focus, you idiot._

"D'accord, qu'est-ce que j'ai dire?" **(Okay, What did I say?)** He licked his lips and chuckled. "Tu ne veux pas savoir" **(You do not want to know)** He said.

"Je veux savoir" **(I want to know)** Lily demanded. "Devine." **(Guess)** Lily rolled her eyes. "As-tu un miroir?" **(Do you have a mirror?)** Draco shook his head. "Le miroir était important hier soir." **(The mirror was important last night)** Lily closed her eyes and tried to go back to last night.

"Oh oui! Action ou vérité après avoir fait tourner la bouteille." **(Oh yes! Truth or dare after spinning the bottle.)** Draco nodded. "Bon travail" **(Good job).**

"Puis-je avoir un indice?" **(Can I have a clue?)** Draco shook his head. "Non." **(No)**

Lily groaned in pain as Draco got up. "Tu as fait ça la nuit dernière." **(You did that last night)** Lily's tongue rolled the wall of her mouth as she got up to follow him. "Je te deteste." **(I hate you)**

"Non tu ne le fais pas." **(No you don't.)**

"Why are we speaking french?" Draco shrugged. "Anyway, I need to go." Lily started to stand up. "Sit your ass down."

"Oh my phone's ringing. Do you hear it? Cause I do." She left the kitchen and collected her stuff. All her friends were watching her. "So?" Millicent asked. "So what?"

"What happened?" Blaise asked. "So you see-I need to-My phone-Goodbye lovely children." Lily stepped into the fireplace before saying, "Van Dyne London Penthouse."

She disappeared into flames and was teleported to the living room. "No you again!" She shouted as the Siphon turned around. "I can't deal with your bullshit today. Bonsior!"

Lily was about to teleport to Grimmauld Place, but the Siphon put their hand up. "I'm here to warn you. Don't form any connections with Mr. Malfoy. Not now, not ever. Do you understand?"

"No. Goodbye!" Lily teleported to Grimmauld Place and appeared in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I EDITED THIS BECAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING VERY DIFFERENT AND I CAN'T DO THAT WITH THIS


	74. Prefect

**_THIRD PERSON POV_ **

Lily was still in her room in Grimmauld Place a few hours later as Hermione came running in. "Did you hear?" She asked. Lily shook her head. "It's the two year lover anniversary?"

"No, Ron and I got Prefect." Lily smiled. "I'm so proud!" Hermione hid her face in her palms to suppress her smile. "Did you get a letter?" She asked. Lily shook her head. "Not yet. Just waiting, I guess."

"For someone?" Ginny said, holding in her giggles. "Who!" Hermione asked. "I think we should focus on Ron and Hermione being prefects!" Ginny walked in. "Theo said that you and Malfoy are a thing now."

"Theo is a liar or Draco is a liar, cause we didn't talk about. I left." She stood up from the bed but an owl swooped in.

Lily ducked, but because she was unbalanced, she fell to the floor. The owl dropped a letter in front of her and flew off.

Lily opened the letter, and a badge fell out. "I don't want to be a prefect!" Fred and George apparated in the room. "You too!" Fred said. "We thought you were worse than this!" George added.

"Don't worry. I'll try to get fired or whatever. I don't want it either." They snatched the paper. "She also has a boyfriend," Ginny added. "Finally. Now you aren't a fifth wheel" Fred scoffed. "Who is it?" George asked.

"Malfoy" Harry said with a nasty tone. Ron was standing behind him, looking tired. "When did you two get here? And I don't have a boyfriend!"" Lily asked. "Malfoy?" Harry asked. She shook her head. "No! Anyway! Ron, congrats on prefect."

"Don't change the topic! Who else knows?"

"Nobody, because we're not together." The twins took a seat next to her. "So were you not going to tell us?" They asked together. "I was not, because we're not together. It is that hard to understand?"

Ron nodded. "Yes, I'm surprised."

♠️

"Where are you?" Draco asked, via mind connection. "You see the old woman? Yeah I'm next to her lol."

"It has been days. Can we have a normal conversation?"

"No."

The whistle blew. "Bye Lily." Zelena embraced her in a long tight hug. "Stay safe," she whispered. "You do too."

She broke the hug and Lily boarded the train with her friends. "Do I have to? I would much rather stay and let the slow burn happen," Lily said.

"What slow burn?" Hermione asked. "Harry and Lily glanced at each other before he said, "You guys go. We can find seats somewhere." Lily pouted.

"Harry, I don't want to!" Draco, who had just boarded, grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her off.

The train had started to move and Draco fell back. Lily moved out of the way, leaving Draco on the ground, looking pissed. She laughed at his face. "One second." She took her phone out. "Smile." She took a photo and started typing.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Millicent and I have a vault of Draco memes. Since first year." He got up. "You weren't friends with us first year."

"I was with Millicent." They started to walk towards the prefect cabin. "Who's head boy and girl this year?" Lily asked. Draco sighed. "I am so sorry." He opened the door and Cedric Diggory was talking to a Hufflepuff prefect.

He looked up as The pair walked in. "And our two newest prefects for Slytherin and Ravenclaw are here. And our two Gryffindors." Lily turned around and saw Hermione and Ron enter.

"Hello slow burns," Lily greeted.

"Please take a seat over there." The four of them walked towards the table. Lily was the barrier between Ron and Draco. Draco took Lily's hand and started to draw something. "Good almost afternoon. We are your prefects. I am Cedric Diggory" He turned to the Head Girl.

"And I'm Kylie Matthews. We are here to discuss some procedures, shifts, and rules you all need to follow."

"Are you nervous?" Lily asked. Draco nodded. "Yeah. I just am unsure about this year."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No it's fine."

"Did everyone get that?" Cedric asked. Everyone nodded. "Lily, can you tell us one thing Prefects can't do?" He asked. "Take points away from other prefects."

"Now, patrolling schedules. You can choose who you get to patrol with, but please note, if you and another person are always patrolling and a number of rules are broken, you won't be able to patrol with that person" Kylie said.

"This year, you all have a few upgrades. New rooms, A Prefects lounge by the Great Hall, and the Prefects bathroom. We will show you where it is located. There is a ghost that resides there so don't bother her."

Lily raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Who's the ghost?" She asked. "I think her name was Alessandra? No, Alexandra Gold."

"Did she say..."

"I think so"

"She was a siphon. Won't say how she died, though. Did that answer your questions?" Kylie asked. Lily smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

♠️

Lily and Draco were the last to leave the compartment. "Lily, can we talk?" Cedric asked. Lily and Draco exchanged glances. "I'm really hungry right now."

"We need to talk. It's about your track record." Draco tilted his head. "Should I stay?" He whispered. Lily shook her head. "It's fine." Draco left the cabin and Lily turned towards him. "You want to ask me if I know Alex, don't you."

He nodded. "If you say anything, it will be the last. One thing the government and I can agree on," she said, murmuring the last part. "She is my great grandfather's sister who died from some unknown causes. Can I go know?"

He shook his head. "Are you and Malfoy?" Lily scoffed. "Why do you care? It's not your life so how about you get one instead of worrying about mine." She said in a drowsy voice.

Lily left the compartment and Draco was waiting for her by the door. "Did he do anything?" He asked suddenly. She shook her head. "No. Just asked if I knew my dead great grandmother."

"Did you find out about Stone?" Lily shook her head. "I didn't get time." He nodded.

"Are you sitting by _them_?"

"They have names, and yes." Draco rolled his eyes. "We need to talk." She shook her head. "No, because I don't remember what happened that night, I don't want to know, and I really am not in the mood to talk because of my migraine. So Au Revoir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW.
> 
> THIS IS SO BORING.
> 
> IM SURPRISED I DIDNT ADD MY SLEEP DEPRIVED HUMOR IN THIS


	75. The toad is what?

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

The train had stopped and Lily left with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. "You know, I can't wait to see who the DADA teacher is" Ginny said. "Same. I hope they don't make me want to stab myself repeatedly like Lockhart."

"Or try to kill us" Neville added. "Or is an imposter."

"Or is a werewolf. But Professor Lupin was easily the best." The four heard a tut tut and turned around. "Mum is teaching this year. I can't wait for both of you to meet again" Keira said. "No! The toad is what!"

Keira nodded and started to walk away. "What? Who? Lily?" Lily shook her head. "Brace yourselves and pray this curse over DADA teachers stays in tact. We're going to need it."

"We pray to the humble gods of Greys Anatomy, let this curse stay! Let chasing cars play when she is around and only she can hear it!" Ginny chanted.

"I should feel bad. But I can't. I don't like her and I've never met her" Luna said softly. The Quartet had boarded a carriage, Harry, Ron, and Hermione joining a few seconds later.

Harry had noticed the thestrals. "You can see them now?" Lily asked. "Join the club." Harry shook his head. "What are those?"

"Thestrals" Luna said lightly. "You can only see them if you have seen death."

"But how can I?" The carriage started moving. "Have you seen them before today?" He shook his head. "But I never saw someone die." Hermione shook her head. "Weren't you with Lily when she heart stopped?"

"No one was going to tell me I died for a split second?" Hermione glared at her before turning back to Harry.

♠️

Lily and Luna were sitting at Ravenclaw Table. "Is it loo late to go to America?" Lily asked while glaring at Umbridge. "Yes. You can't leave us yet. I can only assume Fred and George have plans to take her down" Luna said innocently.

"Did you see Hagrid on your way?" Harry asked. "No. I don't think he left, though. He would've told us."

"Oh. Okay."

The first years had came in and the sorting hat started to sing a completely different song. Lily got out her phone and started texting the group chat.

**Three Failures**

**Me**

why is there a pink toad doing here?

**Freddikins**

we hate her

**Georgie**

we cant say that

we StOnGlY DiSlIkE hEr

**Me**

so whats the plan

**Freddikins**

you cant join

**Georgie**

yeah. you are a prefect  
know and we cant have  
you ruining the plan

**Me**

but i want to get fired

**Freddikins**

no.

_Georgie changed the name to Two failures and a PeRfEcT pReFeCt_

**Me**

im gonna try to get fired.

**Georgie**

this can be helpful to us

**Freddikins**

let us discuss and we will decide

Lily turned off her phone and the first years were getting sorted. She looked around and saw Harry looking worried. "What's wrong? You have that face."

"She was at my trial. Wanted me to get expelled. You know her?"

"Sadly. She's Valor's mom."

"Where's her lawsuit?"

"Oh I tried."

Harry laughed lightly and Lily rubbed her nose to stop laughing. All the kids had gotten sorted and Dumbledore had let the fast begun. Ron was ecstatic to finally eat and the two Ravenclaws moved to the Gryffindor table.

After the feast, Dumbledore had started his beginning of the year speech. "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," He started.

"First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students- and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." Lily snorted.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

Dumbledore looked at the two new teachers. "We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked worried. "He said taking care, not taking over." Hermione nodded. People applauded from all tables except the little group at Gryffindor table. "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

Umbridge gave a small "Hem Hem," catching Dumbledore's attention. She motioned for the pedestal and Dumbledore moved, much to everyones surprise. "Thank you, Headmaster for those kind words of welcome."

She walked to the spot and cleared her throat. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!" Lily took in a deep breath. "Can you wake me up when she finishes?" Harry nodded.

A few minutes later, Hermione shook her lightly. "She's almost done," She whispered. "I'm going to sneak back at Ravenclaw. For the children, you know. Next stop, fake reality." Lily swiftly moved towards the front of the table.

"Hi I'm Lily." She gave an awkward thumbs up. "I'm Anthony."

"Weren't that girl who was in a coma for a month?" One of the Ravenclaws asked. "Yeah. Anyways, follow us."

They started to walk out of the Great Hall. Pansy and Draco were taking the first year Slytherins to their Common Room. Pansy mouthed 'How's it going?' Lily scrunched her face. She moved her hands to show her confusion before making a finger gun and pointing it at her.

"What are you doing?" Another first year asked. "I don't know what to do with my hands. So, there are moving staircases so watch out for those."

"I remember Jordan almost falling her first day. But don't worry, it is highly unlikely for a fall."

They walked towards the Ravenclaw Dormitories, explaining the ups and downs of Hogwarts. "Here is the door. You answer a riddle, but if you don't get it, you won't get in trouble. Just simply say, 'I don't know' and you will be allowed to enter."

"I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body, but I come alive with wind. What am I?"

"An echo" Anthony responded. The door opened and the group entered the Common Room. "Girls dormitories are on the left, guys on the right. You have your own rooms and if you need anything, my room is at the end of the hall."

The kids ran off and Lily sat on the couch. "We have a meeting at the Prefects Lounge" Anthony said while exiting the room. Lily stood up and rushed to catch up to him. "Are you and Jordan still together? Her and I haven't spoken since the last tournament."

He nodded. "Yes. Still together." They two of them made their way to the Hallway by the Great Hall. The other prefects were standing there, waiting for the head boy and girl. Draco had swaggered towards her.

"Holo there. It's me-" Cedric and Kylie had walked out of a wall. "Come in" She said drowsily. The group of Prefects had gone in, one by one into the room.

When they entered, there was a large, circular couch in the middle and a few tables on the outskirts. Welcome to the Prefects Room. This is where we have our meetings, where you can stay when children are bothering you, and" Cedric moved towards a curtain.

"Tunnels. The ghost is currently doing who knows what in there." The ghost of Alexandra Gold flew out. "I'm a spirit you imbecile." Lily was staring at her, mouth widened. Alexandra looked around the room and waved.

"Good Evening. I'm Lexie. Call me anything except Alexandra. That's all" The ghost flew back into the tunnels. "Where do the tunnels lead?" Lily asked. "All around the school" Kylie responded.

"Well then good night and I hope you all have a splendid first day." Cedric said before going in the tunnels. "I'm going to follow her" Lily whispered as the rest of the students left the room.

"No. Go to sleep. And don't do anything drastic in DADA tomorrow" Draco whispered. "Fine. But I'm still going to talk to her." He said before they exited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM TIRED
> 
> SEND HELP
> 
> AND DID YOU EXPECT KEIRAS MOM AS UMBITCH?
> 
> TWO CHARACTERS ARE GETTING A REDEMPTION ARC
> 
> ONE THIS YEAR AND THE OTHER SLOWLY MOVING FORWARD


	76. Potato, Patato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UMBRIDGE WARNING (STICK AROUND FOR LILY BEING ICONIC BUT OTHERWISE, YOU CAN SKIP)

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Lily and Hermione met up the next day for breakfast. "Do you want to go on rounds with me?" She asked. "Today?" Hermione nodded. "If I'm not fired by the end of classes, I will gladly come."

She smiled. The pair sat at Gryffindor table, along with the twins, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Fred, George. Why won't you say anything! I need something entertaining to go off of."

"They are mad about you being prefect" Ginny said. "No, we're just mad about her not telling us why she got it" Fred said. "Yeah. You're Ravenclaw's heir!" George whispered. "What!" Hermione shrieked. 

"How did you find out? No one here knows. Just Draco and I. And he doesn't even know the full story" She whispered back. "George asked Zelena why you always went back to the Penthouse and she told us," Fred said.

"We asked her to stop you from always going. You are essential to the plan." Lily massaged her temples. "What plan? I need to know" she whined. "Something about Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" Hermione asked, sounding pissed.

"Oi! Granger got it. C'mon Lilypad. You're in Ravenclaw" George said. "I don't need to be smart to be in Ravenclaw." Hermione nodded. "But because you're Ravenclaw's heir, do you have a secret lair in the school?" Lily shrugged.

"I am going to try and obtain the courage to speak to dead great grandmother, Lexie." Some kid walked pass them, looking concerned. Fred stuck his tongue out at the kid. "The only dead family I can speak to."

"Tell us everything. Before Malfoy," George whispered as Lily nodded. "I will."

♠️

Everyones last class was DADA. Lily was one of the first to arrive, waiting for her friends to enter. "Lilith Van Dyne" Umbridge squeaked. "Pink toad" Lily murmured. Umbridge shook it off and smiled. "Are you still whining about how Keira 'exposed you'?"

"Are you still write Cornelius Fudge fanfic?" Lily retorted. "So disrespectful. Like your aunt." Lily dug her nails into her skin to stop herself from cursing Umbridge. Thankfully, Theo had entered the room and sat next to her.

Umbridge walked away and Lily let her hands go loose. "What happened?" Theo whispered. "You'll see." She said.

More and more people had entered the room, Draco and Daphne sitting at the table behind Lily and Theo. Lily couldn't see him, but Draco was pissed. "Well, good afternoon!" A few people mumbled it back.

"Tut tut." Lily dug her nails into her skin again. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," Everyone except Lily and Harry responded. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." Lily raised her hand. "Yes Miss. Van Dyne?" She squeaked. Lily felt triggered by her voice.

"This Defense Against the Dark Arts. What are we suppose to do? Pull an America and create a treaty so we can live in peace?" she asked, looking annoyed.

"This isn't a Democracy Miss. Van Dyne."

"Eh, potato patato. But you didn't answer my question. Why are we not practicing-"

"Miss. Van Dyne, I suggest you don't speak out of turn." Lily scoffed. "That how a conversation works. One speaks and the other waits their turn." Umbridge smiled and gave a small 'hmm' before going back to the board.

She wrote something down and turned back around to face the class. "At least you didn't quote Amelia Shepherd" Theo whispered. "Was going to, but then I realized it doesn't apply to her."

'Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it? The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year."

She took out her wand and books appeared. "You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She turned back around and started to write something on the chalkboard. "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Sure" Lily murmured along with a few other students. "I think we'll try that again. When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?

"Yes, Professor Umbridge" The class responded. "'Good. I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Lily stared at the book blankly. "Miss Van Dyne. Why is your book not open?" Lily didn't say anything. "Miss. Van Dyne, when you are spoken to, you answer."

"Oh, I thought you wanted me to not talk back? Well if you must know, I have a mind and I day dream because of that mind. Sorry I guess." Lily opened her textbook and pretended to read.

"Are you going to read?" Hermione asked.

"No lol." Lily looked up and Hermione was staring blankly at the book.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" The toad asked. Hermione shook her head. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione. Lily gave an 'ooo' to set the tone. "And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger" she responded. "Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully."

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. 'There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells." Umbridge looked taken aback. "Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh.

"Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"It is called Defense against the dark arts" Ron pointed out. "Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.-"

Ron raised his hand while saying, "Weasley." She gave a small 'hm' and turned back to Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head. "Lily's aunt is. Why don't we ask her?" Lily bit her tongue from laughing out loud. "I didn't ask if Miss. Van Dyne's insufferable aunt is trained for the Ministry, I asked if you were."

The chalkboard cracked. "No but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

Lily raised her hand. "Yes, Miss. Van Dyne?" She said with her so, so sweet voice. "But the name states 'Defense'. Like I said before, how does one defend themselves with words?"

"It is useful."

"In what sense is it?" Harry questioned. "Hand Mr. Potter!" Umbridge said, sounding angry. Harry thrust his fist in the air. Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.

'And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean. "Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr Thomas?" Dean cleared his throat. "Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?" He shook his head. "The outside world is a different story."

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth.

"But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed- not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds. You have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day-"

"Inappropriate in what sense?" Hermione questioned. "Hand Miss Granger!" Hermione raised. her hand, but Umbridge turned away. "It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" Dean murmured.

"Lowkey kinda hot, not gonna lie," Lily whispered.

"Hand Mr. Thomas! Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" She asked Parvati.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions."

"Without ever practicing them beforehand?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough-"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again. Professor Umbridge looked up. "This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"But isn't school suppose to prepare us for the real world?" Astoria asked. "There is nothing out in the real world."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?"

"Hmm, let's think..." said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe...Lord Voldemort?"

Lily watched with her mouth opened in shock. Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

"Now, let me make a few things straight."

"I'm not" Lily said quietly. Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead."

"He wasn't dead" said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned."

Mr Potter you have already lost your house ten points do not make matters worse for yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"No it's not! Harry and I fought him!" Lily bursted out. "Detention, Mr. Potter and Miss. Van Dyne!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly.

"Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'."

Harry stood up as she walked back to her desk. "Are you not gonna stick with me?"

"Shit. One second."

Lilly stood up a second later, waiting for Harry's plan. "So according to you, Lily dropped into a coma for a month with a stab wound?" He asked shakily. Lily's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Did I overstep?"

"Please continue. I want to see where this goes."

"Lilith Van Dyne's incident was a tragic accident" she said sweetly. "Your birth was a tragic accident!" Harry shot back. "And it was attempted murder! Just use legilimency! The facts are right there!"

Umbridge's eyes darted from Lily and Harry. "Come here Mr. Potter. Miss. Van Dyne, I suggest you sit down. Who knows what might happen if you go off the rails," Umbridge said with a hint of amusement. Harry nodded and she sat back down slowly.

"What does she mean?" Draco asked.

"It's nothing."

"Something is wrong. What is it?"

Lily shook her head. "It's nothing. Just leave it alone. Please."

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE TRIGGERS ME


	77. Quills and Potions(pills n potions remix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU CAN'T SKIP THIS. THERE IS SOME MALDYNE SCENES AND ALEX/LEXIE INTERACTIONS

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Lily was more than pleased to leave the DADA classroom. She had watched the clock for the majority of the class, waiting for it to finally hit Three Fifty. When the bell had rang, she quickly packed her stuff and started to exit the classroom.

"Miss. Van Dyne. Please stay until the rest of the students have exited the class" Umbridge said with her fake, sweet voice. She rolled her eyes and nodded for Draco to leave without her. Lily sat back down, waiting for everyone to leave.

"Now. You will keep your mouth shut and will not disrupt me in class, or I will have to resort to... other ways." Lily nodded. "And, what are those other ways?"

"Shackles, Expulsion, the entirety of the wizarding world finding out about your _special_ powers" Umbridge smiled. "Okay. Have fun with getting approval from Fudge," Lily sang while getting up.

Umbridge put her hand up to stop her. "He doesn't need to know about any of these consequences unless the last one comes from pure necessity." She gave a little 'hmm' before walking back to her desk.

Lily took that opportunity to leave the room and look for Alex. The hallways were too crowded, so she decided that it was best to walk. She had reached the wall to the lounge and took a deep breath before entering.

"I knew you'd come here," Cedric whispered as she came in. "Why?" Lily questioned. "Well you know," he tilted his head towards the direction of the ghost. "Yeah. I really do need to speak her and I don't need you to watch me."

Cedric put his hands up in a defensive way. "I'm not stopping you."

"Than why are you here?" Lily snapped back. "Hey, you ready?" Draco asked as he entered the room. "Yes." Lily waved before her and Draco went by the ghost.

Alex was currently looking at the cover of a book. "Alex?" Lily asked. The ghost turned around and flew backwards. "What do you want?" She snapped. "I see the similarities already," Draco whispered.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I was wondering if you could tell me about this." She got out Alex's biography and opened it to the blank page. Alex glanced from the page to Lily suspiciously.

"Where'd you get it? Better question, who did you have to kill to get it from? Because last time I checked, all siphons are dead," she whispered. Lily looked around the room to make sure no one who didn't know was present.

"Take a wild guess." Alex looked at her descendant for a few seconds before her eyes widened. "What is your surname?" she asked while tilting her head. "I go by Van Dyne, but my fathers last name was Stone."

"Sit down. You," She pointed towards Draco. "Why is he here?" She questioned. "I trust him with my life, so he is gonna be here."

"You're a Malfoy, aren't you?" She sneered. Draco nodded. Alex turned towards Lily. "How long do you have?" Lily looked at her watch. "I have homework. But I am free later."

Alex shook her head. "That won't do. I have places to be."

"You're dead. What places do you have to be at?" Alex shook her head. "Sweetie, you don't get to know that yet. And don't try to take the magic out of that page. Zelena wouldn't like that. How is she by the way?"

"See, now you don't get to know that." Alex smirked. "I like you already. You can come by on the weekend around four pm."

"Sunday?" Alex nodded. "Don't keep me waiting." The ghost flew off. "Weirdest conversation I've had with a ghost" Draco murmured. "Really? Helena Ravenclaw flew away at every occasion when she saw me. That makes so much sense now."

Draco chuckled. "Well, now I have to skip therapy." Draco shook his head as the pair walked out. "No, I'm not letting you skip that."

"Well, that's too bad." The two of them made their way to the Great Hall.

♠️

Lily was waiting in The Slytherin Common Room, waiting for the Clock to hit '4:45'. Her head was resting on Draco's lap, brushing her hair with his fingers. "Do you think I can escape to France before I have to go listen to her disgusting, high pitched voice and see her fake smile?"

"Can I come?" Lily shook her head. "No, I need seclusion like Wanda." Just then, an owl flew into the common room and landed on the table. Lily untied the envelope from the owls leg and it flew off. "What is it?" Draco asked.

"An invitation." She opened it slowly. "Oh my god!" Lily took her phone from her pocket and called her aunt. "You're getting married and you sent the invite with owls? We have class, women!"

"I thought you'd be mad about the date," Zelena said from the other side of the line. "I'll share my birthday for this one time. But Owls?!"

"Some people don't have phones."

"Those are the people who are homophobic. At least you chose a nice venue."

"The museum is not a nice venue. But Rory wanted it so, we compromised." Lily nodded. "Okay. I am the maid of honor, right?"

"No it's Draco. Of course you are. Robyn is the ring bearer. You can invite all your friends."

"I was going to even if you said know."

"That's why I said yes."

"Zel, we need to test the cakes" Aurora called. "Bye Lily, love you."

"Love you too." Lily hung up the phone and fell back onto the couch dramatically. "I am once again relevant. Wedding on my birthday."

"Who's getting married?"

"I'm getting married. Jimmy Woo is waiting for me. No but actually, Zelena and Aurora are. On my birthday." Draco's eyes widened. "You're not angry?"

"No. Just scared. The siphon told me she hopes I like my 'other gift' and that is a red flag. So I'm scared. Am I paranoid?" She rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes, you are. Nothing bad will happen, and if it does, you'll stop them."

♠️

Harry and Lily walked to Umbridge's classroom together. "Can you ask the twins for fainting fancies? They won't speak to me." Harry nodded. "Here." He took out a small bag. "It's a tester, so don't waste them on a conversation with her." The pair laughed before entering the office.

Umbridge had two desks facing hers. "Take a seat." They sat down slowly. "Good evening to you both."

"Good evening Professor" They mumbled. "Professor?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if- I'm on the Gryffindor team for Quidditch and was wondering if I could make up Friday's detention with two other-" He stopped. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but this is your punishment." She gave her fake smile.

"You will be writing lines with a special quill." She got out two quills and a pair of handcuffs. "If you put those on me, I'll make you're fired."

"Fudge has allowed this, Miss. Van Dyne." She placed the cuffs in front of her and handed the quills. "You will be writing, 'I must not tell lies."

"How many times?" He asked. "As many times as it takes to sink in," she said sweetly. "What about ink?" He asked. "You won't be needing it." She went back to her desk as Lily placed the cuffs.

"I'll heal you after class, promise."

"What's going to-" He winced form the pain. "Sorry" Lily whispered. "Not your fault" he whispered back. 'Lily began to write and the words started to cut through her skin. "Anything wrong?" Lily shook her head with a fake smile.

"Peachy" she said.

Harry and Lily repeated the lines over and over again for hours. Day turned to night and by the time Umbridge had called them, Lily had wasted three hours of her day.

"I guess it didn't make much of an impression on you both. I guess we'll have to try again tomorrow. Miss. Van Dyne, because of your rounds, you will come during lunch breaks and stay until rounds begin. Mr. Potter, you can come at five every day." Lily unlocked the cuffs and dropped them on her desk.

"Do you want me to heal the wounds?" She asked as they exited. "Please." She took Harry's hands and the wounds closed, leaving a small seam. "Thank you." Lily nodded. "Did you do the homework?" Harry shook his head.

"I'll send you the answers. Don't tell Mione."

"I don't deserve your friendship." Lily smiled. "You don't. Get me a water, no ice, peasant." They laughed.

They split ways, as Lily had to go to the Slytherin Common Room. "First Day, and you already got detention." Cedric said, walking next to her. "I'm iconic like that, now do you have a reason for wasting more of my time?"

"You can't get in more trouble."

"Well, I like to speak my mind and in this case, you should too. You almost died and you won't say anything."

"Was knocked out." Lily scoffed. "You still saw him. You saw Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort." Cedric winced. "It's not scary. It's just a name."

"I have another question. Are you and Malfoy, you know.."

"Maybe. Why?"

"Just asking." Cedric sounded sad. "You sound sad. I hope it stays." She skipped away.

♠️

"Your savior is here!" Lily shouted while entering the common room. She looked around the room and Keira was the only person there. "You." Lily sat at the seat in front of her. "I need to call for a truce."

"Bitch, what?"

"Yeah, well you mother thinks this," she put her hand up. "Is okay for a punishment." Keira sighed. "That's mother for you."

"I'm sorry, has she done this to you? I will help you out of this." She shook her head. "No. She loves me."

"Are you sure?" Keira nodded. "Okay then. Do you know where Draco is?"

"Not here. Never came back from Dinner." Lily stood up. "Thank you," she let out quickly. "I feel so appreciated." Lily scrunched her nose before saying, "Don't get use to it."

She left the common room and teleported to her room. Draco was laying on her bed, looking dead. "I'm staying here" He said softly. "Why?" Lily questioned. Draco sat up, looking offended. "I'm leaving then!"

"I am joking. But what happened?" She laid next to him. "Roberts." Lily choked. "I forgot about her." Draco laughed. "How do you forget the girl who drugged you?"

"I erased her from my narrative. But what did she do?"

"Followed me and Pansy. The whole time. I need you to come with me tomorrow." She nodded. "I'll have to check with Mione. See if her and Ron are having a lovers quarrel."

"So she's more important than me!" He asked, emphasis on the'me'. "Bro's before hoes. That is the motto, right?"

"Goodnight you idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW
> 
> I LOVE ALEX/LEXIE
> 
> AND I LOVE THE STORY I HAVE PLANNED FOR HER
> 
> THE CAST AND STORY INFO IS OUT KNOW SO GO READ


	78. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO UMBITCH HERE SO YOU GOOD
> 
> ALSO-LEXIE ,ONE MALDYNE SCENE, AND THERAPY
> 
> ALSO THE START OF REDEMPTION ARC

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

"So, I'm going to find out everything tomorrow. That's why I had to reschedule," Lily said to the figure on her laptop screen. Jana nodded slowly. "Are you sure you want to find out everything? This can either lead to very good or very bad things."

Lily tilted her head. "What?"

"Jo Wilson. I know that she is one of your favorites. She wanted to find out about about her past and her family's past. But that didn't go well. I don't want you to do this unless you don't go down a depressive path."

"I do think that this is best." Jana nodded. "I hope you have a pleasant time with your great grandmother." Lily nodded. "Goodbye!" She waved before hanging up. She got up and changed into her uniform for rounds.

"You ready?" She heard Draco say from the other side of the door. She opened the door and nodded. "Where are we going again?"

"Seventh floor." Lily took his hand and they teleported to a closet. "I forgot this place existed" she said while they exited. "The room of requirement is here, dumb ass."

♠️

"Finally" Alex groaned. "When I say four, I mean on the dot." Lily looked around the room. No one other than her and Alex were present. "It is four, on the dot" Lily shot back. "Smile" she sang.

"What the fuck?" Alex asked. "I need to keep people updated."

"Do I look good?" She asked. Lily held up her phone so her ancestor could see.

"I do look good. So let me start at the beginning of fifth year. I stabbed Tom Riddle. Wanted him to die, didn't and that is my biggest regret. But i'm kind of happy I died because I hated the guy I was betrothed to."

Lily took out a book and shuffled through the pages. "Camron Emyrs, murdered by Tom Riddle."

"Yes. Engaged to him since birth. What else do you know?"

"You got with Tom Riddle and Dorian Lestrange, right?"

"And Taylor Nott." Lily's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me, I could've been related to Theo!"

"You know him?" Lily shook her head. "One of my best friends."

"Yeah, well she was my best friend and we hooked up a few times." Lily nodded. "So, Stabbed him, Lestrange and I got close. I was still hooking up with Taylor but we broke that off. Then Lestrange and I got together, Riddle and I hooked up."

"While you were with Lestrange?" Alex shook her head. Lily eyes widened in disgust. "What?"

"I have strong opinions on cheating."

"Get over it. But who?"

"Cedric Diggory. But continue."

"Are you still not over him?"

"I am, it's just his constant need to try and get back with me that's not it. I would most likely be on good terms with him if he didn't do that. I believe in redemption arcs unless they don't deserve it."

"Back to me."

"You asked."

"Shh. So he finds out, tries to ruin my reputation, doesn't work, Stone finds out and plots my murder. At this point, Riddle and I are together. Any questions so far?"

"He's incapable of feeling love, so how?"

"You can siphon potions, right?" Lily nodded. "Well, you can also siphon a curse or a potion on someone else."

"Like the Longbottoms" Lily murmured. "Who?" She shook her head. "Nothing."

"So I siphoned some of his crazy, he knew. So then, one summer, Malfoy's like 'lets go on a trip' and we agreed. So it was Me, Riddle, Taylor, Lestrange, Malfoy, Stone, and Avery. Open that page in my biography."

Lily flipped through the pages until she reached the empty page. "Bring it here." She motioned towards herself and Lily held it up. "Memento Mori." Words and pictures started to flood the page.

"This chapter surrounds the idea of Miss. Leah Stone." Lily turned the book back to face herself. "She tried to cause my death and would blame it on an accident. But that didn't go her way and she died. No details."

"So it still haunts you til this day?" Lily joked dryly. "You're so funny. Do you see how I'm laughing so hard right now? Anyways, She died."

"Wait, what about Myrtle Warren? And The Chamber of Secrets?" Alex turned around. She took a deep breath and turned back around.

"I am graciously letting you learn about my life, so let me make one thing clear. The Chamber of Secrets and Myrtle Warren will never be spoken of. Do you understand?" Lily nodded.

"No Chamber, got it."

"So we pretend nothing happened, her brother got suspicious but he didn't do much. Tried to frame us. Failed. Then I got murdered in my seventh year."

"How?"

"Stab wound. All you're getting." Lily put her thumbs up. "Now, we are out of time." Lily's brows furrowed. "What?"

"It's almost your bedtime and I got places to be."

"It's Four Thirty and you're a ghost. Where do you have to be?" Alex shook her head. "None of your business."

She flew off and Lily sat down. "Do you need the homework?"

"No, I did it lol. Where are you?" Harry responded. "Talked to my great grandmother."

"How was it?"

"She's cool. But she won't talk about the Chamber and Myrtle. She also had places to be, but I don't know why."

"Are you coming to eat?"

"Yeah. How are the wounds?"

"Healing slowly."

"At least you're not dead."

"Better that than be fighting in a war and being hated because you told the truth."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, it's fine. See you in the Great Hall."

"See you later Harold."

Lily placed the book back in her bag and quietly made her way to the Great Hall. "Any updates?" Fred asked as she sat down. She glared at him and mouthed, 'shut up'. "Where's Harry?"

Lily looked around the room and Harry was missing. "Are you going to the party?" Hermione asked. "Yes Ma'am." Hermione smiled. "Good, because I was invited along with Harry and Ron."

"What?" She nodded. "I really hope it was for against the toad." Keira walked into the hall. Lily stood up. "You" she pointed towards her. "Come here." Pansy looked shocked. Valor slowly sat in the seat across from her.

"We never discussed our truce."

"Go for it."

"Well, I need you to convince your mother to stop with the torture. And you can get whatever you want."

"Don't treat me like shit."

"Done. But I will need proof that the quill won't happen again."

"I'll try."

"Bye bye now." Lily shooed her away and went back to her food. All her friends were watching her. "Yes?"

"Did you just?" Daphne started. "Yes I did that. I do not need blood all over my hand. It stains."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW
> 
> 'I LOVE LEXIE. LOVED'- MARK SLOAN
> 
> YOU GET IT, CAUSE THEY BOTH DEAD AND I LOVE THEM AS CHARCTERS
> 
> N E WAYS WHY DO YOU THINK OF LEXIE


	79. High Inquisitor My Ass

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Lily woke up Monday morning to someone banging on her door. Her eyes fluttered open and tried to move, but Draco was laying on her stomach. She slapped the top of his head. "Wake up!"

"This is feeling very Deja-Vu." He got up slowly and yawned. Lily rushed to the door and Hermione was standing there. "Hey best-" She shoved the Daily Prophet in her face.

"Do you see this? High Inquisitor!" Lily read a few lines and rolled her eyes. "High Inquisitor my ass" Lily said annoyingly. "Who's at the door?"

"Why is he here?" Hermione asked quietly. "Nightmares."

"You have five minutes before History of Magic. Get ready." Hermione walked away as Draco walked by the door. "why the fuck was Granger here?" He asked with disgust. "Cause she's my best friend and I love her and why not? We have class in five."

Draco hugged her from behind. "So stop time." Lily shook her head. "Get ready and and if you need more time, I'll stop it."

"Or we can just stay here and sleep in," He sang. "And we might die from a siphon attack and my cousin will get lost," She sang back. "You're wasting time."

"Can we skip?" Draco asked while softly kissing her neck. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Draco we can't skip. The _'high inquisitor'_ will give us detention and I don't need more blood loss."

"We can skip until..."

"Go on. We have potions second and DADA last."

"History of Magic. And we can skip divination." Lily shook her head. "Umbridge is going to classes to make sure it is going smoothly."

"I've gotten ways with the ministry. We can say we were sick and I can vouch." Draco rested his head on her shoulders. "I do too, and they will make me wear handcuffs."

"Please" He whined. She sighed. "Fine. But we have to go to DADA."

"What happened to 'I don't need more blood loss'?" He let go of her and laid down on the bed. "It still holds it's place, but I need to know if she was lying or wasn't." Lily rested her head on his chest. 

♠️

"Draco! Get up! We're going to be late!" Lily threw a shoe at him from the closet. She walked out, wearing her uniform. Her eyes glowed purple and used her magic to lift Draco up a foot and drop him.

"Lily!" He groaned. "Still feels wrong. But I don't like calling you Lilith."

"You crisis with my name can be sorted out later. Our _favorite_ DADA teacher is going to your Divination class."

"I don't want to!" He whined. "Okay well, don't come crying to me when you have 'I won't be late to class' carved into your hand." Draco looked up. "I hate you."

"My invisibility says otherwise" she sang. "I don't know what that means!" She nodded. "This is fun. Now catch." Lily threw Draco's uniform at his face. "And we missed breakfast and lunch."

"Are you going to wait for me?" She nodded. "You have five minutes to get ready, or I'm leaving you here to rot." Draco got up slowly and walked into the bathroom.

Lily got bored after a few minutes. "Au Revoir Draco!" She said while getting up. "Wait!" He shouted. "Draco, take a shower later." She took the newspaper Hermione gave her and started to read it.

"Your Dad's a dick!" She shouted. Draco's head peaked out from the bathroom. "Of course he is. What's he do?" He walked out and sat next to her. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. "That's nice. Let's go. Read this in Divination." She got up and Draco followed. Her eyes glowed purple again. "Your eyes are glowing" Draco whispered as they went down the stairs.

"It keeps happening for some reason. Never did before. Here." Lily handed Draco a green apple. "How did you know?"

"This is your obsession."

"Are you stalking me or something?" He sounded amused. "Yeah. Everyone here has had a background check. You're not special."

"You're a dick."

"Aw, thank you. I feel so appreciated."

♠️

"Snape gave back our Moonstone essay and he screamed where are Miss. Van Dyne and Mr. Malfoy" Hermione whispered as Lily slipped into her seat. "Really? What else happened?" She took a bite of the banana.

"The class laughed and he became furious. So you got two d's today." Lily choked. "Hermione Jean Granger!" Hermione grinned. "What happened to my sweet innocent child?"

"She met you." The professor walked into the room. "Good Morning Class."

♠️

"I don't understand why you left Divination," Ron said while they walked to Defense. "You predict everything randomly. Are you secretly a seer?" Lily shook her head. "No. I just have 'a sense' like Trelawney said."

"She might get sacked" Harry said. "That's sad. Anyway, how was Potions?"

"It sucked. Did Hermione tell you what happened with you and Snape and Malfoy?" Ron asked. "Why are you making it sound like we had a threesome?" Lily asked. "Well, it does sound like that" Hermione said.

The four entered the DADA classroom. Lily took her seat next to Theo and the other three sat by the front. "Potions was fun," Theo said as she sat down. "I wouldn't know. I was kidnapped by Draco."

"365 days looks a little different here." Lily turned around. "No Daphne!" Draco was smirking.

"Wands away."

"I'm gonna cause a homicide," She sang quietly.

"As we finished Chapter One last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence 'Chapter Two, Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation'. There will be no need to talk."

Lily looked around the room. "Valor!"

Keira looked up from the book and around the room. "What do you want?" she asked while looking back at it. "Did you do it?"

"Yes. But her response was 'I'm sorry dear, but it's required'. Believe me, I tried."

"I think something is wrong with me. I trust you."

Lily looked up and saw Hermione with her hand raised. "Yes Miss. Granger?"

"I've already read Chapter two."

"Proceed to Chapter Three then."

"I read the whole book."

"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen."

"He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named. He says 'counter-jinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable." Lily fought the urge to applaud her friend.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "But I disagree," Hermione continued. Professor Umbridge's eyebrows rose a little higher and her gaze became distinctly colder. "You disagree?"

"Yes, I do. Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

"Oh, you do, do you? Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger." Lily massaged her temples. "I can't with her," Lily murmured.

"But-"

"That is enough," said Professor Umbridge. She walked back to the front of the class and stood before them, all the jauntiness she had shown at the beginning of the lesson gone. "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor house."

"What for?" said Harry angrily. Hermione whispered something Lily couldn't hear. "For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," said Professor Umbridge smoothly.

"I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more license, but as none of them- with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects- would have passed a Ministry inspection-"

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher. There was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

The class became silent. "Another week of detention."

Lily tilted her head and her eyes glowed red. The quill in Umbridge's hand snapped in half. Her eyes darted towards Lily.

"Miss. Van Dyne, keep your emotions in check. Like like I said last week, it would be a shame if anything happened."

People turned to face her and Theo whispered, "your eyes are red." She blinked a few times. 'What?' She mouthed to the people still staring. They turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO EPISODE FIVE OF ZIA NOT KNOWING HOW TO END A CHAPTER SO SHE STOPS AT A RANDOM POINT THAT SOMEWHAT WORKS
> 
> N E WAYSSS
> 
> HOW ARE YOU?


	80. Oh Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO UMBRIDGE SCENES 😁

**_ T _ ** **_ HIRD PERSON POV _ **

Lily was walking with Harry to his Detention. "Harry, I have a solution to out," Lily indicated to the scar on her hand. "Problem. Hermione won't like it, though."

"Go on."

"Remember during the second task, when I brought up the 'make you into a siphon' idea?" He nodded. "Well we could try that and you can heal yourself, no chains."

"Will she find out?"

"If you conceal it, but this is highly dangerous." He shrugged. "Thats my life."

"I'm not going to risk your life unless you know all the risks. So today you will have to face the pain. I'm going to do my research after rounds. Meet me by the..."

"Room Of Requirement." Lily snapped her fingers and pointed at him. "Yes. During the break after Charms. I also did your Potions work in DADA cause I was bored. You're welcome." He nodded.

"You're a life saver."

"I know I am. I've saved your life before." They stood outside her door. "Do you want me to go in?"

"No, you'd get more detention and I don't think Hermione, Diggory, or Malfoy would like that."

"That's true. Good luck my child." He nodded and walked into the room. Lily walked towards the staircase and saw Kylie making her way down. "Oh, hello. Did you get detention again?" She asked. "No, I was just on my way to do rounds."

Kylie nodded. "Can I go now?"

"Just one question, how do you know the ghost?" Lily tilted her head. "What?"

"I saw you talk to her before I left on Saturday." She shrugged. "My aunt was like, say hello to the ghost for me."

"But you spent a long time there."

"I'm sorry, when did this become an interrogation? I was saying hello and I read for a little while. Now, can I go?" She nodded. "Have a blast."

Lily walked up the stairs, not looking back to see where Kylie went. "Where were you?" Draco snapped. "I was going over how I will turn Harry into a temporary siphon."

"You can do that?"

"I don't know! I've never tried, so I'm going to ask Granny dearest." A cloud of smoke appeared and the siphon walked out of it. "You," The siphon pointed at Lily. "Come with me."

"No." The siphon tilted their head and sent an energy ball towards Draco. "Stop! Fine I'll come." The siphon smirked. "It will disintegrate when we go. Come on." They put their hand out. 

"Please don't go!"

"They could kill you. Stay here and don't say a thing to anyone. Especially Dumbledore and Umbridge. Say I'm sick or something."

"No. don't go!"

Lily took their hand and they disappeared, as did the energy ball.

A second later, the pair made it to a dark, abandoned house. "Where are we?" Lily questioned. "This," The siphon turned around. "This was your home before... everything happened." They walked inside, but Lily stopped them.

"I'm so sorry, but can you tell me your pronouns and a name. Cause I can't keep referring to you as the siphon." The siphon sighed. "She is fine. And you can call me... well you can call me what I am."

The siphon removed her mask. "Your mother."

Lily's face contorted to confusion. "What?"

"You won't remember any of this, so it's fine." Snow had started to fall, followed by a loud strike of thunder. "She died! Zelena-" The siphon closed her fist and Lily stopped talking. "Saw a decoy die. Be happy she's still alive. Any other questions?" The siphon opened her fist.

"Yes. What happened to my dad? How did you get a fake version of you? How?" The siphon took in a sharp breath of air. "Do you ever stop talking? Or asking questions?"

"No. It's my greatest flaw. Can you answer my questions now?" The siphon turned around and closed her eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"Where have you been all this time? I mean, I'm your daughter and you left me. A nice small visit every year, even if it's for a minute, would've been nice."

"Now who said I didn't keep tabs on you? Who do you think stole all those letters you sent to Zel? Also, invisible ink was not a good idea. I visited you every year on your birthday. Just with a different face."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Fifth birthday, that balloon lady at that carnival. You took a photo with me. Couldn't visit you third year because you weren't on the platform, but last year you did bump into me there."

"Cute. You also did stab me leading me to my almost death." Regina grimaced. "That wasn't the original plan. You were suppose to be injured so we could kidnap you, but you are stronger than I thought."

"Where are we going?" Lily asked. "Well, I want you to meet someone." Lily shook her head. "Oh hell no! I don't want to meet Moldy Voldy! I have gone against wizard racists all my life!"

"First of all, I know you're against them. Second, your boyfriends dad is a Wizard Racist. Third, it's not The Dark Lord."

"Well I know for a fact I will never become like you, so who's to say Draco will turn out like his dad?" 

"Draco will have to eventually join the Dark Side. We both know it. The only difference is that you can't admit it!" Lily shook her head. "So who are we meeting?" She asked, ignoring her mothers remarks.

Regina didn't say anything. All she did was close her fist and the two of them had entered a room. "Welcome to your bedroom." Lily tilted her head. "Why is it so... orange?" she asked with disgust.

"Do you not like it?" Lily shook her head. "This isn't orange is the new black, _mother_." Regina shook her head. "You liked it as a child. Now follow me."

Regina walked into the next room and Lily followed. There was a man held against the wall wearing chains. "Dad?" Lily asked softly. The man looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Regina."

"Make it quick. I have to take you to him" She said to Daniel. "He's been here this whole time?" Lily asked. "Yes. Now then, say your goodbyes. This will be the last time you see him."

Regina smirked and wiggled her fingers. A small ball of energy appeared and she played with it. "Why is he here?"

"Lily. Calm down. I'm going to die." Another crack or thunder erupted. "Calm down! How am I suppose to calm down when you may die!"

"Five seconds. Four, Three, Two," Regina knocked Lily out. "Was that necessary Regina?"

"Yes it was. We have to keep her distracted and I need my cover for now."

"And what will be your cover for her? She won't remember anything. She could go off and tell people about how she lost a few hours of memory."

"She won't say anything. Neither will Draco. I have my orders and Lucius Malfoy has his." Daniel shook his head. "Draco is a young boy who's madly in love with her. Do you really expect him to stay away?"

"If it's for his family, I'm sure as hell he will. I have watched her group over the years. The amount of times Draco has gone against all of them for the sake of his family... He will stay away."

"But what if he doesn't?" Regina shook her head. "He will. Lily will get over him."

"Regina, we both have watched the two and their friendship. She won't forget that easily." She glared at him. "She has too. Or the the plan will go awry."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." Daniel shook his head. "You know the main details Regina! You know how we die and how he dies! You don't know the smaller ones! What happened at the end of this school break!"

"Enough! I am sticking to this plan."

"The least you could do is keep your identity revealed to her. She grew up and looked at you like an icon."

"I can't. It could cause everything to go off the rails!" Regina flicked her wrist. Lily was teleported back to her dorm while her parents went to Malfoy Manor.

Lily woke up a second after being teleported. The door bursted open. "Lily!" Hermione shouted. "Hi? What happened?" Hermione froze. "I- I don't remember... Are you okay?"

Lily nodded. "Just tired, I guess. Did I miss rounds?" Hermione sat at the foot of her bed.

"You did, but Umbridge... didn't mind. Said it was fine but only for this one time."

"What about Draco?" Hermione shook her head. "Ron tole me he had to go meet his father." Lily nodded. "Thank you. Is is time for dinner?"

"Yes! That's why i was told to bring you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOWWW
> 
> MUMSY DEAREST IS ALIVE
> 
> FATHER IS ALIVE
> 
> AND THE SFUBILDHVFH
> 
> I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS


	81. Rewind-Angelica Schuyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song-Paper Rings-Taylor Swift(the one scene where Lily watches him sleep just wait)
> 
> NO UMBITCH HEHE
> 
> ALSO, I CAN'T WRITE SMUT. IDK HOW TO SO LIKE... HELP A GIRL OUT PLS

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Draco was left standing alone in the Hallway. "Mr. Malfoy?" Draco turned around and saw Umbridge and his father. "Father? What are you doing here?"

"Better question, where is Miss. Van Dyne?" Draco didn't say anything. "It's Fine Delores. She had _places_ to be." Draco felt a sense of panic but quickly shook it off.

"I will be getting another Prefect to patrol these halls. Your father requires you." Draco nodded and followed him while Umbridge went to another corridor.

Lucius pulled his son into an empty room. "Listen carefully boy. You are to stay away from the Siphon Girl. You won't speak to her, nothing. Do you understand?" Draco shook his head. "Why?" He asked softly.

"It's for the Dark Lord. And you will do this for your family, right?" Draco gulped and nodded slowly. "But father?" Lucius hummed. "H-How long do I have?"

Lucius scoffed. "You've fallen in love with her. And here I thought you did all this for personal gain."

"I stopped when I told you the siphon left to America" He murmured. "How long do I have?"

"Anytime before New Year's, Draco." He nodded. "Was mum invited to the..."

"Zelena Van Dyne's wedding? Of course she was." He glared at Draco. "You want to go, don't you? Well I suppose you can go to it. But the time is still set for New Year's. Now go" Lucius barked.

Draco exited the room and saw Ron walking around. "Weaselbee!" He called. Ron rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat.

He looked at behind Draco and saw Lucius leave the room, headed for the other direction. "Lilith told me not to say a thing but I need you to tell Granger she was taken by the mystery siphon."

"How'd you know this?"

"Just tell her!" Ron rushed off to go find Hermione. He found her quickly and filled her in with the information Draco had given them. But something was off.

As Hermione rushed to the Ravenclaw Common Room, she had forgotten what to say. It was like someone cast a spell on her to forget.

Hermione had reached and the two girls had a small conversation. "Wait, I can't come to eat," Lily said, remembering the conversation she had with Harry. "I have work to do." Hermione nodded and left the room.

After making sure her friend was gone, Lily teleported to the Library in the penthouse.

♠️

**harold styles**

**me  
** ive been researching and

 **main character syndrome  
** okay zoe labrador

 **me**  
it isnt safe  
at all  
like you could die if i do ANYTHING wrong

 **main character syndrome**  
:(  
ok

 **me**  
im so sorryyyyy

 **main character syndrome**  
its fineeeee

 **me**  
i can however put a spell on you and cause your hand to heal when you leave u*bridges room

 **main character syndrome**  
hehehe

Lily put the book away and teleported to her room. Draco was sleeping in her bed. She slowly sat down, watching him sleep.

_Whats the time? Should I wake him up?_

"Don't you dare slap me," Draco moaned. He turned around and smiled. "Where were you?" Lily was hit with another amnesia wave.

"I-I can't remember. I'm just tired. How was rounds?" Draco shook his head. "It was okay." Draco sat up and Lily tilted her head.

♠️

"Did it work?" Lily asked Harry as he left detention. "Yeah, it works." He put his hand up to show as small scar on his hand. She smiled. "That's a relief."

"Are you going to The Party this weekend?" Lily nodded. "Yes and you're coming. If Umbitch catches us, I'll turn you invisible," Lily whispered. Harry laughed. "I will... try not to say anything rude towards Malfoy and your friends."

"Thank you. And I'll make sure they. don't say anything relating to blood-status." Harry nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT BUT YEAH


	82. I Have An Army, We Have A Hulk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TAKES PLACE EXACTLY AFTER LAST CHAPTER

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

"Okay, but McGonagall was a bad bitch in transfiguration today. Don't you dare deny it." Harry nodded. Lily, Hermione, and Ginny were having a nice, quiet 'girls night', so she joined Harry on the walk to Gryffindor tower.

"Wish Snape was like that," Harry groaned. "He can't be a bad bitch. He can however be a greasy bitch ass motherfucker."

"You need to calm down."

"You're being too loud," Lily sang. Harry rolled his eyes. "Thank you for stopping Malfoy with the injury thing. It was fake, right?"

"The injury?" Harry nodded. "No. He was bleeding a lot. The reason it didn't get as bad as it should have was because I stopped it with a cloth." Harry tilted his head. "How'd you know haw to do that?"

"Oh you know, past events. Patronus" Lily said. The common room door opened. Hermione and Ron were sitting at a table when they entered. "There you two are" Hermione said with a sigh of relief.

"She's an awful woman," said Hermione in a small voice. "Awful. You know, I was just saying to Ron when you came in... we've got to do something about her."

"I suggested poison," said Ron grimly. "I agree with Ron" Lily said happily.

"I don't like your tone. Anyways, I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any Defense from her at all," said Hermione.

"Harry should teach," Lily said calmly. "Ma'am what?" Lily looked up at her friends and saw Harry staring at her like she was crazy.

"I agree with her" Hermione said. "You do realize Harry and I are behind on work, right? Lily is busy with a Mystery Siphon and we don't have time for things other that Homework Hermione."

"This is more important than homework Ronald!" Lily's jaw dropped and she put her hand over her mouth. "Le gasp! Hermione saying more importante than HOmework?!"

"I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework!" said Ron.

"Of course there is! It's about preparing ourselves, like Harry said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting for us out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year-"

"We can't do much by ourselves," said Ron in a defeated voice. "I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practice them, I suppose..." Ron trailed off. "Mione, they have an Army. Umbridge and Voldemort."

"Well if we are going off of Marvel so Lily can understand without the use of 'Big Words'," Lily choked. "She really said" Ron whispered. "We have a hulk."

"And who might that be?" Lily questioned. "Really? I use a marvel reference and you dont understand where I'm going at? I'm talking about you!"

"Lily?" "Me?" "Her?" Ron Harry and Lily said at the same time. "Mione, she's a fucking idiot. She accidentally used magic in front of a muggle summer after third year. And left them to contemplate life" Harry said.

"I will neither confirm or deny that statement. "Moving on, you two teaching Hogwarts to defend themselves. You are a powerful duo. An heir and the chosen one."

"Mione, if I was a normal heir who didn't have any siphon magic, I wouldn't have any actual powers. I've flown once in my life and that was just levitation."

"See, thats the point. Look at it this way. You were trained to become the best of the best. You are more advanced than anyone at school. You and Harry are top of our class in DADA. We aren't looking at your past, but you skill."

"It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff was luck--I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I didn't plan any of it, I just did whatever I could think of, and I nearly always had help I know what went on, all right? And I didn't get through any of that because I was brilliant at DADA, I got through it all because-because help came at the right time, or because I guessed right-but I just blundered through it all, I didn't have a clue what I was doing-STOP LAUGHING!"

Lily started to anxiously tap the table with her nails.

"You don't know what it's like!You-neither of you-you've never had to face him, have you? Only Lily and I!" You think it's just memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you're in class or something? The whole time you're sure you know there's nothing between you and dying except your own-your own brain or guts or whatever-like you can think straight when you know you're about a nanosecond from being murdered, or tortured, or watching your friends die-they've never taught us that in their classes, what it's like to deal with things like that-and you two sit there acting like I'm a clever little boy to be standing here, alive-you just don't get it, that could just as easily have been me, it would have been if Voldemort hadn't needed me-"

"Harry," Hermione said timidly, "Don't you see? This... this is exactly why we need both of you... we need to know what it's r-really like... facing him... facing V-Voldemort. Well . . . think about it," said Hermione quietly. "Please. Let's go Lily. Ginny is waiting."

Hermione and Lily stood up and made their way to Ginny's room. "Lily, can we go to your room?" Ginny asked as they entered. "Why?" Lily questioned. "Well my room is a mess and Hermione said no to her room earlier, so please?"

Lily nodded. "Hands." She put her hands out and the two other girls grabber one. A second later, they were in Lily's empty room. "Were's Malfoy?" Ginny questioned. She was looking at Draco's clothes scattered around the room in disgust.

"His room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO THE DA BEGINS


	83. Another Party Where Lily Gets Drunk But Not Kidnapped By Draco

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

**Song Playing-I've Been Waiting By Lil Peep, ILOVEMAKONNEN and Fall Out Boy**

Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Lily had entered the Common Room at around 9:30. "Lily, are you sure I should be here?" Hermione whispered. "I am sure of it. Now, I have told my friends to not say anything to you. Ginny are you and Theo on or off?"

"On." Lily nodded. "So you're good, Luna has weed so she's good. Where are Harry and Ron?" Harry stumbled into the Common Room, Ron walking behind with a bag of chips. "Remember to keep your drinks safe and away from girls who despise you."

"I thought you were going to be _nice_ to me?" Keira asked from behind the group. "To an extent. I'll be nice to you, but if it's a past event that has scarred me, I will call you out" Lily sang. "Bye loves." Lily made her way to the Bar.

"Can I have-"

"Three bottles of tequila," Draco said while sliding in the seat next to her. Lily scrunched her nose. The bartender brought out two glasses and four bottles.

"We know you all too well," he said before going to other people. Lily opened the bottle and took a few sips. "That's disgusting."

"That's Deja Vu," she said before taking another sip. "Don't kidnap me this time." Draco chuckled and shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of it." Draco opened his bottle and poured it into his glass.

**Song Playing-High-Zella Day**

_**We are high** _

Lily took another long sip before recognizing the song.

_**I'm in love** _

"Come on, we're dancing."

_**We are high** _

She stood up and pulled Draco out of his seat.

_**Small town American light** _

He grabbed his bottle and they went to the center of the common room.

_**We are fine** _

She shortened her hair to keep the havoc at a minimum. 

_**Feeling grown up and I'm in love** _

Lily took the bottle from Draco's hand and took a sip.

_**And I'm crashing in your arms** _

She grimaced at the taste.

**_You right in the sky tonight_   
**

"What is this?" She shouted.

**_East side is a paradise of you_   
**

"No idea!" Draco shouted back.

**_You, you_   
**

A crash was heard by the bar.

**_Don't worry baby don't you cry_   
**

Graham got in a fight with some kid.

**_As long as we keep getting high_   
**

"I'm going to check it out!" Draco shouted.

**_Keep burning like we're never gonna die_   
**

"I got this!" Lily shouted back.

**_Fire baby, fire baby, love fire baby, fire baby, love_   
**

Lily used a little magic to split the two up.

_**We are high I'm in love** _

The fight stopped and Lily took another sip.

_**We are high fucked up American boys drinking right we'll never give up** _

"This is a sour cocktail in a bottle?" Lily said, her tone changing from confident to confused.

_**Cause where we're from god is on our side** _

She licked her lips and nodded.

_**You right in the sky tonight east side is a paradise of you you, you** _

"Definitely a sour cocktail in a bottle!"

_**Don't worry baby don't you cry as long as we keep getting high** _

"I need a cigar!" Lily said.

_**Keep burning like we're never gonna die fire baby, fire baby, love fire baby, fire baby, love** _

Draco nodded and the two of them made their way to Luna.

_**Feeling like this and we're all alone** _

Luna was sitting at a table with Neville.

**_Feeling like this and we're all alone_ **

"Lovegood, how much have you made?" Draco asked.

_**Feeling like this and we're all alone** _

"More than your daddy does!" She shouted.

_**Feeling like this and we're all alone** _

Draco looked offended.

**_Got me like this and we're all alone_ **

"How much?" Lily asked.

_**Got me like this and we're all alone** _

"Fifty Galleons. Seventy-Five for the blonde!" Neville shouted softly.

_**Don't worry baby don't you cry** _

"I still gonna pay even thought it's overpriced!"

_**As long as we keep getting high** _

Lily took out a load of galleons and handed them to Neville.

_**Keep burning like we're never gonna die fire baby, fire baby, love** _

Luna handed a few packs to Lily and the pair made their way to a couch.

**_Fire baby, fire baby, love_ **

**Song Playing-SugarCrash!-ElyOtto(Slowed)**

**_I'm on a sugar crash, I ain't got no fuckin' cash  
_ **

They found an empty one near the bar.

**_Maybe I should take a bath, cut my fuckin' brain in half  
_ **

Graham sat down next to them.

**_I'm not lonely, just a bit tired of this fucking shit_ **

Lily took a cigarette out and handed it to Graham.

**_Nothing that I write can make me feel good_ **

He grabbed and took out a lighter.

**_Victim of the great machine, in love with everything I see  
_ **

He light the cigar and held it out for Draco to take.

**_Neon lights surrounding me, I indulge in luxury_ **

Draco shook his head and he threw it towards Lily.

_**After twenty minutes you can drive a fucking Jeep in the pussy** _

She caught it and lit the cigarette.

_**Everything I do is wrong, 'cept for when I hit the bong** _

Lily took the bottle of tequila and took a sip.

**_Hit the bong, hit the b-b-b-b-b, feel good_ **

"You're going to die," Draco said.

_**Feeling shitty in my bed, didn't take my fuckin' meds** _

"I can't die. I change my lungs hehe. I think. Another bottle!"

_**Hyperpop up in my ears, everything just disappears** _

She finished the bottle and threw it.

_**Don't wanna be someone else, just don't wanna hate myself** _

"You better now?" Draco asked.

_**I just don't wanna hate myself, instead I wanna feel good** _

She shook her head.

**_I'm on a sugar crash, I ain't got no fuckin' cash  
_ **

"I still have my migraine," She groaned.

**_Maybe I should take a bath, cut my fuckin' brain in half_ **

"What happened to you?" Astoria said while collapsing on the couch.

**_I'm not lonely, just a bit tired of this fucking shit_ **

"I don't know" Lily whined.

_**Nothing that I write can make me feel good** _

"I have the urge to cry about Vision!"

**_Where to now?_ **

Lily started crying.

_**Got the rest of my life just laid out** _

"He got killed twice and Wanda just wanted to be happy!"

_**Got the rest of my life to fuck around** _

"Do you want to go to bed?"

**_Got the rest of my life to make sound_ **

"No!"

_**Feel good** _

**Song-Sweater Weather-The Neighbourhood**

"Now we can't go!"

_**All I am is a man I want the world in my hands** _

"What are you going to do then?"

_**I hate the beach but I stand** _

"How much time do I have?" Lily counted her fingers.

_**In California with my toes in the sand** _

"Until?" Draco asked.

"Never mind."

_**Use the sleeves of my sweater** _

"So Regina Mills is justified."

_**Let's have an adventure** _

"Not this again!" Theo said while sitting at a couch.

_**Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered** _

"Do you hear something?" Lily asked.

_**Touch my neck and I'll touch yours** _

"Who chose these songs cause I love them."

_**You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh** _

"Lily, you did" Graham said.

_**She knows what I think about** _

Lily rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

_**And what I think about** _

Lily a minute later to Ron shaking her. The music had stopped and there was a blob of pink. "Hide us!" Harry whispered. Lily closed her eyes and whispered, "invisique."

She opened her eyes and Draco was alarmed. "Your eyes" He said quietly. "It's fine." She opened the mind broadcast to reach her friends who knew and weren't Slytherins.

"You guys are safe to go."

"Thank you" Ron said. The group snuck out and Lily took a sigh of relief. "Theo!" She whispered. "You know how I can do wandless magic?" He nodded. "Well you are invisible now, as are the rest of our friends so take them away."

Theo stood up and woke up Astoria before collecting the rest of their friends. "Lets go" Draco murmured. The two stood up and ran to Draco's room.

"Who told her?" Lily whined while changing into a pair of sweatpants. "Where are.. I missed therapy. Welp."

"It's Friday" Draco said while laying down. "No it's not! Is it?" He nodded. "Were you going to skip?"

"Yeah. Jana wants to talk about what's actually happening in life but I just want to talk about Marvel. But what she's trying to do is working. I'm opening up."

"What do you talk about then?"

"I remember telling her about my first time smoking weed. Fun times," Lily laughed. "Third year, right?" Lily shook her head. "Second to last day here, Second Year, Astronomy Tower."

"With who?"

"Luna, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Theo, and Graham. Blaise kept making fun of me cause I didn't know how to."

"Where was I?"

"Sleeping? I don't know. No one liked you back then." Draco's mouth widened. Lily plopped into the empty spot next to him. "How dare you!"

"It was second year and you were a prat. Calm down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART SIX I THINK OF ZIA ADDED A BIT TOO MUCH AND NOW DIDN'T HAVE A DECENT PLACE TO STOP
> 
> HOW ARE YOU ALL
> 
> I WANT TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF RIGHT NOW
> 
> JUST JOKES LOL...


	84. Liar

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

"So, have you two thought about it?" Hermione asked. "About defense."

"Of course we've been thinking about defense. Can't forget with that hag teaching us-"

"I mean the idea Ron and I had." Lily tilted her head, looking at the book. "I mean for the teaching defense thing." Harry didn't say anything. Lily looked up and nodded.

"Harry and I talked about it on multiple occasions and he wants to try but he doesn't want others to face the consequences for his doings."

"I told you not to say anything!" Harry said at once. "That was the group broadcast? I am so sorry, but you know we'd be great as teachers." He nodded and faced Hermione and Ron.

"First, your eyes. Second, yeah we've thought about it. And we don't know," Harry said. "I thought it was a good idea from the start," Ron stated quickly. "You did listen to what I said about a load of it being luck, didn't you?"

"Yes Harry, but all the same, there's no point pretending that you're not good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, because you are. You were the only person last year who could throw off the Imperious Curse completely, you can produce a Patronus, you can do all sorts of stuff that full-grown wizards can't, Viktor always said-"

Lily moved her elbow to the table and placed her face in her hand, pursing her lips. "What did Vicky say?"

"Ho ho. He said Harry knew how to do stuff even he didn't, and he was in the final year at Durmstrang."

"You're not still in contact with him, are you?" Ron asked. "So what if I am?" Ron shook his head. "Well, what do you think? Will you teach us?"

Harry and Lily exchanged glances before facing them. "Just you and Ron, yeah," he responded. "Well," Hermione stretched the word.

"Well . . . now, don't fly off the handle again, Harry, please... but I really think you ought to teach anyone who wants to learn. I mean, we're talking about defending ourselves against V-Voldemort. It doesn't seem fair if we don't offer the chance to other people."

"Yeah, but I doubt anyone except you two would want to be taught by us. I'm a nutter, remember? And most people hate her." Lily's hand flew to her mouth.

"That is true." Ron shook his head. "You're friends with almost everyone!" He said.

"Smith, Roberts, Valor, Diggory... I think Micheals hates me. And most people fake it. Fourth year, after winter break, I was a whore. People switch sides whenever it benefits them."

"Very philosophical. We are off track. You know the first weekend in October's a Hogsmeade weekend? How would it be if we tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over?"

"Why do we have to do it outside school?" Ron asked. "I don't think Umbridge would be very happy if she found out what we were up to."

"Make a group chat," Lily suggested. "Why?" Harry asked. "It's easy. It's simple. And most of all, Umbridge doesn't understand technology."

"What if her brat daughter says anything?" Hermione asked. "I don't know, but I do know she tried to stop the quill use. I really don't think she would do anything. Thank you for considering the Slytherins, by the way."

"She's going to get an idea in three, two, one-" Ron stated.

"Harry, you should make amends with the Slytherins." He shook his head. "Why?" He whined. "Cause they are good people and most, if not all, of them are not like their parents and are my friends. If you want to help students, you can't leave out a fourth of our class."

He sighed. "I'll try," he murmured. "Thank you."

♠️

Ever since the meeting with his father, Draco would barely leave Lily's side unless she was in class or with her non-Slytherin friends. People seemed to take notice, but just put it off as normal Draco behavior.

Lily also noticed but didn't put it off as normal. "Are you okay?" She asked as they walked around the corridors. "Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Draco, no one is ever really fine. People say that to make it seem like they're fine but in reality, they are depressed, hiding their anxiety, or lying. So which is it?"

"I'm doing good," he laughed lightly. "I promise."

"I could read your mind, you know. Stop lying." He sighed. "I'm just... worried," Draco said while stopping. Lily stopped with him.

"About the war that's coming. I mean, your aunt almost died and got her powers taken. That could happen to you and-and I don't what I would do if anything did happen." He lowered his head.

Lily cupped his face and scrunched her nose. "What have I done to you? But, I will never leave you or go away. You are an idiot if you think I'll let you go. You're the L-VAD wire. And I'm Denny."

He shook his head and she dropped her hands. "That got cut!" The two started to walk.

"Before Izzie cut it! Never mind! You are the Mark to my Callie. You died... Tom to my Amelia. I am not good with this. That doesn't work either."

"Tom had covid and Amelia had a brain tumor."

"Tom was famous and Amelia is a bad bitch. Okay but... Jackson and April. Rich and Big family."

"I'm not religious. And I don't have a big family."

"You're part of the black family, so yeah. You have a big family. And I'm rich."

"But I'm not religious."

"Okay and? I didn't date my step sibling. I don't own a hospital. C'mon Draco. Hey you!" Lily pointed to a Hufflepuff hiding in the shadows. "Come here. I see you." The kid came out of the shadows slowly.

"What's your name?" She asked. "Albert."

"That was your fist mistake. Never tell anyone your name. But I have a question. What iconic duo are we from Grey's Anatomy?"

Albert took a sigh of relief. "Um... Meredith and the Penis, cause Malfoy's a dick." Lily's hand flew to her mouth. "You little-" Draco lunged to attack him but Lily put her hand out to stop him. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay, but it's true! Oh my five points Hufflepuff or whatever. You're free to go." The kid swiftly ran away. Draco still looked furious. "Stop laughing!" He whined. "But it's so funny!"

♠️

Lily walked the streets of Hogsmeade alone. She had assumed _all_ her friends reached Hogs Head, so she let it be. When she had entered, she didn't notice the lack of Slytherins, or the eye's on her.

She took off her scarf and looked around the room. "Am I late or early?" Lily asked, looking around the room. She figured out what was happening and sighed. "Lily! Our other teacher has arrived!"

Hermione motioned for her to come to the front of the bar. Lily walked towards them. Lily's voice lowered so only the four would hear. "What is happening? You said-" Harry cut her off.

"I said I'll try," He whispered. "I went up to Malfoy and he attacked me."

"Was he alone?" Harry nodded. "Did you say anything to him?" Harry nodded. "Can you tell me what you said?" Harry froze.

"Harry, please. What did you say?" He sighed. "So I went up to him and he was alone. He had that face he always wears when he is annoyed. I thought he was having a bad day and I thought it would be better if I wait. And then I forgot."

"So you won't mind if I call them, right?" He shook his head. "Why are you here?" Zacharias Smith shouted. "God," Lily murmured. She turned to face the crowd of people, specifically Smith.

"Do you know how to produce a Patronus? Do you know how to call the dead? So you know wandless and non-verbal magic? I didn't think so." She scrunched her nose before glaring at him ad turning to face Harry again.

"Then why are we here? I'm sure you lot want to pass the Defense Exam," Micheal Corner said. "Exactly. But there is more. I want to be properly trained in defense because... because..." She took a deep breath.

"Cause V-Voldemort's back." Lily gasped dramatically along with almost everyone in the room. "Hermione for President." Lily lowered her voice. "Is it because they are blood supremacists? I can tell them to back off."

Harry shook his head. "I was testing to see if anyone else noticed if Slytherins aren't here. No one, except Ginny, asked."

"Then why isn't Ginny slandering you right now?"

"Few Reasons," Ron started. "First, she did ask us privately where they all were. We told her that it was an experiment to see if anyone noticed their absence. Second, Mione was uncomfortable."

"Hey!" Hermione said, causing everyone to focus on the smaller conversation. "It is true, though. Sorry, I should've told you sooner," she whispered. "It's fine. Don't worry," Lily whispered back.

"Where were we?" Smith raised his hand. "Yes, Smith?" Lily responded dryly. "Do you have any proof?"

"Yes, actually. The scar on Lily's stomach is proof," Harry pointed out. "Also we can use Legilimancy on all three of us. I'm looking at you," Lily said, glaring at Cedric.

"Lily, too much." Lily's jaw dropped in offense. "What makes you think we're lying?"

"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Lilith Van Dyne got placed in a coma by You-Know-Who and that he had to bring her body back. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how you almost died, I think we'd all like to know."

"Do you want a full on breakdown of what happened that day?" Lily asked. He nodded. While clearing her throat, she said, "Reliving our trauma is so much fun."

"So, we get teleported to the graveyard. Voldemort is like, 'Kill the spare,' and it almost hits Cedric, but he moves out of the way and gets knocked out. A servant, not the one carrying Voldemort, but another one stabbed me. I couldn't heal myself after they took the knife out. So Cedric is knocked out and I'm injured. I'm also bleeding out while Voldemort comes back to life. Then he tries to attack Harry, but we have an agreement that he should go and take Cedric. I had ti pressure him into leaving me. So he goes and I fight the person who stabbed me. The other followers and Voldemort retreat and the stabber is the last one left. The they leave and I don't remember anything else. Any questions?"

Lily blinked the tears away and smiled, but she couldn't hide the blue glow in her eyes. "No? Okay." Harry was staring at her in shock before clearing his throat. "I'm gonna leave. I don't like how all these faces show pity." Ron shook her head.

"You can't go!" He said. "Let her go!" A few people chanted. "C'mon. I know you won't let them be satisfied that easily," Ron continued. He turned to face the group. "Why do you want her to leave?" He asked.

"She's terrible!" One person shouted. Lily's eyes turned red. She faced them, knowing the red glow was present. "Want to say that again?" The person cowered back into their seat. "I see it, actually. I think it's better if I go."

Ron sighed but nodded. "You're always welcome to join!" Hermione shouted as she exited. "Thank you!" Lily waved and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL SORRY FOR NOT POSTING AT ALL FOR A FEW DAYS
> 
> BUT LIKE CONSIDER YOURSELVES LUCKY CAUSE I WENT ON A ONE MONTH HIATUS FOR TO LOVE A TRIBRID
> 
> ANYWAYS READ THAT OR ELSE AND READ THE SPINOFF OR ELSE


	85. No One Wants To Hear You Quote Elena Gilbert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I DECIDED TO CHANGE THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS, SO IF YOU ARE READING THIS WHEN IT COMES OUT, GO BACK AND FIND OUT WHAT I DID TO DRACO AND LILY.
> 
> SPOILER, THEY STILL AREN'T TOGETHER CAUSE EVEN THOUGH LILY LOVES CONFRONTING OTHERS, SHE HATES OTHERS CONFRONTING HER

**_ THIRD PERSON POV _ **

Lily went into The Three Broomsticks in hopes to not be lonely. Sadly, none of her friends were there. She was about to leave when a few seventh year Hufflepuffs walked in.

"Van Dyne! Long time no see!" Hemingway shouted. "Not the frat boys," Lily complained. She glanced at the others in with him. There was Luke Ruffalo, Corbin Williams, and Cedric Diggory.

"Bonsoir fuckers," she sang. Lily tried to exit, but Williams put his hand out. "I smell a lawsuit. Do you Williams?"

"Stop with the act. You don't even have a lawyer," Ruffalo said. "Rita Skeeter says otherwise. Can I go now?"

"No. We have a questions," Cedric said. "So he speaks. Please continue. I have places to be and careers to destroy." Williams tiled his head. "Careers?" He questioned. "Never mind. Continue."

"Follow us," Ruffalo said. They sat down at one of the bigger tables, leaving room for about five other people to sit at the table. "First question, why'd you storm out?"

"Say it a little louder Hemingway. I don't think America heard you." She sighed. "If you're going to ask why I left, don't bother. I'm not going to say anything."

Three other Hufflepuffs girls in their year had entered and sat the table. "Why are there so many people? I don't like this." Lily said. "Well we have questions," One whispered.

"I left simply because I wasn't wanted. Can go?" Cedric scoffed. "You don't take peoples shit. We all know this. So why'd you leave?"

"I didn't like most of the people there." One girl rolled her eyes. "But your skill in complex spells is advanced. Well, mostly-"

"No, it's fully advanced. I just-"

"She clearly pressed about the lack of Slytherins. Let's let it go. She won't come back," the girl said.

"No, it's not the lack of my friends. It's the secrets I will have to keep from them. I don't like secrets," Lily turned to face Cedric. "For reasons."

"That's rich coming from you," he replied. "I have reasons for my secrets thank you very much. Goodbye." Lily stood up and left the bar, Cedric following. "We need your help, you know!" He shouted while catching up to her.

"No you don't. Harry is skilled." Lily turned around and saw Ron walking alone. "Excuse me, I have places to be." She walked towards her friend, leaving Cedric alone.

"Ron, what's wrong?" He shook his head. "We need to find a place to practice, and we can't think of any." He sighed. "What about the Room of Requirement?" Lily questioned. Ron tilted his head.

"What's that?"

"The Room of-is a-" Lily couldn't remember. "I-I don't know, but I can help you look for an empty secluded place." His face brightened. "So you'll join us?" Lily shook her head. "No, sorry. But I can help a few meetings."

Ron smiled, but quickly frowned. Lily turned around and saw Draco storming towards the two. "You were with Diggory?" He questioned. "Please calm down. It doesn't sound ideal, but I was held against my will. You can read my mind if you want."

Draco's face softened. "Oh." He glared at Ron. "Why are you here, Weasley?" He shouted. "Cause we're friends, Malfoy," Ron sneered. "Bye Lils." Ron waved and walked away from the two.

Lily tapped her chin and nodded. "I see why people think you have anger issues. Where were you?" She asked. Draco blinked a few times and straightened up. "I don't really know. I was in a room..."

"A room?" Draco nodded. "Well I can't remember any room. Were you with anyone?"

"I don't know, do you want coffee?" He asked. "Sure."

♠️

Lily was crying as she woke Draco up. "Get up!" She threw a pillow at him. "The old hag banned technology! We have until Friday!" She whined while throwing another. "How am I suppose to tweet? This is the worst day of my life!"

"Didn't parents and uncle die?" He asked groggily. "Shhhh! How am I suppose to keep contact with my American Friends? People will think I'm dead!" Draco rubbed his eyes and glared at Lily.

"You're suppose to be dead. Let me go back to sleep."

"Go to your room then." He rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at her. "What else did she ban?"

"Groups. Eh." Lily's eyes widened and paced anxiously. "Oh my god! The Yule Ball too!" She turned around. "Draco, she's making this place boring! What am I suppose to-I mean how am I-I can't even-No no no, I can't. I-"

"No one wants to hear you quote Elena Gilbert!" Draco shouted. "And no one needs you to take up my bed!" She shouted back.

"So you want me to take it up. Cause you said need, and that basically means I'm essential. And if you did say want, you're implying that you need me and I am still essential."

"First, you sound like Chat Noir when he was like, 'a yellow rose is friendship and red is love,' or something. Second, Quidditch is cancelled." Draco got up. "What?!"

"Yeah. She canceled student organizations and Quidditch is apart of it." Draco tilted his head. "Why aren't you sad for that?"

"I joined quidditch cause my mom was a chaser, but then I found out she was shitty. It also brings back memories of the maze. I'm still on the team cause they need me."

"Do you ever cheat at games?" He asked. "Why would I cheat? Wouldn't Ravenclaw win every match if I did win? I have honor."

"Okay Elijah. Goodnight." Lily straightened up. She had a new feeling telling her to go talk about the army. "Potions with a child abuser today. We have to go." Lily closed her eyes and Draco's clothes were in a neat stack with his uniform at the top.

She snapped her fingers and her pajamas were replaced with her uniform. "You're not going to help me?" Draco asked. "Fine." Lily snapped her fingers again and Draco was in his uniform. "Hand."

Lily leaned and put her hand out. Draco took it and a second later, they were in an empty closet by the great hall. They exited and went to get some food.

Lily sat at Gryffindor Table, next to the trio. "We're still doing it, right?" Ron smiled. "You're joining? What about the Slytherins?" He questioned. "Maybe, and I don't know. I have this... sense to not say anything to them."

Harry nodded. "You are always welcome to join us and leave if you miss your boyfriend."

"Jimmy Woo is fictional." Hermione laughed. "Well, your... enemies to friends to who knows, slow burn cause it is taking sometime, only one bed trope person." Lily shook her head.

"My enemies to friends to who knows, slow burn cause it's taking time, only one bed trope is in Grey's Anatomy Reality I created."

Fred and George each slid into an empty space next to Lily. "Need your help. Well, your fellow Slytherins." Lily scrunched her nose. "Shoot."

"So for your class today..." George whispered something in her ear.

♠️

Lily didn't want to abuse her power as a prefect, but she couldn't resist when it came to making Umbridge look like a fool. "You know, for the longest time, I thought I was in my rep era after Christmas Break last year, but I was wrong."

Keira sighed and glared at her. "I'm graciously helping you with this, even though we're pranking my mom. Do you really need to rant?"

"Shhh. I was actually in my Fearless, Speak Now Gap. Public Embarrassment from a guy, but rose from the ashes and made a few enemies. What era are you in?"

"Probably 1989 or Rep. Catch." Keira threw one of the pipes at Lily. She caught it and dropped it in the pile. "1989. Thank you, by the way."

"Aww, you melted my heart. And I would've done this. Even if I did hate your guts completely."

"Nice to know you don't hate me fully. Are you almost done?" Keira nodded. "Yes, let me just..." She stood up, revealing the pipe, stopped by magic.

"The red heads need to take this button and press it during defense. Then everything will flood. Also, make sure Nott, Zabini, and Montague finish their part or it won't work and the Great Hall will flood."

"Will do." The two of them started walking in silence for a while. "I hope you two aren't getting into any trouble," McGonagall said.

"Professor! We are not. I was just making sure she got to class, you know." McGonagall nodded but was grinning. "Have a good day and don't get in too much trouble."

♠️

"Where were you?" Hermione asked as Lily entered the Defense classroom. "When?" Lily asked. "Lunch!" Lily shook her head and looked at her friends. "Don't worry about. Just be proud."

Hermione turned around and glared at the three Slytherins. "IS this about the Fred and George thing?" She asked while turning back around to face Lily.

"Oh it most definitely is."

Lily went back to her seat and Theo was jumping in his seat. "Theo, calm down," Lily said. "What did you two do?" Daphne asked. Theo and Ginny turned around. "Lila and I-"

"Theo! It have been years. I don't want to be compared to Lila Rossi."

"Shh. Lila and I, with the help of a few others, did something. Be proud." Umbridge came in and did her daily introduction. "Open your books to Chapter 24. There will be no need to talk."

"Did you guys do it correctly?" Lily whispered. Theo nodded. "I said no talking, Miss. Van Dyne." Umbridge gave her fake smile, Lily mocking it. "Are you ready?"

"Almost Lilypad."

Lily tapped her foot anxiously. "Do you have the camera ready?"

"Yes, and it is hidden with magic."

"Good. Three, Two, One."

A noise was made from the pipes above. Umbridge stopped walking and looked up. Gallons of water rushed out and drenched her as her office door bursted open with more water.

Umbridge took out her wand and tried to stop it, but it wouldn't work. "Miss. Van Dyne!" Umbridge shouted. Lily, who had been silently laughing with other students, gave a small, "Hm?"

"What is the meaning of this?" She spat. "Why would I know?" A few students stood up as more water flooded the room.

"You obviously did this. How else would pipes not close?" Lily tilted her head and Umbridge took a few steps back.

"Well, if you didn't, who did?" She questioned. "And I ask again, why would I know? Ask the ghost or something."

"Where were you today? At lunch. I did not see you present in the Great Hall."

"What did you put as for your cover?" Lily asked Keira.

"Library catching up on Defense."

"I was catching up on Defense Reading in the Library. You can ask your angel of a daughter. She can vouch." Umbridge turned to face Keira. "It is true. She was in the Library. I saw her." She turned back to face Lily.

"Is class over, Mom? I really don't need any of this today."

"Class is not over!" She said at an instant. "We will be continuing the reading, water or not!" Lily rolled her eyes. "Can you make it worse?"

"We never thought you'd ask," Fred said.

"Give us a second," George continued. Lily sighed as soda replaced the water. Umbridge didn't say anything except, "Class will be rescheduled during the weekend on Saturday. During your Hogsmeade Trip."

No one said anything. They all ran out, Thankful for the free period. "I love you, you know that."

"Love you too."

"Told you that you should be proud."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO IS IT?
> 
> SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR ANOTHER WEEK
> 
> SORRY FOR MAKING THIS LONGER THAN IT SHOULD BE(THE SLOWBURN)


End file.
